Forbidden Memories
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: MiloxCamus, Otras Parejas - Por mas que lo intenten, vida tras vida, Milo y Camus no consiguen estar juntos. ¿Sera este el momento preciso para luchar contra el destino, y evitar que la historia se repita?
1. Un beso

_¡Hola!... Aquí les traigo otro de mis fan fics. Y ya saben, es lo típico, un Camus x Milo, incluye varias parejas_

_Este fic esta basado en el tema de la reencarnación, ya que lo encuentro algo interesante; Espero que sea de su agrado y con gusto se aceptan todo tipo de quejas, sugerencias y cualquier tipo de comentario que quieran hacer._

_Disfruten el fic_

… **o … o … **

**Un beso**

Era una noche como cualquier otra para los habitantes de la ciudad de Londres; pero para los residentes de la mansión Winterson, era una noche agitada y especial. Los empresarios, artistas y la gente más rica de los medios, se juntaba en una reunión como cualquier otra a la que ellos acostumbraban asistir.

-"Toca algo para nosotros Milo"- Dijo Julián Winterson (el anfitrión) –"A mi querida Saori le encanta tu música"- La chica de cabello color violeta que estaba agarrada de su brazo, hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza. El joven al que se refería sonrió y se dirigió hacia el piano que se encontraba casi al rincón (junto a la escalera que daba paso a la entrada de la mansión)

-"¿Qué le gustaría escuchar, señor Winterson?"- Preguntó

-"Deleitenos con una de sus creaciones"- Dijo sonriente, el joven pianista comenzó a tocar una pieza compuesta por él, de nombre susurros en el hielo. Todos comenzaron a escucharlo y verlo mientras tocaba, cuando terminó, todos le aplaudieron, él se levantó, hizo una reverencia y volvió a sentarse; justo en ese momento, uno de los criados anunció la llegada de otras personas importantes

-"Señores, acaban de llegar Saga Rostand y el señor Camus Depardieu"- Dos caballeros bajaron por las escaleras, Milo se puso en pie para conocerlos, cuando vio a uno de ellos (el que iba pegado a la pared), tenía el cabello de un verde azulado (al igual que sus ojos), tenía las cejas partidas y de cada lado le colgaban dos mechones largos de cabello. Primero se quedó mirándolo, le parecía tan familiar, como si ya lo hubiera visto en otro lugar… El caballero al ir bajando las escaleras y darse cuenta de la mirada del pianista, volteó a verlo y le sonrió; este en respuesta se quedó unos segundos sin hacer otra cosa que mirarle a los ojos… Se sentía hipnotizado por ellos, como si de pronto cierta magia saliera de ellos y lo hechizara… Pero ya los había visto, estaba seguro que a ese joven ya lo conocía…

-"¿Milo?"- Preguntó preocupado el joven que se encontraba con él antes

-"Si, Aioria"- Dijo poniéndose una mano en la frente

-"¿Seguro?"

-"Claro, solo necesito un poco de aire"- Dijo sonriente y atravesó el salón para salir al balcón. Se recargó en el barandal y miró el paisaje, para ser una mansión de las más caras y lujosas, era muy extraña. Se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban ahí y miró la luna. Hacia semanas que tenía las mismas pesadillas y sueños de siempre, estando con ese joven; en realidad no lo conocía, jamás lo había visto en persona, solo en sueños, llevaba mucho tiempo buscándole sin resultados positivos y ahora que le veía sabía que era él.

Se encontraba aún contemplando la luna, cuando entró la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos, se dirigió hacia el barandal sin darse cuenta de que el pianista se encontraba, este hizo un ruido para llamar su atención

-"No sabia que estaba ocupado… me voy entonces…"- Dijo el joven al ver al pianista

-"Esta bien, no me gusta estar solo"- Sonrió un poco apenado

-"¿Y entonces por qué esta aquí?"- Le cuestionó Camus

-"Me sentí mareado; además los lugares con mucha gente no me gustan"- Su compañero rió mientras el pianista se recargaba también en el barandal

-"A mi tampoco me gustan, me siento demasiado apretado… no soy muy sociable; pero es un poco extraño que siendo un famoso pianista, le de miedo estar donde hay mucha gente ¿Qué hace cuando tiene que dar un concierto?"- Preguntó mirándole fijamente

-"Me relajo y pienso en cosas bellas"- Respondió en tono soñador al tiempo que perdía su mirada en la luna y las estrellas

-"Típico…"- suspiró su acompañante recargando su cabeza en unos de sus brazos que se apoyaba en el barandal –"La mayoría de los músicos son románticos"

-"Ah… lo siento… no me eh presentado… Soy Milo Vanzetti…"- Dijo tendiéndole la mano

-"Ya lo conocía, mi nombre es Camus Depardieu, soy escultor y pintor"- Respondiendo sonriendo al tiempo que apretaba su mano

-"Es francés…"

-"oui, vous êtes Italien?"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Dije, si ¿usted es italiano?"

-"Ah, no, soy Griego… pero nací aquí; además ya sabe, el nombre artístico y demás"

-"Mi nombre no cambió nada"

-"No todos tenemos un buen nombre…"- Dijo sonriendo, por fin se soltaron, Milo le miró con cierto interés –"¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?"

-"Creo que ya lo ah hecho"- Respondió riendo

-"Bien, si; pero es una pregunta un tanto extraña…"- Dijo un poco apenado al no encontrar las palabras indicadas para decirlo

-"Haber…"- Dijo con curiosidad mientras fruncía el entrecejo

-"Me preguntaba si ya nos habíamos conocido antes"- Se volvió a apenar

-"No lo creo"- Rió Camus

-"Pero usted dijo que ya me conocía"- Dijo Milo sin comprender

-"Yo a usted si por Saga; pero en persona no, ¿Puedo hacerle yo otra pregunta?"

-"Claro"- Sonrió Milo

-"¿Por qué al verme se puso pálido?"- Preguntó cerrando un poco sus parpados como si de pronto una luz lo cegara

-"No lo sé, me sentí desarmado…"- Se puso nervioso el pianista –"¿Esta seguro que no nos conocemos?"

-"Tan seguro como que mi nombre es Camus"- Afirmó el escultor

-"Es que tengo la sensación de haberle visto antes… en mis sueños tal vez…"- Dijo Milo volteando todo su cuerpo hacia él

-"¿Cómo?"- Se extraño, ¿Acaso le estaba coqueteando?

-"Solo pensaba, mi melodía, «susurros en el hielo» habla de eso, habla de usted"

-"Así que los rumores son ciertos"- Suspiró Camus

-"Si; pero no comprendo que tiene que ver con lo que les estoy diciendo"

-"Es tan simple como esculpir un busto o para usted, tan simple como tocar el piano"

-"Sigo sin comprender"

-"¿Por qué dice que habla de mi?"- Preguntó Camus volteando también su cuerpo hacia él y entonces no se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de Milo… demasiado…

-"Porque así es"- Respondió el pianista cada vez más embelezado por sus ojos –"Le dije que lo había visto en mis sueños"- Por inercia, el pianista puso una mano en su mejilla y se inclinó levemente hacia él

-"No comprendo el comentario"- Dijo comenzando a ponerse nervioso

-"Quiero decir que ya te conocía, tu hermoso rostro ya lo había visto antes"- Susurró Milo tomando su cara entre sus manos y haciendo aquella poca cercanía cada vez más escasa –"Y también, siento… que ya había besado esos carnosos labios…"- El pianista estaba tan cerca de Camus, que este no pudo hacer otra cosa que cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por lo que sentía en esos momentos. Milo rozó sus labios con un beso, luego le dio pequeños besos en los labios, aumentando poco a poco la velocidad cuando el escultor le respondió tímidamente… Y lo que se convirtió en solo un beso, terminó siendo un juego de labios y caricias de lenguas, profanando ambos la boca del otro, sintiendo extasiados y completamente llenos, como si fueran uno…

Con una fuerte ola de emociones, llegaron a su mente algunas imágenes, donde Camus estaba recostado en su cama, Milo estaba sobre de él con las piernas abiertas juntando su pecho con el del escultor… fundidos en un beso tan apasionado que parecía derretir los hielos del océano antártico

Ambos se sobresaltaron y se separaron rápidamente –como si hubieran recibido una descarga eléctrica-, respirando con dificultad y mirándose tan sorprendidos por aquello… ¿Qué había sido eso?

-"¿Lo viste también?... ¿Eh?... Responde"- Quiso saber el pianista, se acercó de nuevo a su acompañante y este le dio un golpe en la cara

-"¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!"- Le advirtió con la mano temblorosa

-"Ni siquiera eh sentido el golpe"- Sonrió sarcásticamente –"¿Por qué no me golpeaste con más fuerza?"

-"Lo haré si eso quieres…"- Respondió Camus tratando de golpearlo de nuevo; pero Milo le detuvo el brazo

-"Tú también sentiste lo que yo"- Susurró

-"No te alusiones tanto"- Dijo furioso ¿Cómo pudo besarlo?

-"Me refiero a las imágenes, sé que también las viste"

-"¿Y a ti qué más te da?"

-"Estabas tan impresionado como yo… sé que sientes que ya nos conocemos desde antes… de otra…"

-"¿De otra vida?... No me digas que crees en la reencarnación"- Dijo el escultor riendo y soltando su brazo

-"Yo si lo creo, ¿Tú no?"- Preguntó inclinándose levemente hacia él y poniéndolo nervioso

-"¡Qué gusto! El famoso Milo Vanzetti"- Exclamó el que había acompañado antes a Camus y saliendo hacia el balcón con ellos

-"Saga… ¿Qué haces aquí?"- Preguntó un poco entre asustado y nervioso el joven escultor mientras se separaba del pianista

-"No te encontré en la fiesta y pensé que estabas aquí afuera, ¿Es un crimen buscarte?"- Dijo un tanto herido

-"… No quise decir eso…"- Trató de disculparse Camus

-"No importa."- Le sonrió Saga, luego su mirada fue a dar hacia Milo –"Veo que ya conociste al señor Vanzetti"

-"Si, ya lo conocí muy a fondo"- Rió tontamente Camus sintiendo que sus mejillas se tonaban rojas al recordar el beso tan apasionado

-"Me alegra, señor Milo, usted es uno de mis músicos favoritos… seria un placer estrechar su mano"- Dijo alegre mientras le extendía la mano para saludarlo

-"Claro… claro, mucho gusto señor Rostand"- Respondió en el mismo modo y siento cortes, el pianista

-"Digame Saga"

-"Mi agente, la señorita Shaina, me dijo que me estaba buscando"

-"Así es, le pedí que me diera una cita para poder hablar con usted y me dijo que estaría en la fiesta de los Winterson"

-"Si, el señor Julián me pidió que viniera para que su esposa pudiera deleitarse con mi música; pero dígame Saga, ¿Para que soy bueno?"

-"Verá, no sé si mi querido Camus ya se lo allá contado…"- Dijo abrazando al escultor por la cintura, este miró a Milo y luego cambió la vista para otro lado

-"Temo que no…"- Respondió el pianista mirándolo con cierta inquietud ¿Acaso eran pareja?

-"No creo que sea buena idea decírselo ahora…"- Dijo Camus sintiéndose algo tonto

-"¿Por qué no? Quizá luego tenga la agenda demasiado llena"

-"En realidad ahora estoy de vacaciones"- Respondió con una sonrisa

-"Ah, ya veo. Verá, quisiera que nos compusiera una canción para nuestra boda"- Dijo Saga abrazando aún más al escultor y besando su cabeza

-"Una canción… para su boda"- Repitió Milo tratando de asimilar las palabras. Eso quería decir que el chico que tenía delante de él estaba por casarse con aquél que lo admiraba y lo peor de todo era que si se casaban, jamás podría descubrir el misterio que envolvían las sensaciones y sentimientos que le llegaban al corazón… ¿Se habría enamorado a primera vista?

-"Si, eh oído que canta además de tocar excelentemente bien el piano"- Dijo Saga sonriente

-"Hago lo que puedo…"- Sonrió de nuevo saliendo de sus pensamientos

-"¡No se apene! Sé que tiene una de las mejores voces de todo Reino Unido"

-"Dígamos…"- Sonrió apenado

-"Bien, ¿Entonces podría componerla?"- Preguntó un poco emocionado

-"¿Para cuando es la boda?"

-"Un año…"- murmuró el escultor todavía incapaz de mirarle a la cara

-"Aún no tenemos fecha, quiero que sea lo más pronto posible"- Comentó Saga sin escuchar o sin querer hacerle caso a Camus –"¿Cuánto tiempo necesita?"

-"A lo mucho… dos meses, aunque depende si tengo inspiración; además, necesito conocerlos bien señor Rostand…"

-"Saga"

-"Señor Saga, así que… podría tardar unos dos meses"

-"¿Por qué no viene a vivir a nuestra mansión unos días?"- Camus le miró con los ojos como platos –"Quizá eso pueda ayudarle para terminar la canción mucho antes, ¿No le parece? Además, supongo que no tiene donde quedarse porque viene de paso"

-"Nada de eso, el señor Aioria Anderson y yo, compramos un departamento en Londres"

-"Si, ya había oído que el señor Anderson estaban aquí en la ciudad y también supe que usted se declaró gay…"

-"Esta en la correcto"- Respondió Milo –"Aioria es mi pareja"- Camus le miró sorprendido ¿Lo había besado aún teniendo pareja?

-"¿Cree que habrá algún problema con el señor Anderson?"

-"Tendría que hablar con él"

-"Mi amor"- Interrumpió Camus –"No veo la necesidad de que el señor Vanzetti nos componga una canción, mucho menos que venga a vivir con nosotros, no le molestes y mejor ya nos vamos"- No tenía ganas de volver a ver en su vida a un tipo como él y mucho menos, luego de todos los rumores sobre sus amoríos

-"No se preocupe señor Rostand, haré todo lo posible y le buscaré"- Dijo Milo, esa era su oportunidad para acercarse más al escultor y saber todo lo que deseaba sobre si era o no quien pensaba

-"De acuerdo, le entrego mi tarjeta"- Saga metió la mano en la bolsa de la camisa y le dio un papelito, luego abrazó más a Camus y se despidió de Milo –"Nos veremos por aquí señor Vanzetti"- Le sonrió, para luego alejarse de ahí con su amado; el escultor miró sobre su hombro la silueta del pianista sintiéndose "muy mal" por haberle besado ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Milo por su parte contempló hasta el último instante en que le vio a Camus, era un ser tan hermoso y tan perfecto que no dudo el motivo por el que Saga Rostand quisiera hacerlo formalmente suyo…

En aquél momento entraba por la misma puerta donde se había ido, su querido Aioria.

-"¿Ya te sientes mejor?"- Le preguntó

-"Creo que no… ¿Podemos irnos al departamento? No me siento bien"- El joven castaño, viendo a su amante tan triste, se fue hacia él, lo abrazó y Milo se puso a llorar ¿Por qué se sentía tan triste?

… **o… o … **

_Quiero decir, que lo tenía escrito desde hace como un mes, ya lo había subido a una web; pero desapareció, y como me di cuenta de que tenía algunas fallas, mi amiga Leana me convenció para rescribirlo además de componer ciertos errores y agregarle cosas. _

_Espero que sea de su agrado n.n _

_**Aquarius No Kari**_


	2. Lo k no se puede controlar

_Hello!... aki esta el segundo capitulo, un poco más apasionado xD… espero sea de su agrado_

… **o … o …**

**Lo que no se puede controlar**

Aioria y Milo estaban sentados en una mesa afuera en el balcón, charlando de lo que el pianista había experimentado en ese pequeño rato y el nuevo sentimiento que estaba creciendo dentro de su corazón, tan familiar a uno que antes había sentido.

-"Antes que amantes, somos amigos y no puedo dejar que estés así"

-"Es que no sabes lo que significa para mi todo, lo tuve tan cerca, lo besé… me beso… fue un momento único… y me sentí tan raro; Aioria, perdóname, yo sé que debo estar haciéndote daño…"

-"Milo, mírame"- El chico de cabello castaño acarició su mejilla con ternura mientras lo miraba a los ojos –"Si no te amara, en este momento me marcharía de tu lado y no me importarían tus explicaciones; pero te quiero y por eso sigo aquí… Compón la canción, ve a su casa e investiga todo para saber si es o no lo que estabas buscando"

-"Gracias Aioria, te quiero"- Le dijo Milo abrazándolo

-"Me quieres; pero no me amas… nunca lo has hecho"- Pensó el castaño correspondiéndole a su abrazo y después, viendo como el pianista regresaba al salón para darle su decisión a Saga

- - - - -

Dentro, el señor Rostand había anunciado su compromiso con Camus Depardieu. El hecho a nadie asombró, pues la mayoría estaban más que consientes de que ambos eran pareja desde hace un par de años.

Varios reporteros los entrevistaron, les tomaron fotografías e incluso les pidieron que se besaran para renovar sus palabras. Así que Milo tubo que desear por unos segundos, que la tierra se lo tragara.

Cuando la prensa se entretuvo con otro espectáculo, el pianista pudo hablar con Saga, -Camus de nuevo le rehuyó la mirada.-

-"Saga, eh hablado con Aioria y esta de acuerdo en que pase unos días con usted… claro que me pidió que no lo descuidara; así que podré componer la canción en su mansión y usar de vez en cuando mi departamento para inspirarme; como siempre lo eh dicho, un ambiente familiar a veces hace falta"- Sonrió

-"Muy bien señor Vanzetti, mandaré a mi chofer a recoger sus cosas y mañana lo esperarnos"

-"Perfecto; pero le advierto que no quiero causar molestias"

-"No lo será, ya lo verá, Camus y yo…"

-"Señor Rostand"- Interrumpió un fotógrafo –"Disculpe que lo moleste; pero me gustaría retratarlo con Hyoga Adamov… si no es mucha molestia"

-"No hay problema Seiya, disculpen, ahora regreso"- Dice Saga y se va con él. Camus y Milo se miran, el segundo le sonríe y el primero le da la espalda (NA: Tienen razón, se hace mucho del rogar... pero su personalidad también influye mucho)

-"¿Sigue molesto conmigo?"

-"Si, lo odio y mucho…"- Responde con frialdad

-"¿Cómo puedo componerle una canción a Saga y a usted si no me da la oportunidad de tratarlo?"

-"La idea de la canción es de él, no mía"- Se muestra indiferente

-"¿No quieres que la haga entonces? Tú ordena y yo obedezco…" Le susurra

-"¿A qué estas jugando?"- Dijo Camus volteando a verlo con la mirada herida

-"¿De qué hablas?"- Preguntó bastante extrañado

-"Milo, me besaste y sin embargo tienes a alguien más en tu corazón ¿Qué debo pensar de ti?"- El pianista no respondió, tampoco supo como hacerlo; así que se dio media vuelta y se fue de nuevo con Aioria para regresar a su departamento.

- - - - -

Al día siguiente, tal como lo había acordado; Milo llegó a la mansión de Rostand; pero no estaban ninguno de los dos dueños

-"Bonito recibimiento"- Murmuró al verse completamente solo en el salón donde estaba el piano

-"¿Quiere que le traía algo señor?"- Preguntó uno de los sirvientes en la puerta de salón

-"No, gracias. ¿Sabes a que hora regresan los señores?"

-"La verdad no señor Vanzetti, ¿Se le ofrece otra cosa?"- Hizo una reverencia

-"Si, a decir verdad, no sé como acostumbren tus amos a llamarte; pero a mi me gusta decirle a la gente por su nombre…"- Su vista se posa sobre el piano y acaricia su superficie con una mano (NA: se me figura a acariciar un perro o algo así)

-"No podría señor…"- Sonrió apenado el sirviente

-"Tu nombre…"- Dijo como si fuera una orden, además de que ahora le mira

-"Shun…"- Responde con timidez

-"Un placer Shun, soy Milo y si no te molesta…"- Dijo el pianista sentándose en el banco que estaba cerca del piano y girando en el –"Prefiero que me digas así, que señor Vanzetti"

-"No podría señor"- Respondió apenado mientras hacia otra reverencia

-"¿Cuáles fueron las ordenes de tus manos respecto a mi?"- Aún no dejaba de girar

-"Que lo tratara como si usted fuera uno de ellos"- Contestó en tono pensativo mientras hacia otra reverencia

-"Entonces"- El pianista dejó de dar vueltas y comenzó a tocar susurros en el hielo –"Te ordeno que me llames Milo"- Shun estuvo apunto de reclamar; pero sonrió al ver que aquél hombre parecía un niño grande y si ya era una orden directa, no podía negarse. Cerró la puerta y dejó que el pianista tocara solo su melodía preferida.

Aquella música embriagaba por completo el lugar, lo llenaba de una magia misteriosa y de una plenitud que jamás había sentido… excepto por la otra noche cuando besó al escultor…

-"Camus"- Susurró Milo cerrando los ojos, mientras seguía tocando el piano… recordando la razón por la que la escribió, recordando aquél sueño que tubo en la india, donde se veía besando el angelical rostro del escultor mientras le acariciaba en la cama, mientras oía uno a uno los gemidos de quien era el dueño de su corazón. Estaba muy seguro de haberlo amado en otra vida, sabia que era él y lo andaba buscando desde hace varios años sin resultados positivos; por eso se volvió amante de Aioria.

Terminó de tocar y se volvió a sentir triste, se dejó caer en el piano y comenzó a llorar… ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, solo que su perdida era mucha

Un ruido en la puerta llamó su atención, Milo se volvió y se incorporó al ver a Camus

-"No quise interrumpir"- Se disculpó entrando en el salón con un sobre blanco en las manos

-"No te preocupes"- Dijo el pianista secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano

-"¿Por qué llorabas?"- Preguntó con interés Camus parándose frente a él, su voz ahora sonaba dulce y sus pupilas temblaban

-"Recordaba cuando escribí esta melodía"- Respondió mirando a los ojos al escultor y luego acariciando su rostro con la palma de su mano, Camus estuvo apunto de caer por las caricias… más recordó las palabras del pianista -"_Solo pensaba, mi melodía, «susurros en el hielo» habla de eso, habla de usted…_

-"No de nuevo"- Se negó retrocediendo

-"¿Sigues sin creerme?"- La voz Milo sonaba herida, luego trago saliva –"De acuerdo, ya no diré nada"– Se cruzó de brazos y luego dijo en tono indiferente –"¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"

-"Saga me pidió que te entregara esto"- Respondió extendiendo el sobre blanco que había llevado en las manos. Milo miró extrañado al escultor, luego al sobre y de nuevo a Camus mientras abría la carta, sacando una blanca hoja con una elegante firma en la parte interior.

Sus pupilas procesaron una a una las palabras que estaban impresas en la hoja, mandándolas a su cerebro y reflejándolas en su cara… ya que sencillamente lo que decía, podía servirle para acercarse más al escultor.

_Señor Milo Vanzetti:_

_Ayer por la noche, el señor Hyoga Adamov,_

_Me ah invitado a hacer algunos negocios de_

_Bienes raíces con él, por lo que tendré que_

_Partir esta misma noche hacia Rusia; espero_

_Me comprenda y disculpe el abandono_

_  
Confío en que mi amado Camus,  
lo hará sentirse como en casa  
_

_Atentamente_

_Saga Rostand_

-"¿Pero es cierto lo que dice?"- Preguntó incrédulo, Camus levantó una ceja mirando el papel

-"No sé el contenido así que…"- El pianista le dio la carta para que la leyera y lo sacara de su duda. El escultor leyó una y cinco, mirando de vez en cuando de reojo al pianista

-"¿Ya?"- Se impacientó Milo, golpeando el piso varias veces con la punta de su pie mientras estaba cruzado de brazos. Camus le entregó la carta y carraspeó

-"¿Hay problema alguno?"- Preguntó tratando de que su voz sonara lo más normal posible… pero estaba nervioso

-"Ninguno… en absoluto…"- Se encogió de hombros, luego volvió a mirar a Camus a los ojos –"Es solo que…"

-"¿Qué?"- Otra vez arqueó la ceja

-"No imaginaba que en mi primera noche en la mansión, estaríamos solos…"

-"¡Ah, no! Ni se le ocurra…"- El escultor se sonrojo, se dio la vuelta para salir pero el pianista lo detuvo de un brazo

-"Camus, ¿por qué estas tan molesto conmigo?"

-"Anoche te lo dije, ¿Ya lo olvidaste?"- Camus aún le daba la espalda, no quería verle o cedería sin remedio a lo que estaba sintiendo

-"No es eso, es que aún no lo entiendo…"- Murmuró Milo acercando su cara hacia la nunca del escultor

-"Eres tan… ¡Olvídalo!"- Gruño desesperado sin sospechar lo que el otro hacia

-"Olvidar… eso es lo que quiero…"- Le susurró al oído el pianista abrazándolo por atrás y acariciando cada parte del contorno de la cintura de Camus con sus manos, hasta que lo tuvo completamente abrazado. El escultor se estremeció en sus brazos, sintiendo una descarga eléctrica, un falló en las piernas y un agitado golpeteo en su pecho

-"Milo…"- Suspiró cerrando los ojos… colocando sus manos en las del pianista e inclinándose hacia atrás, para poder quedar completamente recargado en él

-"Dime que no sentiste nada al besarme"- Susurró en su oído depositando después un beso –"Niégame que no te quema por dentro sentirnos tan juntos y a la vez estar tan distantes"- Volvió a susurrarle dejando otro beso suave en su cuello… haciendo que el escultor inclinara la cabeza hacia un lado para dejarle el camino libre y que prosiguiera, Milo entonces creó un pequeño sendero de besos entre su cuello… nuca… cuello… barbilla… mejilla… Y cada vez los besos eran más intensos, más apresurados… perdiendo poco a poco el control de la respiración de cada uno… quitando poco a poco esa barrera que el escultor le ponía, haciendo que este diera pequeños respingos placenteros...

Las manos del escultor se colocaron suavemente detrás de la cabeza de Milo, quien seguía besando su cuello como si su vida dependiera de eso… El francés se giró levemente cuando los labios de Milo estuvieron en su barbilla, tomando con sus dientes un labio del pianista, apretándolo con fuerza y a la vez con delicadeza… librándolo segundos después con un suspiro… para tomar su boca y besarlo… acariciando con su lengua cada palmo… cada centímetro… cada parte sensible que aquél pianista tan bello tenía para hacerlo repetir una y otra vez el sonido placentero que hace unos segundos le había arrancado

Camus se había apropiado de la situación, y ahora él mandaba en ese beso tan apasionado. Milo solo pudo abrazarlo con más fuerza, pegando sus cuerpos y produciendo pequeños roces de excitación cuando se movían para besarse… El pianista se sentía tan extasiado que retrocedió solo un par de pasos antes de caer sentado sobre el banco sin dejar de ser besado por Camus, quien cayo sentado sobre él al tiempo que Milo abría un poco las piernas y le abrazaba con más fuerza por la cintura…. Los brazos del escultor estaban puestos en su pecho, acariciándole… resbalándose con cuidado hasta sus hombros… por su cuello… entrelazándose hasta su nuca…

Definitivamente algo podría pasar entre ellos, Milo entregando el veneno de sus labios… Camus entregando su vida en un beso…

_-"¡Es hermoso!"- _Exclamaba una voz en la cabeza del escultor, quien la reconoció enseguida como suya

-"_Lo preparé especialmente para ti…_"- Le susurraba Saga provocándole un sonrojo –"_Sé que te encantan los cisnes…"_

-"_No tenias que…"_

_-"Lo hice por que te amo"- Camus volteó a ver a su novio, quien ahora tenía una rodilla en el suelo y le miraba con ternura –"Por eso quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado, Camus Depardieu… ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?"- Sus mejillas se encienden sin dejar de contemplar a su novio, que esta igual. El escultor tomó ambas manos de Saga y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, luego se lanzó en sus brazos y lo besó como nunca _

-"¡NO!"- Gritó Camus apartándose bruscamente, su respiración trataba de moderarse de nuevo sin ningún resultado

-"Camus…"- Milo también se puso de pie, respirando con dificultad

-"No Milo"- Negó con la cabeza, y las palabras salieron solas de sus labios… -"Ayer te lo dije muy claro y ahora te lo diré en otras palabras: no quiero saber nada de ti, no me toques, no me hables, ni siquiera me mires… ¿Lo comprendes?... Tú y yo no podemos estar juntos"- Se sorprendió a si mismo por haber dicho aquello; pero su rostro solo demostró enojo mientras seguía agitado

-"Entiendo…"- El pianista miró fijamente a Camus, agachó la mirada y salió del salón. Camus lo vio partir con el corazón destrozado, pues había visto a través de sus ojos, algo que se le rompía por dentro… algo que jamás sanaría…

Una extraña sensación lo atacó, era la de saber que quizá nunca más en su vida le volvería a ver… pero hizo lo correcto al decírselo, él lo sabia… estaba seguro de que solo de esa forma, podía protegerlo cuando no estuviera más con él…

Camus iba a casarse con Saga y eso era todo…

… **o … o …**

_Espero que les gustara este capitulo, fue uno de los que más trabajo me costó por aquello de la inspiración… _

_**Nota curiosa:** Como este fic esta editado porque me gustó la idea de meterle cosas nuevas -gracias a los consejos de mi eterna amiga Leana-, se me ocurrió poner esto al final de un capitulo si le cambio cosas. _

_En el capitulo original, en la parte donde Camus y Milo comparten besos tan apasionados –a mi también se me antojaron xD-, eso no existía, ahí solo el pianista le roba un beso al escultor y este lo aparta de si, recodando que va a comprometerse con Saga –tampoco aparece el recuerdo de cuando le pide matrimonio-. Como ven, cambiaron muchas cosas; pero todo gracias a my friend y sus siempre buenas sugerencias, sin ella y sin la rosa que me regaló mi novio para que me inspirara, jamás podría haber escrito así este capitulo xD _

_Ojalá le guste, y estamos en contacto :D _


	3. El Sueño

_**Listo, un capitulo más… Espero sea de su agrado y ya saben, todos sus mensajes son bien recibidos**_

**El sueño**

Ya eran más de las diez de la noche en la mansión, Camus estaba sentado en un sillón -bastante cómodo- cerca de una chimenea, en sus piernas sostenía un libro y sus ojos se veían bastante cansados. Llevaba esperando a Milo por más de dos horas y como resultado, se quedo dormido.

-"Señor Depardieu"- Lo llamó Shun con suavidad, este se sobre saltó

-"¿Milo?"

-"Soy yo, el señor Vanzetti aún no llega"- Le informó

-"Muy bien… eh…"- Respondió sintiéndose nervioso al haber reaccionado así

-"¿Quiere que le traiga un té o algo?"- Preguntó un poco preocupado

-"No, gracias, puedes irte a descansar"- Le ordenó Camus tomando de nuevo su libro

-"Preferíra esperar al señor Vanzetti"- Respondió haciendo una reverencia

-"Dudo mucho que venga, seguro se fue a quedar con el señor Anderson"- Dijo el escultor notando celos en su voz

-"Lamento contra decirlo; pero él estuvo aquí hace un par de minutos buscándole"

-"¿Cómo?... ¿Es que no esta con él?"- Preguntó bastante sorprendido y un rayo de esperanza se dibujó en sus ojos

-"No amo, ¿Esta seguro que no desea nada de beber?"-

-"Creo que necesito un trago…"- Murmuró

-"No se preocupe, ya se lo traigo"- Hizo una reverencia y salió. El escultor se levantó del sillón, miró por la ventana y recordó sus propias palabras

-"_Ayer te lo dije muy claro y ahora te lo diré en otras palabras: no quiero saber nada de ti, no me toques, no me hables, ni siquiera me mires… ¿Lo comprendes?... Tú y yo no podemos estar juntos_"- En realidad, las palabras habían salido solas de sus labios, él no hubiera querido decir eso… ni siquiera le había pasado por la cabeza, solo lo dijo con la extraña sensación de que era más por el propio bien de Milo, que por el suyo…

Se sintió tan mal, y ahora solo esperaba que el pianista no lo tomara tan apecho como para desaparecer de la mansión o aún peor, que Camus dejara de reflejarse en sus ojos cada vez que lo miraba.

Un poco desesperado y entristecido, se dejó caer de rodillas junto a la ventana mientras se tapa la cara ocultando sus lágrimas… sintiéndose cada vez peor… con una estúpida opresión en su pecho que no lo dejaba respirar…

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"- Preguntó una voz detrás de él. Camus se levantó de inmediato, Miró el lugar de donde había saldo la voz y frente de si, estaba parado quien más quería ver esa noche –"Lo siento, es que vi la puerta abierta y como Shun me dijo que dormías no quise molestarte"- El escultor no respondió, sonrió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la mano y luego corrió hacia el pianista, abrazándole después con fuerza… haciendo que este no supiera como reaccionar y tampoco sin entender nada de nadad… abriendo los ojos tanto como le era posible… y con la cara un poco sonrojada. Camus empezó a sollozar hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de Milo, lo que le hizo reaccionar y corresponderle el avarazo para calmarlo

-"Estaba muy preocupado por ti, no sabía si habías tomado mis palabras tan enserio y…"

-"Fui a pensar en que responderte"- Dijo Milo separándose de Camus, le sonrió y acarició su mejilla con una mano, notando que el escultor se sonrojaba por el contacto

-"Yo no te pregunté nada"- Se extraño el escultor

-"Si lo hiciste, dijiste que a que jugaba contigo… que te había besado teniendo a Aioria como mi pareja"- El escultor se separó más de Milo, le dio la espalda y volvió a su realidad… y vaya que esta dolía…

En ese momento Shun tocó la puerta, el pianista le abrió y el sirviente, entrando con una bandeja con dos copas y una botella de vino, la dejo en una pequeña mesita

-"¿Se les ofrece algo más?"- Preguntó

-"No Shun, diles a Ikki y a Shiru que ya se pueden ir a dormir"- El sirviente obedeció y salió de la habitación dejando a ambos solos. Milo trató de acercarse a Camus, más este caminó hacia la mesa y tomo una de las copas tomándola de un solo trago

-"Necesito responderte"- Insistió el pianista

-"¿Cómo, es que no quieres vino?... me lo tomaré yo"- Dijo sonriendo tontamente y bebió la copa de su compañero

-"Camus…"

-"A Saga le fascina, dice que es lo mejor que hay en bebidas"- Comentó sirviéndose un poco más en su copa, tratando de opacar los comentarios de Milo, no porque no le importara… si no porque así debía de ser… y ya estaba arto de rechazar al pianista

-"¿Podemos hablar?"- Le preguntó un tanto serio

-"Pero si lo estamos haciendo"- Respondió tomando otra copa

-"Hablo enserio"- Dijo con el entrecejo fruncido

-"Me pidió matrimonio de una forma muy romántica"- Comentó mirando su quinta copa de Vino

-"Te lo diré aunque no quieras escucharme"- Milo se puso a un lado de Camus

-"Me invitó a salir a caminar y en el lago…"- Pero parecía no estarlo escuchando

-"Aioria solo es mi amigo, no significa nada para mi…"

-"Los cisnes nos dieron un magnifico espectáculo…"

-"Él no me hace sentir lo mismo que tú"

-"Saga insistía en besarme mientras yo solo quería contemplar el lago…"

-"Por que yo te eh querido desde antes de nacer"

-"Y entonces, nosotros…"

-"Camus, esto es importante"- Dijo Milo abrazándolo con fuerza

-"También lo que te estoy diciendo"- respondió escapando de su lado –vaya que le costó trabajo hacerlo después de lo sucedido esa tarde

-"De acuerdo"- El pianista soltó un suspiro de resignación, apretó el puño sin decir nada más… Ya se estaba casando que su orgullo fuera pisoteado de aquella manera por el escultor; así que abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación... Le había dado su respuesta a Camus y si este no quería escucharlo, lo mejor era dejarle por la paz antes de que él mismo se hartara y decidiera no volver a pisar la mansión

-"Serñor Vanzetti"- Lo llamó el mayordomo vestido con su bata de dormir

-"Shun, hola, ¿Qué pasa?"- Preguntó mientras se dirigía a su habitación

-"El señor Anderson estuvo aquí"

-"¿Qué? ¿Aioria vino a buscarme?"- Volvió a preguntar muy sorprendido mientras le miraba

-"Si señor, y me pidió que le dijera que era muy importante que se comunicara de inmediato con él…"

-"Entiendo"- Respondió. Se rascó la cabeza tratando de pensar en si ir de una vez o esperar a que amaneciera; pero en ese instante se escuchó una puerta abrirse y la respuesta ya no tubo que pensársela más –"Iré enseguida, muchas gracias por el aviso"- Se dio la vuelta para bajar las escaleras; pero se topó con la mirada de Camus, haciendo que se detuviera en su lugar

-"Pero señor, es muy tarde…"- Lo llamó el sirviente

-"No te preocupes Shun, tomaré un taxi"- Dijo sin mirar al escultor y pasándole de largo

-"¿Cómo, es que vas a salir?"- Preguntó sintiendo celos de nuevo

-"Si, señor Depardieu"- Respondió Milo bajando las escaleras, Camus se sintió ofendido… él nunca lo llamaba por su apellido –"Pasaré la noche en mi departamento con Aioria, al menos él si me pone atención"- Respondió con frialdad. Se perdió escaleras abajo maldiciéndose a si mismo, el escultor reaccionó y le llamó desde el barandal

-"¡Milo!"- Pero él no respondió, si no todo lo contrario… dio un portazo a la puerta de entrada

-"¿Se encuentra bien?"- Preguntó el fiel sirviente

-"De maravilla"- Mintió escondiendo su rostro y corriendo hacia su habitación, donde se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama, mientras gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que arruinar las cosas entre Milo y él? ¿Por qué el pianista jamás comprendía que estaba por casarse con un ser magnifico y por mucho que le quisiera, no podía corresponder a esos prohibidos sentimientos? Tal vez de verdad quería a Milo… y eso lo hizo sentirse asustado… quizá porque se había enamorado a primera vista, y si eso era lo que sentía… entonces estaba en serios problemas… ¿Podría ser amor entonces? ¿Qué tal si solo era un capricho por tratarse de algo prohibido?

Levantó su rostro completamente mojado por las lágrimas que había salido de sus ojos, se dio la vuelta y mirando el techo recordó algo que había visto hacia mucho tiempo…

… **o … o … Flash Back … o … o … **

Se encontraba de viaje por España, tenía unos 15 años e iba por las calles de Madrid con sus dos buenos «amigos» Shura y Cristal. Ellos, a pesar de ser gays –como otros-, se comportaban de una manera diferente… actuaban más como mujeres que como hombres –más bien, ellos no aparentaban ni un poco como los demás.-

-"¡Querida, esa cosa no te va!"- Exclamó Shura viendo a Cristal vestir una blusa color blanca

-"Ya te dije que me dejes ser a mi modo, yo sé como vestirme…"- Gruño

-"Te olvidas, que soy una importante figura dentro del mundo de la moda"- Dijo ofendida mientras movía sus manos a cada palabra

-"No me importa, yo puedo vestir como quiera, así como tú andas con quien quieras…"- Señaló mirándose las uñas

-"Ese comentario me ofendió"- Dijo Shura haciendo un completo drama y fingiendo desmayarse sobre Camus –el cual iba caminando como si nada-

-"_Chicas_, no peleen"- Sonrió con nerviosismo atrapando a su _amiga_ –"Mejor entremos a esa tienda"- Señaló un local de artesanías, Cristal gritó de emoción y jaló a sus dos _amigas _hasta el interior de la tienda.

-"¡Ay, estas loca!"- Exclamó Shura.

Cuando entraron, Cristal se abalanzó sobre todos los aparadores donde tenían pedrería, Shura fue sobre las telas a juzgar si eran ceda verdadera, y Camus se dedicó a observar todo mientras suspiraba resignado. En realidad, nada de aquél lugar llamaba su atención, después de todo estaba estudiando para ser escultor y nada le gustaba mas que una buena obra de arte sobre mármol o hielo –esta última era su favorita-; aún así, algo logro fascinarlo: una pequeña pieza de plata, un dije que tenía grabado el signo de acuario de un lado –es decir, una pequeña vasija-, y del otro lado tenía grabada una "**C**"…

-"¿Encontraste algo de tu agrado?"- Le preguntó uno de los encargados

-"Si… es decir…"- No sabía que responder, se sentía extraño al tener aquella pieza de plata entre sus dedos, era como si le fuera familiar y entonces se preguntó si ya la había visto aunque fuese en un libro

-"Creo que es una buena elección"- Comentó un desconocido detrás de Camus

-"Esa pieza lleva años en este lugar, nadie había fijado tanto su atención en ella hasta ahora; además señor, hay algo que no sabe… esa joya tiene su historia. Hace años, la trajo un viajero y la vendió a un muy buen precio… dijo que había pertenecido a una persona muy famosa de Francia… pero jamás supimos quien era"- Comentó el tendero, el joven escultor miró con más detenimiento la pieza y la encontró tan bella… incluso de un significado tan especial -no por la historia si no por otra cosa-… pero no sabia porque… vaya que si estaba raro…

-"Me la llevo"- Dijo sonriente, sacó el dinero de su bolsillo y pago la pieza, el tendero sonrió y fue a ver el lugar donde Shura estaba haciendo todo un espectáculo por una mascada que según él, no era de ceda

-"¿Eres acuario?"- Le preguntó el mismo desconocido

-"No creo en los signos zodiacales"- Respondió alzando el dije y mirándolo

-"Yo tampoco, creo que uno mismo es el forjador de su propio destino"- Sonrió, Camus le miró a la cara, el desconocido sonrío aún más, le tendió la mano y se presentó –"Soy Saga Rostand"

-"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Camus Depardieu"- Correspondió a la sonrisa y saludo

-"Ah, es extranjero"

-"Si, soy francés"

-"Yo soy Inglés…"

-"Camus, que buena suerte tienes, creo que has encontrado lo mejor de la tienda"- Dijo Shura que iba del brazo con Cristal, refiriéndose a Saga

-"¿Qué?"- Preguntó levemente desconcertado su amigo escultor

-"Deja al pobre, es muy niño para saberlo"- Reprendió Cristal, a Camus le dio un tic mientras miraba extrañado a sus _amigas_

-"Bien, tengo que regresar a mi hotel, espero que nos encontremos algún día"- Sonrió Saga, se despidió y se fue de la tienda

-"¡Ay, pero que tipo tan más raro, tú!"- Exclamó Shura

-"Hablando de raros"- Murmuró Cristal

-"¿Cómo?"

Sus amigos se comenzaron a pelear, Camus por su parte miró una vez más el dije, sonriendo para sí mismo por aquella excelente compra.

Esa noche, en el hotel, el joven escultor tuvo un sueño muy extraño por cierto… pero era tan real…

Corría por el coliseo, era la hora de entrenar y como calentamiento daría varias vueltas. Entonces, parado en uno de los escalones, se encontraba un chico de cabellos azules hablando con un rubio… y Camus no podía dejar de sentirse embelezado por el extraordinario perfil de aquél muchacho… Entonces sintió que chocaba con algo, un fuerte golpe en su cara, luego uno en su cabeza y un último en su cuerpo al caer al suelo, después sintió un poco de calor y al abrir los ojos, se encontró en brazos del ser que había causado su distracción… sus labios moviéndose mientras le preguntaba por su estado y sus ojos mostrándose sumamente preocupado; pero Camus no hacia caso, estaba maravillado por ese ser tan hermoso mientras su corazón latía con fuerza y su cara se llenaba de calor…

Despertó un tanto decepcionado, con las mismas emociones que había sentido en su sueño… y era tan real… Tomó entre sus manos el dije que colgaba de su cuello y trató de respirar

-"Era muy hermoso"- Dijo con una sonrisa soñadora –refiriéndose al chico de sus sueños-

A la tarde siguiente, Cristal estaba sacando su traje de baño para irse a nadar con Camus y Shura, el primero se encontraba en la habitación con él, mirando distraído de vez en cuando su dije y suspirando

-"¿Te impacto mucho el tipo de ayer, no?"- Le preguntó Cristal sentándose junto a Camus, el escultor no supo que responder solo se sonrojo a más no poder –"Seguro lo volverás a ver"- Le sonrió mientras lo abrazaba

-"No es eso Cristal"- Respondió sonriendo con tristeza, luego lo miró a los ojos al tiempo que su amigo dejaba de abrazarle –"Tú sabes que Shura y tú son mis mejores amigos… pero también sabes que tú tienes toda mi confianza…"

-"Gracias guapo"- Rió Cristal dándole un beso en la mejilla –"¿Y bien? ¿Por qué estas así?"

-"Es que…"- Comenzó a decir concentrando su mirada en la alfombra del cuarto –"Ayer tuve un sueño muy extraño… soñé con un chico…"- Cristal soltó un pequeño grito de emoción

-"¿Y como era?"

-"Hermoso"- Contestó a su amigo, este se emocionó más, se puso en pie arriba de la cama y comenzó a brincar como _loca_

"¿Y se puede saber que hacían?"- Preguntó dejándose caer de rodillas y mirando picadamente a su amigo

-"Nada de lo que estas pensando… pero me tocó, me abrazó y pude sentirlo tan cerca… ¡OH Cristal!... ¡Era tan real!"- Suspiró y se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama

-"Vaya, parece que te has enamorado de un hombre ficticio"

-"¿Eso crees?... yo tenía la esperanza de volverle a ver"- Respondió triste mientras volvía a sentarse, Cristal se sentó a su lado y de nuevo lo abrazó

-"Puede que algún día lo encuentres"- Le sonrió y Camus le correspondió abrazándole con fuerza

… **o … o … Fin Del Flash Back … o … o … **

-"Eras tú"- Dijo el escultor secando sus ojos con la palma de su mano y luego perdiendo su vista en la nada –"Yo soñé contigo esa vez en el hotel, yo te amé desde antes de que si quiera supieras que existo… ¡OH, Milo! ¿Por qué no apareciste antes en mi vida?"- Dio un fuerte suspiro y se levantó de la cama, se fue directo al espejo que estaba en el tocador y miró su reflejo… Camus era muy guapo, si… pero para él, el pianista lo era mucho más… y ahora estaba seguro, no era un simple capricho… lo amaba y no había nada más que hacer… se dirigió a su cama y se acostó de nuevo, sacando de su bata de dormir el pequeño dije que había comprado en España y que ahora colgaba de su cuello.

… **o … o …**

**NyxEternellenuit:**Hi, que alegría leer un mensaje tuyo, muchas gracias n.n… aunque no entendí porque me dijiste mala T.T… Saludos!

**Elena: **tenias razón, es que no subi el que estaba totalmente corregido… pero si… le falta una frase, gracias por hacerme notar el error en el primer capitulo. Gracias por seguirme apoyando y haber cuando me sorprendes un fic tuyo. Chao!

**Forfirith-Greenleaf:** Shun de hecho ocupado un lugar muy importante, junto con dos personajes más que por ahora no aparecen… pero bueno… La verdad es que el beso me costó mucho trabajo y no sé como le voy a hacer a la hora de escribir el lemon T.T… ese tema me trauma XD –se noto en nuestra charla x msn? O.o-. Nos leemos luego y te cuidas, gracias por tu amistad n.n

**La sofy:** Wy, pero no tienes x k enojarte… es que ella me dio muchas sugerencias y en si, la mayoría de los cambios en el fic son por ella, entiéndeme u.u… Lo lesite pero no me dejas ningún comentario ¬¬ y asi no puedo escribir –o- XD… eres mi friend y tambien te quiero… gracias n.n

**Leana: **No van a comenzar a pelearse akí vdd?... x k ustedes y sus discusiones a veces me causa trauma XD… Gracias por el rr, te quiero amigis… BYE!

_Creo que esta de más decir quien fue el chico de sus sueños ¿Verdad?... xD… ojalá les gustara este capitulo_

_**Nota Curiosa:** Como ven, este capitulo esta más largo y eso se debe a que aparece el recuerdo de Madrid, en el fic original, dicho recuerdo no existe… es más, Milo vuelve a seducir a Camus haciendo que esta vez si pierda el control, y cuando están a punto de tener algo más que solo besos… Milo se topa con una foto de Saga y le dice al escultor que no pueden seguir porque él no esta seguro de lo que Camus sienta… Y creo que me gusto más así este capitulo que con eso… no sé que opinan ustedes; además, aparece Aioria en una escena en el departamento, k será el próximo cap. Espero sus opiniones_


	4. Puede más el amor

_Agradezco muchos sus mensajes y que sigan la lectura de este fic. _

… **o … o ….**

**Puede más el amor**

Milo se sintió muy mal, no entendía el comportamiento del escultor. Primero se portaba de una manera muy fría, luego se alegraba de verlo… era apasionado… lo abrazaba y para terminar, se comportaba como un loco; pero ya no le importaba, él iba a casarse, el pianista se iría en unos meses a otro país y jamás le volvería a ver…

¿Era eso lo que deseaba, no verlo nunca más después de buscarle como loco por varios años sin resultados positivos?

La verdad es que no entendía nada, como la razón de que su corazón se sintiera tan atraído por semejante hombre… por tan espléndido ángel y sobre todo por tan bella persona, aunque ahora le parecía desagradable y si Camus quería indiferencia, él se la daría.

Había llegado por fin al cuarto piso donde se encontraba el departamento que era suyo y de Aioria, esperando no encontrarlo dormido o de perdida en el bar gay que solían frecuentar desde que llegaron a Londres. Se acomodó el saco, el cabello y se aseguró de verse lo mejor posible; después tocó el timbre. Pudo escuchar un ruido como de algo romperse, luego un golpe seco en el suelo y acto seguido los seguros de la puerta siendo quitados… para que un par de brazos hicieran prisionero su cuello…

-"¡Que gusto!"- Gritó de emoción el castaño, abrazando con fuerza a su antiguo amante y desde siempre amigo

-"Aioria, no me dejas respirar…"- Dijo el pianista con dificultad

-"Lo siento"- Rió soltándolo y frotando su nuca con una mano –"Es que no imaginé verte aquí y menos a esta hora… ¿Pero donde están mis modales?... Pasa… anda… no te quedes en la puerta"- Sonrió jalando a Milo hacia dentro del departamento y cerrando la puerta

-"¿Qué has estado haciendo que esto es un desastre?"- Preguntó al ver todo desacomodado y basura por doquier, ahora se explicaba los ruidos… de seguro Aioria chocó con el sillón que estaba todo volteado y cayó al suelo… por eso el golpe seco… algo romperse pudo haber sido la bebida que antes estaba tomando –por que olía a alcohol-

-"Ah… verás, Marín renunció a su trabajo, dice que no puede seguir limpiando el departamento"- Respondió Aioria dándole la espalda y caminando a duras penas entre tanto desastre

-"¿Y eso por qué?"- Se sorprendió el pianista yendo detrás de su amigo

-"No lo sé…"- Alzó los hombros, abrió la puerta de la habitación donde dormía y entró en ella

-"¡OH, claro que lo sabes!... Aioria, ¿Qué sucedió?"- También entró en el que antes era su cuarto –encontrando este en mejor estado, por así decirlo-

-"Nada"- Contestó dándole la cara, aunque en realidad no lo miró a los ojos

-"¿Nada?"- Inquirió el pianista alzando las cejas

-"Si, nada…"- Y la mirada de Milo fue tan penetrante que no la soportó –"¡Esta bien!..."-Exclamó confesando su delito –"Me puse muy molesto cuando te fuiste a la mansión de Rostand que destruí todo a mi paso… ¿Contento?"- Se sentó en la cama cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero

-"Aioria, no tenía idea de que te sintieras así"- Dijo el pianista sentándose a su lado y poniendo una mano en su hombro

-"Ni yo tampoco…"- Murmuró dejando colgar sus brazos entre sus piernas y colgando su cabeza en su pecho. Milo no sabía que hacer, nunca quiso que él saliera lastimado con todo aquello; pero ambos sabían que algún día encontraría a Camus, aunque para el pianista todo ya estuviera perdido

-"Disculpame"- Fue todo lo que salió de sus labios

-"No es tu culpa… en fin"- Sonrió levantando la cabeza y clavando sus ojos en lo de su amigo –"Destruí todo, ella hizo un completo escándalo y se fue, dijo que no volvería pero bueno… podemos encontrar más servidumbre ¿No?"- Milo rió

-"No creo que encontremos a alguien que soporte tus desplantes… ¡Es la tercera del mes!"

-"Las otras dos se fueron porque tú y yo éramos pareja"

-"Es que tú gritas muy fuerte"- Sonrió con complicidad y el castaño le correspondió

-"Si bueno… tú no vendes peras…"- Ambos rieron –"Total que se fue y me fui yo a vagar… recorrí el mercado y conocí a Mu"

-"¿Tu nuevo novio?"- Rió el pianista (NA: vaya que están muy risueños hoy ¿no?)

-"No seas bobo"- Dijo dándole un leve golpe en el hombro –"Él es un sabio tibetano que estudia el arte y la esencia de las artes ocultas…"- Milo se le quedó viendo sin comprender ni una palabra –"En pocas palabras es un curandero o algo así… ya sabes, ese tipo de personas en las que creen la gente inculta"

-"¿Y si es para gente inculta qué hacías con él?"- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos y arqueando las cejas

-"Eso mismo quiero saber yo…"- Dijo pensativo -"Como sea, ¿A que viniste?"- Miró fijamente a Milo

-"Vine porque tú me fuiste a buscar a la mansión ¿Recuerdas?"

-"Ah, ya, es que tenía algo importante que decirte; pero considerando lo poco amable que has sido conmigo… ya no te diré nada…"- Volvió a hacer un puchero

-"¿Y ahora que hice?"- Rió el pianista

-"Me obligaste a decirte lo de Marín"- Volvió la cara para el lado contrario alzando la nariz

-"Aioria, deja de ser tan sentido y dime de una buena vez para que me fuiste a buscar a la mansión de Saga"- Pidió Milo jalando levemente su brazo de un lado para otro

-"¿Ahora le dices _Saga_? Antes era el señor Rostand…"- Dijo el castaño frunciendo el entrecejo y mirándole con enojo

-"Otra vez…"- Milo puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un suspiro –"No seas celoso… además él esta de viaje en no sé donde con no sé quien…"

-"¿Eso quiere decir que estas solo en la mansión con… Camus?"- Preguntó el castaño abriendo los ojos, y de nuevo Milo notó celos en su voz

-"No estamos solos, te recuerdo que los sirvientes viven ahí también; además, él no me permite acercarme tanto…"- Su voz de notaba lo frustrado que se sentía y sus ojos de pronto se entristecieron

-"¿Eso quiere decir que si lo intentaste?"- El enojo ya había desaparecido

-"¿Seguiremos hablando de esto toda la noche o me dirás de una vez ese asunto tan importante?"- Preguntó Milo molesto

-"No me cambies el tema…"- Se enojó Aioria

-"Si, lo intenté, le respondí la pregunta que me hizo y comenzó a decir disparates…"- Dijo frustrado el pianista mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba de un lado a otro

-"Tal vez lo pusiste nervioso, tienes ese efecto en las personas"

-"En otra circunstancias me sentiría halagado, ahora me siento ridículo… enamorado de un personaje sacado de mis sueños…"- Suspiró Milo dejándose caer de bruces en la cama

-"Sabes que no puedes controlar lo que sientes, tal vez no debimos ir de vacaciones a la india"- Dijo Aioria en voz queda mientras se recostaba a su lado

-"De no haberlo hecho tal vez yo no sentiría esto por él"- Contestó el pianista más para si mismo que para Aioria, notando que un leve calor inundaba completamente su cara, haciéndole sonreír con tristeza

-"Vamos Milo, no te pongas así… ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir aquí esta noche?"- El castaño se recargo en su pecho para mirarle a los ojos, haciendo que el pianista le mirara con desconfianza; así que Aioria agregó con una sonrisa –"Prometo no violarte"

-"En ese caso me voy…"- Bromeó el griego y ambos se echaron a reír

** - - - - - **

No era muy importante regresar a la mansión de los Rostand, solo pasaría a recoger algunas cosas y después se iría… aunque en realidad… él quería ver a su Camus, ¿Qué podía hacer? Él era su razón de ser…

Entró caminando por el jardín, siendo recibido en la entrada por Hagen –quien era el portero de mansión-. Llegó al recibir de la mansión, tratando de pensar hacia donde ir primero, si a la sala donde se encontraba el piano o a su habitación para recoger sus cosas… sin embargo, su pregunta fue respondida cuando miró hacia las escaleras, en la parte alta, recargado en el balcón, se encontraba la persona que había sido dueña de sus pensamientos hasta aquellos momentos…

Era su Camus, mirándole desde arriba… cruzando sus ojos con los del pianista… y de nuevo Milo tuvo la sensación de haberlo visto más de una vez así… recargado en el balcón mientras él le observaba desde abajo… Aunque los sentimientos eran diferentes, en uno sentía que debía escuchar lo que el bello ángel decía, aún sabiendo que estaba mal hacerlo… y la otra era el sentimiento de que jamás en su vida lo volvería a ver…

Un mareo se hizo presa de él, haciendo que perdiera las fuerzas y que sus rodillas se clavaran en el suelo

-"¡MILO!"- Se escuchó el grito desesperado de Camus, el pianista no pudo menos que abrir los ojos con algo de esfuerzo y tambalearse un poco antes de lograr ponerse en pie y entornar su camino hacia la sala donde estaba el piano -"¡Milo!"- Él hizo como si no escuchara –"Espera, te lo pido…"- Camus seguía llamándole sin que él quisiera hacerle caso… después de todo ya estaba decidido; pero su brazo fue detenido por la mano del escultor –"Por favor, quiero hablar contigo"- Rogó

-"Yo no, gracias"- Respondió en tono frío mientras se zafaba y caminaba de nuevo

-"Quiero decirte algo importante…"- El pianista seguía ignorándolo, así que Camus se detuvo en seco -"Si oí lo que dijiste… y creo en tus palabras… yo también pienso que tuvimos ya otra vida…"- Balbuceó clavando su vista en el mosaico, cuando Milo le miró confundido

-"¿Enserio?"- Su voz parecía haber cambio de una fría a una llena de esperanza, Camus sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras lo volvía a mirar

-"Si, toma el té conmigo y hablemos de ello"- El pianista miró escasos segundos dentro de sus ojos, tratando de encontrar un solo motivo para negarse a tal petición; pero su corazón podía incluso más que su orgullo… porque muy a su pesar, lo amaba… si, eso sentía aunque tuviera escasos dos días de conocerle.

-"De acuerdo"- Sonrió haciendo que Camus enrojeciera.

** - - - - - **

Luego de que ambos se dirigieran al jardín, Shun llevó en una bandeja las tazas de porcelana junto con la tetera, la azucarera y las galletas recién horneadas de Shiru.

Camus miró nervioso al hombre que tenía frente así, jamás se había puesto de aquella manera con él… ni siquiera cuando lo tubo tan cerca… ¿Entonces porque ahora se sentía como un adolescente? Tal vez porque antes no sabía que estaba enamorado de él, aunque no tuviera certeza de que ya había tenido una vida juntos, si comenzaba a creer en sus palabras.

Milo simplemente miraba el verde pasto, sintiendo la mirada nerviosa del escultor sobre sus ojos.

Por fin Camus soltó un suspiro

-"No quise ser tan grosero"- Dijo con sus mejillas enrojecidas, clavando su vista en la taza de té que tenía enfrente de si –"Solo que me asusté"

-"¿Asustarte? Que yo recuerde, no te estaba violando"- En la voz de Milo había indignación y por la cristalina lágrima que había resbalado por la mejilla de su amado, se dio cuenta de que no debió decir eso –"Camus…"- Este negó con la cabeza

-"Cuando te mostraste tan indiferente conmigo, pensé que iba a perderte de nuevo y me asuste tanto que…"

-"¿De nuevo?"- El escultor por fin le miró directo a los ojos, haciendo que Milo se arrepintiera de su mirada

-"No sé lo que pasa conmigo… yo…"- Las palabra murieron en su boca, sintió algo en su garganta y en su pecho que le impedían seguir adelante… y entonces se levantó de la silla tratando de correr hacia su cuarto y llorar sin que Milo le viera; pero el pianista adivinó lo que pensaba hacer y se le puso al paso

-"Mi intención nunca fue el hacerte daño, y yo tampoco sé lo que pasa conmigo… pero no me siento asustado porque tú estas conmigo… porque puedo verte aunque sé que no puedo tenerte…"- Su voz también se quebró y tuvo que tragar a duras penas para volver a hablar –"Si crees en mis palabras, encontraremos la solución para saber que nos pasa a ambos… para saber el porque siempre que estamos juntos vemos esas imágenes"- Camus asintió con la cabeza mientras colocaba sus manos en las mejillas de Milo –"Yo no quiero provocarte problemas con Saga, tampoco que te sientas mal por causa mía… ¡Cielos Camus, yo te…!"- Apretó los labios, sabia que no podía decirle que lo amaba… no era el momento

-"Cuando la oportunidad se dé, le diré lo que pasa entre nosotros…"- Sonrió el francés perdiéndose en los ojos de Milo, después se acercó a su rostro y le dejó un dulce beso en los labios, resbalando sus manos con lentitud hacia su pecho. El pianista devolvió el beso tratando de no perderse como siempre en sus labios… así que tomó las manos que reposaban en su pecho y las apretó levemente retirándose de Camus

-"Yo no quiero hacer nada que tú no desees, por ello, solo llegaré hasta donde tú quieras llegar conmigo… si quieres que bese tu mejilla"- Se inclinó y poso sus labios sobre su rostro –"Lo haré… si puedo robarte un beso –"resbaló su boca hasta la suya, dejando otro suave beso –"También puedo hacerlo… pero jamás te haré daño… nunca iré más haya de donde no quieras que lo haga"- Camus sonrió completamente sonrojado y cuando Milo tomo sus manos y las llevo hasta sus labios, su cara estaba más roja que nada…

-"Eres lo más hermoso que jamás había conocido"- Dijo casi en susurró solo para el pianista

-"Y tú el tesoro más valioso que jamás habría compartido…"- Respondió el pianista con sonrisa seductora, bajando las manos del escultor y sin soltarlas. Camus agradeció besándole nuevamente… notando que sus besos eran muy diferentes… ya no eran pasionales… eran más… ¿Tiernos?... si… eran tiernos, dulces… llenos de amor…

Cuando por fin se separaron, volvieron a sentarse para terminar de tomar el té. El ambiente tenso ya había desaparecido, ahora se sonreían mientras comían y aunque a veces se quedan embelezados el uno con el otro… o se sonreían apenados… no les incomodaba en lo absoluto, porque ambos querían disfrutarse todo el tiempo posible, hasta que tuvieran que separarse…

-"Camus, lo eh pensado… y ya que hable con Shun y me dijo que siempre te la pasas aquí encerrado, quiero invitarte a que salgamos esta noche"- Dejo la taza de té sobre la mesa

-"¿EH?"- El rostro del escultor se encendió enseguida –"¿Una cita?"

-"Digamos… pero no iremos solos, pensé en invitar a Shun y tus otros sirvientes… bueno, solo su hermano y Shiru…"

-"¿Y por qué ellos dos?"

-"Porque Ikki es quien conduce, y porque Shiru cocina muy bien"- Sonrió comiendo una de las galletas como si fuera un niño pequeño, Camus rió sin poder evitarlo –"Vamos, te prometo que no te arrepentirás"

-"Depende"- Respondió en tono pensativo –"¿A dónde me llevaras?"

-"Un bar muy bueno que…"

-"¿A un bar?"- Se extrañó el escultor

-"¿Qué tiene de malo?"

-"Gente como nosotros no frecuenta esos lugares"- Respondió bebiendo de su té

-"Tal vez personas como tú Camus"- Rió Milo –"Pero es un bar para gente de clase alta… si eso es lo que quieres, es muy bueno"

-"Definitivamente no iré a un bar… son desagradables…"

-"Te digo que no, este es muy lujoso…"

-"No Milo, gracias por la invitación pero no iré…"

-"¿Apuestas a que si?"

-"No, ni por todo el oro del mundo me atrevería a mover un pie fuera de mi mansión… prefiero caminar desnudo por el jardín…"

Milo no respondió; pero algo le decía que Camus tendría que ir o atenerse a las consecuencias… así que sonrió para si mismo provocando que el escultor le mirara con cierta desconfianza

¿Lo convencería para ir?

… **o … o …**

**_Nota curiosa_:** _este fue uno de los capítulos que más cambios surgieron. En el fic original, Camus recuerda el porque va a casarse con Saga; además de que la charla entre Milo y Aioria no aparecía si no hasta el capitulo cinco. Otro cambio fue lo del balcón, se supone que Milo entraba en la mansión, Camus le veía desde la ventana y bajaba corriendo, el pianista al darse cuenta se fue directo hacia otro lado para evitarle; pero este le rogaba y así llegamos a lo que siguió después… donde le invitó a ir al bar gay xD_

_Espero que los cambios les estén gustando n.n… y una vez más gracias Leana (Shaka) n.n_


	5. Camus desnudo

_¿Cómo se imaginan que Milo convencerá a Camus para ir al bar? Pues aquí se los traigo xD_

… **o … o … **

**Camus desnudo**

En una lujosa limosina, se dirigían a hacia alguna parte de la ciudad, los sirvientes de la mansión Rostand –en la parte delantera- junto con Milo Vanzetti y Camus Depardieu –solos en la trasera-

-"No te lamentes"- Rió el pianista poniendo una mano en su hombro –"Ya casi llegamos"

-"¿Cómo me convenciste para venir?"- Se quejó el escultor negando varias veces con la cabeza

-"Muy fácil…"- Soltó una pequeña carcajada poniendo una mano cerca de su boca como si quisiera ocultarla, recordando lo que sucedió aquella tarde y que en primera, él no le había obligado… digamos que fueron sus celos los que lo llevaron ahí...

… **o … o … Flash Back … o … o … **

Milo estaba caminando por el pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones, pensando en la manera de convencer a Camus para que fuera con él al bar… aunque solo pudieran ser cinco minutos, no importaba… necesitaba su presencia en ese lugar para darle una pequeña sorpresa.

Al cabo de pocos de minutos y de casi hacer un agujero en la alfombra del pasillo, salió Shun con algunas toallas del cuarto de Camus

-"¿Lograste convencerlo?"- Le preguntó con impaciencia

-"No… dice que se niega rotundamente"- Suspiró el sirviente

-"¡OH!"- Exclamó el pianista llevándose una mano a la frente y negando varias veces con la cabeza. Shun hizo una reverencia y caminó hacia las escaleras, no sin antes decirle algo importante…

-"Pero varias veces me preguntó si usted había mencionado que el señor Anderson nos acompañaría; acaba de terminar de bañarse y creo que encontrara muy interesante si usted le responde esa duda…"- Milo sonrió ante la declaración de Shun, tal vez los celos que Camus pudiera llegar a sentir por Aioria, le serviría mucho si su otro plan no funcionaba. Volvió a acomodarse el traje lo mejor que pudo y se acercó a la puerta dando leves golpes para que su dueño abriera

-"Adelante Shun"- Contestó el francés desde adentro, Milo rió levemente y abrió la puerta, encontrando al hermoso escultor vestido con una bata de terciopelo color azul océano, sentado frente al tocar con un cepillo peinando su hermoso y sedoso cabello recién lavado –echado todo hacia el lado izquierdo para poder peinarlo mejor-. Camus al verle entrar reflejado por el espejo, sonrió y se levantó de su banco mirándole a la cara –"¿Se te ofrece algo?"

-"En realidad si"- Dijo Milo cerrando la puerta y caminando con paso decidido hacia el apuesto escultor –"¿Vendrás con nosotros?"

-"Ya te dije que no"- Frunció el ceño –"Prefiero caminar…"

-"Desnudo por el jardín"- Completó la frase el pianista con una sonrisa –misma que no le gustó al francés-

-"S-Si… Bien, si me permites, quiero vestirme"- Sonrió con nerviosismo

-"¿No cumplirás con tu palabra?"- Alzó las cejas

-"¿Eh?..."- El escultor concentró su vista en alguna parte de la alfombra… cualquier lugar que no fueran los ojos de Milo estaba bien

-"Nosotros ya nos vamos Camus y si no piensas venir… pues…"- El francés le miró incrédulo

-"¿Esperas que camine desnudo por el jardín?"- Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando el pianista movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa, lo que le hizo retroceder un par de pasos con los ojos completamente abiertos

-"Anda Camus, ¿Qué esperas?"- Retó Milo sentándose en la cama con los brazos hacia atrás y una pierna cruzada. El escultor tragó saliva con dificultad ¿Qué debía hacer? Sería el ridículo más grande de su vida caminar desnudo por el jardín y más si Saga se enteraba… Un momento… Milo no podía estar hablando enserio, después de todo, si lo quería, al menos sentiría un poquito de celos el que alguien más lo viera desnudo ¿No es así? Pues entonces no iba a caer en su juego, o tal vez si… pero sería bajo sus propias reglas

-"De acuerdo, será como tú quieras"- Sonrió. El pianista sonrió… pero enseguida la sonrisa se vino abajo cuando las manos del escultor fueron a dar a las cintas de su bata –"Bien Camus tranquilízate"- Pensó el francés –"Lo amas y si te ve desnudo no abra mucho problema… a menos que no le guste tu cuerpo… pero… por la cara que tiene, creo que el que va divertirse soy yo"- Y sonrió con malicia, desatándose la bata y dejándola caer al suelo… mostrando su desnudo y hermoso cuerpo al pianista –quien se quedó con la boca abierta al ver lo que su amado había hecho-. Dio algunos pasos hacia la puerta, Milo le dejo… estaba seguro que no saldría sin ropa alguna y menos a correr por el jardín… ¿Pero y si cumplía?... Camus se estaba acercando a la puerta… el pianista seguía sentado en su lugar… el francés estaba por tomar el cerrojo en sus manos…

¿Quién iba a ceder?

-"Basta"- Dijo Milo cerrando la puerta con la mano antes de que si quiera Camus pudiera abrirla más de cinco centímetros

-"Como lo pensé"- Rió el francés dándose la vuelta para mirar al pianista –"Sabia que no tolerarías que alguien más me viera desnudo"- Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín; pero eso no le importo… estaba con la persona que amaba… acariciando su rostro con la palma de su mano… sonriéndole con ternura…

-"Si… ganaste…"- Gruñó el griego mirando hacia otro lado, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por amar tanto al chico que estaba delante suyo… mostrando su encantador cuerpo… estando tal y como dios lo había traído al mundo… desnudo solo para él… -"Si no te amara…"- Pensó mirando a Camus a los ojos y sonriéndole, el francés acercó su rostro al suyo, le depositó un suave beso en la mejilla… resbaló sus labios hasta los de Milo y dejó otro beso; pero el griego no lo correspondió, sabía que no se controlaría y teniéndolo desnudo ante él no le ayudaba mucho. De todos modos, las cosas no estaban tan pérdidas, solo bastaba con mencionar el nombre de Aioria y Camus no tararía en tomar su decisión. –"Ya tengo que irme"- Le dijo apartándose de su lado –"Me están esperando"- Camus frunció el entrecejo

-"¿Quién te espera?"- Le preguntó caminando hacia su tocador para ponerse de nuevo la bata; pero por más normal que trato de sonar, Milo pudo distinguir que estaba celoso

-"Aioria"- Respondió como si nada con una sonrisa, recargándose en la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Camus se puso la bata con enojo

-"¿Entonces si vas a ir?"

-"Claro, no me gusta estar encerrado… y si al menos Aioria no quiere ser mi pareja de la noche… conseguiré a alguien más…"- El escultor no respondió, simplemente se sentó en su tocador para peinarse de nuevo, aunque esta vez se veía molesto y sonrojado. El pianista sonrió con más ganas separándose de la puerta, caminó hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla susurrándole –"Nos vemos Camus"- Luego se dirigió hacia la puerta y bajó las escaleras

-"Milo…"- Suspiró el francés recargando un codo en el tocador y mirando su propio reflejo

Mientras tanto el griego bajaba las escaleras sin quitar su sonrisa, los sirvientes –Shiru, Ikki y Shun-, que lo esperaban en el recibidor, se extrañaron de verlo sonreír de aquella manera; pero ninguno hizo comentario alguno sobre eso

-"Será mejor que nos vayamos"- Dijo mirando su reloj

-"¿Vendrá el señor Depardieu con nosotros?"- Preguntó Shun

-"Si, solo dale unos minutos para cambiarse"- Respondió con una sonrisa. Los tres chicos salieron de la mansión haciendo un poco de tiempo –disimuladamente- para esperar a que bajara; pero Camus no lo hacia… y Milo de pronto sintió que su plan había fallado, checo de nuevo su reloj –"No podemos esperarlo más, yo tengo que llegar"- Ikki asintió con la cabeza y subió al asiento del conductor, los otros dos sirvientes le imitaron cerrando las puertas del pianista. –"Creo que fue una perdida de tiempo"- Suspiró el griego escuchando los motores de la limosina encenderse… y justo cuando más decepcionado se sentía, alguien abrió la puerta

-"¿Creiste que te dejaría ir solo?"- Le preguntó Camus con el entrecejo fruncido, sentándose a su lado y cruzándose de brazos. Shiru cerró la puerta.

-"Por un momento eso por pasó por mi cabeza"- Sonrió Milo tomando una de las manos del francés y entrelazándola con la suya. El escultor miró su mano, luego la del pianista y sonrió con sus mejillas teñidas de color carmín

… **o … o … Fin Del Flash Back … o … o …**

-"De todos modos me parece mala idea"- Gruño Camus

-"Te vas a divertir, te lo prometo"- Dijo Milo mirando de nuevo su reloj

-"¿Se puede saber por qué miras tanto esa cosa?"- Preguntó mirándole con recelo y cerrando los puños en sus rodillas

-"Por nada"- Sonrió tomando de nuevo la mano de Camus para entrelazarla con la suya, al francés se le bajó de nuevo el coraje y recargo su frente en el hombro de la persona que tanto amaba… su querido pianista, Milo Vanzetti…

Y mientras cerraba los ojos para pensar que todo estaba bien mientras su amado le acompañaba, el pianista trataba de mirar por la ventana para saber el momento en que llegaran al bar… tratando de esconder el pánico que comenzaba a hacerle su presa por la sorpresa que le tenía preparada a Camus…

… **o … o … **

**_Nota Curiosa:_**_Este capitulo es original, no sufrió cambio alguno, ni recortes ni cosas nuevas… pero si desean que le cambie o le agregue algo nuevo, siempre se aceptan las buenas sugerencias :D_

_**Okay, yo sé que es un capitulo corto… pero como les dije, no sufrió cambios ni nada… además el que sigue estará un poco más largo. Muchas gracias por leerme y un saludo a todos n.n**_


	6. Milo Romántico

_Capitulo seis y de Saga ni sus luces xD… creo que estamos mejor sin él para que Milo y Camus puedan estar juntos ¿no?_

_Okay, les agradezco todos sus mensajes y espero que este capitulo les guste :D_

… **o … o …**

**Milo Romántico**

Ikki estacionó la limosina a la entrada del bar, Camus y Milo bajaron hacia la banqueta –el primero mirando hacia todos lados para cerciorarse de que fuera un buen lugar y el segundo un poco pálido-

-"Voy a estacionar la limosina"- Dijo el chofer

-"Te esperamos adentro"- Contestó el pianista y luego miró a Camus

-"¿Entramos?"- El escultor tenía los ojos clavados en el letrero de la entrada

-"¿Por qué se llama el club de la rosa?"

-"Es un bar gay y uno de los dueños es un… bueno te lo voy a presentar"- Sonrió con una lágrima de sudor en su rostro y llevándose inconscientemente una mano al trasero (NA: Ya verán porque xD)

-"Supongo que no nos querrán pegados a ustedes toda la noche, ¿Por qué no nos dicen mejor a que hora nos iremos y nos encontramos todos aquí?"- Sonrió Shun. El sirviente no era tonto, ya se había dado cuenta de que algo traían estos dos… y como quería que su amo fuera feliz, tendría que dejarlos solos. Shiru lo miró de manera extraña pero no se negó, sabía que ellos eran los amos y que no era correcto estar también con los sirvientes

-"Creo que Shun tiene razón, díganos la hora y los esperamos aquí"

-"Bien, creo que las once esta bien…"

-"¿Tan tarde?"- Se sorprendió Camus

-"Esperen a Ikki… adiós…"- Cortó Milo tomando una mano del escultor y jalándole hacia adentro, provocando que Shiru se extrañara y que Shun sonriera

-"¿Por qué quieres que regresemos tan tarde?"

-"Quiero mostrarte algo"- Respondió aún jalando la mano de Camus. Sentía la boca seca y su corazón latir muy rápido, golpeando con fuerza dentro sí…

-"¿Por qué estas nervioso?"

-"No es cierto n.nU"- El pianista siguió llevando a Camus por el pasillo de la entrada –"Te sorprenderás mucho"- Sonrió.

Ambos cruzaron por la lujosa puerta que custodiaba un hombre de cabellos rubios

-"Milo, que gusto verte"- Saludó con una sonrisa

-"Rada, no sabia que te tocaba trabajar hoy"

-"Es que Argol esta enfermo"- Rodó los ojos provocando que el pianista riera, comprendiendo a lo que se refería

-"Ese tipo no cambia… bueno, nos vemos por aquí"

-"Suerte"- Sonrió Radamanthys. Milo siguió conduciendo al escultor hacia adentro del bar, teniendo que soltar su mano para que nadie que los reconociera fuera con el chisme a Saga. Volteó su mirada hacia Camus

-"Te dije que era un excelente lugar"- Sonrió el pianista al ver su mirada brillante y sorprendida ante todo aquél lujo: los finos candelabros, las mesas circulares con centros de mesa de flores y velas…

-"Creo que tenías razón, es un bar con mucha clase"- Comentó el escultor deteniéndose junto a un pilar

-"Y es un muy buen lugar para divertirse…"

-"Bombón es bueno verte"- Dijo una voz detrás de él pellizcándole una nalga

-"¡Epa!..."- Exclamó tocándose de nuevo el trasero y volteando a mirar a esa persona –"Tú y tus cosas… ¡Cuantas veces debo decirte que no me gustan tus muestras de afecto!"- Reclamó

-"Yo le pregunté a Aioria si te podía saludar de manera afectiva y él dijo que si"- Sonrió de manera sensual poniendo un dedo en sus labios

-"Él y yo ya no somos pareja ¬¬"

-"Que bueno porque aún tengo un cuarto donde podemos…"- Un carraspeo a sus espaldas lo hizo callar –"¿Si?"- Se volteó para mirar a quien le había interrumpido

-"Camus…"- Sonrió nervioso el pianista al ver la cara que su amado traía –"Mira… él es el dueño del club… bueno… uno de los dueños… se llama Afrodita alias piscina"

-"Mucho gusto, los amigos de Milo son los míos y sus amantes… se convierten en los míos con el tiempo…"

-"Deja ya de decir sandeces"- Reclamó con un rubor en sus mejillas, luego se dirigió Camus –"No le hagas caso… yo…"

-"¿Me trajiste aquí para esto?"- Preguntó cruzándose brazos, bastante molesto

-"No, en realidad quiero mostrarte algo… pero…"- Miró nervioso a Afrodita

-"Ah…"- Exclamó comenzando a entender; tomó un brazo del escultor y lo jaló hacia donde se encontraba una de las mesas vacías de hasta adelante, lo más cercano posible a donde estaba la tarima con un elegante piano -"Siento haber sido un poco grosero… como disculpa te trataremos como rey…"

-"Pero… ¿Y Milo?"- Giró el rostro para buscar al pianista, más este ya no estaba –"Vaya, me dejó solo"

-"Es que tiene algo importante que hacer"- Dijo nervioso el dueño del bar, aún jalando el brazo de Camus –"Puedes sentarte aquí"- Jaló una silla vacía –"Te traeré algo de ver mientras Milo regresa, ¿Qué quieres?"

-"No tengo muchas ganas de beber…"- Respondió sentándose y colocando los codos sobre la mesa

-"Te traeré lo mejor de la casa"- Sonrió colocando una mano sobre su hombro y desapareciendo segundos después

-"Me pregunto donde estará ese pianista"- Suspiró –"Mira que dejarme solo…"

-"Camus Depardieu, ¿Cierto?"- El escultor miró hacia arriba para ver al recién llegado

-"Si, usted es…"

-"Aioria Anderson, famoso cirujano"- Sonrió el castaño

-"¿Aioria?... ¿Usted no es el novio de Milo?"

-"Lo era"- Respondió con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos –"¿Puedo sentarme?"

-"Claro"- El escultor se enderezó en su lugar mientras el castaño se sentaba, Camus se sentía sumamente extraño hablando con su… ¿rival?

-"Me gusta mucho este lugar, ¿Qué te parece a ti?"

-"Es muy bonito…"- Dijo con la voz apagada

-"Alegrate, Milo regresara en unos minutos"- Camus le miró sumamente extrañado sin comprender el comentario –"Ya te lo dije, él y yo no somos nada… Milo esta mucho más interesado en otra persona"- El escultor se sonrojo agachando la mirada –"Y por lo que puedo ver, sus sentimientos son correspondidos" – Camus simplemente sonrió con las mejillas aún más encendidas

**-:-:-**

-"¿Es él?"- Dijo la voz de Afrodita detrás de Milo. El pianista que estaba escondido detrás de uno de los pilares, mirando hacia donde se encontraba Camus… se sobresaltó

-"Un buen día vas a matarme de un susto"- Le dijo con enojo

-"¿Tan feo te parezco?"- Rió Afrodita

-"Sabes que no; pero esos moditos tuyos de aparecer detrás de mi van a volverme loco"

-"Agradece que no te pellizcara ¬¬… ganas no me faltaron -"- El pianista suspiró –"¿Pero es él de quien me hablaste?"

-"Si, Camus Depardieu, seguro lo conoces"

-"Lei un articulo sobre él y su boda con el exquisito empresario Saga Rostand; ambos son muy famosos y no se habla de otra cosa en nuestro medio, que de su boda"

-"Lo sé…"- Dijo Milo suspirando

-"¿Entonces como piensas hacerlo? Si alguien se entera de que ustedes…"

-"Por eso le pedí a Aioria que viniera, su presencia no levantara sospechas"

-"Me asombra lo listo que eres"- Rió Afrodita –"Te presentaré enseguida para que le des tu sorpresa"- Le guiño un ojo y se dirigió hacia la plataforma tomando un micrófono –"Señores, quiero presentarles a la estrella de esta noche, un gran y atractivo músico… el pianista Milo Vanzetti"- Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, Camus y Aioria clavaron su atención en la tarima viendo subir al peliazul en dirección al piano

-"Mi presencia aquí es solo para tapar una pequeña sorpresa para ti"- Le dijo el castaño al escultor en voz baja, haciendo que este le mirara desconcertado

Milo se paró junto al piano, hizo una reverencia y se sentó en el banco… comenzando a tocar con sus dedos las teclas del piano con suavidad

-"Quiero dedicar esta canción, a una persona muy especial dentro del publico… esperando que con esto comprenda, lo mucho que significa para mi"- Camus regresó su vista hacia Milo con las mejillas teñidas en carmín y comprendiendo a lo que Aioria se refería

_**Buenas noches,**_

_**Mucho gusto,**_

_**Eras un chico más.**_

_**Después de cinco minutos ya eras alguien especial.**_

_**Sin hablarme,**_

_**Sin tocarme,**_

_**Algo dentro se encendió.**_

_**En tus ojos se hacia tarde y me olvidaba del reloj.**_

Comenzó a cantar el pianista, haciéndose y a Camus, recordar con esas palabras la noche en que se conocieron… cuando ambos cruzaron sus ojos mientras el escultor bajaba las escaleras…

_**Estos días a tu lado me enseñaron que en verdad**_

_**No hay tiempo determinado para comenzar a amar.**_

_**Siento algo tan profundo que no tiene explicación,**_

_**No hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón.**_

Porque era muy ilógico que a pesar de conocerlo de tan pocos días, ya sentía y sabía que lo amaba… ¿Cuál era la razón?... Simplemente no había

_**Entra en mi vida,**_

_**Te abro la puerta.**_

_**Se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas.**_

_**Entra en mi vida,**_

_**Yo te lo ruego.**_

_**Te comencé por extrañar,**_

_**Pero empecé a necesitarte de luego.**_

Cuando se negó a volver a hablar con él, a comportarse tan frío si Camus no lo quería… y la única razón por la que había aceptado era porque necesitaba estar a su lado

_**Buenas noches,**_

_**Mucho gusto,**_

**_Ya no existe nadie más._**

_**Después de este tiempo juntos,**_

_**No puedo volver atrás.**_

**_Tú me hablaste,_**

_**Me tocaste y te volviste mi ilusión.**_

**_Quiero que seas dueño de mi corazón._**

Dijo a adiós a su relación con Aioria, para abrirse a una oportunidad con el escultor aunque estuviera a punto de casarse; pero tal vez si Camus compartía los mismos sentimientos podrían arreglarlo todo

_**Entra en mi vida,**_

_**Te abro la puerta.**_

_**Se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas.**_

_**Entra en mi vida,**_

_**Yo te lo ruego.**_

_**Te comencé por extrañar,**_

_**Pero empecé a necesitarte de luego.**_

_**Entra en mis horas,**_

_**Sálvame ahora,**_

_**Abre tus brazos fuerte y déjame entrar.**_

Porque si él se casaba, la vida se acabaría para Milo… y todo lo que había soñado todos estos años desde que le soñó en la India, sería en vano e inútil

_**Entra en mi vida,**_

_**Te abro la puerta.**_

_**Se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas.**_

_**Entra en mi vida,**_

_**Yo te lo ruego.**_

_**Te comencé por extrañar,**_

_**Pero empecé a necesitarte de luego**_

_**Te comencé por extrañar,**_

_**Pero empecé a necesitarte de luego.**_

Cuando terminó de tocar la última nota, una ola de aplausos se escucharon, siendo agradecidos por el pianista quien se levantó e hizo reverencias a diestra y siniestra… topándose por unos breves instantes con la mirada tierna de Camus…

**-:-:-**

Después de tocar un par de melodías más para su agradable público, Afrodita lo despidió con muchos aplausos y una rosa roja. Milo hizo una reverencia más y bajó del escenario, encaminándose al pequeño pasillo donde antes había estado con el dueño del bar… encontrándose con Aioria y Camus

-"¡Estuviste magnifico!"- Exclamó el castaño –"Casi me pongo a llorar como magdalena"

-"¿De verdad?"- Se apenó –"Muchas gracias, eres un gran amigo"- Aioria sonrió y miró a Camus –"Yo los dejo"- Le guiñó un ojo y se fue de nuevo hacia la mesa. El escultor se acercó a Milo bastante sonrojado

-"Gracias"

-"¿Te gustó?"- Preguntó el pianista acariciando la mejilla de Camus

-"Si… mucho… fue muy bella esa canción"- Suspiró, sonrió y colocó ambas manos alrededor de la cintura del pianista –"Milo… yo…"- El griego colocó un dedo en sus labios

-"Tú eres más bello"- Susurro dejando un dulce beso en sus labios, siendo correspondido de la misma forma por Camus.

-"Supongo que es hora de regresar a la mansión"- Dijo el escultor cuando se separaron

-"No… aún falta lo mejor"- Le guiñe el ojo mientras lo lleva de la mano por el pasillo

-"¿A dónde vamos?"

-"Esta noche es para divertirnos Camus, tú solamente déjate llevar"

El escultor no discutió, simplemente se dejo guiar de la mano por la persona que más amaba.

Ahora Milo había delatado sus sentimientos de una forma muy romántica, y Camus se preguntaba como confesaría su propio secreto de una forma especial y que al griego lo dejara tan impactado justo como a él lo había hecho su música…

… **o … o …**

Forfirith-Greenleaf: Al principio no sabía como arreglar eso o.o… y tampoco si debí poner a que cumpliera el reto o no; pero bueno… se me hizo mejor idea que Milo se pusiera celoso, aunque me complique yo sola las cosas XD. Te agradezco mucho tu apoyo y que me ayudes a actualizar, te mando muchos besos ;)

Cecilia Mujica Sanchez: Hola! Mil gracias por el mensaje n.n… pues las cosas apenas comienzan, y como ya dije, el malo de la historia no es Saga, estoy en contra de que siempre lo sea… pero bueno, haber que te parecen los siguientes capítulos. Mil besos y gracias por el rr n.n

Patin: Tu idea me parece excelente n.n… si puedo lo hago, aunque espero no complicarme un poco la vida x.x… me muero de tan solo pensar todo lo que me falta y que apenas comenzamos con el fic XD. Mil gracias por el rr y ojala que los siguientes fics y capitulos, te gusten de igual manera… Kisses!

Elena: No recuerdo que fue lo que pusiste 9.9… pero mil gracias por leerme y por dejar el rr… sobre el Camus pelirrojo y Milo rubio, esa es su apariencia original, de hecho en varias imágenes donde aparecen ellos dos, siempre salen con ese color de cabello… es muy raro ver una donde salgan con el pelo del mismo color que en el anime. Te mando muchos saludos y gracias por seguirme leyendo

_**Nota curiosa: **Los cambios de este capitulo fueron la entrada de Rada en el fic, una conversación entre Shun y Aioria que no incluí… la descripción de la canción en cuanto a las emociones de Milo y le quite otra canción, pensaba ponerle esa de sin bandera y una de Luis Miguel que se llama "la gloria eres tú"_

_Ya saben, si tienen sugerencias para mí, me gustaría mucho saberlas._

_Y como dato final solo quiero decir que en esta historia, el malo no es Saga… y que el fic a partir de aquí subirá de nivel a NC-17 junto con Infidelidad por la temática y lemon un poco fuertes… miles de besos y espero que eso no sea obstáculo para que sigan leyendo…_

_BYE!_


	7. Las llaves del cuarto

_Como me puse a revisar todo el fic y por las nuevas modificaciones, el fan ficción pasó a ser de nivel C-17, es que se me salió de control debido a toda la temática y demás; pero no se preocupen porque no es la gran cosa, solo tiene material –que es muy poco- y trata de eso_

_Sin más que decir, les agradezco muchos sus mensajes, dejándoles este cap numero seis, esperando sea de su agrado. _

… **o … o …**

**Las llaves del cuarto**

Y mientras Milo llevaba de la mano a Camus por el pasillo, Aioria regresaba a la barra donde servían el vino; se sentó en uno de los bancos mientras suspiraba y recargaba un codo en la barra para apoyar la cabeza.

-"¿Quieres algo de tomar?"- Le preguntó Afrodita, el castaño simplemente meneó la cabeza en señal negativa –"Como quieras"- Se dio la vuelta y fue en dirección a donde se encontraba Radamanthys

-"Te digo que no hermano"- Dijo un muchacho pasando a su lado, al que inmediatamente reconoció como Shun, el sirviente de los Rostand. Giró su rostro en dirección a donde se encontraba y lo vio sentado junto a dos jóvenes

-"El alcohol es malo, sobre todo para alguien de tu edad"- Habló Ikki bebiendo una cerveza –que por cierto compro en la calle-

-"Shun no es un niño, déjalo ser"- Dijo Shiru poniendo una mano en el hombro del peliverde

-"Es mi hermano y yo decido lo que es bueno para él"- Volvió a beber. Aioria notó que estaba ebrio y se preguntó si ya lo estaba antes de venir. Entonces el peliazul se dejó caer de bruces en la barra, siendo sostenido enseguida por Shiru y Shun

-"Lo llevaré al baño para hacerlo reaccionar"- El moreno recargó uno de sus brazos por atrás de su cuello y ayudándole a que se apoyara sobre si, lo llevó por otro pasillo que conducía al baño. Shun simplemente suspiró y se recargó sobre la barra como Aioria lo había hecho hace poco

-"Hola"- Saludó el castaño sentándose en el banco donde había estado Shiru

-"Señor Anderson"- El peliverde se levanto e hizo una reverencia; pero Aioria lo jaló de la mano para que se sentara

-"No tienes que hacer eso aquí"- Le sonrió, Shun se sonrojó

-"Lo siento… es que estoy acostumbrado a hacer eso con persona externas a Shiru e Ikki"

-"Ya veo…"- Dijo en forma pensativa soltando su mano y sonriéndole al sirviente –"¿No tomarás nada?"

-"Mi hermano no me dejaría"

-"Esta ebrio, no se daría cuenta"- Shun agachó la mirada

-"No se lo diga al señor Depardieu por favor, pero mi hermano ya venía así… Shiru tubo que conducir…"

-"Le hubieran dicho a Milo que se sentía mal, él es muy compasivo"

-"Pero no quería arruinarle su noche, se ve que ama mucho a mi amo y…"

-"¿No te molesta?"

-"¿Qué cosa?"- Shun le miró extrañado

-"Que Milo ame a Camus a pesar de que va a casarse con Saga Rostand"

-"Mi amo es muy bueno y le ama; pero el señor Depardieu merece algo mejor. Mi amo siempre esta de viaje, casi nunca esta en la mansión… así que el señor Camus siempre se la pasa solo y aburrido…"- Shun suspiró apoyando el codo en la barra –"Por eso creo que se merece algo mejor"

-"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"- El sirviente le miró, Aioria acercó su banco más al peliverde y le susurró –"¿Te gusta Camus?"- Shun abrió los ojos mostrándose sorprendido… agacho la mirada de nuevo y se quedo callado –"Ese silencio tuyo dice más que mil palabras"- El castaño puso su mano sobre uno de los hombros del sirviente –"Supongo que debe ser sumamente difícil ver a una persona así de especial para ti con otro"

-"Yo conocí al señor Depardieu cuando solo era conocido del señor Rostand y cuando comprendí mis sentimientos por él, Camus ya era pareja de mi amo… así que… yo sé que nunca fue mío, ni que lo será"

-"Lo creas o no, yo te entiendo… no será el mismo caso; pero es similar. Conozco a Milo de toda mi vida, primero fuimos amigos, después algo más… incluso llegue a pensar que me casaría con él"- Rió en su propio dolor haciendo que Shun por fin lo mirara y que descubriera cristalinas lágrimas en su moreno rostro –"Pero por algo pasan las cosas ¿No crees?... y quien sabe"- Se volteó en su lugar para mirar hacia las mesas que quedaban a un costado –"Quizá aquí mismo encontremos a nuestra otra mitad"- Volvió a reír hasta que se topó con la mirada de Radamanthys –"Aunque eso lo dudo…"- Soltó una risa nerviosa y volvió a la misma posición en la que estaba Shun, quien al ver la actitud de Aioria y del portero, comprendió enseguida que el rubio estaba muy interesado en el castaño… y que esta no le podía corresponder…

** - - - - - **

Shiru llevaba apoyado en si mismo a un borracho e inconsciente Ikki, preguntándose la razón para no dejarlo dormido en la limosina. Terminó de recorrer el largo pasillo donde se encontraban los baños, estando a pocos pasos de llegar a la puerta cuando chocó con algo que lo hizo retroceder y caer al suelo con el peliazul no muy lejos de él

-"¡Lo siento!"- Escuchó que alguien decía mientras le ayudaban a sentarse en el suelo –"¿Estás bien?"

-"No lo sé…"- Shiru abrió los ojos con pesadez, encontrándose con el par de ojos cafés muy brillantes… algo que lo hizo sonrojarse sin remedio

-"No quise lastimarte, es que tengo que tomar algunas fotografías y llevaba prisa…"

-"Descuida…"- El cocinero seguía con su vista perdida en los ojos de aquél extraño

-"¿Pero estás bien?"

-"Si…"- Shiru sacudió la cabeza pretendiendo levantarse, siendo ayudado por el desconocido –"Gracias"- Sus mejillas de nuevo se tiñeron de carmín

-"Como disculpa me gustaría invitarte una copa"- Sonrió apenado mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca. Shiru estuvo apunto de aceptar; pero recordó a Ikki

-"Lo siento, es que debo cuidar de…"- Señaló con la cabeza hacia donde estaba el peliazul tirado en el piso

-"OH"- Exclamó el extraño un poco decepcionado –"Tu novio debe haberse lastimado mucho"

-"No es mi novio"- Explicó Shiru sintiéndose extraño –"Es el hermano de un amigo, solo lo traje para que no causara un espectáculo"

-"Ya veo"- Volvió a sonreír –"Bueno, nos veremos…"

-"Espera… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

-"Seiya Tomoe"- Le tendió la mano –"Fotógrafo del diario Night Walker"

-"Shiru…"- Dijo tímidamente apretando la mano de su interlocutor, sintiendo segundos después una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo. El castaño soltó su mano y se encamino hacia adentro del bar mientras el cocinero lo miraba alejarse, luego se inclinó junto a Ikki y lo metió en el baño

** - - - - - **

Milo por fin se había detenido al final del pasillo, delante de una puerta de color azul que decía «Solo personal autorizado» y si Camus no se había atrevido a decir una sola palabra, era porque lo amaba y quería sorprenderse… pero estaba algo nervioso y el pianista lo notó mediante el sudor en sus manos

-"Todo saldrá bien, ¿Confías en mi?"

-"Si…"

-"Entonces cálmate"- Llevo la mano del escultor a sus labios y dejó un suave beso mientras le miraba a los ojos, haciendo que se sonrojara y bajara la mirada. Milo sonrió, bajo su mano y puso la libre en la cerradura, abriendo segundos después la puerta dejando oír un gran escándalo de música de adentro

-"¿Qué es esto?"- Chilló Camus tapándose los oídos

-"Es una discoteca"- Rió el pianista colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros del escultor y empujándolo levemente hacia adentro

-"¿Una qué...?"

-"Una discoteca, ¿No conocías ninguna?"- Camus meneó la cabeza en señal negativa aún tapándose los oídos, provocando que Milo riera sin dejar de empujarlo entre la gente que bailaba –"Vamos, destápate los oídos, la música no es tan mala"- El escultor volvió a negar con la cabeza"- El pianista sonrió y se paró delante de él, quitándole las manos de oídos, provocando que abriera los ojos –"Sé que será difícil para ti permanecer en un sitio así; pero es el único lugar donde podemos estar solos y más cerca…"- Camus sonrió apenado olvidándose por completo del infernal ruido que ahí había. Milo correspondió el gesto y aún tomando ambas manos del escultor, se dio la vuelta y las enredó sobre su propia cintura, caminando con Camus tras él, deteniéndose en la barra donde servían bebidas alcohólicas –"Aquí esta otro de los dueños del bar"- Le dijo Milo al escultor soltando sus manos para que se parara a un costado de él

-"¿Otro dueño?"- Preguntó extrañado

-"Si; verás, el lugar le pertenece a dos personas, el problema es que ambos son muy diferentes en cuanto a gustos… a Afrodita le gusta la belleza y las cosas finas, al otro dueño le gusto lo rudo y lo simple… por eso detrás del bar tan lujoso esta este antro… ¡HEY!"- Milo se volvió a llevar una mano al trasero mientras se dada la vuelta y Camus se alarmaba –"¡TÚ!"

-"Es un recado de Afrodita"- Rió un rubio tapándose la boca, haciendo que el escultor se pusiera celoso de nuevo

-"¿Yde cuando a la fecha eres su gato? ¬¬"

-"Gata por favor"- Volvió a reír –"Vamos Milo, solo fue un pequeño pellizco…"

-"Si te lo diera yo a ti, no te parecería tan chistoso Misty"- El rubio dejo de reír

-"Claro que no porque mi novio tampoco le parecería y terminarías con la cara rota"

-"¿Tú novio?"- Camus suspiró atrayendo su atención –"Perdona…"- Se disculpó el pianista volteándose para verlo

-"Descuida, terminaré acostumbrándome"- Rodó los ojos mientras torcía la boca

-"Enserio lo siento…"- Sonrió apenado, luego lo jaló levemente del brazo para llevarlo con de frente con el rubio –"Mira quiero presentarte a Misty, ayuda mucho en el bar y en antro… es como subjefe o algo así"

-"Mucho gusto"- Sonrió el rubio ofreciendo su mano, misma que el escultor apretó un poco incomodo

-"El gusto es mío, soy Camus Depardieu"

-"Te conozco, vi la figura que hiciste en mármol el año pasado y que esta en Paris"

-"¿Saliste de viaje?"- Inquirió Milo pasando un brazo por detrás de la nuca de Camus

-"No, salió en una revista de belleza que compré hace poco… lo que me recuerda que su atuendo no es el indicado para estar aquí"- Dijo torciendo la boca a modo de desagrado

-"Lo sé, por eso vine a verte a ti o a…"

-"Él esta ocupado… tuvimos problemas con un borracho que agredió a Aldebarán… y pues ya lo conoces como es, tiene una cara muy dulce pero también es bastante agresivo si lo molestan…"

-"También se molesta si hablan de él a sus espaldas"- Dijo una cuarta voz detrás de Camus y Milo, haciendo que estos dos se separaran

-"Death Mask… ¿Ya lo controlaste?"- Preguntó Misty bastante preocupado

-"Si, le tuve que dar el resto de la semana libre"- Respondió llevándose una mano a la frente y suspirando, luego sus ojos se posaron sobre Milo

-"¿Y tú que haces aquí? Pensé que a Aioria a ti no les había gustado el antro"

-"A mi si, pero a él no… ya sabes como es… prefiere las cosas tranquilas"

-"No es como tú, mira que ser pianista de clase y le gusta lo ruidoso"

-"Yo soy único"- Rió –"Además, a mi me gusta variar, me choca lo rutinario… incluso eh pensado en tocar guitarra eléctrica"- Camus le miró horrorizado –"Era una broma, no tienes porque poner esa cara; por cierto, quiero presentarte a uno de los dueños del bar, Death Mask, Death Mask quiero que conozcas a Camus Depardieu"

-"Es un placer, espero que este lugar sea de su agrado"- Saludó

-"La verdad es que…"

-"¡Le encanta el lugar!"- Interrumpió Milo –"En fin Misty, ¿Nos prestas las llaves?"

-"¿Llaves?"- Preguntó el escultor intrigado

-"Claro"- Sonrió, y de la bolsa de su pantalón sacó un llavero –"Ya sabes donde esta el cuarto y cual es la llave"

-"Enseguida te las traigo"- Dijo tomando la mano de Camus y dirigiéndose hacia otro lado del antro

-"¿A dónde vamos?"- Preguntó nervioso, sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora de tan solo pensar que iba a un cuarto con Milo

-"¿Tan pronto me perdiste la confianza?"- Preguntó el pianista deteniéndose para mirarlo

-"No…"- Balbuceó agachando la cabeza y sonrojándose

-"Entonces déjate llevar"- Pidió Milo levantando su mentó con una mano y dejando un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios; después lo siguió jalando hacia la puerta que ya estaba enfrente de ambos…

¿Qué estaba planeando el pianista?

… **o … o …**

_**Nota curiosa: **Aquí agregué la conversación de Shun y Aioria –que se supone debía ir en el capitulo anterior-, también modifique cuando Seiya y Shiru se conocen puesto que el dragón escoge dejar al fénix ahí tirado xD… la entrada de Rada cuando el leoncito esta hablando con Shun y quité una escena que meteré hasta el siguiente capitulo_

_También quería pedirles su ayuda para ver con quien voy a dejar a Aioria, porque en un rr de alguna de las paginas donde tengo colocado este fic, me dijeron que no fuera a dejar solito al leoncito… y pues… quería saber su opinión para saber con quien lo dejaba _

_Espero que fuera de su agrado :D_

_Sayonara_


	8. Noche de pasión

_Pues la verdad que me dilaté con este capitulo porque… ejem… pues seré sincera, me puse a escribir otros fics, como los cuatro nuevos que empecé… además del capitulo TAN largo de "lo que nunca dijiste" y la continuación de "Una noche y dos de locura"... entre otros muchos fics que tengo inconclusos –como los de YGO que no actualizo desde Marzo ¬¬… XD-_

_En fin, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y muchas gracias por esperar n.n _

… **o … o …**

**Noche de pasión **

A Camus le dio un tic cando descubrió para que había entrado a aquella habitación, aunque no por ello dejó de sentirse ansioso y nervioso.

Milo le había explicado, que cuando iban él o Aioria –incluso ambos-, Misty les ofrecía ese cuarto donde él mismo se cambiaba, para que tomaran la ropa que más les gustara y se cambiaran, para no tener que estar con sus trajes formales en el antro

-"Puedes escoger lo que quieras, no hay problema"- Decía Milo revisando los cajones de uno de los armarios. Camus repasó su mirada por todo el cuarto, desde el pequeño tocador, los dos roperos que se encontraban dentro, hasta una pequeña cama -"No te gustara saber para que la usan"- Rió el pianista colocando una en su hombro al ver hacia donde estaba enfocada la mirada de su amado

El escultor se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos… ¿De verdad pensaba Milo que no le gustaría?... Es decir, el propio pianista podría demostrarle como y para que… eso era lo que Camus deseaba en esos momentos; así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se arrojó sobre un sorprendido Milo para besarlo con fuerza y con una sola pasión que él sabia arrebatarle.

Porque en aquellos momentos no importaba el ruido infernal que estuviera haciendo detrás de esa puerta, ellos harían mucho más escándalo si Camus conseguía desvestir por completo al pianista. Y lejos de sentirse extasiado, Milo se sintió asustado ante aquella reacción

-"E…espera…"- Dijo tratando de respirar y separándose de él –"No podemos, no aquí… no ahora…"- Su semblante se veía asustado, y esa sensación dentro de él se hizo mayor cuando encontró dentro de los ojos de su amor… el deseo…

-"Pero yo quiero estar contigo…"- Dijo el escultor abrazándolo de nuevo para besarlo; pero Milo solo retiró la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se quitaba aquellos brazos de encima

-"Y yo también Camus; pero sobre ese deseo existe algo llamado respeto"- Sonrió con nerviosismo. El escultor se sintió herido

-"¿Eso quiere decir que me estas rechazando?"- Frunció el entrecejo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín y sus ojos miraban a Milo con furia

-"Yo…"- El pianista jugueteó con sus propios dedos negándose a mirarlo. Camus tomó su mentón y le obligó a que sus ojos lo enfrentaran. El griego suspiró quitándose la mano de Camus para responder con sinceridad.-"No… y si a la vez…"

-"¡Decide!"- Gritó desesperado el escultor apretando los puños junto a sus piernas. El pianista se asustó mucho más en aquellos momentos… recordando si querer las palabras del Aioria

«… Provoca pasiones…»

Trató de no reír… pero le era imposible, aquella frase la causaba gracia, sobre todo recordando que estaba celoso porque acababan de conocer a Afrodita y él lo había pellizcado; sin embargo, la mirada desesperada y el gesto de enojo le Camus, no le parecía tanto…

-"Te quiero junto a mi; pero no de esta manera… quiero que hagamos las cosas bien"- Trató de sonreír y de acariciar con su mano la mejilla del escultor; pero este hizo un movimiento brusco

-"Prefieres esperar a que regrese Saga ¿No es así? Cuando él este aquí no podremos estar juntos"- Aquellas palabras las dijo casi sin pensar, teniendo de nuevo la ligera sospecha de que alguien más las decía por él. La reacción del pianista no se hizo esperar, su semblante confundido… se volvió melancólico por unos segundos y sus ojos se llenaron de una tristeza profunda

-"Yo no quiero pensar en él"- Dijo la voz entre cortada de Milo, dándole la espalda para recargarse en la pared, ya que las piernas le estaba flaqueando y el aire apenas si llegaba a sus pulmones. Camus entonces se dio cuenta de que lo había lastimado; pero esa no había sido su intención

-"Lo lamento…"- Balbuceó. Milo se llevó la mano libre al rostro

-"Cuando te miro a los ojos, a veces me pregunto si me veo reflejado en ellos o será Saga a quien en verdad buscan…"- Camus se sintió miserable, su amado lo había hecho pasar la mejor de sus noches con aquella declaración de amor tan romántica y el simplemente estaba pensando en sexo (NA: ¿Y quien no estando encerrado con el bichito en una habitación? XD) y no conforme con eso… lo lastimaba. El escultor caminó hacia él, poniéndole una mano en el hombro para reconfortarlo

-"Milo…"- Susurró su nombre; pero el pianista tenía el rostro empapado en llanto

-"Porque tú vas a casarte con él"- Completó la frase que antes había empezado y que su propio dolor le impidió terminar. Camus se sintió desesperado

-"Pero yo te…"- Se mordió un labio antes de que esa palabra saliera, sabia que debía decirlo, lo sabia muy bien… y sin embargo no estaba listo para hacerlo hasta que llegara el momento. Milo se despegó de la pared y le miró al rostro

-"Tú…"- Camus giró el rostro hacia otro lado. El griego colocó una mano en su mejilla provocando que le mirara de nuevo, sintiendo su aliento tan cerca de sí que la sensación de morir se hizo presente… y aquellos ojos que se cruzaban con los suyos, no eran los mismos de siempre… algo había cambiado en la mirada de Milo, provocando que una descargada eléctrica inundara su cuerpo cuando los labios del pianista rozaron los suyos con un suave… pero apasionado beso…

El escultor cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar… colocando sus manos en el pecho del pianista, mientras Milo resbalaba la mano en la mejilla del francés hacia su cuello… dejándola detrás de su nuca para acercar más sus labios y poniendo la mano libre en su cintura para hacer mayor el contacto de sus cuerpos…

Y mientras los labios del pianista acariciaban con pasión los suyos, las sensaciones que inundaban todo su ser fueron tan confusas… tan diferentes… incluso llegó a sentirse asustado cuando la mano que estaba en su cintura acarició su espalda, y la que estaba en su nuca bajó con cuidado acariciando su cabello…

Entonces entendió las palabras de Milo, no era que lo hubiera rechazado por que no lo deseara… es más… ni siquiera estaba pensando en él mismo cuando le dijo que no, estaba pensando en Camus, en que él estuviera listo y seguro para hacerlo, sabiendo que estaba engañando a una persona importante para él, porque aunque no amara a Saga… era especial en algunos sentidos

Milo se dio cuenta de que el escultor se había detenido, ya no lo besaba… simplemente tenía los ojos cerrados –lo comprobó cuando se separó de él unos centímetros-, esto le hizo sonreír levemente con tristeza, comprendiendo que Camus por fin había entendido el motivo por cual se había negado antes a estar con él. Los hermosos zafiros del escultor se abrieron para mostrarse brillantes y manchados de tristeza

-"No lo hagas, no quiero verte triste"- Susurró Milo pegado su frente a la de Camus

-"Es que…"- El pianista selló sus labios con otro beso, después se apartó de él con una sonrisa… la misma de niño que siempre solía mostrar cuando hacia algo considerado como travesura

-"Hay que cambiarnos, si Misty ve que nos tardamos pensara que estamos… pues ya sabes"- Se sonrojo mientras lanzaba una carcajada y su brazo era atraído a su propia nuca por impulso. Camus miro su rostro unos segundos antes de reír también –"Además…"- Comentó el pianista dándole la espalda y buscando algo con que cambiarse en el armario –"No debes preocuparte de que te vea desnudo"- Camus enrojeció, Milo también pero no lo notó –"Te recuerdo que ese buen panorama ya lo vi esta tarde…"- Las mejillas del escultor se pusieron más rojas que nada… inclusos sus orejas, mientras el pianista reía

-"¡AHHH!"- Exclamó el francés cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, y sonriendo bastante apenado… provocando que el pianista riera divertido al recordar la escena de celos que ambos habían tenido aquella tarde… aunque gracias a eso, Milo logró convencer a Camus para que lo acompañara.

** - - - - - **

El joven chofer y el buen cocinero, todavía se encontraban en los baños. El pelinegro le había sentado en el piso, y él se había arrodillado a su lado

-"Soy un buen pedazo de carne…"

-"Ikki, cállate"- Gruño Shiru. Un hombre vestido de manera formal los fulmino con la mirada –"¿Ya ves? Me haces pasar puras vergüenzas ¬¬… si no fuera por Shun, te dejaba para irme con el guapo fotógrafo a tomar una copa…"

-"En realidad…"- Dijo una voz detrás de él –"Me sentí aburrido y quise acompañarte"- El cocinero se sonrojo a más no poder, teniendo la sensación de arrojarse por el escusado

–"Por algo dicen que no es bueno hablar de los que no están presentes"- Pensó sonriendo con nerviosismo

-"¿Shiru?"- Lo llamó el castaño al no obtener respuesta, ni siquiera se había volteado para mirarle a los ojos o hacerle alguna seña afirmativa… nada…

-"Eh… Ho-hola Seiya"- Respondió conservando el mismo semblante nervioso

-"Soy un buen pedazo de carne"- Volvió a decir el ebrio Ikki. Shiru quiso ahorcarlo por ponerlo el ridículo de aquella manera

-"No sé porque… pero esa canción se me hace conocida"- Dijo Seiya poniéndose al mismo nivel que el cocinero, el cual trago saliva sin saber que hacer por tenerlo tan cerca. El peliazul se incorporó en el suelo y miró al fotógrafo

-"Él no quiere que estemos aquí para no toparse con Afrodita…"- Le dijo

-"Esta más entretenido con otra persona… no le importara mucho en todo caso…"- Respondió el fotógrafo mirándole también

-"Pero si el primo de Afrodita nos descubre…"

-"Es una fiesta, dudo que ese presumido de Shura sé de cuenta"- El cocinero simplemente los miraba extrañado, sin saber que decir o de que chiste estaba hablando

-"Pero su tío podría enterarse"- Dijo Ikki algo asustado

-"Y sin embargo tiene a Shun para cubrirlo…"- Shiru le miró sorprendido… ¿De donde rayos conocía Seiya al peliverde?

-"Shaka y Aioria también; pero no confió mucho en el rubio… es amigo de esa familia, como quien dice, tiene dos amos"- El entrecejo de Ikki se frunció a modo de desagrado

-"Pero su primo tiene que tener tratos con ambos, y a él no le queda de otra siendo el heredero"

Ambos seguían diciendo cosas sin sentido… al menos Shiru no entendía de que estaban hablando ni la razón de que lucieran tan raros… pero algo le decía que no era nada bueno.

** - - - - - **

Milo y Camus se miraba en el espejo del tocador, admirándose a sí mismos por tal belleza, o más bien, admirando al otro por ser y verse TAN sexy…

-"Te digo que te ves muy bien"- Sonrió el pianista a un muy colorado Camus

-"Tú te ves mejor… y si mi madre me viera vistiendo esto, seguro se volvía a morir"- Dijo con una pequeña risita nerviosa. El pianista lo abrazo por la cintura

-"Relajate, nadie nos verá en el antro"- Abrazó con más fuerza al escultor y así lo jaló para llevarlo hacia la puerta

-"Aún no puedo creer que este haciendo esto"- Dijo en voz baja Camus, mientras Milo abría la puerta de la habitación –"¿Qué hay de nuestros trajes?"

-"Nos vendremos a cambiar antes de irnos, no te preocupes"- Respondió cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y empujando todavía al escultor por la espalda entre la multitud, mientras el DJ tocaba California Dreaming

Sin embargo, desde uno de los lugares del antro donde estaban las mesas, un chico de cabellos verdes no le quitó los ojos de encima al escultor desde que entro al antro, y solo estaba esperando que se cambiara

-"¿Lo conoces?"- Le preguntó un chico de cabellos castaños claros, mirando hacia donde su compañero tenía la vista fija

-"No, y eso es lo mejor Bean"- Sonrió relamiéndose los labios

-"¿Qué hay de su acompañante, Isaac?"

-"Ese casi siempre esta aquí… pero me interesa más el otro"- Respondió fijando más a fondo su mirada en el escultor –quien era obligado por Milo a bailar con sensualidad; pero él simplemente se sonrojaba y decía que no con la cabeza-. El peliverde terminó su vaso de vodka y se levantó de la mesa –"Vamos, no quiero dejar a mi presa mucho tiempo esperándome"- Bean también terminó su bebida y sonrió

-"¡Yo te sigo!"

** - - - - - **

Era sorprendente cuanto tiempo había estado hablando con Aioria, le parecía un tipo tan genial… bueno en realidad Shun no sabía como calificarlo, simplemente sentía y sabia que era muy diferente a los tipos ricos que había conocido a excepción de sus amos que eran buenas personas como Saga y Camus… o incluso Milo… pero el castaño era diferente

-"Supongo que entonces si conoce muchos secretos de figuras famosas"- Preguntó embozando una hermosa sonrisa, luego tomo su copa y bebió un poco del ron que el castaño le había invitado

-"Digamos…"- Se inclinó más hacia él para decirle en voz baja –"Yo podría decirte quien se opero y donde"- El peliverde sonrió divertido

-"¿De verdad?"- Aioria se incorporó y le sonrió haciendo una seña afirmativa. Shun se llevó las manos a la boca.

De pronto el castaño abrió los ojos más de lo normal, el sirviente se pregunto si la causa había sido suya… pero entonces el cirujano se levantó y fue hacia donde se encontraba el baño. Shun no sabía que hacer, de pronto lo vio tan raro… como poseído.

Entonces se sintió mareado y fue tras Aioria… considerando hacerle caso a su hermano y no beber nada en todo el resto de su vida…

… **o … o …**

_Creo que con tanto cambio enloqueceré XD… pero si les mostrara el fic original y este, quedaron muy sorprendidas_

_**Nota curiosa: **Si hay un capitulo que sufrió más cambios, fue este precisamente, ya que quite algunas cosas que a mi y a Leana nos parecieron inútiles… también debo decir que la continuación tendrás aún más cambios, ya que de este capitulo pudieron haber salido dos más por todo lo que contenía… pero decidí dejarlo así para que no adivinaran el otro pequeño detalle y sorpresa n.nU… bueno yo sola me entiendo 6.6... El caso es que del capitulo 8, rescaté fragmentos de los caps 7,8 y 9… _

_Estoy tentada! Jajajajaja no sé porque pero me gusto mucho la pareja que Shun y Aioria hacían aquí; sin embargo… ya llegara el novio del hermoso peliverde porque como les dije, todo tiene un motivo y ya lo verán en unos caps más. _

_Sayonara y gracias a todos pos sus rrs aunk no se los pueda responder directamente, gracias! nxn_


	9. Jugando con fuego

_el verdadero villano de la historia, hace su aparición en este capitulo, espero que lo reconozcan o.o_

… **o ... o …  
**

**Jugando con fuego**

Era raro y se sentía apenado. En realidad, Milo no le estaba ayudando mucho… ya que mientras él trataba de solo estar ahí parado, el pianista insistía en tomar su cintura para obligarlo a bailar; y aunque a Camus le causaba algo de gracia comportarse como un niño penoso, le causaba mayor risa el que Milo se comportara como un niño emberrinchado que solo quería presumir su posesión más preciada.

-"Ya te dije que no quiero bailar"- Dijo entre risas. El griego suspiró derrotado, llevándose una mano a la frente para peinar su flequillo. Miró a Camus y sonrió

-"De acuerdo, si no quieres hacerlo no te obligaré"- El escultor lo miró desconfiado, ya que la leve sonrisa que en esos momentos embozó, no le gustó en lo más mínimo –"Traeré algo de tomar, no te muevas de aquí"- Le guiñó un ojo y se acercó a la barra. El francés simplemente se cruzó de brazos, escuchando la canción tan… ¿extraña?... que en esos momentos sonaba en la disco, tratando de encontrar un ritmo para bailar…

-"Hola"- Alguien le llamaba. Camus se dio la vuelta un tanto extrañado –"Linda ropa"- El desconcierto aumento en su rostro, haciéndose mayor cuando el extraño peliverde lo miró con ¿Lujuria? El escultor se sintió raro, no sabía como responder, ni tampoco si debía hacerlo; pero él tenía clase y educación, no podía ni debía hacerle el feo.

-"¿Enserio te parece?"- Trató de ser amable, aunque una de sus cejas se contrajo en dirección hacia su nariz

-"Si, y no solo la ropa se ve bien, si no el muñecazo que la trae puesta también"- De nuevo se quedo sin saber que decir… ¿Acaso el tipo ese le estaba coqueteando?

-"¿Cómo?"- Su entrecejo se frunció levemente, inclinado su cabeza hacia atrás ante el desconcierto que las palabras del peliverde había causado en él. Isaac sonrió complacido, levantando un poco las cejas

-"Esto…"- Tomó el rostro de Camus con brusquedad entre sus dos manos y le plantó un beso en la labios

- - - - -

Shiru estaba sentando en un rincón del baño, sintiéndose sumamente asustadísimo; ya que no solo Ikki y Seiya hablaban incoherencias y cosas que no entendían, si no también otro joven castaño, haciéndole dudar el hecho que si quiera se conocían

-"¡Te digo que Shaka no es ningún traidor!"- Gritó Aioria tomando con fuerza a Ikki del pecho de la camisa, mientras este le miraba desafiante sin inmutarse si quiera por la posición amenazante del puño del cirujano

-"Señor, por favor… ignore el comentario de este bruto"- Decía Seiya tomando su brazo para detenerlo, mirándolo suplicante porque no fuera a hacerle daño a una persona a la que consideraba en esos momentos especial.

Shun salió de uno de los baños después de haber bebido demasiado, con el rostro tan pálido por haber vomitado en los últimos cinco minutos. Sus ojos pasaron de Aioria a Ikki, de su hermano al fotógrafo y del castaño al médico

-"¿Qué pasa aquí?"- Preguntó observando con extrañeza el cuadro tan ¿gracioso, sin sentido… confuso? Que protagonizaban los tres

Shiru se sintió aliviado, soltando un suspiro tan grande y arrojando tanto aire de sus pulmones, que parecía haber estado reteniéndolo por mucho tiempo; sintiéndose feliz de que él no fuera el único cuerdo en aquella ¿Habitación?

- - - - -

Milo sonreía mientras traía dos bebidas en sus manos y bailaba, sintiéndose sumamente feliz por haber podido llevar al bello francés a aquél lugar; sin embargo, la sonrisa en su rostro se borró cuando presenció ese beso… y aún más cuando Camus empujó al peliverde y pudo verle la cara al que ahora arruinaba uno de los mejores momentos de su vida

Sintió que todo su cuerpo se llenaba de un sentimiento que él no conocía… el odio. Así que tirando al suelo ambos vasos con su bebida, se abalanzó sobre Isaac y le dio un golpe en la cara.

El peliverde salió disparado con el rostro volteado hacia otro lado, mientras un furioso y enérgico Milo… se lanzaba sobre él para seguirlo golpeando. Camus simplemente se quedo sin saber que hacer, sintiendo como el miedo comenzaba a invadirlo al recodar una escena bastante familiar de su ¿pasado? Donde el bello pianista peleaba a golpes en contra de otro sujeto, aunque este tenía el cabello negro…

-"¡Milo, NO!"- Gritó Camus tratando de separarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y su vida corriera peligro de nuevo

- - - - -

La mueca de burla que se dibujó en el rostro del sirviente de Rostand, no tuvo precio. Se cruzó de brazos y siguió observando detenidamente a los tres. Shiru se puso en pie y se paró detrás de él, como si tuviera miedo de que cualquiera de los tres locos se lanzaran contra él para hacerle algún tipo de daño

-"¿Qué pasa aquí?"- Preguntó Shun caminó hacia donde estaba el cirujano, con el pelinegro aún detrás suyo

-"¿Qué?"- Aioria parpadeó varias veces antes de soltar a un borracho a Ikki –quien cayó de bruces en el suelo, de nuevo dormido-

-"¿Dónde estoy?"- Se preguntó Seiya bastante confundido, mirando su propia mano que sostenía el brazo del castaño, para después soltarla con cierta vergüenza

-"Lo mismo quiero saber yo"- Respondió Aioria mirando a Shun. Shiru se cruzó de brazos y bufó molesto

-"Ahora todos dirán que no se acuerdan de nada y que el loco soy yo ¿verdad? ¬¬"

- - - - -

-"¡Milo, NO!"- Gritó Camus tratando de hacer algo porque dejara de pelear; pero para su mala suerte, recibió un fuerte empujón de parte del castaño que antes había estado con Isaac, provocando que cayera al piso un poco noqueado

Bean se lanzó sobre el pianista que seguía golpeando a su amigo. El griego trató de quitárselo de encima sin mucho éxito, sintiendo unos golpes terriblemente fuertes en los costados y en la espalda. Isaac se levantó del piso limpiándose el hilo de sangre que escurría por la comisura de uno de sus labios, para luego comenzar a golpear también al pobre pianista

-"¡Ya basta!"- Gritó Death Mask, que llegaba corriendo, poniéndose en medio y empujando al peliverde lejos de Milo. Misty retiró a Bean, mientras que un chico de cabellos rosas, agarraba al pianista para sostenerlo y que no cayera al piso… ya que los golpes lo habían dejado devastado

-"¡VOY A MATAR A ESE HIJO DE…!"

-"¡Callate Isaac!"- Gritó el rubio que estaba sometiendo a Bean

-"Es la tercera vez en la semana que provocan un pleito, y mi paciencia tiene limites"- Dijo con voz fría DM, agarrando con furia por los cabellos al que tenía entre sus brazos –"No quiero que vuelvan a MI lugar de trabajo… y si los vuelvo a ver por aquí…"- Lo jaló con más fuerza, provocando que gimiera de dolor –"Le diré a Reda que los mate"- El peliverde fijó su vista en el pelirosa que le miraba con maldad, mostrándole con el brazo libre una pequeña navaja, haciendo que tragara con dificultad –"Ahora LARGO"- Lo aventó contra el pelirosa que sostenía a Milo, y entre Misty y otro muchacho de cabellos celestes como Afrodita, lo sacaron a él y a Bean a empujones.

-"Bud, ayuda a Camus a levantarse"- Le ordenó Reda a otro chico –al parecer gemelo del que se había ido para sacar al castaño y al peliverde-. El mencionado que se encontraba a su lado, asintió con la cabeza, yendo hacia donde se encontraba tirado y noqueado el escultor

-"Hay que llevarlo con Afrodita"- Le dijo Death Mask al pelirosa señalando con los ojos la puerta por donde Milo y Camus había entrado al antro. –"Espero que Aioria viniera con él"- Dijo como último comentario llevando al griego de regreso al bar

- - - - -

-"Es que yo no me acuerdo de nada"- Rió divertido Seiya, llevándose una mano a la nuca para rascarse a causa de los nervios y la pena

-"Yo tampoco"- Comentó Aioria rascándose la cabeza. Shun que se encontraba hincado para echar un vistazo a su hermano, consultó su reloj una vez más y se incorporó para mirar al cocinero y al castaño

-"Lo importante ahora es buscar al señor Vanzetti y al señor Depardieu"- Dijo un poco serio. Ambos asintieron dejando a un lado el divertido cuadro anterior

-"¿Qué haremos con Ikki?"- Preguntó un tanto preocupado Shiru –"Aún sigue muy ebrio…"

-"Tendremos que llevarlo a la limosina y dejarlo dormir ahí, tú puedes conducir"- Respondió Shun en tono pensativo, pasando su mirada hacia Aioria

-"Esa me parece una excelente idea; así Camus no se enterará de nada…"- Dijo con una sonrisa el castaño, a modo de apoyo

-"¿Les ayudo en algo?"- Preguntó Seiya. El cirujano le miró un poco desconfiado

-"¿Quién eres tú?"- El fotógrafo se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo, ante lo curiosos que se veían sus ojos

-"Es… un amigo mío"- Respondió Shiru un poco apenado, haciendo que por la forma en que la que lo miró, Shun se diera cuenta de que había "algo" más…

-"Mucho gusto"- Sonrió Shun tendiéndole la mano para saludarlo con mayor cordialidad.

-"El gusto es mío"- Dijo con amabilidad, correspondiendo el saludo del peliverde

-"¿Puedes ayudarnos a cargarlo?"- Preguntó mirando a Ikki roncar en el piso –"Es que mi hermano esta muy pesado"- Seiya asintió con la cabeza.

Así que entre Shiru, Aioria y el fotógrafo, se llevaron al peliazul hacia la limosina.

- - - - -

Afrodita y los chicos ayudaron a subir a Milo a la limosina, Camus se sentó a su lado sin quitar de su semblante la expresión preocupada que había adquirido al verle con tantos golpes en el rostro

-"Hay que llevarlo a un hospital"- Le dijo a Reda

-"Estaré bien…"- Bufó molesto el pianista recargando su cabeza hacia atrás. El francés le miró aún con tristeza, sintiendo como la culpa lo carcomía

-"No lo estas…"

-"QUE SI CAMUS"- Gritó el pianista bastante fastidiado de repetir lo mismo tantas veces; pero arrepentido de inmediato por la mirada de reproche que su amado escultor le dirigió hasta entonces –"Lo siento… yo no quise…"

-"Esta bien"- Negó girando su rostro hacia el cristal de la limosina, ocasionando que Milo le mirara –"Comprendo que todo esto es culpa mía"- El griego coloca una mano sobre su hombro para tratar de reconformarlo, llevándose la otra a un costado por el dolor que acaba de darle

-"Nada de eso"- Gimió haciendo una mueca de dolor. Camus se giró hacia él para mirarle mejor y cerciorarse de que no era nada grave; pero con una seña del pianista no se acercó mucho –"Ese estupido de Isaac ya se estaba buscando una buena paliza desde hace algunos días"- Explicó. El francés embozó una media sonrisa

-"¿Entonces no estas molesto?"- Milo acarició una de sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano, sonriéndole un poco para que dejara de mostrar preocupación en su faz

-"No"- Respondió con sinceridad -"En ningún momento lo estuve"- Camus agradeció su gesto, inclinándose con cuidado para no lastimarlo, y así darle un dulce beso en los labios.

Unos minutos después de que se sonrieron y que las cosas volvieron a estar bien entre ellos, llegaron Shun, Aioria, Seiya y Shiru cargando a Ikki. Los cuatro se enteraron por boca de Syd y Reda, acerca de la pelea en el antro; pero el cirujano fue el único en conocer todos los detalles –es decir el motivo- por labios de Death Mask. Así que los cuatro subieron a la limosina para llevar al pianista a la mansión de los Rostand, ocultando perfectamente la borrachera del peliazul.

El único problema que el francés y el griego tuvieron, fue que con Seiya –Aioria también estaba- atrás con ellos, no podían hacer ningún tipo de acercamiento entre ellos, ya que sabían de sobra que el castaño era fotógrafo del diario Night Walter… uno de los más famosos de Londres…

- - - - -

Aioria y Shun ayudaron a bajar a Milo, quien hacia muecas de dolor a causa de los golpes recibidos en todo su cuerpo por parte de Isaac. Por otro lado, Shiru y Seiya, bajaban a un borracho Ikki a escondidas, aunque no era necesario… con todo lo ocurrido, Camus no tenía cabeza para pensar en nada más que el bienestar del golpeado pianista.

El griego fue sentado en la cama de su habitación. El escultor se sentó a su lado sin dejar de mirarle un segundo, sintiéndose aún mal por lo que sucedió ese día. Aioria captó la mirada que el francés le dedicaba a su amigo, y entendió que verdaderamente sentía algo más por él, que no era un simple juego o una aventura… NO… Milo en realidad significaba la vida para Camus, lo terrible era que no sabía si se sentía feliz ante este hecho, o desdichado porque el griego ya no sería suyo

-"Bien, creo que me iré al departamento"- Dijo como despedida. El pianista quiso levantarse para decirle adiós; pero el dolor en las costillas lo hizo sentarse de nueva cuenta –"No te levantes amigo, así esta bien"- Sonrió. El francés se levantó y le tendió la mano

-"Muchas gracias por todo"- Aioria rechazó su mano; pero aceptó un mayor contacto al abrazarlo con fuerza susurrándole un «_gracias_». Camus le miró sorprendido cuando se separaron, sin entender a lo que se estaba refiriendo; más el castaño no dio ninguna explicación y abandonó la habitación.

En el instante que el moreno salió, Shun –que se había ausentado unos instantes- entró de nueva cuenta con una bolsa de hielo que le entregó al francés

-"¿Se le ofrece algo más, señor?"- Preguntó con cortesía. El francés negó con la cabeza

-"Por el momento no; pero te llamaré si necesito otra cosa"- Shun hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación, no sin antes sonreír con picardía al saber que Camus no abandonaría esa habitación hasta el día siguiente… lo presentía y por lo regular sus corazonadas eran acertadas.

El francés y Milo se quedaron completamente solos, en un silencio tan profundo, que parecía como si alguien hubiera muerto. Camus se sentó junto al pianista, colocando la bolsa de hielo en su ojo y en varias partes de su faz, para que la hinchazón bajara

-"No tenias que hacer eso por mi"- Dijo con tristeza el escultor, rompiendo así el incómodo y molesto silencio de muerte que reinó en la habitación, por lo que fueron –o parecieron- varios minutos. El griego se negaba a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, incapaz de poder leer en su interior lo que verdaderamente estaba sintiendo sobre lo ocurrido esa noche…

-"Me sentí furioso al verte con ese tipo"- Respondió por fin, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando su amado tocó con el hielo, una de sus heridas –"Creo que si fue una muy mala idea llevarte a ese horrible lugar"- Se lamentó apretando los puños.

Camus no pensaba que hubiera sido una mala idea, sino todo lo contrario; se divirtió mucho en el bar al oírlo cantar solo para él… en la habitación cuando estuvieron viendo que ponerse… en la pista de baile cuando no quiso bailar… así que la noche no había sido tan mala como Milo pensaba… ¡Definitivamente no!

-"Tú no sabías que eso pasaría"- Respondió el francés cambiando la bolsa de hielo, de su ojo al golpe en su mejilla. Y a pesar de tratar de animar a Milo, él seguía casi deprimido porque arruinaron la que pudo haber sido la peor de sus noches

-"Te pudo haber pasado algo…"- Murmuró entristecido. El francés noto la amargura con la que su amado pianista decía aquellas. Sonrió obligando con sus manos a que los turquesas del griego se cruzaran con sus ojos azules océano

-"Pero fue la mejor noche de mi vida"- Camus dejó la bolsa de hielo en la mesa de noche y tomó el rostro de su amor con ambas manos –"Gracias por todo"- Susurró y dejó un beso en sus labios. Milo correspondió aquella muestra de afecto, sintiendo como el francés apresuraba la emoción y profundizaba cada vez más el contacto de ambas bocas… casi excitándolo…

-"Espera…"- Apenas si puedo despegarse para tomar un poco de aire –"No podemos… no es…"- Camus recargó ambas rodillas en el colchón, haciendo un movimiento justo para sentarse en las piernas de Milo y quedar de frente, tratando de no lastimarlo

-"¿Hasta cuando piensas detenerte?"- Susurró el francés con una voz un tanto sensual, algo que hizo que el pianista comenzara poco a poco a excitarse un poco más. El griego trató de articular alguna palabra, más los labios del escultor lo dejaron mudo por otro breve lapso.

Quizá él tenía razón… No, no la tenía… bueno… es que era complicado saber decidirse, y ese francesito ya casi lo tenía, ya le había permitido desabrochar algunos botones de su camisa y explorar gran parte de su boca… incluso el propio escultor comenzaba a emitir unos pequeños gemidos de placer…

-"Yo… Camus…"- El griego exhalo, sintiendo algunos besos en su cuello que produjeron que el cosquilleo en su parte baja aumentaran considerablemente

-"Estoy seguro de que esto es lo que quiero"- Dijo el francés respirando con dificultad, teniendo la mayor parte del pecho del pianista, descubierta solo para él. Milo le miró directamente a los ojos, tratando de encontrar de nuevo un titubeo en su mirar, sin mucho éxito. Camus tomó el rostro del pianista entre sus manos y el sonrió –"¿Tienes una idea de cuanto te amo?"

El griego sintió que el mundo se le venía encima ante dicha confesión, apreciando como los labios del francés trataban de traerlo de nuevo de la luna, donde de seguro ahora se encontraba. Una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios al saberse dueño… esa noche… completamente de su Camus, porque ahora no solamente el corazón del escultor era suyo, si no también lo sería su cuerpo…

- - - - -

Ella caminaba de un lado para otro alrededor de la habitación, tratando de calmar los nervios que sabía, no tenía modo de controlarse ante la estupidez recién cometida de su marido

-"Ya cálmate, vas a volverme loco"- Dijo con fastidio Julián Winterson. La pelimorada dio un fuerte pisotón de exasperación, y se dirigió con paso decidido hacia su esposo, mirándolo con frialdad y crueldad mezcladas

-"¿Cómo rayos quieres que me calme después de lo que hiciste?"- El peliazul bufó de cansancio, más que molesto de estar oyendo el mismo reclamo una y otra vez

-"Ya te lo dije Saori, le debía un favor y tuve que pagar su libertad"- Explicó por lo que le pareció a él, la milésima vez. Su esposa tomó sus dos mejillas con fuerza

-"Y yo ya te dije que no pienso pasar por lo mismo una vez más…"- Julián se soltó de su agarre con enojo, mirándola con frialdad

-"Estas loca"- Le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia alguna otra parte de la mansión, para no oír más, los reclamos de su mujer. Saori dejó que de sus ojos brotaran algunas lágrimas de furia y frustración, repitiendo una y otra vez, para sí misma «No pienso pasar por lo mismo»

Miró la ventana abierta de su habitación, percibiendo al acercarse a ella, que la ventisca helada presagiaba lo que ya sabía… sintiendo como el pánico se apoderaba su ser y que la desesperación comenzaba a hacerla segura prisionera…

Se recargó en el balcón para mirar hacia abajo y corroborar que estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer a continuación… cerró los ojos con fuerza dejando que brotaran más lágrimas

-"La muerte es mejor que volver a pasar por lo mismo…"

Lo siguiente que supieron los criados, fue que su ama, la señora Saori Winterson yacía tirada en el piso del jardín… debajo de la ventana de su propia habitación…

- - - - -

La oscuridad era mejor, sobre todo cuando no quería observar la luna tan hermosa para algunos, y tan molesta para otros… justamente como él. Su largo cabello azulado, caía sobre su espalda y hombros, mientras en una posición un tanto "cómoda", contemplaba una fotografía de su hermano… el niño "bueno" que le había arrebatado la libertad refundiéndole en la cárcel; pero que gracias al imbécil de Julián Winterson, podría ver dentro de un par de días para cobrarse todos los años que estuvo privado de la vida fuera de esas cuatro paredes…

Una sonrisa llena de maldad se formó en sus labios, haciendo meramente tenebroso el gesto que su semblante lleno de tierra, formaba…

Porque mañana sería libre… y porque era hora ser lo que todos estos años había estado aparentando que no era… 

… o … o …

_La verdad es que el hecho de que la bruja se muera me tiene muy sin cuidado, lo único malo es la última parte que me causó un poco de escalofríos x:x… pero bueno, ahí esta el capitulo n.n… nos leemos después y gracias por leerme n:::n   
_


	10. Regreso inesperado

... o ... o ...

**Regreso Inesperado**

Cada célula viva de su cuerpo, era recorrida en esos precisos momentos por la satisfacción y el deseo. Sentía vibrar bajo de si al pianista que le volvía loco con cada sonido saliente de sus labios. Podía percibir por cada uno de sus poros, el inmenso calor del que su cuerpo era victima entre aquél juego de besos y caricias que ambos se repartían aquella noche

_Su noche... _

Sin nada más que importara, ni la vuelta de Saga, el que tarde o temprano tendrían que separarse... nada...

Solo ellos dos viviendo el anhelo desesperado de su corazones, en un desenfrenado juego de sus cuerpos, esa precisa noche que el mal presagio hacia su aparición...

-:-:-

Que bello era. De verdad se asombraba de la hermosura que ese ser a quien amaba tanto, ostentaba por cada parte de si

Su mano, que hasta esos momentos había servido de respaldo para su cabeza, optó una posición un tanto más cómoda para enderezarse levemente y mirarle mejor o lograr el cometido que sus labios buscaban entonces, que era robarle un beso; sin embargo, el pianista comenzó a moverse, entre abriendo los ojos a causa de la luz que lastimaba sus parpados...

-"Buenos días bello durmiente"- Susurró el francés dejando un beso en sus labios, sintiéndose maravillado porque Milo correspondió su muestra de afecto con infinita ternura, colocando una mano en su mejilla

-"Buenos días, mi hielo precioso..."- Respondió sin pensar, tal vez aún medio dormido

-"¿Cómo me llamaste?"- Preguntó divertido el francés, impulsándose con una mano y lograr subírsele encima del abdomen. El griego abrió un poco más los ojos, un tanto desconcertado

-"¿Yo qué?"

-"Dijiste '_mi hielo precioso_', Milo"- Repitió divertido el escultor, soltando una risa que se dejó oír por toda la habitación. El pianista frunció el entrecejo confundido

-"¿Yo dije eso?"- Se extrañó. Camus volvió a reír, y se inclinó hasta que sus labios pudieron rozar los de su amante, dándole un beso más placentero, mientras el griego tomaba su cintura con ambas manos y correspondía su muestra afectiva

Ambos podían recordar la noche anterior como una llena de total pasión y deseo, donde sus cuerpos se entregaron plenamente, sin ninguna atadura o el temor de ser separados el uno del otro, reclamándose y marcándose mutuamente como de su propiedad

Quizá existió un momento de titubeo en el que hubiera preferido no seguir y volver atrás; pero al final, el amor y las ganas de estar juntos pudieron más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo...

Camus se apartó un poco del pianista, dejando un leve mordisco en sus labios junto con un suspiro entrecortado, tomando aquél rostro entre sus manos para hacer a un lado el mechón de cabellos azules que cubrían la frente, con el mentón, y besarla. El torso del escultor quedó lo bastante cerca de sus labios, a su entera disposición, provocando que sus labios se sintieran atraídos hasta el y plantar un beso.

-"Creo que hay que levantarnos, antes de que Shun o alguien más se de cuenta de que estoy aquí"- Dijo con desgana el francés. Milo aferró aún más su cuerpo al del escultor, con la presión que sus manos ejercían sobre cada una de las dos porciones carnosas y redondeadas situadas entre el final de la columna vertebral y el comienzo de los muslos. Camus suspiró y rió al mismo tiempo, ante la nueva caricia –"Yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo"- Susurró. Se apartó un poco más, dejando que sus largos cabellos azulados resbalaran por ambos lados de su cabeza. Las profundas pupilas de un magnifico color azul turquesa, penetraron en lo más hondo del alma del escultor, mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos –"Te amo..."- Susurró suspirando, pasando las yemas de sus dedos con infinito cuidado, sobre las prominencias en la faz del griego, las cuales mostraron un tono sonrosado en los pómulos

-"Yo también te amo, como a nadie en la vida"- Respondió embozando una sonrisa.

-:-:-

Pese a que no querían levantarse, tuvieron que aceptar y llegar a la conclusión de que no podían -por mucho que lo desearan- estar juntos todo el día, ya que en algún momento tendrían que separarse por una que otra cuestión; así que decidieron disfrutar de un baño en la tina del cuarto de baño de Milo...

Con lo que no contaron, era que el verse una vez más desnudos, les provocarían ser cautivos del deseo de sus cuerpos por poseerse nuevamente:

De alguna forma, el pianista consiguió apresar con su ser, el cuerpo del escultor contra la pared del baño, entrelazando sus manos con las suyas por arriba de su cabeza en tanto que su lengua recorría con esmero cada palmo de la boca del francés. La respiración de ambos llegó a agitarse a tal grado, que tuvieron que apartarse jadeando, haciendo increíbles esfuerzos por lograr respirar un poco mejor, sin resultados positivos que no fueran el desearse y excitarse más por los sonidos de que de la boca de ambos salían. El griego soltó las manos de Camus, para resbalar sus propias manos por el pecho de este, recorriendo con los dedos la espalda desnuda del escultor deteniéndose en aquella carnosidad trasera, apretándola con cuidado mientras sus labios se comían a besos apasionados su cuello y ambos cuerpos se pegaban con esmero por alcanzar un placer mayor. La piel del francés se adhería cada vez más a su boca, haciéndole gemir de placer una y otra vez mientras sentía sus manos empujar su cabeza hacia su cuello, jadeando extasiado ante el deleite de su ser. El escultor sentía que las piernas le temblaban y que en cuestión de segundos terminaría cayendo de rodillas. Milo de alguna forma se dio cuenta de ello, y se despegó del francés, sonriéndole con ese extraño destello en los ojos. Camus estaba apunto de preguntar que era lo que iba a hacer, cuando el pianista se arrodilló delante de él, tomando sus caderas con ambas manos para deleitarse con el miembro casi erecto de su amante.

Un gemido, menos parecido a un alarido de dolor si no lleno de placer, salió despedido de la boca del francés cuando el pianista tomó con sus dos manos su órgano masculino y luego se lo introducía en la boca. Justo como anoche Camus lo había hecho, Milo deleitó su paladar e hizo estremecer varias veces de goce a su amante, mientras sus labios tomaban aquél miembro una y otra vez con excitación, escuchando los gemidos del francés, produciendo que su propia virilidad se avivara y tuviera que tomarla con la mano libre para masturbarla. Las caderas del escultor se mecían de adelante hacia atrás, sus manos se aferraban a la cabeza del peliazul controlando sus movimientos aunque estos se volvieron más desesperados, provocando que de sus labios saliera un sonido como si le escociera algo en la boca mezclado con gemidos placenteros.

Cuando el pianista se levantó, Camus atrapó sus labios con un beso más fogoso, teniendo que mantener una cierta distancia involuntaria, por el grado de excitación que ambos ya presentaban. El francés se volvió a replegar contra la pared mientras le daba la espalda al griego, apoyando el torso y las manos en el mosaico, mientras Milo pagaba su pecho contra el cuerpo de su amante. Camus separó las piernas, el griego se colocó entre sus extremidades flexionando las rodillas para que su miembro rozara con placer la entrepierna del escultor, haciéndole gemir una vez más con sus movimientos.

Las piernas del escultor lo traicionaron, dejándose caer de rodillas en el piso gateando un tanto desesperado con el pianista detrás de su suyo en la misma posición. Los jadeos de ambos resonaban por toda la habitación, el sudor salía por cada poro abierto de la piel y el deseo tocaba toda parte sensible de sus cuerpos. Camus apoyo el torso y las extremidades en la marfilada tina de baño, siendo imitado por las mismas partes de Milo detrás suyo. La barbilla del griego quedó recargada en el hombro del francés, teniendo a entera disposición su cuello para besarle con excitación, tomando su propio órgano masculino con la mano libre y con la otra las porciones carnosas y redondas de Camus, para acomodarse mejor entre ellas, produciendo en el escultor una descarga eléctrica que le hizo estremecerse de placer y gemir ante el dolor que los movimientos del pianista hacían por lograr copular su virilidad con Camus. Milo había entrado en él, podía sentir aquella parte carnosa dentro de si, provocándole un dolor placentero que lo hacia gemir y producir un sonido como si algo le escociera en la boca, al mismo tiempo que el pianista gemía y lo arremetía una y otra vez con movimientos suaves que se apresuraban cada vez más, sacando de su boca más sonidos o que sus dientes mordisquearan sus labios en un intento porque no salieran, sin mucho éxito.

Aquellos excitadores jadeos resonaban por todo el cuarto de baño, en tanto que Milo entraba una y otra vez en Camus, besando en ocasiones su espalda y que el escultor se masturbara a sí mismo en busca de más placer; sabiendo que sus gemidos no cesarían en un tiempo considerable...

-:-:-

Con un orgasmo culminó su tiempo. Ahora ambos se preparan para tomar el baño que los llevó al momento antes referido.

El francés se sentó en el borde de la tina que le había servido de apoyo, tocando con los dedos la superficie del agua para comprobar que se encontraba a una temperatura más o menos considerable y entrar en ella.

-"Creo que esta lista"- Comentó quitándose la bata y entrando en la bañera, apoyando primero una pierna dentro y luego la otra, sentándose con cuidado –"Ven Milo"- Invitó al griego que no dejaba de contemplarlo

-"Sabes..."- Dijo de pronto –"Fue el mejor sexo de mi vida"- Se levantó, acercándose hacia la tina donde el francés se encontraba. El semblante del escultor se mostró apenado con un sonrojo en sus pómulos, seguido por una sonrisa de complicidad

-"Para serte sincero, también fue el mío..."- Él, que era el prometido de Saga, había estado íntimamente muchas veces con el empresario, siendo suyo tantas veces atrás como las que podía recordar; pero nada parecido a las experiencias con Milo, porque las sentía tan diferentes y a la vez tan mágicas, tal vez teniendo mucho que ver con la vida pasada que ambos habían ya tenido o con algo que lamentablemente no sentía por Saga: el amor...

Como la tina era bastante amplia, el pianista cabía perfectamente aún con su amante dentro; así que metió una pierna entre las dos del escultor, flexionándola hasta quedar de rodillas mientras metía la otra. El músico le dedicó una sonrisa al francés, misma que fue correspondida con cierta intranquilidad cuando Milo sumergió su cabeza en el agua y sus cabellos azules fueron esparcidos por toda la superficie...

Entonces su sonrisa se desvaneció, contemplando de pronto un panorama gris, el cual se tiñó a rojo sangre junto con la superficie del agua, de la cual de repente salió Milo con el semblante mojado en lo que parecía –si no es que eso era- sangre...

Los labios y músculos del escultor comenzaron a temblar, su rostro de pronto se mostró desesperado y comenzó a dar alaridos y gritos despavoridos, sintiéndose horrorizado por la imagen que acaba de ver...

-"Camus..."- Le llamó Milo, estupefacto por su reacción. El francés seguía cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, tratando de no ver la sangre que manchaba cada parte de su visión, sin poder evitar que el aire comenzara a faltarle. El pianista no sabía que hacer para calmarle, ya que notaba el tremendo pánico que tenía mientras temblaba, producido por lo que simplemente habría podido ser una visión horrible y no como las que siempre solían tener –"Por favor, calma"- Suplicó el griego quitándole las manos de la cara, pero este seguía comportarse como esquizofrénico, asustándole aún más. Como último recurso, Milo se abalanzó sobre Camus, robándole un beso de los labios hasta el instante en el que dejó de temblar, ya que el cuerpo del francés dejó de tensarse poco a poco hasta el grado de mostrarse más tranquilo y corresponder aquella muestra afectiva con pasión, tal cual eran los besos del griego –"Todo esta bien mi amor..."- Susurró sin soltar el rostro del escultor que tenía entre sus dos manos, Camus asintió con la cabeza, pegando su nariz al rostro aún cerca de Milo. El pianista sonrió antes de besarle de nuevo, apartarse de su lado embozando una sonrisa satisfecha, y acomodarse entre sus piernas recargando la espalda en el torso del francés, siendo abrazado debajo del agua, por la cintura con los brazos del escultor

-:-:-

El griego llevaba en sus brazos al francés, depositándolo en la cama con suavidad después de aquél baño tan graficarte que ambos habían tenido

-"No tenías que hacerlo"- Dijo Camus avergonzado. Milo se sentó a su lado, colocando las yemas de los dedos en sus labios sonrosados

-"Para mi fue un placer"- Susurró con una sonrisa, inclinándose y así compartir un tierno beso con su amado escultor. De pronto tocaron la puerta, con golpes casi tímidos y calmados que no por ello dejaron de asustar a ambos amantes, quienes inmediatamente se separaron, contemplando horrorizados la puerta

-"Señor Vanzetti, ¿Se puede?"- Preguntó desde el otro lado Shun. El semblante de Camus se puso pálido de pronto, el de Milo se mostró horrorizado. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada, sin saber que hacer o que decir, hasta que el pianista tuvo una idea, jalando al francés del brazo para meterlo en el cuarto de baño

-"¡Adelante!"- Exclamó embozando una tensa sonrisa y respirando con dificultad. El peliverde entró en la habitación con una bandeja de comida: contenía una jarra de jugo, dos vasos, dos platos de cóctel de frutas, así como dos más cubiertos por una tapadera plateada

-"Buenos días"- Saludó caminando hacia la mesita de centro –"Perdonen por interrumpirlos, pero el señor Depardieu siempre me pide su desayuno a estas horas y supuse que ya deberían de tener hambre"- Decía sin mirar la cara de estupefacción con la que el pianista le miraba, mientras dejaba la bandeja en la superficie de madera –"Les traje lo que su lista de dieta me marca para el día de hoy, y en caso de que gusten algo más..."- Se giró hacia el griego –"¿Dónde esta mi amo?"- Inquirió desconcertado. Milo balbuceó su respuesta señalando hacia el baño

-"En el..."- Movió la cabeza en señal negativa, regresando así a la realidad –"Este... ¿Tu amo? No sé, debe estar en su habitación ¿No?"- Embozó otra sonrisa tensa. Shun miró la habitación y la cama totalmente revuelta, posando sus inquisidores ojos sobre la puerta del cuarto de baño de donde se había escuchado un estornudo. El pianista levantó las manos hacia el cielo mientras el peliverde caminaba hacia la blanca puerta del baño y luego la abría

-"Buenos días señor, ¿Gusta que le traiga su ropa?"- Preguntó el sirviente con amabilidad. Camus salió descalzo de la habitación donde había permanecido escondido, derramando algunas gotas de agua sobre la alfombra que resbalaban de su cabello. Milo y el escultor intercambiaron una preocupada mirada, sin saber lo que el destino les depararía ahora que Shun sabría su pequeño y malvado secreto –"Creo que mejor los dejo solos"- Comentó el peliverde haciendo una reverencia. Camus corrió hacia el y se le puso al paso

-"Por favor... no se lo digas a Saga..."- Suplicó el francés. El sirviente parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír tranquilizadoramente

-"Descuide señor, no tengo porque andar metiendo las narices donde no me llaman"- Respondió. El escultor se sintió agradecido, mirando como Shun salía de la habitación

-"¿Crees enserio que debemos confiar en él?"- Preguntó el pianista abrazando a su amante por detrás, provocando que este se le recargara en el torso y colocara sus manos sobre las suyas

-"Supongo que si"- Contestó con una sonrisa, obligando al griego a que en esa misma posición buscara un vehemente beso de sus labios

- - - - -

Ese involuntario gesto de abrir considerablemente la boca, aspirando lenta y profundamente, haciendo una prolongada y ruidosa espiración, no demostraba otra cosa que el sueño y cansancio de la noche anterior.

A pesar de estar en su departamento y saber que Milo no estaría en mejores manos que las de Camus, no por ello la preocupación dejó de ser menor, haciendo que el insomnio se hiciera presente al no poder dejar de pensar en él en toda la noche...

Por la tarde, después de realizar otras cosas en la mañana, decidió pasar a la mansión Rostand y asegurarse que el pianista estaba mejorando. Así que ahí estaba, sentado en la sala mientras esperaba impaciente a que el griego bajara, en tanto que Shun le servía un poco de café

-"¿Y cómo esta tu hermano?"- Le preguntó agarrándose la cien. El peliverde sonrió, pasándole la taza de fina porcelana con el caliente contenido

-"Mucho mejor, gracias. Mis amos no se dieron cuenta de nada y ya que la cruda estuvo buena, Shiru tuvo que prepararle un caldo muy picante para que se le bajara"- Rió llevándose el dorso de la mano a la boca. Aioria sonrió divertido, tomando una de las galletas que el peliverde le había ofrecido y comiéndola

-"¿Y tú...?"

-"¿Yo? Pues estoy bien..."- Respondió con un poco intimidado, mucho más por la extraña mirada del castaño

-"Me alegra..."- Sonrió bebiendo después de su café con un gesto de galantería –"Oye Shun... ¿Tú tendrías una cita conmigo?"- Preguntó mirándole fijamente. El sirviente enrojeció completamente, sin saber que responder –"¿Me dirás que no, o tal vez será un si?"- Insistió de manera coqueta

-"Eh... yo... pues..."- La lengua de Shun se trababa continuamente, sin lograr decir el '_No_' como la respuesta que deseaba dar. Aioria dejó la taza de café en la mesita y se puso en pie, parándose frente al peliverde hasta tomar con una mano la cándida mejilla teñida en un tono carmesí del sirviente, provocando que este temblara y bajara la mirada cuando la cara del moreno se acercó poco a poco a la suya desencadenando un sin fin de reacciones en su ser; sus ojos miraban el piso, luego subían y buscaban los del castaño hasta perderse en ellos, lo cual terminó en un beso con el contacto de ambas bocas

-"¿Me dirás que no?"- Volvió a preguntar cuando se separaron. Shun negó con la cabeza –"¿Saldrás conmigo?"- El peliverde asintió. Aioria sonrió complacido, dejando otro fugaz beso en los labios del sirviente. Ambos escucharon un ruido en las escaleras, comprendiendo a la vez que alguien venía bajando por ellas –"Te buscaré luego"- Le susurró a un muy sonrojado Shun, el cual asintió a penas con la cabeza, saliendo por el mismo umbral en el que entraba Milo

-"¡Aioria!"- Exclamó emocionado el pianista, abrazando fuertemente a su amigo. El castaño correspondió la muestra afectiva con un ligero titubeo al no saber si las heridas del griego eran graves o solo había sido el golpe

-"Te veo muy saludable"- Le dijo. El peliazul dejó de abrazarle, sin que la curvatura en sus labios se apagara

-"Si bueno..."- Musitó apenado –"Camus hizo un excelente trabajo..."- Rió nerviosamente. La actitud del cirujano se mostró entre burlona y curiosa, provocando que el semblante del pianista se matizara a tono rojizo –"¡Ya hombre, no me mires así!"- Reclamó Milo arrancando una sonora carcajada de la boca del castaño

-"Es tu conciencia, yo no..."- Explotó en risas –"... Te miró de ninguna forma en especial"- Siguió riendo hasta que el estomago le ordenó que se detuviera, con una fuerte dolor en las entrañas

-"¿Ya o todavía no?"- Gruñó el griego peliazul. Aioria asintió con la cabeza, ofreciendo una sonrisa como disculpa –"Bien, ¿Por qué querías verme con tanta urgencia?"- Cuestionó un tanto furioso al recordar que lo había apartado del lado del escultor. El moreno hizo una exclamación y se llevó la mano a la bolsa de su camisa, de donde sacó una tarjeta blanca

-"Por esto..."

-"¿Qués es eso?"- Inquirió el pianista extrañado.

-"Esta mañana me encontré de nuevo a Mu"- Explicó pasándole la tarjeta a un desconcertado Milo –"El muchacho del que te hablé el otro día, aquél que se dedica a las ciencias ocultas y esas cosas..."- Dijo un poco desesperado por su falta de buena memoria

-"¡AH, ya recordé!"- Exclamó el griego, repasando con los ojos la tarjeta en la cual había un número de teléfono y una dirección

-"Pues esa vez que fuiste al departamento, olvidé decirte que él y otro hombre llamado Shaka (que es budista) se especializan en eso de la reencarnación"- Comentó el castaño, provocando que Milo le mirara más que sorprendido

-"¿Qué?"

-"Si, ellos dos estudian todo lo relacionado con las ciencias ocultas, y me dijo que también podían ayudarte con tu problema del amor del pasado..."- Aioria frunció el entrecejo –"Aunque... ahora que lo pienso, yo no le dije nada de ti..."- Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose con cierto espanto. El pianista sintió que una brisa fría pasaba detrás de su espalda

-"¡Oh, vamos!"- Exclamó –"Yo creo en la reencarnación, pero no en los adivinos"

-"Mu dijo que dirías eso, por eso me pidió que te dijera que si no creías en mis palabras fueras a verlo a esa dirección antes de que '_él_' llagara"

-"¿Quién es él?"- Inquirió el peliazul. El moreno alzó los hombros

-"No lo sé, simplemente Mu me dio ese recado y vine a verte"- Milo se quedó pensativo unos segundos, aún contemplando la tarjeta en sus manos

-"Esos tipos son raros y están comenzando a asustarme"- Dijo

-"Dijiste que querías averiguar todo lo que fuera necesario sobre tu vida pasada ¿No crees que esta es una gran oportunidad?"

-"Si, pero..."- Titubeó mordiéndose un labio

-"Nada de pero Milo, sube a despedirte de Camus y vamos a verlos"- Dijo con decisión el castaño, empujando sin mucho esfuerzo a su amigo hacia la salida

-"¿Y si me entero de algo que no quiero saber?"

-"Eso ya depende de ti, al menos tendrás el recuerdo de haber hecho lo correcto"

- - - - -

Se encontraba sentado en el piso, con las piernas enredadas en una poción de flor de loto. El dorso de la mano estaba recargado en las rodillas, juntando el debo pulgar y el índice formando un círculo y los ojos estaban cerrados.

-"No tardan en llegar"- Le dijo al hombre de cabellos lilas que se encontraba arreglando un florero. El níveo personaje le miró desconcertado, y después exasperado

-"Te digo que no, nadie esta tan loco como tú"

-"Y yo te afirmo que lo harán. Su vida es como una balanza, y ahora todo el peso se encuentra de su lado, necesita que la otra mitad sepa y crea en él o la carga se hará más insoportable..."- Explicó dejando más que perplejo a su acompañante

-"Shaka, es que..."- Mu trataba de explicarse, hacerle ver al ver rubio que nada de eso eran más que simples sueños y suposiciones suyas.

-"Y a menos que lo conozcas, tú no creerás en mi..."- Por otro lado, el budista quería que su pareja confiara un poco en él, aunque fuera una vez en su vida

-"Yo si..."- Trató de explicarse el pelilila, pero Shaka se llevó un dedo a los labios, silenciando aquellas palabras de disculpa

-"Chist, ellos están aquí"- Dijo misteriosamente, poniéndose en pie –"Hazles pasar y que me esperen"- Entró en la habitación tan solo cerrada por una cortina de bolitas con muchos colores vistosos. Mu resopló, estando apunto de seguirlo para protestarle sobre su comportamiento -"Abre por favor"- Pidió el rubio desde adentro de la habitación. El tibetano guardó silencio hasta el segundo después en que llamaron a la puerta.

La primera reacción que tuvo fue mover un pie hacia el cuarto donde su novio se encontraba y pedirle perdón por dudar de sus palabras; sin embargo, su pierna se movió en sentido hacia la puerta de entrada al departamento, quitando los seguros y girando la perilla

El cabello castaño y corto, con las puntas de atrás levantadas graciosamente, los ojos de un color verde profundo protegidos por unas pobladas cejas y una piel morena; así era el primer muchacho que divisó, reconociéndole enseguida como Aioria Anderson: uno de los más famosos cirujanos. Con el joven antes referido, había otro personaje: sus cabellos eran largos de un azul más oscuro que el cielo, tirándole a un tono turquesa del mismo color que sus ojos, los cuales eran protegidos por una ceja normal (ni muy poblada, ni muy delgada) y una piel blanca bastante bronceada

-"¡Aioria, que sorpresa!"- Exclamó Mu fingiendo asombro. El castaño sonrió correspondiendo el saludo

-"Si, vaya que lo es... pues verás... él es Milo"- Presentó al pianista. El peliazul tendió la mano a modo de cortesía

-"Milo Vanzetti, es un placer"- Se presentó. El pelilila acepto su mano con un muy cariñoso saludo

-"Igualmente, Mu Samye"- Cuando se soltaron, el castaño volvió a hablar

-"Veníamos por el asunto del que me hablaste"

-"Ah... si, pasen"- Les invitó. Tanto Milo como Aioria se sorprendieron de encontrar el departamento en lo que sería un lugar '_normal_', siendo que ambos esperaban toparse con algo mucho más excéntrico tratándose de personas con costumbres raras como deberían de ser... –"Siéntense por favor"- Pidió

-"No es necesario"- Dijo el rubio desde la otra habitación, en lo que a Mu le pareció un gesto bastante grosero. La cortina de bolitas se movió, dando paso a una mano un poco más oscura que la piel del pelilila, del mismo del que vino el demás cuerpo con los cabellos largos y rubios

-"... Shaka..."- Musitó Milo perplejo, dando torpes pasos hacia él. Aquél misterioso hombre, sonrió complacido

-"No esperaba que me reconocieras tan rápido"- Respondió para expectación de Aioria y Mu.

-"¿Ustedes ya se conocían?"- Cuestionó confuso el pelilila, sintiendo que lamentaría el preguntar. El rubio rió un poco

-"En otra vida"- Dijo. El tibetano bufó molesto, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Aioria, quien tenía sus ojos centrados en un extraño pianista. Milo, por otra parte, seguía con la vista perdida en el semblante sonriente del budista, tratando de entender el hecho de que le fuera tan familiar cuando era la primera vez que sus ojos se deleitaban con tal hermosura.

Entonces se cuestionó el hecho de que viera en su cabeza tantas imágenes de ellos dos juntos, en diferentes ocasiones, con diversos tipos de ropas en momentos que jamás había visto con Camus...

-"¡Milo!"- Exclamó un asustadísimo Aioria, deteniendo a su amigo por la espalda a causa del balanceó que acaba de hacer por sus visiones. El pianista se agarraba con fuerza la cabeza, sintiendo que el mundo de pronto era tan pequeño que le asfixiaba

-"Deben irse"- Le dijo despacio al peliazul, inclinándose a la misma altura que él, puesto que ahora se encontraba sentado en un sofá, gracias al castaño y su ayuda. El griego abrió los ojos, clavando su mirar en los celestes de Shaka –"Esta aquí y viene por él..."

-"¿Quién?"- Preguntó despacio. El rubio le tomó la mano con familiaridad, poniendo sin querer celoso a su novio

-"No impidas que se vaya, solo llega a tiempo antes de que se marche a España"- El tono de misterio no salía de su voz, y eso comenzaba a hartar a Mu

-"¿Acaso estas hablándome de Camus?"- Inquirió con preocupación, apretando suavemente la mano de Shaka

-"El dolor será pasajero y prometo revelarte todas las respuestas que buscas cuando vuelvas, pero es hora de que te marches, no tardarán mucho en irse..."- Milo sentía que el corazón se le podría detener de un momento a otro con su revelación

_¿Camus osaría abandonarle? _

-"El deber lo llama, su partida no es por gusto"- Comentó el rubio, dándole la impresión de haber escuchado esas mismas palabras hace mucho...

_Quizá en otra vida..._

El griego tragó saliva, asintiendo con la cabeza aún con el penar creciendo dentro de su pecho. Shaka volvió a sonreír

-"La próxima vez que vengas, yo sé que traerás contigo algo que los ha unido desde el pasado..."

- - - - -

Las emociones que llenaban su corazón eran diversas y confusas.

Por un lado se encontraba la mágica sensación que el amar a Milo le causaba, recorriendo todo su cuerpo con tímidas caricias y cálidos besos...

Pero por el otro, estaba aquél sentimiento de culpa que sentía dentro, junto con la alegría que emanaba de su cuerpo, al volver a abrazar a aquél hombre mucho más alto y menos bronceado que él, dueño de unos hermosos ojos esmeralda:

Saga acaba de llegar de un viaje hacia Rusia, tomando por sorpresa al escultor que se había encontrado leyendo en la sala de la mansión. Al verlo, lo menos que podía hacer era abrazarle y corresponder un beso mucho menos deseable y fogoso de lo que le hubiera dado a Milo, cosa que no le pareció del todo agradable porque a su prometido le debía mucho...

-"¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?"- Cuestionó fingiendo un enojo que no sentía. El más alto sonrió, tomándole ambas manos y jalarlas con suavidad para que ambos se sentaran en uno de los sillones de la sala

-"No lo consideré necesario, además quería darte una sorpresa"- Respondió acariciando con el dorso de su mano, las mejillas del francés. Camus le sonrió con sobrecogimiento, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no tener el valor suficiente de decirle lo que no sentía por él, pero que si se permitía sentir por Milo, y pensando en las posibles graves consecuencias que hubiera tenido el que los hubiera descubierto la noche anterior o esta mañana... –"¿Por qué estás tan pensativo?"- Inquirió el mayor

-"Por nada, me siento muy contento de verte"- Dijo en tono nervioso, comenzando a transpirar

_Mentiroso..._

Le agradaba verlo, si, pero no soportaba el hecho de pensar en que Milo y él no volverían a estar juntos si permanecía cerca

-"Camus, tengo que decirte algo"- Volvió a hablar el empresario, sacándole de nuevo de sus encimados pensamientos. El francés asintió con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio a causa del ansia de esa mirada preocupada que su prometido le dedicaba –"Como sabes, cada año se hace la reunión de aristócratas en España..."

_España..._

El escultor recordaba que justamente en ese país había comprado ese pendiente que colgaba de su cuello, y que en ese mismo momento conoció a Saga: su actual prometido

-"Si... ya lo sé..."- Contestó apartando la mirada. Por una reunión de esas, ellos terminaron en lo que eran ahora

-"Bien, pues, Shura y Cristal están allá, nosotros deberíamos estarlo, incluso Milo Vanzetti y otros..."- El francés no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la mención del nombre del pianista, negándose aún más a mirar a su novio a la cara –"Pero ya sabes que él anunció sus vacaciones y no pudimos enviarle invitación, se negó a recibirla..."- Camus comenzaba a impacientarse al no comprender el hecho de que no pudiera ir al punto del que quería hablarle –"Y bueno, necesito pedirte que vengas conmigo ahora mismo"

-"¿Qué?"- El corazón del escultor parecía haberse detenido de pronto, no pudiendo digerir por completo las palabras de Saga

-"Nunca había sido tu presencia tan importante como hoy, después de la escultora de '_Artemis_' que hiciste el año pasado..."- Explicó Rostand al ver el semblante casi horrorizado de su novio –"Sin embargo, Mime Lynch y Sorrento Brandt, estarán ahí y... tengo problemas para controlar a Cristal y a Shura..."- Terminó de decir vacilante al no saber como reaccionaría por la noticia, que por supuesto, tendría que completar. La mente del escultor trabajaba a mil por hora...

Sabía perfectamente que Cristal y Mime habían tenido algo, también que Shura había sido pareja del flautista, así que deducía el caos que seguramente estaban haciendo ambos para tratar de recuperar a sus respectivas parejas que ahora eran novios... un asusto bastante enredado...

-"Comprendo..."- Dijo con voz apagada Camus, levantándose del sillón y dándole la espalda –"Supongo que puedo acompañarte y ver que resuelvo..."- Saga se levantó de un salto, abrazando a su prometido con fervor a modo de agradecimiento, algo que el escultor hubiera deseado que no hiciera. Shun entró en la habitación con teléfono en mano, deteniéndose un instante antes de interrumpir la escena

-"Señores..."- Les llamó vacilante. El más alto se separó de su novio, girando el rostro hacia donde el sirviente se encontraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, aunque el semblante del artista se mostraba triste

-"Si, Shun ¿Qué pasa?"

-"El señor Shion Dyck esta al teléfono, dice que es muy urgente hablar con usted o con el señor Depardieu"- Respondió el peliverde pasando su mirada tanto a uno como a otro. Saga suspiró resignado y quizá molesto

-"Es increíble que apenas si llego a mi casa y ya sepan que me encuentro aquí"- Dijo de mala gana, avanzado hacia Shun –"Sube y prepara nuestras maletas, partimos a España ya mismo"- Le ordenó al sirviente antes de encerrarse en el estudio para tomar la llamada. El peliverde miró al francés, tratando de descifrar lo que estaba pasando por su mente justamente en esos momentos

-"Amo..."- Lo llamó tímidamente

-"Ya oíste a Saga, prepara las maletas..."- Decidió Camus sin mirarle, tratando de que su voz no sonara del mismo estado en el que su corazón se encontraba

-"Pero..."- Shun no sabía que decirle, entendiendo a la perfección que no deseaba dejar a Milo, al menos no sin lograr despedirse –"Podría quizá dejarle una nota... yo mismo se la daría..."- Aconsejó el peliverde. El francés le miró unos instantes, aunque era difícil saber lo que opinaba de la idea debido a que su faz no mostraba expresiones

- - - - -

El pianista descendió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, del auto de Aioria, negándose a escuchar las protestas y réplicas del castaño tanto del rubio Hagen. Corrió por el jardín como loco, sin importarle que estuviera recién empapado y que la ropa se le mojara.

En sus pensamientos solo había una cosa clara: Despedirse al menos del francés, ya que Shaka le había casi suplicado que no impidiera ese viaje aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Shun se encontraba acomodando los cojines de la sala, cuando Milo entró corriendo y le tomó con brusquedad no deseada por los antebrazos

-"¿Dónde está?"- Le preguntó con dificultad a causa del cansancio de la carrera antes dada desde la calle. El peliverde no sabía que responderle, o tal vez no quería darle la mala noticia –"Dímelo..."- Suplicó casi al borde de las lágrimas. El sirviente no pudo menos que compadecerse por su dolor

-"El señor Depardieu esta en su habitación..."- Milo le soltó, dándose la vuelta para subir rápidamente por las escaleras; sin embrago, Shun le detuvo del brazo –"Con el señor Rostand..."- Completó casi con desgana. El pianista sintió que la sangre le hervía y que de pronto se le subía a la cabeza

Sabía que tarde o temprano deberían enfrentarse, que él tendería que reclamar lo que por derecho de antigüedad era suyo (hablando de otra vida); pero nunca se imaginó que ese momento llegara cuando ambos eran felices, poniendo tanto a uno como a otro en una situación más que difícil, ya qué no sabían muy bien como resolver aquél asunto sin lastimar a Saga... una persona que era importante para Camus en muchos aspectos

Milo agachó la cabeza, suspirando entrecortadamente sin saber que hacer, maldiciendo al destino por jugarle esa jugarreta tan cruel

_Tan cerca y tan lejos..._

Algunos pasos se escucharon en las escaleras, convenciéndolos en segundos que se trataba de alguien que bajaba por ellas; y aunque solo era un par de pasos, el pianista supo con basta certeza que se trataba de Saga. El pianista no quería verlo, no se imaginaba cual sería su propia reacción, pero si no lo hacia, podría el empresario pensar o incluso sospechar que algo andaba mal

-"Shun, Camus quiere que..."- Rostand se quedó parado en el umbral, contemplando al griego y el peliverde por igual, sonriéndole al pianista después de varios días de ausencia, algo que Milo correspondió de la misma forma olvidándose por momentos de su rivalidad –"¡Señor Vanzetti, que placer volver a verle!"- Exclamó el empresario, avanzando hacia él con la mano tendida

-"Dichos los ojos que le miran"- Saludó el pianista correspondiendo a su gesto.

Quizá la manera de saludarse era extraña, ambos siendo rivales, pero a la vez no pudiendo odiarse entre ellos por manías del destino

-"Disculpe por haberme marchado sin despedirme de usted"- Trató de justificarse el inglés, pero Milo hizo un gesto que delataba el hecho de que no importaba

-"Camus me dio su mensaje"- Sus mejillas se encendieron levemente, Shun estuvo apunto de ahogarse con la saliva por haber mencionado el nombre de su amo con tal familiaridad, aunque a Saga no le importó mucho

-"Me alegro y espero que fuera un buena anfitrión"- Milo forzó una sonrisa, sin saber que responder ante el hecho de que su propia lengua le fuera a traicionar

-"Digamos que si"- Dijo al último

-"Que gusto. Bueno señor Vanzetti, debo decirle que lamentablemente tengo que salir de viaje a España, mi prometido me acompaña y me temo que la mansión se quedara a su entera disposición"- Explicó. El griego sintió un hoyo en el estomago, aunque afortunadamente el recordar las palabras del rubio budista, le ayudaron en esos momentos

-"Si, comprendo, y le advierto que no debe preocuparse, ya que Aioria me había pedido que pasara unos días en el departamento y creo que aprovecharé esos que ustedes estén ausentes"

-"No será necesario, puede traerlo..."

-"Lo agradezco y sé que también él lo haría, pero es muy inestable y no aceptaría tal invitación..."- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Comprendo. Nos veremos en un par de días, y si me disculpa tengo un encargo muy urgente que atender en la ciudad antes de partir"- Se despidió de nuevo con un gesto de mano y una sonrisa, siendo correspondido de la misma forma por el pianista

-"Si, no hay problema"

-"Shun, Camus me pidió que te dijera que necesita que subas de inmediato"- Mandó girándose hacia el peliverde que seguía en la sala

-"Como ordene señor"- Hizo una reverencia

-"Y dile por favor que en cuanto toque el claxon Ikki, baje para marcharnos"

-"Enseguida amo"

-"Bien, hasta luego señor Vanzetti"- Volvió a decir el más alto despidiéndose con la mano, siendo recibido de la misma forma por el pianista

-"Buen viaje"- Contestó. Saga salió de la sala y se dirigió hacia la entrada, donde el hermano de Shun lo esperaba

-"Considero que suba usted, yo me quedaré a cuidar la puerta en caso de que él vuelva"- Dijo el sirviente en voz muy baja para que el pianista pudiera escucharlo

-:-:-

Una hoja más en el piso, estrujada con rabia a causa de la falta de inspiración que tenía, y es que el hecho de no poder despedirse de Milo, le hacia enfadar. Otra más en blanco, siendo pasada de nuevo con sus ojos y con la pluma, logrando escribir algunas cuantas letras, pero de nuevo arrancada y hecha bola.

En la puerta se escucharon algunos golpes pausados y casi silenciosos

-"Adelante"- Pidió sin mirar, aún frunciendo el entrecejo en busca de más ideas. Cuando escuchó el ruido del cerrojo, comenzó a hablar -"Shun, ¿Podrías ayudarme con...?"- Su rostro se levantó, embozando una sonrisa en los labios al ver que no se trataba del sirviente, si no del pianista –"Milo..."- Susurró con una sonrisa, levantándose de la cama para correr a sus brazos y abrazarle como si no se hubieran visto en muchos años, aunque parecían más bien siglos.

Las extremidades superiores del griego rodearon por arriba de los brazos al escultor, quien se aferraba de la cintura al pianista con fervor, compartiendo ese calor humano. La barbilla de Milo quedó apoyada en la coronilla de Camus, quien tenía el rostro hundido en su pecho a causa de las lágrimas que habían acudido a sus ojos, lamentando el hecho de tener que abandonarle

_Una vez más..._

-"Perdoname..."- Sollozó como disculpa. El griego se apartó un poco, el escultor levantó el rostro y le miró a los ojos –"En serio lo siento..."- El pianista selló sus labios con beso vehemente, reclamando un poco más de vida mientras sus manos recorrían con ansía infinita su espalda, apartando el cabello con las yemas de los dedos; demostrando que no importaba... tal vez si, pero que él entendía lo que tenía que hacer

-"Sé que es tu obligación"- Le dijo en susurró, posando sus labios sobre cada mejilla del francés. A Camus le dio la sensación de haber experimentado aquella escena antes...

-"¿No estas molesto?"- Milo sonrió e hizo un ademán negativo, consiguiendo en los labios del escultor una sonrisa.

-"Sé que estaremos juntos y que aunque tu cuerpo este con él, tengo la dicha de que tu corazón es solo mío"- Camus se sonrojó levemente, dejando que el griego tomara sus manos, atrayéndolas hacia los labios y dejando un beso sobre el dorso, en cada una de ellas; después volvieron a abrazarse, no queriendo separarse en lo absoluto.

El francés deslizó los dedos por el semblante de Milo, compartiendo entre sus bocas un apasionado contacto. El griego permitió que sus propias manos llenaran de caricias la parte posterior del escultor, recorriendo su espina dorsal con sensualidad hasta llegar a las carnosidades redondas de su cuerpo, las cuales masajeó con los dedos como si fuera moldeándolas.

Tocaban con movimientos pausados y vehementes, los labios del otro, como señal del amor y deseo mutuo entre ambos... de nuevo sin importar lo que sucediera, ni siquiera el que Saga pudiera entrar en esos momentos en la habitación y descubrirlos

Camus se apartó un poco del griego, dejando algunos besos en la barbilla y cerca del oído. Profundizó su mirada con la de Milo. Se llenó de vida una vez más, antes de perderla al no volver a verlo.

-"Quiero darte algo, que tendrás que devolverme cuando vuelva"- Le dijo con la voz entrecortada –"Es para que no me extrañes tanto..."

-"Nada podría sustituirte..."

-"Y no lo hará, solo tratará de disminuir el dolor con la promesa de que volveré"- Milo sonrió, ya que no esperaba una prueba porque lo sabía, pero ahora que Camus lo decía, quizá el dolor se apaciguara. El francés se llevó las manos al cuello, hurgando entre su propio cabello. –"Este es mi pendiente..."- Comenzó a decirle cuando se lo hubo quitado, rodeando el cuello del griego con los brazos, para lograr poner la cadena de la cual pendía el dije –"Ambos significan mucho para mi"- El pianista sonrió agradecido, sin mirar lo que Camus le había puesto, pero si reclamando una nueva caricia aún más desesperada de los labios

Estaban consientes de que sería la última vez que se besaran, antes de volverse a ver en algunos días, siendo así su despedida hasta el momento en que un sonido intermitente y casi molesto para ambos amantes, se dejó oír desde el jardín, siendo así la señal de la partida dolorosa del francés hacia España

_El lugar donde todo había comenzado..._

Tanto a Milo como al escultor, les costó trabajo el separarse del extremo nivel al que sus últimas caricias les habían llevado, teniendo que romper el mágico momento por las lágrimas y el dolor, al ser separados '_una vez más_'

... o ... o ...

_Yo lo sé, me va a dar cosa x(... _

_En los siguientes capítulos haremos una visita al pasado o.o (como quien dice, me copiaré mis rollos en los fics de YGO para hacer este –o- jajajaja, así que muchos ya saben a lo que me estoy refiriendo o.o como Love me y Wings of destiny) y les pondré cosas de la vida de ambos, que me hubiera gustado hacerlo más en otro fic, pero bueno... eso ya sería aventarme muchos problemas 9.9 _

_Como sea .o.  
Los cambios fueron el lemon, el lime 9.9... la parte del regreso de Saga k acorté un poco y la despedida de Milo y Camus, porque en el original se supone que Camie se va dejando solo la carta y el pendiente, además de otras cosas que no recuerdo _

_Kisses y gracias por leerme ;D _

_P.d. Me tardaré con la actualización x k estoy terminando el final de "lo que nunca dijiste"... sorry no sé como de pronto ese fic se convirtió en mi favorito (ejem... Asuka ¬¬... xD...) ToT  
_


	11. Regreso al pasado I

_En esta página voy muy atrasada 9.9… lo siento mucho… Bueno… como en lies that matter les pido que si quieren leer el fic un poco mas adelantado, se pongan en contacto conmigo para pasarles un link donde puedan encontrarlo completo o pasarles los capis por mail… besos oxo oxo oxo _

Regreso al pasado 

(primera parte)

Un viaje largo, un par de días interminables, una noche que se le estaba haciendo cansada. A pesar de que acaba de llegar al hotel español, propiedad de su prometido, Camus no veía la hora en que Saga le dijera que volverían a Inglaterra, a su mansión, al sitio donde había dejado a su amor reencarnado. Dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de tristeza mientras caminaba al lado del peliazul, de la limosina que los recogió en el aeropuerto, hasta la entrada del hotel. Rostand, adivinando que era muestra de preocupación por resolver el problema causante de su estancia en Madrid, le tomó la mano, sorprendiéndolo de pronto, y diciéndole unas palabras que pretendían, en vano, apaciguar aquél sentimiento que nada tenía que ver a sus suposiciones:

-"Tranquilo. Estoy seguro que Shura y Cristal te escucharan, arreglarán las cosas, y volverán a ser tan amigos como siempre."- El peilmarino sintió un nudo en el estómago al verle sonreír con tanto amor, tan sólo para él.

Saga estaba preocupado por él, sin saber que nadie más ocupaba sus pensamientos que el pianista...

-"Si..."- Respondió volviendo a suspirar y bajando la vista. No supo en que momento ambos había detenido su paso, por lo que se soltó de aquél cálido agarre y prosiguió su camino hacia el vestíbulo.

Cuando la pareja por fin estuvo en el lobby la mayoría de los que iban pasando, y los que estaban llenando sus registros para obtener una habitación en el hotel, volteaban sus rostros para saludarles con cortesía o dedicarles gestos afables con los labios. Pero nada de eso le gustaba al galo, ni siquiera le bella arquitectura del edificio; parecía, más bien, condenado a tener tatuada la imagen del griego en su corazón y mente, a cada segundo, con cada palabra en cualquier conversación, en los gestos o forma de ser de quien le saludaba.

Despidiéndose de su prometido, Camus fue en busca de sus dos amigos; aunque siendo un sitio tan grande, prefirió preguntar por ellos a uno de los encargados: Shura se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación, al otro lo habían visto en la piscina discutiendo con una mujer.

-"¡Cristal!"- Exclamó palmeándose la frente. –"No tiene remedio..."- Murmuró después, un tanto divertido. Agradeció a aquél hombre y emprendió la marcha hacia el patio trasero, donde todas las noches solían organizar una fiesta; excepto los días donde toda la gente famosa y/o millonaria, acudía para la celebración en el salón de fiestas (NA: Si, es un hotel muy lujoso nOn).

El albo personaje se encontraba parado en una de las orillas de la alberca, secándose su cuerpo con una toalla naranja. El galo se quedó parado a unos cuantos metros de él, contemplándole con una sonrisa; y cuando el peliblanco se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba ahí, mirándole, gritó con fuerza su nombre, mientras corría a abrazarlo

-"¡CAMUS!"- Las extremidades de ambos se rodeaban, al mismo tiempo que reían y demostraban el completo agrado por aquél recuento. –"Justo esta mañana pensaba que no te vería hasta la boda"- El galo rompió el abrazo, pasando a tomarle las manos con emoción para opacar aquellas palabras y hacerle notar que ese evento, quizá, no se realizaría.

-"¡Lo encontré!"- Exclamó con regocijo, y un extraño brillo en sus pupilas que Cristal ya había visto

-"¿A quién?"- Inquirió extrañado. El pelimarino comenzó a reír con ganas

-"¡A él!"- No. Definitivamente las ideas no eran claras para el albino.

-"¿Pero quién es él? mi niño… ¿seguro que estas bien?"- Tocó su frente para comprobar si su temperatura corporal era la adecuada

-"Si Cristal, estoy muy bien, te lo juro"- Rió el galo ante el desconcierto de su amigo. Volvió a tomarle ambas manos, como queriendo transmitir de aquella forma la emoción que lo embriagaba. –"Te estoy hablando del chico que soñé una vez..."- El albo pareció recibir una fuerte impresión: sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus labios se separaron más de lo debido

-"¿Él?"-"Exclamó

-"¡SI!"- Coreó el galo haciendo mayor su sonrisa

-"¿Y donde esta?"- Movió la cabeza hacia todos lados inspeccionando cada rincón con la mirada –"Espera"- Se detuvo para analizar la situación y cambiar su estado anímico –"Si lo encontraste… ¿Qué…?... Oye Camus esto esta horrible"- El galo entendía porque o por quien –más bien-, lo decía. Negó con la cabeza, sorprendiendo a su amigo por ese brillo intermitente en sus pupilas.

-"Lo sé; pero no me importa… ¡Lo amo! Y Milo es... grandioso."

-"¿Milo? ¿Así se llama?"

-"Si Cristal. Es guapo, encantador, tiene unos zafiros hermosísimos y…"

-"Cálmate Camus"- Rió el joven –"Pareces adolescente"

-"Es que no puedo evitarlo"- Se sonrojó el escultor –"Si tú y Shura lo conocieran, estoy seguro que pensarían como yo"

-"No me hables de 'esa'..."- Gruñó el albino cambiando de expresión y de tema. El galo volvió a la realidad; aunque cuando se dio cuenta, su amigo ya caminaba de regreso al lobby

-"Espera."- Le llamó yendo tras él. –"Cristal, creo que ustedes dos deberían reconciliarse..."- Comenzó a decir; mas, únicamente obtuvo una sarta de explicaciones absurdas sobre el porque ya no podía tener ningún tipo de relación con el pelinegro. Y aunque a Camus le interesaba resolver aquél problema lo antes posible, por esa noche se sentía lo suficientemente cansado como para no querer saber nada sobre ningún asunto; a menos, claro, que dicho asunto hiciera referencia al griego.

** - - - - - **

Más de un día llevaba en aquél hotel, intentando hacer que sus amigos volvieran a ser unidos, o por lo menos, que no causaran los problemas por los que Saga lo había llevado hasta España.

Durante aquella jornada, ambos prometidos casi no se habían visto; uno por estar ocupado en asuntos sobre la gerencia y preparativos para los eventos que se desencadenarían toda aquella semana, y el otro por andar como niñera tras Shura y Cristal.

Una noche previa a la festividad por la que habían sido convocados, tanto el galo como el inglés regresaron a su habitación presidencial, al mismo tiempo:

-"Fue un día muy agitado"- Dijo quitándose la ropa delante de Camus para ponerse la bata de dormir; pero este parecía no escucharlo o no darse cuenta de lo que hacia, solo pensaba en Milo, en los agraciados edenes que tenía por pupilas, esos labios carnosos que tantos deseos desenfrenados despertaron en él, esa piel atezada fundiéndose sin clemencia con la suya, dejando emanar ligeras toxinas por sus poros, bañándola de una capa plateada que la hacia aún más exquisita a la vista… ¡Cuánto le amaba y cuanto deseaba estar con él! –"¿Me escuchas amor?"- El escultor abrió los ojos, sonrojándose ante aquellos pensamientos que inundaron su mente, y la mirada que Saga le lanzaba. Hacia mucho tiempo que no compartían la misma cama; al menos, sin que uno de ellos ya estuviera dormido al arribar a la habitación.

-"Lo siento, estoy algo cansado"- Respondió lanzando un suspiro y comenzando a quitarse el saco

-"¿Desde cuando no lo hacemos?"- Preguntó Saga sin quitar sus ojos de Camus, este le miró sin saber que reflejar en su mirada –"Me refiero a que…"- Se acercó a su prometido y lo levanto jalándole levemente de los brazos –"Eh estado muy ocupado y casi no te pongo atención…"- Acarició su mejilla con el dorso de la mano. El galo retuvo un temblor. Lo quería mucho, tanto, que aceptó casarse con él; pero después de haber estado con el pianista, las cosas no eran iguales.

-"Yo comprendo que seas un inversionista muy famoso y ocupado… no tienes porque…"- Y sin embargo, el peli añil no quería escucharlo, él se moría por besarlo, por tenerlo nuevamente entre sus brazos y decirle con caricias lo mucho que le amaba. Camus, por su parte, se sintió presa del pánico al no saber como responder, como evitar aquél acto que ya no deseaba. Su prometido lentamente lo acorraló contra la cama, dejando que su espalda reposara en el colchón en tanto recorría con las manos su figura. Las manos galas fueron tentadas a quitar de sí aquellas extremidades inglesas, por lo que el dueño de las primeras las colocó tras la nuca de Saga antes de que actuaran y lastimaran a su prometido. Pronto la camisa ya no cubría su delantero, y los labios del empresario ya se situaban en aquella parte desnuda de su cuerpo sin que él se atreviera a hacer algo...

Necesitaba escapar… ¿Cómo? No lo sabía; pero tenía que ejercer alguna medida favorecedora. Los labios de su prometido sobre su cuello, pecho y abdomen no le estaban gustando y no quería estar con él. La única figura que se aparecía en su mente era la de Milo…

Las manos de Saga ya habían llegado hasta su intimidad… estaba por quitarle la ropa; y Camus se sentía incapaz de decir algo o sospecharía; después de todo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez...

El galo no aguantaba más, sentía que de un momento a otro gritaría o le empujaría a un lado. Sus dedos ya se crispaban sobre las sabanas, reteniendo sus impulsos, cuando el teléfono de la habitación sonó. El peliañil gruñó. El rostro del galo se relajó, aunque cuando su prometido le miro como para pedirle permiso a responder, también hizo un gesto hipócrita de fastidio.

-"¿Qué?"- Demandó el inglés al levantar el auricular. Camus rezó porque solicitaran su presencia en el lobby, eso le daría tiempo a pretender que dormitaba y evitar tener que fingir placer. –"¿Cuándo?... ¿Y llegó solo?"- Por el tono de Saga y la mirada que le dirigía al peli marino, pareciera algo de suma urgencia. –"Dígale que bajo enseguida"- Colgó el teléfono aún molesto, quedándose pensativo. El galo se sentó a su lado, depositando un beso en su cuello como si quisiera continuar lo que dejaron pendiente

-"Te noto preocupado."- Le dijo, a lo que Saga explicó

-"Julián Winterson esta aquí. Su esposa se suicidó hace un par de días, una noche antes de que mi hermano abandonara la prisión."

-"¿Cómo, Kanon esta libre?"- El rostro del gemelo se ensombreció repentinamente

-"Me temo que si."- Se levantó de la cama y se colocó el saco, aún con el mismo semblante

-"Pero... ¿Estas bien?"- La voz de Camus lo despertó. Viró el rostro para encontrarse con la persona que tanto quería, el ser que significaba tanto para él

-"Lo estaré."- Respondió con una tenue flexión labial –"Tengo que bajar."- Se acercó a su novio, depositó un beso en su frente y le dijo –"Duerme. No sé cuanto vaya a tardar. Te amo..."- El peli marino se sintió miserable

-"Y yo a ti..."- Aunque no en la misma forma. El inglés acarició su rostro antes de partir, dejando al francés con un nudo en la garganta.

Después de todo lo que Saga había padecido, ahora consideraba tan inhumano tener al amor de su vida esperándole del otro lado del mar atlántico. Aunque la libertad de Kanon y ese estado anímico en su prometido, no impedían que añorara volver a encontrarse con el griego más pronto de lo predicho...

** - - - - - **

La ciudad de Londres no parecía tan hermosa ni interesante, sin esa gran felicidad que había escapado de sus manos. La razón comprendía su destino, el abandono por cumplimiento del deber; pero el corazón no, este sufría la ausencia de su más grande e innegable amor.

-"Basta, Milo. Me vas a hacer llorar"- Le reprochó Aioria estacionando el automóvil.

-"No puedo evitarlo..."- Gruñó el peliazul abandonado el vehículo para introducirse en el edificio donde el budista y el lemuriano vivían.

-"Es que debes hacerlo, no es bueno para tu salud; apenas comes, te la pasas en vela y no dejas de contemplar ese pendiente"- El pianista se detuvo, virando en sí mismo para repetirle la misma oración con la que contestaba aquella queja

-"Se me hace extrañamente familiar, no entiendo la razón; pero cada vez lo veo siento ese vuelco en el estómago, el impulso de volar hasta donde esta él y entregárselo."- Suspiró abatido y prosiguió su paso, sin impártanle cuantas veces más le importunara su ex pareja, ya no le respondería una sola palabra; aunque no pudo tomar aquella medida, porque de todas formas, el castaño no volvió hablar.

**-:-:-**

El hindú observaba con insistencia el pendiente recién entregado por Milo, y al igual que este, parecía reconocerlo...

-"Puede ser la causa de todo."- Sentenció volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Tanto Mu como Aioria seguían un poco incrédulos; únicamente el peliazul mantenía la mayor atención en sus actos y palabras. –"Como te lo dije, este colgante puede sernos de utilidad."

-"Pero aún no me has dicho como."

-"Podemos hacer un ritual..."

-"¿¡Qué?!"- Exclamó de pronto el pelilila. –"No dejaré que hagas esa estupidez"- El rubio le riñó a su modo.

-"Es necesario, Mu. Lo sabes"- Su novio le miró con aprensión

-"Pero ¿en que consiste ese acto?"- Inquirió el castaño observando la reacción en la pareja del budista, a lo que este explicó

-"Shaka pretende viajar al pasado, y no sólo eso... ¡Si no también llevar a Milo!"

-"Y a Camus..."- Agregó el rubio

-"¡No, no te dejaré! ¡Es una irresponsabilidad de tu parte!"

-"Pensé que no creías en mis poderes. Me satisface saber que si lo haces"

-"Estas demente..."

-"Momento."- Pidió el peliazul –"¿Quieren explicarnos lo que esta pasando?"- Mu respingó

-"Para poder hacer un viaje al pasado es necesario gastar mucha energía... ¡Es un peligro latente! Puede darle un infarto a cualquiera de ustedes, incluso Shaka puede envejecer tantos años como retrocedan, y si vuelven más de los que un humano tiene como límite de vida... pues... imagina el resto..."- Todos permanecieron en silencio, incluso el budista.

-"No quiero poner en riesgo tu vida..."- Dijo Milo, quedamente, observando el pendiente que reposaba ahora en su palma.

-"Entonces jamás sabrás porque Camus y tú no pueden estar juntos. No lo estuvieron antes y no lo están ahora..."- Comentó el rubio con un tono mucho más misterioso del que antes hubiera usado. El corazón del pianista pareció romperse en mil pedazos

-"¿Quieres decirme que no volverá?"- Shaka le sonrió y tomó su mano, tratando de tranquilizarle.

-"Regresará; pero aquello que siempre los a mantenido distanciados también lo hará..."- Un temblor recorrió el sistema del peliazul.

-"¿Quién es?... ¿Qué es?"- El budista se puso aún más serio. Se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia la ventana, donde observó el oscuro y nublado paraje de aquella noche

-"Eso no lo puedo responder yo..."- Milo sintió que el alma se le iba. También se puso en pie y se colocó a un lado del rubio

-"Shaka, por favor. Yo no quiero que algo malo te pase; pero quiero saber lo que nos ocurrió. Necesito saber quien fui para entender quien soy, y que es lo que tengo que hacer..."- Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que misterioso personaje se dedicó a analizar la critica situación.

-"No hay elección. Podemos abrir el portal y dejar a Aioria y a Mu como vigilantes, así el riesgo no sería tanto."- Volteó a ver al peli lila, a quien aún no le parecía una buena idea aquello; mas, viendo la entereza del budista, no le quedaba más que aceptar –"Yo le confío mi vida a la persona que amo, ¿le dejas la tuya al que te ah servido por tanto tiempo?"

-"Si..."- Respondió sin dudar, o sin pensar. Shaka le sonrió y golpeó quedamente su brazo

-"Entonces no hay más que hablar. Esta noche abriremos el portal, y tú, volverás a ver a Camus"

** - - - - - **

Saga repasaba el cepillo por su larga cabellera azul añil, cuando el peli marino le anunció que estaba listo y que ya podía bajar para la fiesta.

-"¿Estás nervioso?"- Le preguntó el galo sentándose en uno de los bordes de la cama.

-"Un poco..."- Contestó acomodándose la corbata. –"El discurso que haré no es muy largo."- Y lo repasó de nuevo delante del espejo, observando cual de todas era la mejor pose para recitarlo. Después de algunos minutos y gestos solaces por parte de Camus, se pensó como listo para ejecutar aquella tarea -"Bueno, es hora de marcharnos"

Ambos abandonaron la habitación, caminando por el pasillo con las manos entrelazadas; aunque apenas habían dado un par de pasos, cuando Cristal salió a su encuentro

-"Chicos, esperen. Ya que no tengo pareja, esta noche seremos un trío"- Saga hubiera preferido estar solo con su prometido; pero bueno, se trataba de uno de los mejores amigos de este, así que no podía negarle tal petición.

-"Claro; así puedes cuidarlo cuando yo suba a dar mi discurso"

-"¡ja! Yo no necesito que me cuide, creo que la cosa más bien irá al revés"- Los tres comenzaron a reír; sin embargo, el francés sintió que una fuerza superior tiraba de su estómago al piso, y que un mareo repentino se hacia presa de él

-"_Camus... caballero de Acuario..._"- Escuchó el llamado de una voz conocida, e intentó caminar hacia ella; pero...

En un momento se paralizó, y al siguiente, todo quedó en oscuridad total...

Saga le retuvo entre sus brazos, antes de que por el desvanecimiento se golpeara en la cabeza

-"¡Mi amor, ¿qué te pasa?!"- El peliazul comenzó a respirar con dificultad, dando suaves palmadas en las mejillas galas, intentando, en vano, hacerle reaccionar.

-"¡Camus, amiguis... despierta!"- Exclamaba Cristal.

-"Tenemos que llamar a un doctor..."- Comentaba al peli añil con un nudo en la garganta. Acunó todo el cuerpo de su pareja entre sus brazos y caminó hasta el dormitorio, siendo seguido por el albino. Deposito al muchacho en la cama, tratando, nuevamente, de hacerle despertar –"Voy por un médico... o algo..."

-"Saga, no podemos importunar a nadie..."

-"¡Carajo! ¿Entonces qué hacemos?"

-"Yo me quedo a cuidarlo, tú recita el discurso, haces acto de presencia y luego puedes subir a verlo. Eres el anfitrión, no puedes faltar."- El gemelo apretó los dientes, al mismo tiempo que se pasaba las manos por la cabeza como un ademán desesperado. Por último tomó una bocanada de aire y se dispuso a partir

-"No dejes de tenerme informado de su estado en caso de que empeore o despierte."

-"Tranquilo. Esta en buenas manos"- Le guiñó un ojo. Saga depositó un beso en los labios del francés, y abandonó la habitación aún con la preocupación carcomiendo su alma.

** - - - - - **

Aioria seguía revisando que Milo se sintiera cómodo, recostado en el piso, en tanto Shaka terminaba de prender las doces velas que los rodeaban.

La mano de Mu temblaba cuando le pasó el cáliz con la sustancia que habría de mantenerlos dormidos por aquellas doces horas

-"Todo estará bien."- Pero el pelilila rehuyó al encuentro de sus miradas, pues sabía que era muy arriesgado, y que cualquier fallo en la operación, le costaría la vida a Shaka. El rubio tomó aire, luego bebió un sorbo del elixir y se recostó junto a Milo, quien también sorbió aquella sustancia agria, e imitó la acción previa del budista. El lemuriano y el castaño salieron de aquél circulo de doce velas, las cuales custodiaban a ambos viajeros. –"Cuando quieras, Mu."- El peliazul y el rubio entrelazaron una de sus manos -dejando en medio de estas el pendiente del francés-, y cerraron los ojos.

Entonces el pelilila tomó un recipiente anaranjado, sacó un poco de polvo color lavanda, lo sopló hacia ambos viajeros y pronunció los nombres que su propio novio le había revelado.

-"Llamo a los siguientes personajes de una era pasada: Shaka... caballero de Virgo, Milo... caballero de Escorpio, y Camus... caballero de Acuario..."

Aioria casi se cuelga de la lámpara del techo, cuando el sonido más parecido a una exhalación, se dejó oír en la habitación, apagando una de las velas; de pronto sintió una punzada, aunque difícilmente supo de donde provenía el dolor

-"¿Qué es esto?"- Le preguntó a Mu, quien también percibió ese mismo malestar

-"A los espíritus del pasado no le gusta que rondemos en su territorio, y harán todo lo que esté en sus manos por impedir la travesía de los tres"- Explicó. –"Cada vez que una vela se apague sentirás ese mismo dolor..."

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Es la única forma de que ellos regresen a salvo. Nosotros como vigilantes no debemos permitir que todas se apaguen. Si la luz se extingue y ellos siguen del otro lado, jamás volverán..."

-"Eso quiere decir que..."

-"Que morirán..."- Aioria sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Observó el rostro tranquilo de su ex pareja, deduciendo enseguida que ya estaría por verse con Camus; y de él dependería que ese reencuentro también pudiera darse en esta realidad.

-"¿Que podemos hacer para que eso no ocurra?"- Mu le sonrió, al mismo tiempo que le pasaba la caja de cerillos

-"Encender las velas otra vez. Puede apagarse; mas no debe estar mucho tiempo así."- El castaño hizo una seña afirmativa al captar el mensaje.

La vida de los tres a cambio de ellos. Parecería un precio injusto para muchos; pero para ellos, uno justo si se trataba de conservar la vida de las personas que amaban.

… **o … o …**

_**Nota curiosa: **El capítulo tuvo modificaciones en cuanto al estilo descriptivo. La historia es tal y como la escribí... aunque omití una discusión entre Shura y Cristal o.oU _

_Ahora si!... se pone lo bueno o¬o!!... una de las tantas cosas por las que quería escribir este fic._

_Espero que el capítulo fuera de su agrado o.-_

_Nos estamos leyendo_

_Besitos .x. .x. .x. _


	12. Primer encuentro II

_Aquí comienza la parte difícil… de hecho, espero no revolverlas con esto. Encontraran el inicio un poco extraño, pero espero con conforme avancen los capítulos se acostumbren a las situaciones nOn_

Primer Encuentro 

(Continuación del anterior

-segunda parte- )

Cuando le propuso que fueran algo más que sólo amantes, su corazón latía apresuradamente al concebir una respuesta negativa por parte del caballero de Virgo; ahora que amanecían en la misma cama, todos los días, aquella sensación parecía haber sido borrada por el transcurrir del tiempo.

Retiró lentamente el lienzo que cubría su cuerpo, intentando no moverse demasiado para despertar al ángel en su lecho. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la ventana, donde retiró las cortinas para mirar el horizonte, el lugar por donde tenues matices azules, morados, fucsias, rojos y naranjas, se asoman por detrás de las montaña, pintando de forma nítida la tierra, y abriéndose camino entre el manto de oscuridad que la noche había dejado a su paso.

Aquella cotidiana lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad, por fin le hizo tomar una decisión...

-"¿Madrugaste?"- Escuchó una voz tras de si. Era él, lo sabía. La hora de tomar valor se acercaba.

-"Casi no pude dormir"- Respondió cerrando la cortina, para virar sobre sí mismo y caminar de nuevo hacia la cama, donde el rubio le esperaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Tomó asiento a su lado, mirando con detenimiento cada una de sus hermosas facciones, desde la áurea cabellera, hasta la punta del mentón. –"¿Sabes? He querido decirte... algo..."- Las pupilas siempre cerradas de Shaka, no se descubrieron ante aquellas palabras; el entrecejo fue quien mostró un tenue pliegue. Milo le tomó la mano. Sus labios rozaron unos segundos los del rubio, y tomó valor...

** - - - - - **

Mientras estiraba cada una de las extremidades, aún dentro de las sábanas, parecía un pequeño gatito juguetón. Su cabello se encontraba esparcido por la almohada, el cual tenía un color tan singular como él mismo; un tono azul... ¿o era verde?. Bueno, cualquiera que viera su cabello podría imaginarse mirando el océano mismo.

Los labios se abrieron de forma exagerada, cuando un sonoro bostezo escapó de ellos, mientras se enrollaba las cobijas en su silueta y se dirigía a la ventana. Y lo que vio al quitar la cortinas, fue algo que le hizo sonreír. Después de haber permanecido en un lugar con tanto hielo, un cálido rayo de sol sobre su rostro, era lo que más necesitaba para sentirse rehabilitado.

-"¡Por fin!... Camus, dile adiós a siberia; por lo menos un par de meses..."- El nivel de curvatura labial aumentó al recitar aquella frase. Se quedó unos segundos así, esperando a que el inmenso astro terminara de tocar la tierra, hasta que decidió que era momento de bajar y comenzar a entrenar en el lugar que llaman 'coliseo'.

** - - - - - **

Dos figuras silenciosas descendían los escalones de piedra, sin mirarse, sin tocarse, sin dirigir gesto alguno a los que pudieran observarles de lejos, o estando cerca. Uno de ellos se sentía vacío, incómodo porque su todavía pareja no quería ni hablarle. El otro se encontraba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, indagando sobre si la culpa había sido suya, si no había hecho lo suficiente por cultivar el amor del caballero de Escorpio; pero nada. Por más que lo pensaba, no encontraba defectos en sí mismo que lo responsabilizaran por lo recién sucedido.

Suspiró abatido, deteniendo, por el brazo, al personaje que caminaba junto a él.

-"Tienes razón..."- Dijo, para mayor sorpresa del peliazul. –"Las cosas ya no son iguales, y yo tampoco sé si te quiero."- Los labios del griego mostraron una sonrisa entristecida.

-"No sé si esa respuesta me alegra... o me deprime..."

-"Oye, eres Milo, el caballero del octavo templo. Estoy seguro que muy pronto encontrarás a alguien"- Dijo para animarlo; aunque no estaba seguro de que su deseo fuera de corazón.

-"¡Si, claro!"- Exclamó incrédulo, cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con una expresión que podría leerse 'no me tomes el pelo'.

-"Te lo digo enserio."- Shaka observó a los que entrenaban, hasta que se topó con uno de los nuevos caballeros, uno que corría por el perímetro circular del coliseo. –"Como ese"- Lo señaló. El muchacho de piel atezada colocó el pie en un peldaño inferior, conservando el otro en la misma posición, al mismo tiempo que la imagen del mencionado se plasmaba en su mente

-"No lo sé, no parece ser mi tipo"- Rechazó el escorpión, volviendo la cara al rubio.

En ese mismo momento, Camus sintió el impulso de mirar hacia otro lado, en vez de continuar con la vista fija en su trayecto. Fue así como vio a una criatura sin igual, una que destilaba belleza por cada una de sus atractivas facciones; desde el cabello azul como el cielo de Siberia, hasta la piel bronceada, los músculos marcados y su complexión robusta. Quiso detenerse y correr hacia él para averiguar su identidad, o si sólo se trataba de una alucinación producida por el calor; ya que estaba acostumbrado a las bajas temperaturas y aquella, no era una muy recomendable para su salud. En ese instante chocó contra algo, o contra alguien; le dolió la cara con el impacto, y la cabeza al golpear al piso...

-"¿Cómo sabes que no es tu tipo si no lo conoces?"- Inquirió Shaka. Su interés porque Milo no se sintiera rechazado por él, le confirmaba que si lo quería; pero que no lo amaba...

-"Esta bien, le preguntaré su nombre y haber que pasa"- Respondió comenzando a descender. Buscó con la mirada al que entrenaba, para dirigirse hacia él; mas, al encontrarlo, se dio cuenta que este caía derribado por otro de los dorados, uno brasileño que aún no dominaba el griego. En un momento se asustó al verle estrellar la cabeza contra el piso, por lo que corrió hacia él, como si de sí mismo dependiera la vida de aquél individuo. Se arrodilló a su lado, levándole la mitad del cuerpo, al estrecharle contra su pecho –"Oye... ¿Estas bien?"- No parecía despertar. El sudamericano comenzó a decir una serie de frases in entendibles, las cuales pudieron ser disculpas en su propio idioma.

Camus, por su parte, se sentía muy cansado, mareado, como si no pudiera mover un solo músculo. Escuchaba voces alrededor de él, aunque no entendía nada. Sus párpados dejaron de custodiar las orbes; y auque borrosa la vista, lentamente distinguió la faz del muchacho que había estado contemplando, y pudo ver más nítida su imagen. Su corazón latía aceleradamente, sin que comprendiera la razón o pudiera evitarlo; tal como tampoco podía impedir que sus mejillas adquirieran un suave matiz rojo. La voz del atezado llegaba clara a sus oído, pero no podía responder, ni siquiera podía moverse; aunque parecía no importarle

-"Parece que ya vuelve en sí. Oye... ¿Quién eres?... ¿Entiendes mi idioma?... ¿Hola?"

-"Escorpio, esta noqueado. Déjalo tranquilo"- Dijo otro de los caballeros dorados

-"Piscis tiene razón. Será mejor si lo llevas a su templo"- Comentó Shaka.

-"¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo yo? Que lo lleve Tauro, él lo puso en este estado"- Riñó el peliazul.

-"Lo considero una buena idea por lo que hablamos hace un rato"- Explicó el sexto custodio.

Milo le observó unos segundos, dándose cuenta que era cierto, que él ya no le quería. Suspiró al no encontrar el remedio a ambos cuestiones, por lo que cargó el cuerpo del aún 'inconsciente' entre sus brazos y lo llevó de vuelta al santuario.

** - - - - - **

-"Pero que lerdo soy"- Se maldijo el escorpión entrando en su recinto. –"No sé quien es, hubiera investigado con algunos de los que estaban ahí; o quizá hubiera sido mejor preguntarle a Shaka..."- De nuevo el rubio, ese que no alcanzaba a comprender cuanto lo quería o cuan difícil era hacerse a la idea de que jamás volverían a estar juntos.

Entró por los pasillos del octavo templo, dirigiéndose hacia su cámara privada, con el galo aún desmayado entre sus extremidades. Aventó la puerta con una pierna, abriéndose paso hasta la cama recién tendida, donde lo depositó con sutileza.

-"Menudo golpe..."- Dijo en voz baja, colocando su cabeza entre los cojines. Mientras lo acomodaba, por accidente, rozó con el dorso de la mano su mejilla, percibiendo grados de temperatura anormales en un cuerpo humano –"¡Tiene fiebre!"- Exclamó conmocionado. Se levantó de un salto y fue por algunos paños húmedos, que colocó sobre su frente para tratar de aminorarla. –"Será mejor que le prepare algo..."- Caminó hacia la puerta, le echó un último vistazo y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Unos minutos después, Camus comenzaba a volver en sí, con una sensación en la cabeza como si se la hubieran partido. Colocó una de sus manos en la cien, mientras que con la otra intentaba sentarse y mantenerse en esa posición. Abrió los ojos, aún con los estragos del accidente

-"¿Dónde estoy?"- Se preguntó al no reconocer nada en aquella habitación: la cama con sábanas rojas, un dosel de oro y cortinas de un tono escarlata. El cuarto era amplio, con una mesita de centro redonda, en la cual había un candelabro. De frente al lecho se encontraba una ventana, con las cortinas también rojas, recorridas, dejando entrar la luz que le permitía observar aquél sitio.

La mirada gala al recorrer todo lo que tenía en su entorno, distinguió dos puertas, una a la derecha y la otra a la izquierda. Arrastrándose en la cama, y apoyándose de lo que tenía más próximo, se levantó de la cama, aún con el malestar sufrido por la fiebre y el golpe. Dio algunos pasos más torpes que seguros, hacia la puerta de mayor cercanía, con las piernas flaqueándole y con una fuerza que se drenaba en cada movimiento realizado. Estiró el brazo para tomar el picaporte, cuando una fuerte punzada le sobrevivo, obligando a su cuerpo a que se fuera para atrás y que abandonara todo intento de salir. Afortunadamente, Milo había entrado en la habitación; así que al notar su desvanecimiento, con la velocidad de un Antares, se fue hacia él para atraparle, antes de que la fuerza de gravedad fuera demasiada y se repitiera el golpe en la cabeza.

-"Debes permanecer en reposo."- Reprendió el griego, acomodándolo entre sus brazos para llevarlo de nueva cuenta a su cama. El galo, con los ojos cerrados por el dolor, reconoció aquella voz y cálido cosmos que ese cuerpo despedía, por lo que sus mejillas se calentaron aún más. –"¿A dónde crees que ibas? En tu estado no es muy recomendable que camines como sonámbulo. En fin..."- Suspiró –"Ni siquiera sé si entiendes lo que digo.- Sentenció acomodándolo entre los cojines, otra vez. Camus emitió un suave quejido cuando el dolor aumentó.

-"Si hablo griego."- Dijo –"Y lo siento. No era mi intención causarte tantas molestias."- Abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras Milo –sentado a su lado- hacia algunos movimientos negativos con la cabeza.

Al francés se le olvidó su dolor cuando por fin pudo verlo con claridad. Lo mejor de todo era que lo tenía más cerca que la primera vez, por lo que sus divinas facciones resaltaban, y acrecentaban su propio ritmo cardiaco, en conjunto con el matiz en sus pómulos.

-"No es ninguna molestia."- Escuchó su comentario –"Lo hago con gusto si se trata de ayudar a un camarada"- A continuación le guiñó el ojo, lo que hizo que Camus desviara su mirada y que la concentrara en todos lados, menos en la persona que tenía enfrente. El griego notó su tribulación, así como la forma en que observaba todo lo que tenía alrededor. –"¿Recuerdas quien eres?"- Otra vez se volvió el centro de atención francesa, quien le dirigía una mirada intrigada, como no sabiendo a lo que se refería. –"Lo digo porque te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza... ¿Ya no te acuerdas?"

_Awww!_

Ahora que lo mencionaba, ya entendía porque esa punzada tan dolorosa, que otra vez tenía el intento de mitigar con las yemas de sus dedos.

-"Lo había olvidado..."- Dijo. Entonces a la mente le vio el recuerdo de aquella mañana, lo que estaba haciendo, la causa de que se distrajera y el enorme bulto contra el que había chocado por culpa del que ahora le salvaba.

-"Pero... Si sabes quien eres ¿Verdad?"- Inquirió el griego con basta curiosidad, también recordando que estaba por preguntarle su nombre. –"No tienes amnesia ¿O si?.."

-"No, no. Estoy bien"- Sonrió lo más que el dolor le permitió. –"Vengo de Francia, de la antigua provincia gascona, y soy el caballero de Acuario, Camus."

-"Pues bienvenido a la habitación privada de Escorpio. Mi nombre es Milo y soy... ¡El conserje...!"- Exclamó entusiasmado, poniéndose en pie. El francés no supo que decir, por lo que sólo atino a preguntar

-"¿En-enserio...?"- El griego explotó en sonoras carcajadas.

-"¡No! ¿Cómo crees?"- Comenzó a reír con ganas. El francés se limitó a mostrar una enorme sonrisa. –"¿Me ves cara de limpia retretes?"- Señaló su propio rostro con el dedo.

-"... Pues... no... pero... no podía dudar de ti..."- Balbuceó abochornado.

-"¡No importa!"- Golpeó suavemente su brazo, luego mostró cara de sorpresa. –"¡Olvidé algo en la cocina!"- Caminó apresuradamente hacia la salida. –"No tardo."- Dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta; mas, luego volvió a asomarse y advirtió –"Nada de levantarte ¿Eh, Camus?. Te quedas ahí acostado hasta que te sientas mejor o hasta que podamos conversar como se debe."- Después cerró la puerta, dejando pensativo al onceavo guardián, quien en su mente repaso el nombre de aquél, su cautivador...

… **o … o …**

_**Nota curiosa: **Tuve que cortar el capitulo porque estaba muy largo T.T... y todo lo bueno quedó del otro lado –o-... es que cuando les digo que estaba muy largo... es porque estaba muy largo... eran alrededor de 40 500 caracteres en total x.x... y no me gusta hacer tan tediosa la historia... pero bueno..._

_Como dije en el capítulo anterior... ¡Se pone lo bueno! -... todo el amor y la pasión que son capaces de desbordar mis dos niños, en el próximo capítulo o.-... donde me permito hacer algo diferente a lo que había hecho cuando se traba del santuario 9.9... ya lo verán_

_Besitos .x. .x. .x. y gracias! _


	13. Amor y pasión III

_Les dejo con el capítulo trece esperando sea de su agrado D (se aceptan sugerencias y petardos x3...)_

Amor y pasión 

(Continuación del anterior

-tercera parte- )

En medio año el francés ya conocía a sus compañeros de armas, ya socializaba con ellos y también, ya había formado lazos con algunos, como el caballero de Capricornio y Milo, quien se había vuelto su mejor amigo. Con este último lo compartía todo, o en su mayoría, al menos. Hablaban de cuantos temas les vinieran a la cabeza, y disfrutaban tanto hablar, como incluso los silencios.

Era una relación... inefable...

Pero había una cosa que se guardaban como secreto, algo que sólo Shura y Shaka sabían:

Por un lado se encontraba el griego, con el hoyo en el estómago cuando pensaba en el santo de Virgo, la acongoja sentida al saber que ya no significaba algo especial en su vida. Si, sentía mal porque aún pensaba en él, porque lo quería y las cosas entre ellos ya habían llegado a su fin. Quizá, si no le hubiera revelado la duda que tenía en su corazón, aún seguirían como pareja, y entonces no tendría que buscar al acuariano para distraerse, para no sentirse solo, para llenar aquél vacío que sólo él colmaba y que los acercaba cada vez más...

Por otro lado estaban los sentimientos del galo, cuyo corazón, a cada segundo, parecía idolatrar más al escorpión; llenándose de ese sentimiento que le hacia sumir el estómago al verle, temblar si lo consideraba a una distancia bastante próxima, suspirar si lo percibía, si pensaba en él, si lo extrañaba, dejar emanar esa cálida corriente de sus labios, mientas el nombre del idolatrado destacara. Se había vuelto una emoción enloquecedora, una que no se arrepentía de sentir y que pronto esperaba hacer participe.

Unos meses después, la oportunidad que el caballero de los hielos esperaba por fin se presentó; aunque la ocasión para darla a conocer no fue la más acertada:

Todo comenzó cuando Milo fue a ver a Shaka para rogarle que continuaran con su relación, que le diera una segunda oportunidad para encender la llama entre los dos. Al principio el rubio se mostró sereno; mas, conforme el griego hablaba y trataba de convencerlo, su paciencia excedió todo limite y terminó por correrlo de su templo, amenazándolo con privarle de su presencia si no se marchaba. Con el corazón destrozado, Milo le dijo adiós. Se preguntaba cuales serían los defectos que el budista encontraba en él, para rechazarlo con tal crueldad; así que aquella vez, no encontrando consuelo ni respuesta que le ayudara, decidió confesarle todo a Camus, y quizá pedirle un consejo o algún tipo de apoyo.

Cuando el onceavo custodio le recibió se veía tan apagado, como si la vida se le hubiera acabado. Al principio el griego no quería contarle, presintiendo que podría regañarlo por haberle rogado tanto, diciéndole que su orgullo como caballero destacaba ante el desprecio del rubio; pero ante sus palabras de aliento y la cercanía que el galo tuvo con él, terminó por decirle lo que tanto lo atormentaba, sentados en la sala de Acuario. Así que el francés lo escuchó con atención, pasando su brazo tras la nuca de Milo, animándolo a que hablara.

-"Comenzamos de esa forma..."- Hablaba. –"Fue entonces que decidí pedirle que formalizáramos, porque quería estar con él todo el tiempo."- Suspiró. Camus le escuchaba con la barbilla apoyada en el hueso del hombro. –"Pero pasó el tiempo, y sentí una duda. La mañana que te conocía decidí contarle al respecto. Le dije que me sentía mal porque las cosas ya no parecían igual, que algo había cambiado entre nosotros; y te juro que al mirarlo a los ojos supe que lo quería, que seguía sintiendo aquello por él, que era Shaka quien había dejado de quererme..."- Apretó los puños con la misma intensidad de aquella molestia en su alma, intentando calmarse para no ponerse a llorar. El francés percibía cierta punzaba escociéndole por dentro; mas, no por ello le abandonó, si no que con su mano libre, buscó la del griego para apretarle y hacerle saber que estaba con él, padeciendo su mismo dolor. –"Después me confirmó lo que yo ya sabía..."- Se apartó un poco del acuariano para mirarlo a los ojos. –"Que él no me quería... a pesar de que yo me moría... me muero por él..."- Las pupilas de Camus temblaron. Aquellas palabras aniquilaron su propia esperanza –"Y yo sé que jamás amaré a nadie como lo amo a él..."- Milo no supo porque no había podido retenerla la mirada a su amigo; pero cuando la regresó y notó la del otro entristecida, herida, como si fuera la que todos los días veía en el espejo. Intentó preguntarle la causa –"¿Qué te...?"- Pero el galo impulsó la cabeza hacia adelante y colocó sus labios, sobre los de Escoprio, quien en un momento se levantó de un salto y rompió toda cercanía –"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"- Su pómulo atezado fue recorrido por una lágrima, una que no había brotado por libertad.

-"Eh pasado estos seis meses enamorado de ti y tú sólo has tenido atención para los desplantes de Shaka"- Conforme hablaba, el timbre de su voz aumentaba. Se había puesto en pie y le dirigía al griego una mirada que nunca antes le había mostrado.

-"¿Tú-me-quieres?"- Preguntó. Le costaba trabajo tragar y asimilar aquella confesión.

-"¡Es lo que eh tratado de demostrarte todo este tiempo!"- Exclamó el onceavo custodio. Le dolía que hubiera ignorado sus sentimientos; pero mucho más, no encontrar la más mínima esperanza de ser correspondido.

-"Pero... tú eres mi mejor amigo, mi confidente..."- Decía consternado, como si estuviera en una dimensión alterna (NA: en realidad lo está... pero él no lo sabe 9.9...)

-"¡Ya lo sé!..."- Exclamó dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos, para luego bajar el tono y revelar: –"Como también sé que desde que te vi no tengo ojos para nadie más, de hecho, eres culpable de que chocara contra Aldebarán."- Milo entonces pareció entender algo, que era equivocado.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"- El galo suspiró, dio otra vez la cara y dijo

-"Que te vi en el coliseo hablando con Shaka. Me impactaste tanto que me distraje."- Para sorpresa del acuariano, el griego dejó escapar un sonido irónico, colocó una mano en su frente y negó con la cabeza

-"Con que era eso..."- Se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a mover el pie en forma exasperante.

Cuando Camus iba a preguntar el porque de su reacción, Milo se le dejó venir encima, acorralándolo contra el sillón y besándolo con una fiereza innata. Las extremidades galas aplicaron fuerza en el pecho del escorpión, hasta que lograron apartarle un poco; aunque la silueta francesa quedó aún encarcelada por los brazos y piernas del octavo guardián.

-"¿¡Qué te pasa?!"- Le cuestionó nervioso, molesto, con un deseo carnal que despertaba por aquél beso fogoso y pose tan comprometedora. Milo acercó su rostro de nuevo, sin tocar sus labios, sólo chocando el aliento contra la respiración irregular del acuariano.

-"Sabes que hay una gran diferencia entre el amor y deseo ¿Verdad?... No puedes venir a decirme que me quieres, cuando lo primero que te atrae de mi es mi cuerpo."- El francés se paralizó, lo que le dio oportunidad al escorpión para retirar las manos de su pecho y subirlas por arriba de la cabeza gala. –"No soy tonto Camus. Me sé todas las tácticas de conquista para llevarme a alguien a la cama, y a decir verdad, me sorprende que tú seas de esos..."

-"¿De qué rayos hablas?"- La voz se le iba. Algo en su garganta se volvía un molesto obstáculo.

-"Si todo lo que te importaba de mi era una desenfrenada noche de sexo, me lo hubieras pedido desde el principio, en vez de andar con tonterías..."- Explicó lascivamente. La mirada de ambos se cruzaba desde un principio, las dos llenas de tristeza y decepción.

-"Yo no..."

-"Han usado ese juego conmigo muchas veces. No me extrañaría que Shaka lo hiciera para exponerme como trofeo..."- El dolor aumentaba...

-"Milo..."- Quería hacerle entrar en razón; pero el otro parecía sordo.

-"Hay muchos en el santuario que me atraen... tú eres uno de ellos; pero te respeto porque creí que teníamos una amistad"

-"¡Pues dejáremos de tenerla si no me sueltas!"- Exclamó arto de aquél dolor y herida que se profundizaba. Tiró de sus brazos; mas el otro los tenia bien sujetos por las muñecas.

-"¿Para que soltarte si es lo que querías?"- Arremetió de nuevo contra sus labios, dándole un beso tan apasionado que bien pudo haber domado a Camus; pero este viró el rostro hacia otro lado, evitándolo. El griego se dirigió hacia su cuello, haciéndole cerrar los ojos

-"¡Milo... suéltame!"- Aún se resistía.

Ya comenzaba a ser suficiente para el francés. Por mucho que deseara aquél acto entre ellos, de esa manera no lo quería. Lentamente comenzó a subir su cosmos, de forma que su temperatura corporal y la ambiental fuera en declive. El octavo guardián comenzó a sentir mucho frío, así que se apartó un poco del aguador, dándole tiempo para quitárselo de encima y arrojarlo contra el suelo. Mientras Escorpio se mimaba la parte golpeada, Camus aprovechó para levantarlo por la camisa y sacarlo a empujones de la sala mientras le gritaba

-"¡Antes de decir tanta idiotez, deberías pensar en como distinguir cuando alguien te ama de verdad y cuando una persona esta jugando contigo!"- Lo empujó contra la pared del pasillo, de una forma que sus pupilas tan frías como los hielos eternos de siberia, pudieran congelar el alma de Milo. –"Yo cuando te hablo te miro a los ojos, y cada gesto que tengo contigo es porque me nace... ¡Por que te quiero, maldición!..."- Golpeó con el puño la pared –"Si tú no puedes creer en mi, y yo tengo que tener una esperanza muerta contigo, lo mejor es que no volvamos a dirigirnos la palabra... ¿Te parece?"- Le dio la espalda y caminó de nuevo hacia la sala –"¡Hacemos como que nunca nos conocimos... y le ponemos fin a esta estúpida historia!"- Y cerró la puerta con rabia, apoyando la espalda en esta y sus manos donde suponía el corazón.

Escorpio tardó un poco en entender que su propio resentimiento le había llevado a aquella situación, a perder la cabeza y no darse cuenta de la verdad en las palabras galas; pero por el momento no podía hacer nada, sólo pensar y esperar que el trago amargo pasara. Y quizá, cuando sucediera, compondría las cosas con Camus...

** - - - - - **

El transcurso de los días hizo aún más dolorosa la separación. Tanto Escorpio como Acuario habían evitado encontrarse en la duración de aquella jornada. El griego iba de su templo al coliseo, o a veces, aceptaba las invitaciones que el nuevo caballero de Leo le hacia, como ir a comer a su recinto o sólo a pasar el rato. El galo se mantenía herméticamente custodiado por su templo, y la única persona que le había visto era Shura de Capricornio, otro al que podría considerar amigo.

Era el octavo día de aquella penosa situación, cuando Milo se encontró al peninsular. El pelinegro ascendía de Libra a Escorpio, sosteniendo una canasta con el brazo, la cual llevaba fruta, leche, queso y unas vendas.

El griego entonces no controló el impulso de saludarlo, de tomar cualquier pretexto para hacerle la plática y averiguar como se encontraba Camus; eso le daría... tranquilidad...

-"¡Buenos días!"- Saludó con su habitual entusiasmo, antes de que el otro atravesara su templo. El peninsular se detuvo, sonriéndole. –"¿Tan temprano bajaste al pueblo?"

-"Buenos días, Escorpio. Si, tenía que comprar algunas provisiones."

-"Ah..."- Genial. Ahora que necesitaba de toda la inteligencia del mundo, su cerebro se apagaba.

-"¿Y a ti como te va?"- Preguntó el español. Eso podría darle más oportunidades al peliazul

-"Bien... todo... perfecto. No puedo quejarme"- Pero no había sonado tan convencido como aseguró. A la vista de Shura parecía mentir, además de tener algunos rasgos de emoción, igual a la que Acuario estaba experimentando; es decir, ambos lucían tristes, pálidos, ojerosos, su sonrisa no brillaba el cien por ciento, y sus ojos carecían de todo resplandor.

-"Me alegra."- Respondió con un gesto afable por parte de sus labios. –"Fue un placer saludarte, Escorpio..."

-"¿Cómo, ya te vas?"

-"Si, es que invité a Camus a desayunar y no quiero quedarle mal. Tú sabes..."- A Milo no le pareció que aquél almuerzo fuera amistoso, precisamente. Sus dientes se apretaron un poco, el corazón aumentó la velocidad con que bombardeaba sangre, y un sentimiento de molestia fluyó por sus venas como veneno.

Capricornio ya estaba a más de tres metros de distancia de él, cuando Milo giró sobre si mismo, y sin que supiera la causa, de sus labios fluía una pregunta

-"¿Cómo esta él?"- El pelinegro se detuvo, sonriente. Dejó la cesta en el piso, caminó hacia el griego, y cuando lo tuvo lo bastante cerca como para poder escuchar un susurró, le dijo:

-"La verdad es que... te extraña mucho."

Y el corazón griego que antes había muerto, parecía volver a latir...

** - - - - - **

Justo aquella mañana pensaba que ya no podía seguir así, que su estado anímico ya no debía ir en declive. Tenía que reponerse de alguna forma, aunque esta significara dejar el calor que tanto le gustaba, para regresar al inmenso frío de Siberia.

Como si el patriarca hubiera leído sus pensamientos, le ordenó subir hasta su recinto, donde le explicó que había un muchacho apto para recibir una armadura de plata. La única cosa que le faltaba era una mayor preparación, y quién mejor que Acuario podría dársela, si el caballero dominaba la técnica de hielo.

Ahora regresaba a su templo, después de visitar al gran maestro y de tener que ir a ver a Shaka para avisarle de su misión; ya que el rubio era una especie de líder que llevaba el control sobre lo que hacían o dejaban de hacer los dorados. Y mientras se encontraba subiendo las escaleras del séptimo al octavo templo, pensaba en quien se había vuelto su martirio

_**Será que nuestra historia terminó**_

_**Si es así, entonces que fallo?**_

No se habían hablado en nueve días, Camus los había contado muy bien; cada hora, cada segundo, cada instante en que pensó odiarlo y las de veces que se arrepintió por ello.

_**Ya te di mi amor,**_

_**y mi corazón,**_

_**¿Qué más podría hacer yo?**_

Y todo por su culpa, porque de haber retenido aquél impulso de sus labios por tocar los griegos, no hubiera tenido que decirle que estaba enamorado de él, mucho menos cuando Milo acababa de confesarle que no podía amar a nadie más que no fuera Shaka. Quizá por eso le besó, porque quería entregarle su corazón y decirle que no podía cerrarse ahora, que existía una persona que sólo respiraba por él...

Cuando emergió de sus cavilaciones, se encontraba parado en el umbral del octavo recinto, perteneciente a la persona que lo agobiaba día y noche.

En el momento que atravesó aquél templo para ir hacia Virgo, la presencia del escorpión no lo inundaba; en ese instante si. El francés podía sentir su cosmos acercándose lentamente a él, sin que pudiera atreverse a buscarlo con la mirada o dejar emanar también el suyo como respuesta. No si las manos y las piernas le temblaban, y los efectos que siempre causaba el griego en él, se hacían presentes conforme caminaba y aumentaba la presencia del peliazul.

Milo se encontraba como muro delante suyo, impidiendo el paso por su casa.

-"¿A dónde vas?"- Le cuestionó conservando una postura seria. Se mantenía cruzado de brazos, con las piernas abiertas. El galo respondió con la mirada y acento más frío que encontró.

-"¿No es obvio? Voy a mi templo."- Pero el griego no se movía, y Camus estaba a pocos pasos de él; así que se vio forzado a detenerse.

-"Por si no lo sabías, nadie puede pasar por MI templo sin MI consentimiento..."

-"¿¡QUÉ?!"- Se exaltó el onceavo custodio, arrancándole una sonrisa triunfal al griego. –"¿¡Estas loco?!"

-"Son las reglas."- Respondió como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo. Enrolló el dedo en uno de los rizos de su cabello, sin despegar la vista del francés.

-"¿Me vas a impedir el paso?"

-"¿Por qué no? Estas en mi casa y puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana"- Alzó los hombros como signo de insignificancia, al tiempo que con lentitud, caminaba hacia el francés.

-"¡No puedes hacer eso!"- Reclamó el pelimarino retrocediendo sin darse cuenta.

-"¿Dónde lo dice?"- Preguntó divertido –"Según el código, un caballero puede negar el acceso a su templo. No tengo porque dejarte pasar si no quiero..."

-"¡Entonces pelea conmigo si eso te place, porque no quiero permanecer un minuto más en este...!"- Pero toda función muscular en el cuerpo galo, se detuvo en el momento que el griego le tomó ambas manos.

-"¿Por qué tiemblas?"- Inquirió haciendo escasa la distancia. Las pupilas de Camus temblaban, sin que su cuerpo se atreviera a reaccionar o tuviera la más mínima intención de hacerlo. Pronto su cerebro pareció desconectarse, porque toda idea y pensamiento se vio borroso, incoherente, inconcluso. Las membranas ocultaron la luz en sus pupilas, y sus labios se prepararon para sentir la descarga que corrió como rayo hasta el vientre, en el momento que Milo no aguantó la lejanía y decidió hacer de su pertenencia, los labios galos.

El contacto entre sus carnosidades primero fue lento, aumentando a la velocidad de un latido, cuando el cuerpo de ambos no podía manejar tanta emoción. Era un sentimiento que se desbordaba y que no sabían como controlar, o dejar fluir; únicamente con aquél roce desesperado que acrecentaba su nivel cardiaco y ritmo respiratorio.

Cuando la emoción tomó el matiz de la pasión, la cordura del acuariano se encontraba bajo los más sólidos candados, abiertos en el momento que su espalda chocó contra el muro y de sus labios escapó un clamor deseoso por más. Su pierna se hallaba enredada en la cadera del griego, quien mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oído y buscaba partes sensibles del francés para hacerlo gemir y sentirse excitado.

-"Milo..."- Jadeó su nombre, pensando que podría sólo dejarse llevar y tener aquello con él ya que no podía soñar con su corazón; pero había cosas que no entendía, y que el otro tenia que responderle. –"Milo..."- Volvió a llamarle. –"Yo... enserio estoy enamorado de ti..."- Y al decirlo, Camus percibió el temblor que recorrió cada fibra en el cuerpo de su amor.

Escorpio le concedió libertad al separarse de él, sin mirarlo, sólo con la cabeza gacha y con los estragos del beso fogoso, antes compartido. Le dio la espalda, intentando hacerse a la idea de lo que estaba experimentando...

_**Responde,**_

_**¿me quieres?**_

_**Tú sabes que eres mi todo…**_

_**No huyas más de mi amor…**_

-"Por favor..."- Pidió Camus enredando sorpresivamente sus brazos en la cintura del griego, recargando el pómulo sonrosado en su espalda. –"Necesito saber que sientes por mi... Si tengo una oportunidad, o tengo que olvidarme de ti..."- El peliazul había olvidado toda la gama de vocablos útiles para aquella situación. Intentaba buscar en su mente las palabras más apropiadas para emitir su respuesta, sin encontrarlas. Entonces intentó quitarse las extremidades galas; mas, apenas rozó su piel, un cosquilleo en sus dedos apareció, y su corazón pareció vibrar de alegría. Fue así como se dejó envolver por los brazos del aguador, y percibir aquél cosmos que ya no sentía helado, sino que se volvía un sedante, y a la vez revitalizador.

-"Camus, yo no estoy seguro sobre cuales son mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti..."- Y mientras decía aquellas palabras, sus manos se aferraban a los brazos acuarianos, al mismo tiempo que la voz se le quebraba.

_**Yo sé que te ha segado el temor**_

_**Porque jamás te han dado tanto amor**_

El francés lentamente deshizo el abrazo, dándole la vuelta al escorpión con el mismo cuidado, y regándole una sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento por su sinceridad. Comprendía el porque se había sentido herido y la causa de que dudara, si nunca le habían amado con tanta intensidad, o sus amores de antaño sólo se dedicaron a lastimarlo con toda intención o sin pensarlo.

_**No hay mas que decir…**_

_**tienes que sentir…**_

_**dime algo por favor.**_

Colocó la palma de su mano en la mejilla diestra del griego, mientras la otra se situaba en su cintura, y con los labios se dedicaba a dar suaves roces en el pómulo zurdo. Dejó un beso en su frente, en cada uno de los párpados, en la punta de la nariz, y por último en los labios, con los cuales se entretuvo con cada uno, amándolos por turnos, con suavidad y con todo ese sentimiento que inundaba su pecho

Después de transmitirle lo que él mismo sentía y de ser correspondido, besando la comisura labial y la mejilla, se desplazó hasta su oído donde emitió una oración de despedida.

-"El patriarca me manda a una misión fuera del santuario..."- Milo abrió los ojos, intentando romper un abrazo que el galo no le permitió. –"Tengo que partir mañana temprano, a primera hora..."- El griego se aferró a la que podía ser su última caricia

-"Promete que te despedirás antes de irte."- Fue una súplica que el aguador no pudo rechazar.

-"Te lo prometo."- Sonrió, separándose, dispuesto a mirarle a los ojos para perpetuar su imagen en la memoria, sabiendo que sin importar lo que pasara o las personas a las que conociera, siempre iba a amarlo, y que el sabor de sus labios se quedaría impregnado en los suyos, por toda la eternidad.

** - - - - - **

Milo ni siquiera había podido cerrar un ojo en toda la noche; es más, ni siquiera había entrado en su recamara. Se la había pasado en el pasillo, recargado en un pilar, deambulando por su templo como si esperara que Camus pasara de un momento a otro sin la intención de cumplir su promesa. De cualquier forma, de haber querido dormir no lo hubiera logrado, el recuerdo de aquella tarde no lo dejaba en paz, lo perseguía a cada segundo, aumentando ese pensamiento que tuvo cuando el francés le besó con tanta calma y fervor. En ese momento deseó que sus labios permanecieran unidos para siempre, y que sus corazones latieran al unísono

El azul poco a poco dejó de ser intenso en el cielo, indicándole que ya de un momento a otro el aguador pasaría por su templo.

Y así fue. El griego se ocultó tras un pilar para espiarle, admirando su caminar pausado, elegante, la forma en que en la espalda se balanceaba su cabello unas veces tan azul, otras tan verde; su silueta tan peculiar como su signo, templo y él mismo.

El galo dejó la caja de la armadura en el corredor principal, el que conectaba con la entrada al templo, para enseguida colocar el puño en su pecho y dirigirse hacia los aposentos de Escorpio. Este gesto lo había hecho para aminorar su palpitar, pensando que era muy temprano y que Milo podía estar profundamente dormido. Si. Su corazón se encontraba fascinado con aquella idea. Y aunque el escorpión poco se imaginó del asunto, al verle realizar esta acción, algo dentro de él se alumbró.

-"Aquí estoy"- Se anunció saliendo detrás del pilar. El pelimarino se sobresaltó; enseguida cambió su expresión para despedirse con una sonrisa.

-"Quería hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarte."- Ambos se pararon uno en frente de otro. Una pisada borraría la distancia.

Entonces se hizo un silencio, en el cual ambos se contemplaron, sin dejarse de sonreír. Acuario se veía un poco descansado, con las fuerzas necesarias para emprender el viaje; de Escorpio no se podría decir lo mismo. Sus pupilas estaban rojas, cansadas, aunque brillaban con intensidad; bajo estas se notaba una mancha cárdena, como evidente signo por falta de reposo.

-"¡Zeus, mira que ojeras!"- Exclamó el francés ampliando el gesto de sus labios, mientras estiraba una mano y deslizaba las yemas de sus dedos por la sombra amoratada. Milo sintió que algo en su vientre saltaba, como si su organismo se alegrara de ese pequeño tacto. Sus mejillas también tomaron vida, calentándose conforme los segundos avanzaban. El onceavo guardián estaba por retirar su extremidad, cuando Escorpio la aprisionó entre una de sus manos y su pómulo, aumentando el contacto y tiempo de permanencia. Camus se sorprendió; mas no emitió palabra, sólo se dedicó a escuchar:

_**Responde, **_

_**¿me quieres? **_

_**Tú sabes que eres mi todo…**_

_**No huyas más de mi amor…**_

-"Estuve toda la noche en vela, esperándote."- Confesó cerrando los ojos, permitiéndose gozar de la sensación que corría desde su dermis hasta cada fibra de su cuerpo y alma. –"Tenía miedo de que a última hora no quisieras despedirte o que me castigaras de esa forma por lo que pasamos estos últimos días..."- El galo quiso decir algo; pero no considerándolo prudente decidió callar. –"Además, desde que te fuiste he estado pensando en... nosotros..."- Sus pupilas quedaron al descubierto, admirando el semblante abochornado e impresionado del aguador.

_**Responde,**_

_**¿Me quieres?**_

_**Tú sabes que eres mi todo…**_

_**No huyas más de mi amor…**_

Camus no sabía si era motivo de alegría o la señal para que tratará de olvidarlo. Lo peor vino cuando Escorpio ya no encontró palabras que expresaran lo que sentía o para dar una respuesta satisfactoria; así que soltó su mano, y se preparó para decir adiós

-"Que tengas un buen viaje..."

-"¡No, señor!"- Exclamó el aguador apoyando las manos sobre los hombros griegos –"Nadie me sacara de aquí hasta que tú no me digas lo que estuviste pensando sobre nosotros"

-"Dudo que sea importante..."- Murmuró mirando el techo. El francés lo sacudió como si quisiera hacerlo despertar

-"Son tus sentimientos, ¡Claro que es importante!"

-"¿Aunque no sepa como expresarlos?"- Camus negó con la cabeza ante su cuestionamiento, resbalando las manos de los hombros hasta el cuello

-"No tienes que usar palabras"- Dijo –"Hay muchas formas de demostrar y compartir lo que te hace vibrar... como... esta..."- Lentamente lo atrajo hacia sus labios, rozándolos suavemente, deslizándose ligeramente entre sus carnosidades como si fuera la cosa más frágil que jamás hubiera tocado; avivando el movimiento conforme Milo se embriaga con esa toma de fervor y volvía a experimentar la sensación de la tarde anterior.

_**Sé que hay una voz en ti**_

_**diciendo que vendrás a mi…**_

_**tienes que sentirla…**_

Podía ver su deseo cumplido al estar sus labios nuevamente unidos y poder percibir los latidos de su corazón al unísono con los del francés; una sensación tan mágica y grata que le dio su respuesta.

_**¿Será que nuestra historia termino?**_

El beso continuó al ritmo de una tonada imaginaria, sin tiempo, sin espacio, con un literal silencio como fondo.

Cuando finalmente se apartaron, la mirada de ambos eran distinta...

_**Responde,**_

_responde_

_**¿Me quieres?**_

Sus frentes estaban pegadas, sus manos se situaban en el cuerpo del otro: En el cuello de Milo, en la cintura de Camus...

_**Tú sabes que eres**_

_tu sabes que eres_

_**mi todo...**_

_mi todo..._

Podrían interpretar lo que sus pupilas no se casaban de manifestar, eso, y el último beso que el francés le regaló al griego...

_**No huyas más de mi amor…**_

_no huyas de mi amor_

Entonces Acuario intentó dejarle, satisfecho porque sus labios no habían sufrido desplante alguno, sintiendo que la confesión con palabras no hacia falta, a menos que él hubiera mal entendido el mensaje; sin embargo, fue Escorpio el que esta vez palpó con besos su faz, dirigiéndose al oído que tomó por confidente

-"Ahora sé que te quiero, porque en ti me eh visto reflejado."- Camus no pudo evitar el impulso de apartarse para verle directamente a los ojos, como asegurándose de la certeza en su alocución. Milo sólo se dedicó a explicar –"El como suspiras cuando estoy cerca, lo nervioso que te pones y lo perfecto que constantemente intentas parecer ante mis ojos; eso sin mencionar que sumes el estómago cuando entro en la habitación, y el que siempre te preocupe todo lo que tiene que ver conmigo..."

-"¿Cómo lo...?"

-"Porque yo también lo siento, aunque no lo entendía. Con tus besos descifré mi propio enigma, y cumplí mi deseo"- Con la mirada, el aguador le preguntó por tal petición. –"Ayer, cuando me besaste, deseé estar así contigo para siempre, escuchando al mismo tiempo como nuestros corazones latían... Fue algo que vi realizado hace un momento... una sensación sublime..."- Y la sonrisa que entonces coronó sus labios no tuvo precio, como tampoco lo tuvo una gota de liquida emoción, resbalando por el pómulo francés.

-"A veces creo que estas loco"- Dijo risueño el aguador, pasándose el dedo por el párpado

-"Si, y tú tienes la culpa."- Respondió el griego guiñándole el ojo para después besar el camino por donde resbaló la pequeña lágrima.

Después de permanecer juntos unos momentos más, Camus tuvo que partir, con la promesa de escribir todos los días y de no demorar más tiempo del que debía invertir en aquella misión; teniendo la certeza de que al volver, Milo lo esperaría con ansia, para gozar mayor mente de aquél sentimiento construido por ambos, un amor relativo que traspasaría fronteras... incluso las que impusieran el tiempo y la muerte.

**Song:** _Responde_, interpretada por **Diego**

… **o … o …**

_**Nota curiosa: **Como ya lo dije... tuve que cortar el capitulo porque estaba muy largo T.T... y todo lo bueno –según yo- quedó aquí. También hice muchas modificaciones... una de ellas es la aparición de Shura... no recuerdo que saliera 9.9... y como perdí el fic original en mi otra compu... armarlo todo de nuevo me esta costando mucho trabajo... porque se me estan ocurriendo muchas cosas que ya no puedo poner o no tendrían coherencia en el futuro –la era donde se supone se desarrolla el fic-. _

_Quizá el próximo capítulo les ayude a entender algunas cosas... como la razón de que Camus y saga estén comprometidos, para empezar o.o... así como también el que cristal, shura y aioria sean los mejores amigos de Camus y Milo –respectivamente-... bueno 9.9... ya lo verán ustedes... Kisses!!... Gracias por leerme _


	14. Pata de gato IV

_Uy!! Me gustaría dedicar este capítulo, pero la verdad es que no es de mi agrado u.ú... y no me gusta dedicar cosas que siento que están horriblemente mal escritas; que lo acepto, alguna vez lo hice, pero el escribir así fue culpabilidad de mis crisis... Como sea... ustedes quizá se cuestionarán el motivo de que me atreva a publicar una cosa tan fea T.T, y la razón es que no puedo dar más de mi para este capítulo. Y créanme cuando les digo que si no lo subo ahora, puede que me arrepienta y deje morir este fic x.x... al final, en la nota curiosa, sabrán la razón _

_Besos y agradezco especialmente a hikari senshi, mi mini-yo, mi sobrini yeka, esperanza kido y mi geme del alma _

Pata de gato 

(Continuación del anterior

-cuarta parte- )

No había nada que decir, no cuando era obvio lo que le pasaba: Esos suspiros perdidos, esos momentos en que se desconectaba de toda realidad y no entendía lo que pasaba o dejaba de pasar en su entorno, esas palabras añorantes y las de veces que caminaba hacia Acuario, o evitaba pasar por aquél templo para no sentir que algo le hacia falta.

¿Cómo pudo enamorarse así del galo?

Quizá la eternidad tampoco le concedería la respuesta.

Recordaba su última conversación, el beso de despedida, la noche que pasó en completo insomnio con el temor de que Camus decidiera no decirle adiós. ¿Quién lo diría? Tuvo que saber que no volvería a verlo para que su corazón reaccionara; o más bien, tuvo que escuchar un '_me voy_', que fue como una cachetada, para despertar y saber que Shaka ya no ocupaba su corazón, que todas las cosas importantes que hacia por el aguador, revelaban algo mucho más significativo que el concepto '_amistad_'.

Después de tener malas experiencias y de ser víctima del juego cruel de muchos, por fin parecía que el amor le sonreía; y quien mejor que alguien que se había convertido en su mejor amigo, confidente e incluso protector.

Y a pesar de la felicidad que inundaba el alma griega, también había una pena que día a día crecía. La ausencia de Camus era como un ácido que lentamente devoraba su corazón, provocando que conforme los meses transcurrieran, el peliazul fuera victima de aquella emoción.

Quizá, de haberse enterado antes de sus propios sentimientos, los escasos minutos que pasaron como pareja oficial, pudieron haber sido esos nueve días en los que no mantuvieron comunicación.

En fin... Ya no valía la pena reprocharse por ello, sólo quedaba hacer lo mismo que todos esos meses... esperar... esperar y esperar.

Era medio día. Se encontraba de camino al templo de Escorpio, después de levantarse más temprano de lo acostumbrado y correr como loco por todo el perímetro del coliseo. Para entonces, un poco de dolor físico era lo único que mitigaba la ausencia del onceavo custodio; porque después, podría ser, que al llegar a su templo, encontrara un sobre metido por debajo de la puerta con una ansiada carta. Y todos los días era lo mismo. Milo siempre esperaba recibir una hoja con la caligrafía de Camus, en el espacio entre la madera y el piso. A casi dos años y medio de la partida del galo, no había otra forma en la cual contactarse. Lo malo era que por el clima de siberia, era imposible que la correspondencia pudiera mandarse a diario; o incluso, el aguador tendría otras obligaciones y no podía escribirle tan a menudo como prometió.

Para suerte y mayor alegría del escorpión, después de tres días de espera, Camus pareció dignarse a escribir algo; aunque al completar su lectura, Milo terminaba igual de triste que antes de recibirla, puesto que no sabía cuantos días más habría de esperar para recibir la sucesiva. Ese era el cuento de nunca acabar. Esperar la siguiente carta, para volver a la zozobra por la que seguía, y así, infinitamente...

Sin embargo, antes de que el peliazul fuera a su recamara para colocar la carta en el baúl donde tenía las demás, decidió pasar a tomar algo a la cocina, donde encontró un calendario y una idea que con algo de ayuda, pondría en practica.

** - - - - - **

-"Es que no entiendo lo que quieres hacer"- Manifestó el pelinegro rascándose la cabeza. Milo volvió a suspirar al notar que la noche iba a ser más larga de lo normal. Junto a ambos se encontraba sentado un castaño pelicorto, con el cabello ondulado, la piel morena y los ojos verdes: era el caballero de leo, mismo que emitió un sonoro bostezo, sin la menor cortesía.

-"Necesito su ayuda, por favor."- Casi rogó el octavo guardián

-"Por Athena, el sol aún no sale ¿No puedes esperar un par de horas más?"- Preguntó el castaño, adormilado.

-"Lo que menos tengo es tiempo, Aioria"- Gruñó el peliazul.

-"¿Te vas a morir?"- Preguntaron al unísono. Milo se cruzó de brazos y los observó con molestia

-"Por supuesto que no; pero conozco a un león y una cabra que no verán la luz del día si no me ayudan"

-"¿Por qué tenemos que prestarte nuestra ayuda?"

-"Si, Shura tiene razón. Tú nos exiges demasiado..."- El peliazul no podía creer lo que oía, por lo que indignado, se levantó de la silla colocando ambas manos en la mesa y mirándoles con expresión herida; primero al castaño y luego al pelinegro

-"Se los pido porque tú eres mi amigo... o al menos eso pensaba, y porque tú eres el mejor amigo de Camus; pero ahora está claro que ninguno es lo que yo creía."- Bufó molesto. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, diciendo sus últimas palabras. –"Lo siento, y por favor, sigan durmiendo tan juntos y tranquilos como si jamás los hubiera interrumpido"- Y cerró la puerta con rabia.

Aioria y Shura se observaron, se sintieron culpables

-"Milo tiene razón. Se supone que somos sus amigos, no podemos dejarlos solos."- Comentó el español rascándose nuevamente la cabeza. El griego hizo un signo de concordancia

-"Si, ya me siento bastante mal de verlo todos los días deprimirse tanto por Camus"

-"Y quien sabe como la esté pasando mi amigo. Al menos su pupilo le ayudará a distraerse un poco... pero..."- Se sentían tan mal por haber tratado a su amigo de aquella forma, que sin importarles que fuera la primera noche que durmieron juntos, decidieron ir en pos del escorpión para componer las cosas.

Mientras tanto, el octavo guardián daba enormes zancadas hasta su templo, perjurando

-"¡Es increíble!... ¡Que par de...! ¡AGH! Eso me saco por buena gente..."- Estaba por poner el pie en el primer escalón, cuando Shura y Aioria intentaron detenerlo.

-"¡Milo, espera!"- Gritó el castaño

-"Si, no fue nuestra intención ser tan..."

-"Idiotas"- Completó de malas el peliazul, sin detenerse a escucharlos.

-"Justamente eso..."- Manifestó el peninsular con una gota de sudor en la frente. Leo se le puso enfrente a su amigo, evitando que continuara caminando.

-"Sé que nos portamos muy mal, y que nos merecemos todos los insultos de mundo; pero antes de eso, queremos ayudarte."

-"Sí. Confía en nosotros y te aseguro que Camus recibirá el mejor presente del mundo"- Dijo el pelinegro guiñándole un ojo para darle mayor confianza

-"¿De verdad?"- Inquirió el peliazul, aún dudando que quisieran prestarle sus servicios

-"Te lo prometo"- Aseguro Shura como quien hace un pacto solemne.

** - - - - - **

Febrero llevaba dos días de haber iniciado, y para entonces, Milo aún no tenía ni la menor idea de que iba a darle a Camus. Para empezar, el obsequio debía ser algo pequeño, que cupiera en una carta y que pudiera mandarse a más tardar mañana; eso previniendo un mal tiempo en Siberia y que el correo no pudiera llegarle al aguador antes de su cumpleaños.

Con abrumantes obligaciones y entrenamientos en el santuario, tan poco tiempo que dedicarle al recuerdo del francés, y el nerviosismo del griego al pensar que la fecha ya estaba cercana y que aún no encontraba el regalo perfecto: la situación era enloquecedora.

-"Tiene que ser algo pequeño, pero muy valioso y que exprese todo mi amor. Tiene que darle a entender cuanto lo quiero y mi necesidad por estar a su lado siempre; también debe ser algo que concuerde con su personalidad y con la mía, que lo identifique y que no le estorbe..."

-"Si, si, lo sabemos. Nos lo has repetido infinitamente"- Dijo Aioria colocándose un pedazo de carne en un moretón que tenía en el ojo, producido por un arduo entrenamiento contra Aldebarán. Shura tenía la cabeza de Leo en sus piernas, y sus dedos entre los rizos castaños

-"Yo ya te sugerí que le des un anillo..."- Repitió levantando los hombros. Milo negó rápidamente.

-"No puedo darle un anillo, Shura. Eso es algo muy... eh..."

-"¿Formal?"- Inquirió Aioria.

-"Bueno... es lo que usa la gente '_normal_' para comprometerse"- Explicó Escorpio bastante azorado.

-"¿Y tú no quieres comprometerte?"- Preguntó Capricornio, ofuscado.

-"No es eso... es que... No sé si un anillo sea lo más correcto. Eso es todo"- Manifestó, esperando que el tema quedara por fin clausurado. Shura soltó una espiración, casi exasperada

-"Pues no tengo más ideas, Milo, y el tiempo se nos esta terminando"

-"Ya lo sé"- Respondió abrumado

-"Si, además un anillo sería muy difícil de traer puesto si usas la armadura. Creo que resultaría bastante incómodo"- Ciertamente un comentario a favor del escorpión, aunque no sabía si agradecerle a Aioria, o amonestarlo por sacar de nuevo el tema.

-"Tienes razón. Entonces habrá que buscar algo que pueda traer puesto aún con la armadura."- El pelinegro se quedó pensativo, casi imaginándose al galo con cualquier otro presente que tuviera las cualidades que Milo quería expresarle. –"¡Lo tengo!"- Exclamó victorioso, después de un momento. -"¿Qué te parece si le regalas un dije?"

-"¿Dije?"- Preguntaron los griegos.

-"Sí, un dije; también se le conoce como pendiente. Es algo que se puede traer colgando en el cuello con una cadena de oro, o de plata en su defecto o gusto."- Milo se levantó de un salto, sonriendo tan ampliamente como si el mismo Camus estuviera delante de él

-"¡Cabra, que inteligente eres!"- Exclamó con vasto entusiasmado

-"Ese es mi novio"- Presumió el castaño.

-"Lo mejor de todo es que yo tengo un amigo joyero en España, podemos mandarla a hacer con él a nuestro... perdón, a tu gusto, Milo."

-"Pero yo jamás he visto una cosa de esas, ¿Cómo se supone que la haremos?"

-"¿Qué te parece si hablamos con el patriarca, y vienes conmigo?"- Por un momento la idea no parecía tan mala; sólo necesitaban el consentimiento del patriarca, rogar para que el viaje no durara demasiado, y esperar que estar de regreso para mandar el presente al caballero de Acuario

** - - - - - **

Sentía un hueco en el estómago. Necesitaba comer algo pronto o moriría ahí mismo. Se quedó pensando un momento entre lo que sería mejor, si bajar al pueblo y comprar comida, o subir al templo de Milo y terminar con la provisión de comestibles de su desaparecido amigo. Para ir al pueblo tendría que bajar cinco templos y caminar una laga senda; para ir al templo de Escorpio tendría que ascender tres templos más y revisar de pies a cabeza la cocina, comprobando que algunas provisiones aún sirvieran.

No le costó mucho tomar su decisión, ya que en tan sólo unos minutos ya se encontraba en el octavo templo como si de su casa se tratase, revisando anaqueles, cajas y lugares donde pudiera haber comida. Por fin encontró unas galletas muy extrañas, unas que tenían forma de caballos, jirafas, gatos, elefantes... y bueno, animales en general; también había un poco de café y miel, lo cual le sirvió para completar su desayuno provisional, y tener fuerza para bajar al pueblo a comer como se debía.

Después de haber entrenado tan arduamente en su templo, y con la temperatura que hacia aquella mañana, decidió tomar un baño; y es que si Milo no estaba, no podría enterarse que hizo uso de su baño, cocina y algo de ropa. Se puso un pantalón corto y una playera del escorpión, tan sólo para comer (después de mitigar el dolor estomacal se ducharía); luego se sentó a la mesa tan tranquilo como si su actuar fuera acertado, pensando en el tiempo que Shura y Milo habían tardado con el famoso pendiente. En eso estaba cuando percibió una presencia desconocida en uno de los pasillos que se dirigen hacia la cámara privada de Escorpio. Escupió el café sin importarle ensuciar al lugar, para dirigirse a discreción hacia el lugar

Jamás había visto a aquél personaje que rondaba por el templo, pero deducía que podía tratarse del caballero de Géminis, el de Aries, o algún suplente para Sagitario o quizá Libra; así que alzó su cosmos y le advirtió que se encontraba ahí, enterado de su presencia.

-"Lo siento... buscaba al caballero de Escorpio..."- Se disculpó al notar al castaño. No pronunciaba muy bien el griego, por lo que Aioria supo que era extranjero.

-"Él no se encuentra."- Respondió el castaño –"Pero yo puedo recibir su mensaje. Todo lo que tenga que ver con Milo, también me concierne a mi"- El desconocido frunció el entrecejo, para después hacer reparo en su ropa y en la actitud que mostraba.

-"... ah..."- Parecía desilusionado, habiendo entendido algo, que era un error.

-"¿Para qué lo buscabas?" Preguntó Aioria cruzándose de brazos. Ante los ojos del recién llegado parecía un especie de novio celoso.

-"Yo... para nada en especial"- Dio media vuelta, alejándose con pasos gradualmente más rápidos hasta que abandonó por completo el recinto de Escorpio.

-"Vaya tipo..."- Respingó Aioria alzando una ceja; después el asunto quedó en el olvido. Entró en la habitación del peliazul y se dirigió al baño.

Cuando terminó su aseo personal se dirigió al pueblo, dispuesto a concluir su desayuno.

Pasaba por la entrada de Aries en el momento que Shaka llevaba una lista en el brazo izquierdo, anotando algo mientras murmuraba

-"¿Qué haces?"- Le preguntó el santo de leo. No se llevaban bien, pero tampoco podían ignorarse.

-"Registro la llegada de tres caballeros"- Respondió sin detenerse, borrando y escribiendo en la papeleta.

-"¿De verdad?"- Inquirió Aioria un poco emocionado. –"No me digas que Aries, Géminis y Sagitario ya están aquí"- El rubio se detuvo en seco, volteando a verle con sus ojos cerrados, con una expresión entre divertida y desconcertada.

-"El caballero de Aries aún esta en Jamier, de géminis apenas supe –por boca del patriarca- que sigue perdido por el mundo, y de tu hermano, el caballero de sagitario, aún no hay suplente; es más, tú sabes que la armadura ni siquiera está aquí en el santuario."- Explicó, poniéndose serio.

-"¿Entonces que caballeros llegaron?"- Cuestionó intrigado.

-"Mira, Leo. Tú no estas para saberlo ni yo para contarlo, pero hace casi una hora llegó Camus, el caballero de Acuario..."

-"¿Acuario está aquí?"

-"Y no sólo eso. Milo y Capricornio también acaban de llegar; de hecho, se quedaron en el pueblo comprando... no sé que cosas..."

-"Espera..."- Al castaño parecía haberle caído una cubeta de agua fría en la espalda, al recordar cierto acontecimiento reciente. –"¿Dices que Acuario llegó hace casi una hora?"- Shaka asintió. Eso podría explicar al individuo que entró a hurtadillas en el octavo templo, y su búsqueda por el custodio. –"¡No puede ser!"- Ahora que lo pensaba mejor comprendía su mirada recelosa, inquisitiva y el que se fuera tan desilusionado del recinto. –"Creo que metí la pata"- El rubio ladeó la cabeza, no comprendiendo sus palabras.

Aioria iba a dar la vuelta para echar una carrera al onceavo templo y aclararlo todo con el francés, antes de que Milo hiciera acto de presencia, cuando Shura le vio a lo lejos, y sin darle tiempo a huir, corrió hacia él para abrazarlo con la misma fuerza de su amor y de cuanto lo había extrañado todos aquellos días.

… **o … o …**

_**Nota curiosa: **__TOT... es que... esta parte es nueva 9.9... todo este capítulo es nuevo... y si continuara mi amistad con Leana ella no me dejaría mentir y diría que esta parte no existía en el fic real. ¿Por qué lo puse?... porque perdí la primera parte y tengo desconocimiento de lo que sucede después 9.9... ¿Qué pasará con Milo y Camus?... Descúbrelo en el próximo capítulo ñOñ _

_Besitos .x. .x. .x. y gracias! _


	15. Vinculo eterno V

Vínculo Eterno 

(Continuación del anterior

-quinta parte-)

La razón por la que Leo había desconocido a Acuario, radicaba en el hecho de que no se conocían en persona; y es que recordemos, que en el tiempo que Camus y Milo permanecieron disgustados, Escorpio comenzó a entablar cierta relación amistosa con el quinto guardián. Y aún cuando el galo pensara que Milo si había cumplido la promesa de esperarlo el tiempo necesario, mientras él entrenaba a Cristal en Siberia, los hechos demostraban otra cosa: el octavo custodio había iniciado una relación con Aioria, el caballero de Leo. Camus lo reconocía porque había visto un par de veces, en el pasado, a Aioros, el ex guardián de sagitario; así que, gracias a su completo parentesco es como deducía que el que estaba a medio vestir en Escorpio y con ropas del dueño de dicho templo, no era otro que su hermano.

Casi arrastrando los pies, entre las más profundas cavilaciones, llegó al onceavo templo dispuesto a desempacar sus cosas y continuar la tarea que lo había traído hasta el santuario; no obstante, después de aquél castigo divino, prefería retornar a Siberia...

-"¡Maestro, que bonito templo!"- Escuchó la exclamación de su pupilo: un muchacho alto, delgado, de piel clara, con el cabello albo, y dos pupilas azules claro.

El francés volteó a verle, descubriendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos brillantes.

–"¿Es verdad que yo puedo heredar algo así?"- Inquirió emocionado.

-"... eh..."- A primera instancia, el galo parecía no recordar sus propias palabras; no hasta que el muchacho lo observó con curiosidad.

-"¡Ah, ya entendí!"- Volvió a exclamar cruzándose de brazos y mirándole de forma picara –"Un escorpión se comió la lengua de mi maestro"- Ante tal comentario, la sangre de Camus comenzó a hervir, por lo que la carcajada del muchacho se cortó de inmediato al observar una mueca más fría que los hielos de siberia

-"Mira Cristal, no estoy de humor para tus bromas; así que desempaca tus cosas y prepárate porque vamos a almorzar"- Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, dejando extrañado a su pupilo, quien no estaba acostumbrado a recibir un trato tan cortante del galo.

Pensando que quizá después le contaría lo ocurrido, decidió acatar su orden.

Media hora después, el caballero de acuario y su discípulo se encontraba comiendo en el comedor; por lo menos el albino lo hacia, ya que Camus no podía probar bocado. Apenas levantaba la cuchara a la altura de sus labios, las palabras de Aioria le golpeaban en los oídos «_Todo lo que tenga que ver con Milo, también me concierne a mí_», provocándole una extraña sensación como de un tapón en la garganta que no dejaba pasar ni aire, ni saliva, muchos menos comida.

Cristal se encontraba preocupado por su maestro, puesto que jamás lo había visto así; con él era amable y lo trataba como amigo por ser un par de años menor.

-"Maestro, casi no ha probado bocado."- Le dijo con cierta timidez. El pelimarino le respondió con una mirada impávida

-"Lo que haga o deje de hacer es problema mío, tú dedícate a comer."- Cristal se encogió de hombros

-"Maestro... yo sólo..."- Pero el galo lo silenció con otra mirada.

Definitivamente algo le estaba pasando, y tenía que ver con el caballero de Escorpio; ya que la última vez que lo vio de buenas se encontraba parado en el umbral del octavo templo, destilando amor, alegría y tanta emoción por sus facciones, que el albino tuvo que subir solo para no hacer mal tercio. El Camus que tenía enfrente no era ni la sombra del caballero con el que había convivido ese par de años.

–"Tal vez no sea el mejor de los alumnos, ni el mejor de los amigos. Es más, nuestra relación es tan extraña porque usted me ha brindado su amistad y apoyo para que yo pueda recibir mi armadura; eso se lo agradezco. Y aunque no lo crea, quisiera pagarle todas sus atenciones con algo..."- Hizo una breve pausa –"Maestro... hemos compartido tantas cosas que me extraña el que ahora se comporte conmigo de una forma tan reservada..."- El galo le interrumpió con absoluta frialdad

-"¡Cristal, yo tengo mis secretos!"- Alzó el timbre de voz –"Tengo derecho a estar molesto y a no decirte lo que me pasa. Lo que sucede es que eres débil por ser tan sentimental..."

-"¿Perdón?"- Cuestionó el albo sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

-"¡Lo que oíste! Los sentimientos son para gente común... no para nosotros"

-"Con todo respeto. Somos humanos y tenemos derecho a sentir. Usted se ha pasado estos años suspirando por..."- El pelimarino se puso en pie, golpeando la mesa con la palma de las manos de forma enérgica, interrumpiendo de esta forma su discurso. Cristal se quedó callado, incluso bajó la vista con el temor de que su maestro le gritara algo hiriente; sin embargo...

-"Termina tu almuerzo. Volveré... después..."- Dijo dando media vuelta e intentado abandonar la habitación, con la mirada asustada y sorprendida de su discípulo que seguía clavada en el suelo.

Camus cerró con fuerza la puerta, siendo consiente de que había sido demasiado duro con el muchacho y que en algún momento, si el coraje se le pasaba –que lo dudaba-, le pediría una disculpa...

Con aquellos pensamientos llegó al final del pasillo, a la habitación circular que conectaba con todos y cada uno de los corredores, que a su vez, se asociaban con la entrada y salida del templo. Estaba por salir completamente del pasillo, cuando escuchó gritos, más parecidos a reclamos...

-"¡No puedo creer que lo hicieras!"- Camus se ocultó tras el pilar de mayor cercanía, al reconocer al propietario de esa voz...

-"Milo... lo siento mucho..."- El caballero de Leo caminaba tras el indignado y furioso escorpión, tratando de hacer méritos increíbles por lavar su afrenta. El galo no entendía lo que ocurría, aunque podía deducir que habían tenido un pleito de pareja...

-"Ya conoces a Aioria; además, él no sabía que se trataba de..."

-"¡De cualquier forma, no tenía porque atribuirse el papel de mi secretario!"- Bramó aún más molesto el octavo guardián, interrumpiendo la oración de Shura, quien avanzaba detrás de ambos griegos, intentando interceder por su pareja. Cuando los tres personajes quedaron a la vista del francés –ya que sólo oía sus voces y no tenía contacto visual-, sus pupilas se enfocaron completamente en el semblante furioso y distorsionado del peliazul, el único que le hacia suspirar y sonreír, con una mezcla de alegría, admiración y acongoja.

_**yo soy aquel que cada noche te persigue**_

_**yo soy aquel que por quererte ya no vive**_

_**el que te espera, el que te sueña**_

_**el que quisiera ser dueño de tu amor**_

_**de tu amor**_

Milo era la persona más hermosa que jamás hubiera conocido, tanto en belleza innata, como también, en su personalidad. Y lo amaba tanto que podía olvidarse de que ya tuviera pareja, lanzarse a sus brazos, regalarle el más ardiente de los besos y las caricias más entregadas...

Pero dolía... tanto que sus pilas se derretían...

-"No creo que este tan molesto..."- Comentó el castaño como si fuera cualquier cosa. El escorpión contuvo las ganas de soltarle un puñetazo, mientras que el francés trataba de asimilar lo dicho. ¿Se refería a él?... no lo creía... ¿O sí?

-"No puedo opinar igual"- Lo contradijo el español –"Sin embargo, sé que Camus te ama muchísimo..."

-"¡Ahí está!"- Exclamó el león –"Si te ama tanto como presume, dejará que le expliques las cosas, y entenderá que todo fue culpa de un mal gatito"- Terminó de decir en forma pueril, de manera que ni Shura ni Milo supieron si reír o darle un golpe.

Por su parte, el caballero de Acuario comprendió lo ocurrido. Ahora no necesitaba que Escorpio le aclarara nada, ya que todo era parte de un malentendido; y aunque aún no entendiera bien las cosas, tal vez Shura, que ahora besaba al castaño, le explicaría lo ocurrido.

_**yo soy aquel que por tenerte da la vida**_

_**yo soy aquel que estando lejos no te olvida**_

_**el que te espera, el que te sueña**_

_**aquel que reza cada noche por tu amor**_

Lentamente sus labios comenzaron a separarse, curveándose de forma que una gran y esplendorosa sonrisa quedó expuesta en su faz. Y mientras el peliazul caminaba en dirección a uno de los pasillos, Camus, al recordar algo que le agradaba a su amado y que había sido una de las cosas que los habían unido, elevó su cosmos hasta que pequeños copos de nieve se desprendieron mágicamente del cielo, inundando el ambiente y tapizando el suelo.

Milo se quedó prácticamente congelado no sólo al ver los pequeños cristales que descendían, si no también, al percibir, nuevamente, la presencia del ser que lo representaba todo para él. Su rostro antes nervioso y molesto por lo ocurrido en su templo, lentamente comenzó a relajarse, sus labios apretados se separaron hasta dejar visible sus dientes, sus pupilas irradiaron embriagadas de felicidad, y sus manos subieron a la altura del pecho para atrapar algunos copos de nieve con el hueco de esta.

Un recuerdo afloró en su mente... fue algo que para él, en ese momento, no significó nada especial; pero que para Camus había sido importante...

… **o … o … Flash Back … o … o …**

Ocurrió un par de semanas antes de que Acuario confesara sus sentimientos, una tarde bastante calurosa en que ambos habían entrenado en el jardín del octavo templo. Milo permanecía sentado a los pies de un árbol, abanicándose con la mano zurda, mientras que su amigo permanecía sentado delante de él, recibiendo los rayos del sol.

-"_No sé como aguantas este calor infernal_"- Espectó el griego.

-"_Es que tú no sabes lo que es vivir en un país tan frío como Rusia, donde pasé todos estos años de mi entrenamiento._"- Explicó sonriente, sin poder mirarle a los ojos directamente o terminaría con las mejillas más sonrosadas.

-"_Si, ya me lo has dicho. Tú prefieres el calor y el sol, a una montaña de nieve_"- Escorpio pareció cansado de echarse aire, por lo que bajó el brazo como si este pesara una tonelada.

-"_Bueno... estoy acostumbrado a la nieve y soy como una especie de fábrica de raspados_..."- Milo soltó una carcajada

-"_Vaya que eres ingenioso, hielito_"- Camus agradeció que tuviera cerrados los ojos, de esa forma no era testigo del matiz carmín que sus propias mejillas acababan de adquirir. Por un momento se quedaron en silencio: El griego dormitando, el galo como fiel admirador suyo; todo en paz hasta que el peliazul se mostró inquieto –"¡_Qué calor!_"- Acuario se mordió el labio al concebir una idea.

Sin realizar movimientos bruscos se puso en pie, concentró su cosmos y cerró los ojos, produciendo una lluvia grácil de hermosos copos de nieve, que poco a poco templaron el ambiente. Cuando el excesivo calor se diluyó, Escorpio despertó de su corta siesta para maravillarse con el agraciado cuadro, protagonizado por su compañero: Un brillo áureo envolvía el perímetro de su figura, al mismo tiempo que pequeños cristales brillaban a su alrededor, mientras caían y pintaban el follaje a un tono níveo.

-"_Que hermoso..._"- Comentó el octavo guardián con una sonrisa especial. Camus sintió su mirada; así que una emoción se adueñó de él.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió, aparte del excesivo sonrojo en su cara, fue una montaña de nieve que cayó encima del galo. Y aunque Milo no supo que fue él quien lo puso nervioso, desconcentrándole a la vez, con una segunda carcajada le ayudó a salir de su pequeño gran problema.

Aquella vez el griego le dijo que amaba la nieve, lo cual acrecentó la esperanza en el pelimarino de poder custodiar su corazón...

… **o … o … End of Flash Back … o … o …**

_**y estoy aquí, aquí para quererte**_

_**y estoy aquí, aquí para adorarte**_

_**yo estoy aquí, aquí para decirte que como yo**_

_**nadie te amó**_

-"No puedo creerlo..."- Dijo en voz baja el escorpión mirando en su mano los trozos finos de hielo. Ahora entendía porque el galo se había sonrojado tanto aquella vez y porque siempre tenia detalles de esa forma con él. De sus ojos brotaron algunas lágrimas de emoción, y de sus labios se desprendió un gesto que expresaba absoluta felicidad. –"Camus..."- El mencionado vaciló en cuanto a salir de su resguardo; sin embargo, todo su cuerpo suplicaba por un mínimo contacto con el griego, por lo que lentamente abandonó el pilar para ir al encuentro del octavo guardián.

_**yo soy aquel que por tenerte da la vida**_

_**yo soy aquel que estando lejos no te olvida**_

_**el que te espera, el que te sueña**_

_**aquel que reza cada noche por tu amor**_

Al mirarse de nuevo, directamente a los ojos, un mágico brillo los invadió a ambos, mientras corrían para saludarse con afecto.

Sus brazos se encontraron, se aferraron a la silueta del otro, al mismo tiempo que se fundían sus labios en un beso vehemente. Las manos de ambos se perdieron en el cuerpo del otro, explorándose, reconociéndose después del tiempo en que estuvieron separados. De sus ojos brotaban cristalinas lágrimas, las cuales lavaban el malentendido experimentado, la lejanía interpuesta por una misión y el tiempo perdido antes de ser pareja.

_**y estoy aquí, aquí para quererte**_

_**y estoy aquí, aquí para adorarte**_

_**yo estoy aquí, aquí para decirte**_

_**amor, amor...**_

_**amor...**_

_**amor...**_

Debido a la emoción del reencuentro no había oportunidad para fijarse en pequeños detalles como la sonrisa cómplice en la cara de Aioria y Shura, así como en el semblante sorprendido de un curioso Cristal...

-"Vaya espectáculo"- Se quejó cruzándose de brazos, reponiéndose de la emoción, al observar el cuadro que su maestro protagonizaba y que no había imaginado de él con anterioridad.

Tanto el griego como el español dedujeron que era el famoso pupilo de Acuario, por lo que rápidamente se abalanzaron sobre él, para llevarlo a alguna de las habitaciones del recinto, y que no fuera una distracción en el reencuentro de su maestro y Milo.

** - - - - - **

Una vena le saltaba por la frente, mientras su puño cerrado se acomodaba a un lado para tratar de calmar una fuerte jaqueca. Volvió a gruñir sin ser escuchado, cerrando los ojos para no ver como las cosas eran lanzadas de un lado a otro. Y por enésima vez un zapato le pegó en la cabeza...

-"¡YA BASTA!"- Bramó desesperado, furioso, haciendo temblar el templo de acuario y los recintos más próximos (incluso el patriarca resbaló en el baño, al escuchar el estruendoso grito). Tanto Shura como Cristal se paralizaron por completo: uno con un florero en la mano, el otro con el brazo de la armadura de Acuario. –"¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAN TAN INFANTILES! ¡YA ME TIENEN ARTO!"- Reprendía Aioria más furioso que un león, al que le hubieran interrumpido su desayuno

-"¡Él empezó!"- Acusaron los amonestados señalando al otro. –"¡Tú comenzaste!... ¡No es cierto!"- Decían al mismo tiempo. El castaño se puso en medio para continuar regañándoles.

-"No voy a permitir que sigan peleando... ¡Ustedes están acabando con mis nervios!"- Tiró de sus cabellos con fuerza, y casi parecía que quería arrancárselos; entonces el pelinegro dijo una puntada para intentar calmarlo... aunque fuera un poquito...

-"¡Tío es que este chaval me vuelve loco!"- Exclamó retomando su acento natal, que con el pasar de años había modificado. Aioria le observó con seriedad un momento, Cristal se tapó la boca para no explotar en carcajadas; mas, al escuchar como el griego comenzaba a reír con ganas, él se destapó la boca y dejó fluir toda su risa.

Pasaron unos momentos en calma, en los cuales Shura se dedicó a mimar a su gatito, mientras el albino estudiaba algo de geografía, haciéndole caras al español, de vez en cuando.

Tanto Capricornio como el pupilo de Acuario siempre se la pasaban en pleito: discutiendo, peleándose, desesperando al pobre Aioria –sobre todo-; ya que delante de Camus se portaban como un par de querubines, con cola de demonio...

Aquella tarde se encontraban los tres en el onceavo templo, porque era siete de febrero: el cumpleaños del francés; por lo tanto, Milo como un buen novio, decidió que pasearan por el pueblo todo el día, dejando de '_niñeras_' a Shura y Aioria –el pobre gato tenía todo el trabajo porque no sólo cuidaba a un '_niño_', cuidaba a dos; aunque Cristal tenía unos cuantos años menos que Camus, se portaba como si tuviera siete-

Media hora después, el caballero de Acuario volvía con Escorpio. Nos lo veían, pero los tres se encontraban con la oreja pegada a la puerta y escuchaban su conversación

-"Fue maravilloso, muchas gracias"- Agradeció el galo. El albino se imaginaba a su maestro abrazado por el '_bicho_' (como solía denominarle)

-"El día aún no termina, Camus."- Respondió el griego. Leo se figuraba que estaban tomados de la mano.

-"¿Ah, no?"- Inquirió el acuariano. Shura suponía que su amigo estaba sumamente sonriente, y tal vez apenado por las atenciones de su pareja, quien podría estar intentando besarlo sin que este se dejara.

-"Te espero esta noche en mi templo..."- Repentinamente Cristal gritó, tal vez de emoción o de susto... Shura y Aioria se le fueran encima para taparle la boca; pero tanto Milo como Camus había escuchado su exclamación y abrían la puerta rápidamente, pegándoles a los tres, sin querer, con la madera.

Cuando por fin lograron entrar y el francés encontró la habitación destrozada, su novio que le conocía tan bien, comentó rápidamente

-"Recuerda, te espero a las diez en mi templo"- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió velozmente de la habitación, como quien huye de una colosal detonación. El castaño se puso en pie de un salto y también dijo

-"Creo que Milo quería que lo acompañara... ¡Nos vemos!"- Y desapareció por la puerta más rápido que una sombra. Capricornio, que del mismo modo conocía a su amigo, se puso también de pie

-"Y Aioria quiere que lo acompañe..."- Corrió hacia la puerta dispuesto a huir, cuando Camus extendió el brazo y le prohibió la salida.

Al mirarlo a los ojos, Shura supo que estaba en serios problemas...

** - - - - - **

Cristal no era un tonto, y ya podía suponer lo que el bicho le haría a su maestro; no por nada lo había citado en su templo. Así que mientras limpiaba el recinto de Acuario en compañía de Shura, se imaginaba lo bien que Camus debería estársela pasando y lo nervioso que había llegado al octavo templo.

El albino era como un especie de confidente para el galo, aunque muchas cosas se las reservaba, la mayoría se las contaba para que adquiriera experiencia, o simplemente porque lo consideraba su amigo. Eso era lo que le daba derecho a proporcionarle ánimos, o ayudarle a quedar espectacular para el griego

Mientras recogía la basura y observaba de reojo como Shura acomodaba los cuadros de la habitación, se preguntaba lo que se sentiría tener a una persona tan especial como Milo, una que te quisiera tanto como para viajar hasta España por un presente (ese chisme se lo contó Capricornio).

Ahora se preguntaba lo que se sentiría un beso... y lo que pasaría si comprobaba que la razón por la que hacia desesperar al pelinegro era porque le gustaba...

** - - - - - **

Sin importar cuanto apoyo le hubieran dado Shura y Cristal, llegó al octavo templo con las piernas temblándole por el nervioso y la emoción.

Después de reprender a sus 'amigos' por todo el desastre causado en su templo, llegó Aioria con una nota para él, donde venían ciertas indicaciones para el encuentro de esa noche: Camus debía llevar una vestimenta griega, antigua; la cual consistía en una toga blanca amarrada por la cintura y el torso descubierto. El francés tenía curiosidad por saber que era lo que su novio estaba planeando; pero los nervios no le dejaban pensar con claridad...

Así que ahí estaba, unas horas más tarde, vestido con una toga blanca, con las piernas como gelatina y una expresión que delataba vacilación.

Caminó por el pasillo central del templo, lentamente, como si no quisiera advertir al escorpión de su presencia, por si decidía salir corriendo o alguna cosa por el estilo. Al adentrarse, descubrió un sutil camino de pétalos de rosas rojas, marcando un sendero que debía seguir. Aquél detalle le hizo sonreír y olvidarse por un momento de los nervios que lo había estado devorando. El hermoso sendero lo llevó por el pasillo hasta la entrada del jardín de Escorpio.

La puerta se encontraba abierta, por lo que podía ver el paraje, los árboles, y un tanto del cielo azul intenso. Al adentrarse en el verdoso paisaje, descubrió que había una mesa redonda, cubierta por un mantel blanco, sobre ella se encontraba un candelero de seis velas, y dos sillas a los costados; en una de ellas se encontraba sentado Milo, esperándole. El escorpión se levantó, sonriendo ampliamente: él también vestía una toga blanca, la cual dejaba ver la musculatura adquirida en los brazos, las piernas y el torso.

Camus sintió que se sonrojaba completamente, cuando un pecaminoso pensamiento cruzó su cabeza...

-"Buenas noches, señor. ¿Gusta tomar asiento?"- El galo dio la vuelta para observar al que le hablaba, quien no era otro que Aioria vestido como mozo. –"Por esta noche yo estaré a su servicio"- Explicó con una humilde inclinación, antes de que el acuariano pudiera interrogarle. Milo disfrutó cada uno de los gestos en su amado: desde la admiración, el bochorno y la extrañeza. Se acercó hasta él, le tomó sin aviso la mano, y con la mirada le pidió que lo siguiera hasta la mesa. El francés permitió ser guiado, incluso que le sentara, le arrimara la silla y que le diera un suave beso en la comisura labial. Camus sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que el nerviosismo se apoderaba de él y bajaba la vista sin poder centrarla en los ojos de quien amaba.

Escorpio también estaba nervioso, ya que no sabía como el otro tomaría las palabras que entrada la noche le diría, ni tampoco si el presente que iba a otorgarle fuera de su agrado. Por el momento no pensaría en ello, se deleitaría con la presencia de un MUY nervioso Camus, y el vino francés que Aioria les estaba sirviendo

-"Por ti."- Brindó el griego levantando ligeramente su copa.

-"... Por nosotros"- Corrigió el galo con una sonrisa nerviosa, imitando la acción de su acompañante. La cabeza de Milo realizó una inclinación afirmativa

-"De acuerdo. Por nosotros"- Juntaron las copas con un quedó sonido, para enseguida empapar sus labios con el contenido, sin dejar de mirarse.

** - - - - - **

Después de comer algunos platillos cocinados por el propio Milo (Shura le había enseñado como hacerlo), le dieron las gracias al caballero de Leo por sus atenciones y se despidieron de él. Aioria guardó un poco de la cena y se la llevó al templo de Acuario, rezando porque Cristal y Shura no lo hubieran destruido; de aquella forma había dejado sola a la pareja, y se aseguraba que no tuvieran ninguna clase de interrupción.

La bóveda celeste lucía engalanada por maravillosos zafiros y perlas pegadas en su área, con un esplendoroso cuerpo celeste cerrando con broche de oro su apariencia; sirviendo como lámpara para alumbrar el paraje por donde Camus y Milo caminaban, tomados de la mano, hablando y riendo sin cansancio.

Se amaban tanto que cualquiera podía enviarles; sobre todo la luna, que siendo tan bella está condenada a pasar el resto de su existencia completamente sola.

Acuario suspiró profundamente, sonriendo un poco apenado. Escorpio volvió a besarle la mano con galantería.

Por un momento aquella alegría se vio ensombrecida por una idea del pelimarino, sobre un evento futuro que no podría impedir.

-"Quisiera no tener que irme"- Dijo el galo, abatido.

-"Ambos sabemos que sólo estas aquí por unos días, y que en cuanto termine el plazo que pediste para que Cristal se acople a sus demás compañeros, tendrás que marcharte"- Trató de sonar optimaste, aunque el tan sólo pensar que nuevamente tuviera que decirle adiós, le desgarraba el corazón. Camus se maldijo por haberle puesto melancólico, cuando ambos lucían tan felices, celebrándole un año más de vida; así que se detuvo bajo un árbol, apoyando la espalda en él mientras le tomaba ambas manos a Escorpio y le miraba directamente a los ojos.

Durante algunos segundos se miraron fijamente, sin sonreír al notar que algo más estaba pasado. No era una sensación fácil de explicar, ni siquiera de describir; simplemente sentían que era algo diferente, algo que estaba trastornado el bombardeo de sangre y el palpitar cardiaco. Ambos querían decirse que se amaban, pero las palabras no salían de sus labios. Mirándose todavía, divisaron el rostro del otro cada vez más cerca, como si una extraña fuerza magnética les obligara a acercarse. Sus ojos pasaban de los labios a las retinas, y viceversa. Sus manos se sostuvieron con mayor firmeza y sus labios se rozaron efímeramente. Por un segundo se quedaron unidos, hasta que ambas carnosidades degustaron el sabor de su gemela, moviéndose lentamente. Conforme el tiempo avanzaba el desliz labial se fue acentuando, hasta que el sabor del otro se imprimió en su boca, hasta que el tiempo y el espacio dejaron de existir para dar pauta a la fusión de dos corazones entregados. La respiración y el deseo de fundirse se unificaron, por lo que rompieron su contacto para mirarse únicamente a los ojos y reclamar el aire que no circuló por los pulmones.

Milo supo que la hora había llegado: Tendría que entregar los presentes que había dispuesto para el galo, sin importar cual creyera que iba a ser su respuesta.

-"Camus."- Lo llamó el escorpión, aclarándose después la garganta.

-"¿Sí?"- Sonrió ampliamente, aunque el griego estaba visiblemente nervioso.

-"Necesito saber qué es lo que sientes por mí..."- El galo se sorprendió por sus palabras, sin entender que era lo que quería decir en verdad, hasta que Milo continuó. –"... Porque quiero que sepas que eres sumamente importante para mí, porque yo... yo te amo con todo mi corazón..."- Inexplicablemente Acuario retiró sus manos de las del otro, y retrocedió, pese a que el árbol no lo dejó avanzar. Escorpio no supo si había sido por miedo, sorpresa, o la verdadera razón de que hubiera reaccionado de aquella forma. En un segundo, cuando el griego creyó que le daría una negativa, Camus se lanzó sobre él, volviendo a unir sus labios con una respuesta antónima a la que Milo había supuesto.

-"¡Yo también te amo!"- Exclamó Acuario radiante. Ambos sintieron que lagrimas de emoción se acumulaban en sus ojos; mas, ninguno derramó una grácil gota.

-"¡Me asustaste!"- Reclamó el griego fingiendo enojo –"Por un momento creí que saldrías corriendo o que me dirías que no querías nada conmigo o..."

-"Como eres bobito, bichito de oro"- Fue Camus quien ahora fingió molestia –"Parece que ya se te olvidó que fui yo quien dio inicio a esta relación"- Milo aparentó estar indignado

-"¿Tú? ¡Por favor! Si fui yo quien te conquistó con mi porte espectacular"- Sonrió con picardía, a lo que el galo respondió

-"Un poco de humildad no te vendría mal; además, yo era quien siempre te buscaba y te amé todo ese tiempo en secreto"- Las mejillas del griego se matizaron a carmín. Se cruzó de brazos y le mostró el perfil de su rostro

-"De acuerdo, pero no puedes culparme por ser un distraído."- Le sacó la lengua de forma pueril –"De todos modos eso fue lo que te enamoro de mí ¿no?"- Camus sonrió. Colocó una mano en la mejilla atezada y le obligó a que sus ojos se cruzaran con los suyos

-"Podría ser eso... y otras cosas..."- Sus cejas realizaron un movimiento extraño, por lo que la sangre de Escorpio le golpeó con fuerza en la cara, mientras le daba la espalda y aparentaba toser para que no notara su extremo sonrojo

-"ejem... cof... cof... ¿Te parece si dejamos de pelear? Ya nos parecemos a Shura y Cristal..."- Camus dejó escapar una suave risa

-"Tienes razón."- Afirmó. Sus ojos se posaron un momento en el firmamento, por lo cual no se dio cuenta que Milo bajaba una cajita negra, de las ramas del árbol.

-"Ahora, quiero darte mi primer presente"- Dijo para atraer su atención

-"¿Cómo que tu primer presente?"- Preguntó Acuario, un tanto intrigado. Escorpio se llevó una mano a la nuca

-"Bueno... con la cena va uno, y con este son dos..."- Le extendió la pequeña caja, la cual, Camus recibió con un palpitar acelerado

-"¿Qué es?"- Pensó en voz alta

-"Un anillo de compromiso..."- Respondió Milo en forma juguetona.

-"¡¿Qué?!"- Se exaltó acuario siendo él quien ahora se veía sumamente sonrojado

-"¡Es broma!"- Exclamó el griego moviendo las manos en forma negativa.

-"Escorpión mentiroso..."- Murmuró Camus con un puchero infantil y entrecerrando los ojos.

Milo se sentía emocionado, intrigado, así que nuevamente cruzó los brazos y se negó a un contacto visual

-"Si quieres saber lo que hay dentro, ábrelo, es muy sencillo"- Observó.

-"Es lo que voy a hacer..."- Contestó el galo observando fijamente la caja; pero su corazón latía con tal fuerza que el pecho le dolía, haciendo titánica la tarea abrirla. Tomó un poco de aire que enseguida dejó fluir. Con sus dedos lentamente comenzó a separar las tapas de la caja, hasta que pudo observar un cojín rojo de terciopelo sosteniendo una pequeña pieza de plata: se trataba de un dije con la forma de la vasija de acuario. Camus se cubrió la boca con una mano, observando la figura que reposaba en la otra, con embelesamiento.

-"Es... muy... hermoso..."- Musitó. No podía creer que Milo le estuviera obsequiando algo así. Escorpio se colocó detrás de él, de forma tal que sus brazos contornearon la figura del galo

-"¿Te gusta?"- Le preguntó en el oído. El onceavo guardián sintió que se estremecía

-"Me fascina"- Respondió con una sonrisa. Lo sacó de la caja y lo sostuvo entre sus manos, entre sus dedos, observando cada fino detalle –"Tiene una '**C'**..."- Observó.

-"De '**Camus**'..."- Dijeron al mismo tiempo, sonriendo.

-"¿Quieres que te lo ponga?"- Propuso el escorpión. El galo asintió mientras deslizaba su cabello marino por uno de sus hombros, y luego le sostenía con sus manos; dejando libre el espacio para que Milo colgara el dije. El griego permitió que sus dedos recorrieran la piel nívea del acuariano, colocando lentamente la cadena plateada por la que pendía el dije; y al hacerlo, recitaba un anhelo de su corazón:

-"Quiero que este sea el signo de nuestro amor, y con toda mi alma deseo estar contigo, sin que la muerte ni el tiempo puedan interponerse entre nosotros"- La cadena quedó puesta en el cuello de acuario; mientras el cielo pareció desprenderse un pequeño cristal, que cumpliría, sin que ellos lo supieran, el deseo que Milo acaba de formular...

Camus se soltó el cabello, procediendo a dar la vuelta sobre su propio eje para sonreír completamente enamorado, y depositar un beso en los labios del que esa noche le entregaba algo más que su vida.

- - - - -

Los presentes de Escorpio no habían terminado por completo. Una vez que dejaron el jardín, el octavo guardián le tomó firmemente la mano y se lo llevó al interior del recinto.

Para hacer más emocionantes las cosas, Milo le pidió a Camus que se vendara los ojos, y que si lo amaba tanto como aseguraba, permitiría que él fuera su única luz. Acuario aceptó sin replicar; por lo que en ese momento el galo daba pasos indeterminados en la dirección donde el escorpión le guiaba

-"Sólo un poco más"- Decía el griego para que no se desesperara; y si el onceavo guardián no hubiera tenido los ojos vendados, habría descubierto el ligero temor que hacia a Milo su presa.

Camus no veía nada, pero gracias al resto de sus sentidos, captaba al olor a incienso y rosas; así como escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos a través del pasillo. Unos segundos más tarde, percibió el sonido que hacen las bisagras cuando una puerta se abre, y el olor penetrante de las rosas. El griego le soltó la mano y se perdió en alguna parte de la habitación, que el acuariano no veía.

-"¿A qué estamos jugando?"- Inquirió el galo con una sonrisa nerviosa, ya que podía percibir cierto inquietante cosquilleo en el bajo vientre. –"¿Milo?"- Preguntó de forma insistente, tal vez preocupada. –"¿Puedo quitarme esto?"- Se señaló el lienzo que cubría su campo visual. Al no obtener respuesta, de un tiro se descubrió los ojos.

Si su intención era reclamarle a Milo por dejarlo hablando solo, el cuadro que observó, lo dejó completamente mudo: Aquella habitación donde había cruzado las primeras palabras con el griego, hace un par de años, ahora se encontraba engalanada gracias a la luz de pequeñas veladoras que había en el piso, sobre la mesita de noche, en la ventana, en la mesa de centro, arriba de la sillas; iluminando la habitación como si fuesen pequeñas estrellas ámbar. Tapizando el suelo se encontraba plasmada una alfombra de rosas rojas, que indicaban un camino a seguir hasta la cama, cuyos doseles rojos se encontraba plegados, para no obstaculizar la visión de quien se encontraba recostado sobre las mantas escarlata, sin otra cosa que una de sus manos 'tapando' su miembro (la otra le ayudaba a sostener el peso de la cabeza).

Milo sonrió cual niño que acababa de cometer una travesura. Con sensualidad se volteó boca abajo, dejando al descubierto sus glúteos, para después, arrastrarse suavemente por la lisa superficie, hasta llegar al extremo de la cama, ponerse en pie y colocar la mano bajo la barbilla de Camus para cerrarle la boca.

El galo no respondió. Aún se encontraba petrificado.

-"Feliz cumpleaños"- Le dijo el griego sin aminorar el gesto pícaro en sus labios. Acuario por fin despertó. Pardeó dos, tres, cuatro veces, o más. Se frotó los ojos con las manos y la visión seguía ahí. –"Sé que parezco un Dios, pero créeme, no estas soñando"- Comentó en forma divertida; pero el peli marino no se rió, como tampoco le gruñó por su falta de humildad –como solía decirle-.

Después de mover indefinidamente sus labios sin gesticular oración, ladeó la cabeza y se obligó a no mirarle, cerrando los ojos. Milo, que ya esperaba una reacción así, suspiro profundamente; procediendo a tomar la barbilla del otro, girarla unos cuantos grados y plasmar un beso en aquellas carnosidades rosadas. Camus se dejó besar, perteneciendo tímidamente.

-"¿Es que no te gusta mi regalo?"- Le preguntó el peliazul deslizando sus labios hasta el oído galo. Acuario asintió, aún conservándose en la oscuridad.

-"Me gusta mucho... es sólo que..."- Hizo un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, de tal forma que Milo y él se miraron directamente a los ojos. –"Esperé mucho tiempo por este momento, y ahora que se hace realidad, no sé si estoy listo para vivirlo."- Explicó. El griego sonrió en forma comprensiva.

-"Lo que tenga que ocurrir entre nosotros, no necesariamente debe ser esta noche. Si he esperado toda mi vida por ti, hacerlo un poco más no cambiará el sabor de las cosas."- Le guiñó un ojo. Camus suspiró. Subió la mano hasta desplazarla entre el cuello y la barbilla griega, colocándola en la nuca; la extremidad libre la ocupó para rodear la cadera de su pareja. Entre abrió los labios, dejando emanar respiraciones ansiosas, mientras acortaba la distancia entre su boca y la de Milo. Cuando por fin logró su objetivo, no pudo reprimir una descargada eléctrica, y la sensación de que algo dentro de su cuerpo se recargaba de energía cada vez que rozaba los labios del griego y aceleraba el movimiento.

Sin enterarse de las preeliminares, ya se encontraba con la toga en los tobillos, intentado quitársela con las piernas, mientras avanzaba hacia delante, con Milo sobre sus brazos, como si este no pudiera caminar.

Colocando una rodilla sobre el colchón, se inclinó hacia enfrente, depositando con extremo cuidado el cuerpo desnudo del escorpión. Rompió el contacto entre sus labios, abriendo los ojos, tras pasando su mirada azul zafiro, con la suya, una extraña combinación entre azul y verde; después, examinó aquél semblante atezado, sus labios ahora marcados por un vehemente beso, y la dilatación apresurada de su pecho.

-"¿Te importa si cambio de opinión?"- Preguntó en forma divertida, sin haber moderado su respiración.

-"Eso era lo que esperaba que hicieras..."- Imponiendo las manos detrás del cabello marino, sobre la nuca, lo atrajo hacia sus labios, plasmando otro beso ardiente que edificara los cimientos de su primera noche de pasión.

… o … o …

Canción 1: 'Yo soy Aquél', interpretada por David Bolzoni

Canción 2: 'Que me alcance la vida', interpretada por Sin Bandera

Nota curiosa: x así decirlo, esta parte es nueva U... aunque yo keria agregarle lemon y otra situación entre Cristal, Shura y Aioria; sin embargo, me temo que me he atorado y no puedo escribir más. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte y presión, logré terminar el capítulo 16.

Muchas gracias por leerme y disculpen el retraso. Besos!!

Próximo capítulo: ¿¡A Shura le gusta Cristal?! O.O!!... es una posibilidad o.o... y... Camus regresa a Siberia, donde se encuentra con... alguien por quien me han preguntado desde el capitulo doce xD.


	16. El hombre en la nieve VI

_Como en la última actualización les había dicho, me está costando trabajo seguir escribiendo sobre esta historia… y las razones son que está un poco larga y me siento aburrida … lo peor es que no puedo cortarla -o-… pero bueno… le prometí a mi bella musa moni que la continuaría y es por ella que seguí escribiendo este y otros fics… así que este cap va dedicado a mi amada nieta kihari-seshi (si!! Uno más… te lo mereces por revivir mi interés en escribir oxo oxo oxo… TKM!) _

_Ojalá sea de su agrado o.-. Besos!! _

_p.d. el lemon no es muy bueno… así que pueden abstenerse de leerlo U _

El hombre en la nieve 

(-Sexta parte-)

La despedida había sido más dolorosa de lo que había pensando. Sintió como si una parte de su corazón se hubiera quedado en Grecia, pegado al pecho del otro, cuando se fundieron en un abrazo; aunque, ahora que se encontraba parado sobre una majestuosa alfombra de nieve, presentía que se había quedado completamente allá.

-"Maestro"- Era la voz insegura de un muchacho. Camus parpadeó, emergiendo desde el fondo de su propia caja de recuerdos. Entonces viró el rostro algunos grados para enfocar el semblante níveo del personaje albo que lo llamaba: se trataba de Cristal, su pupilo, su amigo.

Al encontrarse con las pupilas verdiazuladas de su mentor, el peliblanco sonrió mientras anunciaba el termino de sus obligaciones.

-"Cumplí maestro. Ahora tomaré mi merecido descanso."

-"¿De verás?"- Inquirió Acuario, suspicaz. Su ceja izquierda se arqueó de forma peculiar, puntualizando su incredulidad. Cristal asintió, inflamando el pecho como muestra de orgullo; con el aspecto de un pavo real –"Me parece recordar que es tu turno de bajar al pueblo por la cena..."- La sonrisa del albino se derritió como nieve en primavera.

Si había algo que no le gustaba hacer, era tener que bajar al pueblo y encontrarse con todas aquellas personas que sólo querían interrogarle sobre su entrenamiento, los gustos de su maestro, y los suyos. Lo único positivo era que su maestro ya tenía a alguien esperándolo en la península griega; mientras que él, estaba seguro que la próxima vez que Shura y él se volvieran a ver, no tendría de estorbo a Aioria. Después de todo, la despedida entre Shura y Cristal había ido más allá de toda especulación, y si no hubiera sido porque el pelinegro aún tenía cargo de conciencia, hubiera disfrutado el encuentro de sus labios con los del albino. Por lo menos eso quería soñar... Y es que esa noche Cristal y Shura se besaban, cuando Aioria apareció en el umbral de la puerta, sorprendiéndose ante la infidelidad de Capricornio. El pelinegro jamás se perdonó por hacerlo sufrir segundamente, y por presentir que sus sentimientos correspondían más los del albino, que los de Leo.

El pupilo de Acuario no estaba al tanto de aquél presentimiento, y esperaba con ansia reencontrase con Shura para obtener una respuesta.

-"¿Me escuchaste? Tendrás que bajar al pueblo"- Repitió el galo, al ver que su pupilo había viajado a algún rincón de la luna.

-"Pero..."- Camus enseguida tajó su réplica.

-"Perfecto. Esta noche te quedarás sin cenar y a partir de mañana incrementaran tus deberes..."- Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Cristal había echado a correr colina abajo.

-"¡Vuelvo enseguida!"- Exclamó. Camus sonrió al verle andar con tal rapidez.

Sabía que únicamente le faltaban meses para que su pupilo consiguiera el rango como caballero de plata, y eso lo hacia sentir orgulloso, feliz; pero al mismo tiempo nostálgico. Se había acostumbrado demasiado al clima de Siberia, y volver al calor de Grecia ya no le apetecía tanto. Le gustaba el sol; pero sobre todas las cosas, un joven peliazul de piel canela que era bañado por los rayos dorados de aquél astro inmenso.

Entonces recordó que no le había escrito en días a la persona que tanto quería. Lo cual le hacia sentir culpable, porque cuando llegara a Atenas, Milo le reclamaría por su olvido; aún más cuando juró y perjuró que le llegarían noticias del francés lo más pronto posible. Así que dejó de contemplar el horizonte para penetrar en la cabaña que él y su pupilo habitaban.

Nuevamente tomó asiento frente al escritorio, dándole la espalda a la chimenea que se mantenía brindado calidez al recinto. Tomó una hoja de papel, un tintero y una pluma cuya punta fue impregnada por el líquido azabache; enseguida comenzó a plasmar sus pensamientos en la superficie lisa del papiro:

_Querido Milo:_

_Los días aquí en Rusia continúan siendo tan fríos como de costumbre. Es una suerte para mí llevar tu recuerdo conmigo, o seguramente moriría congelado._

Sus labios se curvearon al escribir, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas adoptaban un tono carmín.

_Sé que te preguntarás el motivo de que hasta hoy me digne a escribirte; lo cual te juro que no ha sido culpa mía, y sé que comprenderás que los últimos entrenamientos con Cristal me absorben física como mentalmente. Sin embargo, todo este tiempo no he dejado de pensar en ti, es como si desde aquella noche..._

Hizo una pausa.

No sabía exactamente que decir, porque no entendía que sucedía consigo mismo. Apoyó la espalda en la silla de madera de una forma que sus ojos pudieron posarse en el techo.

Evocar esa sublime experiencia era volver a vivir.

… **o … o … Flash Back … o … o …**

Sintió la suavidad del blando colchón a sus espaldas, junto con el peso del galo caer sobre su estomago y piernas, sus manos fueron subidas a la altura de su cabeza siendo entrelazadas con las de su amante. Los labios rosas y carnosos de Camus acariciando cada parte de su cuello y pecho descubierto con la misma sensualidad que consiguió producir en él ese sonido, aquél gemido que hacia sonreír al pelimarino, bastante complacido. Su miembro endurecido sintió ser frotado contra otro igual o más desesperado en busca de placer, provocando que aumentara la intensidad del beso recién comenzado por Milo y que sus caderas se movieran a un ritmo considerable en busca del candente objeto de su deseo. Entonces sus piernas se abrieron para tomar como suyas las caderas y cintura del galo en un desesperado intento por más placer, mientras la lengua de su amante recorría su pecho y abdomen, bajando cada vez más para llegar al piso y que su cara quedara a la misma altura del miembro del griego; recorriéndolo unos instantes por besos con sus labios, pasando su lengua por lo que ahora sostenía con las manos y que pedía más placer y atención.

Milo percibió un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo y una pequeña descarga eléctrica, que fue el resultado de aquella sensación producida por la boca de Camus, que comenzó a devorar y sorber su miembro con tal ferocidad que algunas veces sintió que se lo arrancaría. Pudo sentir como la lengua del otro rozaba la punta, sus dientes apresarlo con suavidad por breves instantes, sus manos acariciarlo cuando lo sacaba de su boca, e incluso la sensación de ser quien arremetía contra la boca del otro más de una vez, mientras movía las caderas de arriba para abajo por puro instinto; volviéndose loco y más excitado al escuchar cada gemido saliendo por los labios del peliazul…

Camus dejó su miembro para incorporarse y ascender hasta el griego, colocando una rodilla en la cama mientras la otra permanecía recta; atrapó sus labios, los cuales se abrían y cerraban con esa dificultad para respirar por el placer. Y se besaron, aumentando el ritmo de aquél rito que los uniría para siempre.

Milo había estado muchas veces con una persona; pero muy en el fondo de sí percibía que ninguna de ellas le marcaría el destino de forma igual como Camus.

Después de un jugueteo entre sus papilas y una nueva expedición de la boca gala por la piel del otro, Escorpio quedó de cara al colchón, con su amante recorriendo la espalda a caricias húmedas y ardientes; dilatando el momento cúspide del acto. El griego añoraba el momento de sentirlo dentro, y desesperaba cuanto el galo más tardaba; cosa que era el objetivo de Acuario, pese a que sus anhelos eran semejantes. Entonces, sin aviso previo, la hombría endurecida del maestro de los hielos se deslizó por la entrepierna de su amante, hurgando entre ese fino resquicio hasta que estuvo dentro. Al principió el resultado fue un gemido ahogado que rebotó entre las cuatro paredes, aumentando de volumen conforme Camus iba entrando en él, haciéndole sentir como el dolor y el placer se apoderaban de su ser; escuchando al francés gemir al unísono, en tanto sus dedos se hacían cargo del sexo de Milo. Conforme el tiempo avanza y el dolor disminuía, el movimiento de caderas se intensificaba, arrancando sonidos de placer profundos.

El momento del clímax estaba por suscitarse, y una tenue luz dorada envolvió ambos cuerpos, producto del cosmos que los dos amantes habían despedido. Milo profirió un gemido profundo, ahogado, desbocándose en la mano de su amante mientras su cosmo se volvía blanco, como si hubiera absorbido el de Camus. El galo también gimió, dejando su esencia en el interior del otro, emanando un brillo rojizo que usualmente le pertenecía al griego. Aquello había sido el culén de su entrega, una de las tantas marcas en su vida en su destino, en su presente y en su futuro. Una huella imborrable que prevalecería aún después de la muerte.

… **o … o … End of Flash Back … o … o …**

Y algo había pasado la noche que se entregaron por primera vez. Algo que iba más allá del poder que poseía como santo dorado, o del poder de un dios; se trataba de una cosa que iba más allá de cualquier materia, y que había revolucionado cada célula de su cuerpo, cada partícula y fibra de su piel. Casi podría jurar que no era él mismo, que Camus de Acuario había muerto en aquella cama, y resucitado al mismo tiempo. No entendía como era posible, únicamente sabía que algo había cambiado, lo sentía; pero ¿cómo explicarle eso a Milo con palabras? ¿De qué forma podía expresarse en esa hoja en blanco, para que lo entendiera o lo sintiera de la misma manera en que él podía hacerlo?

Justamente trataba de encontrar los vocablos correctos, cuando la puerta de la cabaña se abrió de golpe

-"¡Maestro!"- Gritó Cristal. Por la forma en que esas siete letras fueron unidas y pronunciadas, el galo descubrió preocupación y terror en su pupilo

-"¿Qué te pasa?"- Inquirió dejando la carta en el olvido.

-"¡En el camino... un hombre... hay un hombre!"- Dijo angustiado, señalando la puerta. Camus se levantó de la silla

-"¿Un hombre, dices?"- Preguntó, desconcertado.

-"¡SI!... ¡Está tirado en la nieve, y cubierto por ella!... ¡Ay, maestro, creo que esta muerto!"- Sentenció con horror. Acuario frunció el ceño. Se dirigió a la gaveta donde guardaban mantas y todo tiempo de ropa abrigadora, le pasó algunas a Cristal y él mismo cargó un par. Segundos después salían de la cabaña en dirección al pueblo.

Bajando la colina, a unos metros de la vereda que llevaba a la civilización, había un bulto tirado en el suelo. La nieve se había encargado de sepultar la mayor parte de su cuerpo; pero no lo suficiente como para no ser identificado como un humano, y no como un montón de nieve. Al distinguirlo en la lejanía, Camus aceleró el paso. Cuando llegó, se arrodilló a su lado, quitándole el motín de copos que tenía encima, con la mano, hasta que pudo distinguir sus facciones: Se trataba de un joven cuya edad rebasaba los veinticinco años. Se notaba de una altura superior a la de Camus, y con un color de piel claro, aunque más oscuro que el suyo. Tenía el cabello largo, en capas y de un tono azul oscuro, casi añil. Las facciones en su rostro se le hacían extrañamente familiares; pero sabía que con aquél clima inclemente no tenía ni el tiempo ni la oportunidad para saber su identidad. Quizá después podría conocer su nombre y recordar el porque se le hacia familiar.

Con ayuda de Cristal, Camus llevó al joven inconsciente sobre su espalda; cubierto de pies a cabeza por las mantas, y siendo rodeado por el cosmo de Acuario, quien poseía la habilidad de brindar calidez o una ventisca helada, con tan sólo desearlo.

** - - - - - **

Durante los siguientes días el peliañil permaneció inconsciente, recostado en la cama donde normalmente dormiría Camus. Su estado de salud parecía mejorar con los cuidados que el galo le brindaba; sin embargo, el entrenamiento de Cristal se atrasaba, lo cual le hizo decidir a su maestro que pasaría una semana en las cuevas de hielos perpetuos.

Así transcurrió media semana desde que el pupilo de Camus se había marchado. El francés intentaba escribir su carta para Milo; pero aún no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo. No podía explicar las sensaciones que lo transformaban hasta volverlo inútil.

Nuevamente intentaba escribir, cuando escuchó un ruido tras él. Rápidamente empujó la silla hacia atrás para levantarse, y mirar directamente hacia la dirección donde provenía el ruido. Y ahí estaba él, el joven peliazul que Cristal había encontrado tirado en la nieve; mirando fijamente a Camus, como si estuviera sorprendido. El galo si lo estaba de verlo de pie, menos pálido que los días anteriores, trayendo una manta por abrigo.

Entre los dos se hizo un silencio, ninguno decía nada, sólo permanecían mirándose, analizando cada uno de los rasgos que conformaban al otro.

Acuario presentía que ya lo conocía… ¿de qué lugar? No estaba seguro. Ni siquiera tenía una sospecha…

-"¿Se siente mejor?"- Le preguntó el francés, con un acento típico del país. El otro tardó un poco en responder; pero no lo hizo en el idioma con el que Camus le había hablado

-"Si. Le agradezco su hospital"- He inclinó levemente la cabeza. De alguna forma el galo supo que el otro sabía que le entendería

-"Discúlpeme. No sabía que hablaba griego... pensé que era de aquí"- El peliañil se arropó todavía más.

-"Yo crecí ahí, y como tú, soy un caballero dorado."- Informó. Caminó hacia Camus, dejando que este apreciara el color esmeralda de sus orbes, cuando le tuvo más cerca. El semblante del acuariano mostró sorpresa ante sus palabras

-"¿De verdad eres...?"

-"Si."- Interrumpió el más alto. –"Mi nombre es Saga: Soy el guardián de Géminis."- Camus lanzó una exclamación como muestra de entendimiento. Ahora sabía porque podía hablar griego, y porque creía ya haber visto su rostro; aunque también le inquietaba, puesto que no recordaba haber tenido un trato anterior con él. –"Sé que eres un caballero dorado; pero no sé como te llamas"

-"Es cierto. Soy Acuario... Camus de Acuario"- Se presentó.

-"Un placer, Camus. Muchas gracias por tu gentileza"- El peliazul le sonrió, mientras buscaba su mano para estrechársela. El galo dudó un segundo, enseguida, también le saludó con esa misma formalidad, percibiendo una sensación que se debatía entre lo inquietante y lo agradable.

** - - - - - **

Algo había pasado. Saga no sabía exactamente que, pero sentía algo en su interior que revolucionaba cada una de sus células.

Había permanecido más tiempo del que hubiera querido al lado de Camus y de Cristal, por lo que consideraba que había sido tanto, que le seria imposible apartarse de su lado sin sentir que una parte de su cuerpo ya no estaba con él.

Durante aquellos meses, Camus se había portado de una forma grata con él. Mientras que el pupilo se iba por períodos de dos a tres días, ellos convivían frente al fuego de la chimenea, después de la cena, contando anécdotas de sus experiencias durante el entrenamiento, sus maestros, o la vida antes de ser postulantes a sus armaduras. En el transcurso de aquella convivencia, Saga sentía mayor interés en Acuario. Y este era tal, que sus momentos terminaban con una peligrosa cercanía, producida por el mayor, e interrumpidos por fenómenos paradójicos como una ventisca helada o un estornudo involuntario por parte del mayor.

Por otra parte, Camus hasta ahora había omitido toda relación sentimental con Milo; puesto que no sentía que Saga tuviera la necesidad de conocer algo tan íntimo, aún menos cuando ya habían tantas personas involucradas (léase Cristal, Shura y Aioria).

Ahora Saga se encontraba embelesado, parado a unos cuantos metros del galo, observando la batalla que sostenía contra Cristal, y como lo derivaba con un sagaz y certero golpe en la mandíbula.

-"¡Eso es todo!"- Exclamó el pelimarino marino, mirando con superioridad a su pupilo. –"Sigues siendo tan débil como al principio"- Señaló con dureza. El albino se levantó de la fría alfombra nevada.

-"Es que usted es muy fuerte... dudo que exista algún caballero que pueda vencerlo, o igualar su fuerza..."- Camus no sonrió ante su halago, no cuando sabía que lo decía en su favor, para que no continuara reprendiéndole. Sin embargo, la atención de Cristal estaba concentrada en Saga: -"A excepción de usted, claro..."- Acotó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Nada de eso."- Dijo el ojiesmeralda con modestia. –"Estoy seguro que tu maestro me ganaría en combate."- Y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera al francés.

-"Tú posees más experiencia que yo..."- Respondió devolviendo el gesto, apenado por su comentario.

Cristal, que ya había notado una cierta atracción entre ambos santos dorados, no dejó de notar el intercambio de miradas; por lo que carraspeó llamando la atención de ambos, y agregó:

-"Supongo que entonces tendré que irme tres días a las cuevas"- Su tono demostraba aburrimiento y resignación.

-"Si no lo haces jamás serás digno de recibir la armadura de plata"- Sentenció el galo, de nuevo serio. –"Así que esta vez serán siete días..."

-"¿¡QUÉ?!... ¡¿SIETE DÍAS!?... ¡pero es...!"- Se escandalizó el albino.

-"¿De que te habrán servido todos estos años de entrenamiento si no puedes vencerme en combate?"

-"¡Entreno para ser caballero de plata, no para ser Dios! ¡Yo no podría hacer un milagro así!"- Camus estuvo a punto de agregar algo, cuando una de las manos de Saga se posó sobre su hombro para acallarlo. Los pies del peliazul dejaban su huella en la nieve, cuando la planta se hundía sobre aquella superficie; terminando su camino frente al joven albino

-"Tienes que ser fuerte Cristal, y tener confianza en tus propias habilidades. Debes demostrar ser digno a la armadura de plata, y como te lo dije, demostrar confianza en tu propio poder. No creerás que un simple hombre, con sentimientos tan débiles puede convertirse en caballero de plata ¿o si?"- El menor movió negativamente la cabeza –"¿Qué sucederá si Atenía solicita nuestro servicio? ¿Estarás listo para entregar tu vida para protegerla a ella y a todo ser que vive en este mundo?"- La expresión en su rostro fue el factor que convenció a Cristal para sonreír, para internarse en la cabaña; y minutos después, partir hacia alguna parte de las colinas.

** - - - - - **

La intención de Saga no había sido quedarse a solas con Camus. Todo lo que había dicho formaba parte de una de sus tantas responsabilidades en el santuario. Estar en aquella situación con Acuario no era más que un pago a su buena acción.

Era de noche. Una fría que helaba la cabaña como si fuera un congelador. El galo podía consentirla por su experiencia en aquella fría región; pero Saga en verdad la estaba pasando mal, intentado entablar una conversación con él, sin que los dientes le castañearan o a su cuerpo lo azotara una sacudida.

Cuando el pelimarino se dio cuenta del frío que envolvía al cuerpo del griego, se levantó y fue por un par de mantas, con las que cubrió la espalda de Saga

-"Te lo agradezco"- Comentó envolviéndose en el calor del lienzo. Camus le sonrió, sentándose a su lado, contemplando como el fuego consumía los troncos de leña en la chimenea.

-"Yo debería darte las gracias por acompañarme. Han pasado tres días desde que Cristal se marchó... y bueno... estoy un poco preocupado. Creo que si no estuvieras aquí ya me hubiera vuelto loco."- Sus ojos se mantenían fijos en las llamas, las cuales se reflejaban en ellos; Saga podía verlas moverse en esas cuencas marinas. Y así como el fuego atraía la atención de Acuario, este, cautivaba las pupilas esmeralda del griego. Eventualmente Camus entreabrió los labios, dejando brotar una suave expiación que el otro deseó robarle... Y todo pasó en un segundo que al galo no le dio tiempo de reaccionar:

Estaba pensando en lo grata que era la compañía de Saga, cuando este ya se había arrodillado muy cerca de él, le había tomado el rostro entre sus manos, y enseguida, ya tenía los labios puestos sobre los suyos. Las pupilas galas quedaron al descubierto con un mecanismo de sorpresa y desconcierto. El contorno de su boca permaneció inmóvil, conjuntamente con el resto de sus músculos.

La razón de su estupor no sólo se debía al hecho del contacto, sino a las múltiples reacciones que venía a ocasionar; puesto que ahora se daba cuenta que no le era del todo extraño aquél sabor, como si antes ya lo hubiera besado, y su papila hubiera extrañado esa esencia. Pero sabía que era imposible, que sus labios no se habían unido con anterioridad. El propio Saga se lo confirmó en una de sus pláticas. ¿Entonces, por qué se le hacía tan conocido?

Adormecido por el sabor de la duda, lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y sus labios a corresponder la caricia, mientras sus manos perdían el apoyo y se dejaba hacer pausadamente hacia atrás; hasta que su espalda quedara recargada en el piso...

Pero entonces sintió que había perdido un objeto muy importante para él, y que su cuello estaba desnudo. Si. Le faltaba una pieza de plata que se quitó para no perderla en la nieve, y sólo usarla en presencia de su amado, de Milo...

¡MILO!

En cuestión de segundos Saga cayó a un metro de Camus, puesto que este lo había arrojado lejos de su lado. El francés se levantó de un brinco del suelo, limpiándose los labios temblantes, con el dorso de la mano zurda. El ojiverde únicamente le miró desde el piso, con una expresión sobrecogida, herida, confundía. No sabía que había pasado. No entendía cual era el problema. Pero Camus no explicó su comportamiento, todo lo que hizo fue caminar de forma apresurada hacia su habitación, arrastrando un sentimiento de culpa, y cerrando la puerta; manteniéndose hermetizado, lejos de Saga.

Se había olvidado del escorpión, y lo peor del caso es que no lo había hecho intencionalmente, o porque quisiera vengarse por algo. Milo simplemente era la cosa más maravillosa, y él había convertido su amor en escoria. Ahora se daba cuenta que todo el tiempo que estuvo con Saga lo había olvidado, como si nunca lo hubiera conocido, como si aquella noche de entrega total ni siquiera hubiera ocurrido.

Tomó un pequeño receptáculo entre sus manos, un joyero. Era tan negro como su remordimiento. A él le había dado la pieza de plata, la que ahora se sentía incapaz de portar.

Instintivamente sus ojos se posaron en una hoja de papel, que inerte reposaba en una superficie de una de madera. Aquella era la carta que nunca pudo enviar. En ese momento fue consiente que aquella vez tenía que hacerlo, y que el tema principal sería contarle a Milo su pequeño pecado.

** - - - - - **

Saga había abandonado la cabaña sin dejar una nota o la más mínima seña de despedida. Al fin y al cabo, a Camus no le importaría…

Se sentía solo… pese a que no lo estaba, porque una voz en su cabeza le gritara continuamente que lo habían traicionado. El griego no pensaba que Camus lo hubiera hecho; después de todo, fueron señales que mal interpretó…

Le dolía. Había cometido tantos errores en el pasado, tanta sangre ahora estaba en sus manos, y una falta más no debería ser para armar tal escándalo; pero en verdad había llegado a sentir algo profundo por Acuario, y no sabía como vivir con su rechazo. Uno más para la larga lista de Saga de Géminis.

Tal vez debió escuchar a Kanon…

«_El mundo estará a nuestros pies…_»

Pero lo hizo. Por él asesinó al patriarca, intentó matar a Atenea, y mandó a Shura tras la cabeza de Aioros.

La semilla del mal estaba implantada en su corazón, así que no había razón para sentirse solo, abatido o desesperado. El poder estaba en sus manos, y tenía los recursos necesarios para tener a Camus, ya fuera de una forma u otra…

** - - - - - **

Ahora que Cristal era un orgulloso portador de la armadura de plata, Camus se encontraba de regreso en Grecia.

Milo no había respondido su última carta, en la que explicaba la causa de su olvido y la confesión sobre su beso con un 'viajero' –Acuario omitió decir que se traba del geminiano-; así que deducía que este estaba furioso y que no querría que sus caminos se cruzaran de nuevo.

Acuario atravesó todos los templos, en el tercero le costó un poco no sentirse culpable y no buscar al peliazul; ya que desde el 'accidente' no había vuelto a verlo, y sólo esperaba que no hubiera quedado atrapado en la nieve. Durante días lo buscó, sometido a esa posibilidad. Al llegar a Leo le sorprendió no encontrar a su guardián. Ascendió hasta Escorpio: Vacío. Lo mismo en el décimo templo.

¿Dónde se encontraban todos?

Culminó su trayecto en el frío y solitario onceavo templo, tan peculiar como su dueño y cada una de sus posesiones y rasgos característicos. Iba caminando por el pasillo hacia sus aposentos, cuando una figura lo sorprendió por la espalda, dándole la vuelta y uniendo sus labios. Camus lidió por unos instantes contra su captor, hasta que este le concedió libertad y dejó al descubierto su identidad

-"¡Bienvenido!"- Exclamó. Acuario parpadeó, confundido, sin despegarle la vista de encima

-"¿Milo?"- Inquirió, extrañado. No había pasado tanto tiempo como para olvidarlo; pero el encuentro con Saga había dejado su sistema racional y emotivo, un poco destartalado.

Sabía que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado; aunque era consiente que la situación no era la misma, y que algo diferente se anidaba muy dentro de sí.

** - - - - - **

El paso del tiempo había dado pie a disfrutar de nuevos sabores de la vida.

La pequeña infidelidad de Camus había quedado en un pasado desconocido para Milo; y es que el galo no creyó conveniente decirle, cuando por azares del destino, la carta, prueba del delito, se había extraviado. Es decir, Escorpio no había recibido nada con aquél contexto. Además, Saga no había dado señales de vida en los años venideros, por lo que a Acuario no le pasó por la cabeza comentarle a Milo ese asunto; menos cuando su relación estaba tan bien y nada parecía destruirla.

La noche anterior conmemoraban un año más juntos, culminándolo en una apasionada mezcla homogénea entre ambos seres. Así que para esa mañana, Acuario y Escorpio recibían el nuevo día, juntos: con sus cuerpos entrelazados, las manos empalmadas, sus frentes unidas y sus respiraciones templadas yendo al mismo ritmo que la otra.

Pasada la mañana despertaron, recibiéndose con un cálido beso de buenos días. Después se levantaron de la cama y prosiguieron con sus deberes como pareja; los cuales se vieron interrumpidos por un guardia, quien les presentó sus respetos a ambos caballeros, para enseguida dar el mensaje que lo había traído hasta el onceavo templo

-"Camus, señor, el gran maestro me ha mandado para comunicarle que necesita verlo."- El galo se sorprendió, pero no mostró señales de ello; Milo únicamente miró su perfil, ahogando las ganas de pedirle que rechazara esa orden.

-"¿Debe ser ahora?"- Preguntó el pelimarino. El guardia asintió

-"Dijo que debía presentarse lo más pronto posible"- Escorpio pudo ver que tenía toda intención de desobedecer, y aunque a él le hubiera gustado que lo hiciera, era consiente que no podía ser, puesto que aquello era un mandato directo del gran patriarca, y eso era equitativo a ser de la Diosa Atenea.

-"Puede retirarse"- Le imperó Milo al custodio, el cual hizo otra reverencia y abandonó el templo.

Era de temer aquella orden del patriarca porque cada vez que los mandaba llamar, tan sólo era para encomendarles misiones en otros lugares del mundo, o como la última vez en que Camus había sido enviado a entrenar a Cristal, en Siberia.

-"Tienes que ir"- Le indicó el peliturquesa. Acuario, aún con la vista perdida, se llevó la mano a la pieza de plata que colgaba de su cuello

-"Temo que no vuelva a verte…"- Dijo sin pensar, sobresaltando al escorpión.

-"¿Por qué piensas eso?"- Le preguntó, abrigando sus hombros con las manos. Camus bajó la mirada al no saber como explicar el temor que lo apresaba. –"No creo que pueda mandarte tan lejos que nunca te encuentre"- Aseguró Milo, sonriendo, levantando por el mentón la cara del francés.

-"Tienes razón, es mi deber; si no voy estaría yendo en contra de todas mis enseñanzas"- Comentó, aparentando estar más tranquilo. Apretó fuerte el dije y decidió que no lo llevaría puesto en aquella misión, que se lo daría a su amado y volvería por ambos; así que se lo quitó y lo puso en una de las manos del griego. –"Cuando esté de regreso quiero esto… y esto…"- Apresó suave los labios del otro, despidiéndose de aquella forma sutil.

** - - - - - **

Camus llegó al salón donde el patriarca solía hacer sus recibimientos, pero él no estaba ahí. Y es que su cita no era en aquél lugar. El patriarca solicitaba verlo en sus aposentos.

A Acuario no se le hizo extraño, quizá se encontraba enfermo, en cama, y por eso no podía recibirle en aquél salón. Así que confiado se dirigió por el pasillo que daba a tan sagrado compartimiento, sorprendiéndose por la falta de guardias.

Conforme avanzaba por el pasillo el temor que los besos de Milo borraron, volvió a convertirlo en su presa; aunque a ciencia cierta no sabia porque tenía una sensación.

Una puerta amplia, blanquecina, podía apreciarse al final del pasillo: Era la habitación del gran patriarca, de la persona cuyo rostro nadie había visto jamás. Al estar frente a la tabla de madera, tocó suavemente, intentando no importunar al morador

-"Su excelencia pidió que entrara"- Dijo un guardia detrás de él, asustándole.

-"Gra-gracias."- Respondió, intentando calmarse; extrañado por la mirada ausente del custodio. Tomó la perilla con su mano derecha, girándola lentamente y abriendo la puerta del mismo modo.

La habitación se encontraba penumbrosa, y casi no podían apreciarse sus componentes; además del hecho de no poder fijarse en nada más que no fuera la silueta que estaba sentada a un estribor de la cama, en el piso. Camus no podía distinguirlo perfectamente, pero deducía que sus piernas estaban acunadas por los brazos. Y no sabía si quedarse de pie ahí o entrar; sin embargo, optó por la segunda opción.

-"¿Mandó llamarme, excelencia?"- Preguntó dócil, acercándose lento. La silueta no movió más que el brazo para hacerle una seña con la palma: Detente. Sin decir más este obedeció, creyendo que había actuado indiscreto por no pedir acceso; pero el patriarca no parecía fijarse en ese detalle, él estaba concentrado en mitigar una posible jaqueca con sus manos, Camus podía distinguirlo pese a la cortina negruzca. –"¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?"- Inquirió preocupado, acercándose otra vez…

-"¡Aléjate!"- Exclamó una voz conocida para él, extendiendo sus brazos para detenerlo; pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar una segunda voz coreó a la silueta sentada en el piso, una fría y penetrante

-"_No tienes ni el valor ni la fuerza suficiente para detenerme…_"- Acto seguido se fue contra un pasmado Acuario, derribándolo de espalda al piso.

Camus no entendía porque el patriarca lo estaba atacando; pero al abrir los ojos y ver a la persona que estaba arriba de él, sujetando sus muñecas con fuerza, descubrió que era la misma persona a quien le salvó la vida, o al menos eso aparentaba, pues su cabello era gris pizarra y sus ojos eran tan rojos que podía verse el infierno a través de ellos.

¿De verdad era él? ¿Podría enserio caber la posibilidad de que no fuera el gran patriarca y que se tratara del hombre en la nieve?

-"¿Saga?"- Preguntó en un balbuceo, perturbado, acongojado. Ante sus ojos, el semblante del geminiano revolucionó al de la persona que conoció en Siberia

-"Perdóname…"- Sus pupilas esmeralda reflejaban un profundo dolor. –"No debí enamorarme así de ti…"- Confesó, soltando una lágrima cristalina que terminó en la mejilla gala. Camus sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe nefasto en el estómago, pues todo el aire en sus pulmones se dreno y le fue imposible inhalar; y así como sus pulmones perdieron toda función, sucedió lo mismo con su sistema muscular.

Saga lo amaba, y estaba sufriendo por su culpa, por cargar con un sentimiento imposible que Acuario no podía corresponder; mezclándose con el llevar una doble personalidad, a un ente que lo manipulaba y que estaba por hacer su voluntad con el francés, sin que Saga pudiera evitarlo.

Camus no intuía cuales serían las consecuencias de permanecer ahí, estático, bajo el peso del otro; pero una punzada en el pecho le alertaba sobre el acaecimiento de algo nefasto para él, Milo y Saga…

… **o … o …**

_**Nota curiosa: **__Quería agregar una discusión con Kanon… pero no kise alargar más el capitulo. Le dejó aquí por que el otro estará un poco angustiante x.x… en él Saga… pues… mejor léanlo… _

_Ah!! Y antes de irme kiero explicarles que la razón por la que Saga se le hace tan familiar es porque… hum… ¿como decirlo?... ya lo ha visto en el futuro… lo que quiero decir es que ya se conocen x.x… bueno… es complicado… más adelante espero poder explicarlo. _

_También les aviso el siguiente capítulo será el final de la parte de recuerdos … y que me tardaré un poco porque ando tratando de escribir Infidelidad T.T… pero necesito un incentivo porque el capítulo es sobre Aioros/Aioria/Shaka/Mu y mi típica xd CamusxMilo_

_Besos!!_

_X su lectura, gracias!!_


	17. Daño colateral VII

Forbidden Memories NC-17 Capítulo 17: Daño colateral, el 30/03/07 (advertencias dentro)

Muchas gracias por su lectura y por sus comentarios n/n... deben pensar que soy una persona muy grosera por no responderles... pero es que me da mucha pena .//.

De cualquier forma agradezco muchisimo su apoyo n/n, y espero que mi fic les siga gustando pase lo que pase /... de cualquier forma siempre he agradecido los buenos comentarios... aún cuando estos sean ofensivos, x k en cierta forma me hacen crecer

en fin... les pongo el cap esperando sea de su agrado oxo

Será mucho atrevimiento de mi parte si dedico este capítulo? T.T… es que por ella me inspiré a escribirlo, y les juro que ya no quería… pero bueno… espero que no le moleste U

_Advertencia: No contiene rape, pero si un lemon un poco fuerte. También contiene Angst y una song (La vida después de ti de Lu)_

Daño colateral 

(-Séptima parte-)

El peso que Acuario percibía sobre su torso, lentamente fue desapareciendo; y es que Saga había retirado su cuerpo, sentándose otra vez en el piso. Sus manos estaban puestas en la cabeza, por encima de sus añiles cabellos, en tanto se mecía a si mismo de adelante hacia atrás. Camus, temblando de miedo, se apoyó en los brazos para quedar al mismo nivel del griego; mirándolo de forma aterrada.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta, que se mezclaba con un escozor en sus pupilas

-"Saga…"- Lo llamó, inseguro.

-"¡Marcháte!"- Gritó el peliazul, sin detener sus movimientos. Acuario se hizo hacia atrás, pero más que para acatar su orden, aquél movimiento había sido un reflejo. Una voz en su cabeza le imperaba abandonar aquella habitación; sin embargo, otra parte de su ser le obligaba a permanecer ahí, a su lado.

-"¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Dónde está el patriarca?"- Le preguntó con calma, conservando su emoción, sin demostrarla en su voz.

-"Yo lo maté…"- Respondió el mayor riendo de forma aguda, levantando la cabeza para que el otro notara su sonrisa socarrona; mas, Camus sólo prestó atención a las lágrimas que empañaban el rostro culpable.

No comprendía las causas que acaecían aquella situación, pero no podía dejarlo desprotegido ante la amenaza que devoraba el raciocinio griego.

-"Sé que no quisiste hacerlo Saga. Te conozco."- Lejos de apaciguar su locura, esos vocablos alteraron a su interlocutor.

-"¡Tú no me conoces!"- Gritó el peliañil, furioso; al segundo su semblante revolucionó –"Soy un asesino…"- Sollozó.

-"Algo me dice que no eras tú mismo"- Comentó con compasión, alcanzando con su mano diestra un par de mechones azulinos.

-"No… no he sido yo…"- Musitó, acunando las rodillas entre sus brazos, meciéndose, aterrado. –"No quise Camus… te juro que yo no quería hacerle daño a nadie…"- Lloraba, como si se tratase de un niño al que han reprendido cruelmente. El onceavo guardián se arrodilló, quedando cerca de él. –"Tú salvaste mi vida… ¡No debiste hacerlo!"- Exclamó, dándole un manotazo a la extremidad gala y alejándose. Acuario rememoró la tarde en Siberia que lo encontró completamente cubierto de nieve.

-"¿Por qué estabas ahí?"- Quiso saber.

-"Queria morir… ¡matar a esta cosa que vive dentro de mi!"- Volvió a agarrase la cabeza, apretándola con sus manos.

-"Yo quiero ayudarte"- Le dijo el menor.

-"Nadie puede hacerlo… ¡Tienes que irte!"- Le ordenó, sintiendo como la cabeza le dolía con mayor fuerza a cada segundo, tal cual sucedía siempre que sus manos se manchaban de sangre. El francés negó impulsivamente

-"No voy a dejarte"

-"¡Tú no sabes de lo que él es capaz de hacer!"- Exclamó. En ese momento comenzó a gritar con fuerza ante el dolor que lo devoraba, mientras se agarraba la cabeza, casi enterrándose las uñas en el cuero cabelludo. Camus sentía una opresión en su torso, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada por auxiliarle. –"Dime que me quieres… por favor… ¡Dímelo!"- Suplicó; pero el galo negó suavemente

-"Yo tengo a quien amar, y lo amo como a nadie más en el mundo."- Se sinceró, analizando las emociones que lo cautivaron y comprendiendo que todo lo que sentía por Saga no era más que amistad, compasión. Aquella fue una respuesta errada, y el mayor se lo demostró quedándose quieto. Acuario iba a preguntarle por su estado, cuando el geminiano se le fue encima de nuevo.

-"¡_Te obligaré a quererme_!"- Y ante su estupor le robó un feroz beso. Camus intentó moverse, pero el otro se había asegurado de atrapar perfectamente sus brazos y piernas. Los labios de Saga se movieron por la comisura labial del galo, bajando por su barbilla y por su cuello, mordiéndolo para dejarle una marca. El pelimarino continuaba forcejeando, pidiéndole que se detuviera

-"¡No eres tú, Saga! ¡Por favor!"- Pero no lo escuchaba, y el mayor ya le había desgarrado la playera. La mente del onceavo guardián trabajaba a mil por hora, ideando la manera más apropiada para quitárselo de encima sin lastimarlo; después de todo, sabía que no era él mismo. La hombría del mayor rozaba la suya, despertándola sin que el otro pudiera controlarlo. Entonces supo que era su integridad o la de Saga, así que emanó su cosmo, diluyendo la temperatura de la habitación y congelado el cuerpo del otro, quien le dio una libertad que sirvió para asestarle un golpe justo al rostro.

Habiéndoselo quitado de encima, Camus se levantó tan rápido como pudo, dándole la espalda para correr hacia la puerta…

-"¡Puño satánico!"- Fue lo último que escuchó, antes de que una punzada asesina le taladrara la cabeza, quitándole todo movimiento corporal, toda imagen en su memoria, y provocando que su completa voluntad fuera totalmente de Saga.

El francés cayó de rodillas, quedando enseguida a cuatro zancas en el piso, para luego desplomarse completamente en la superficie fría del mosaico.

El griego se quedó estático, observando como su amado Acuario permanecía inmóvil, como muerto. Sus ojos se desbordaron, en tanto se acercaba tembloroso a él

-"N-no…"- Musitó con la voz quebrada. Estiro la mano, alcanzando con la punta de sus dedos, la figura inerte del galo, para enseguida tomarla entre sus brazos. La cabeza del Camus quedó apoyada en su extremidad, mientras que sus hebras marinas bañaban las piernas dobladas del otro. Saga deslizó su yema por el pómulo francés, observándolo con la tristeza que corroía su corazón, su juicio. Sus lágrimas bañaron la piel centrina del acuariano. Sus labios se posaron en la frente del menor, susurrando –"Lo siento… lo siento mucho..."- Una voz diferente agregó

-"_Deberías alegrarte, gracias a mí será todo tuyo, tal como querías_…"- Pero él negó frenético

-"¡Así no lo quiero!"- Gritó. Aferró la anatomía del ser amado a su pecho, maldiciéndose por aquél trastorno mental que lo había transformado primero en una persona bipolar, y luego en un esquizofrénico. Ahora debía luchar contra el monstruo que habitaba en su interior, y la culpa que roía sus neuronas.

Dentro de sus brazos Acuario abrió lentamente los ojos, pero estos ya no destilaban la misma luz de antaño; ahora parecían muertos. Saga le miró aterrado, soltándole. Camus se arrodilló delante de él, lo suficientemente cerca para que sus labios pudieran unirse. El geminiano apenas si pudo salir victorioso de la lucha interna que se desarrolló en su interior.

-"No… no eres tú…"- Le dijo profundamente herido.

Si tan sólo no poseyera esa táctica… si Cristal no lo hubiera encontrado en la nieve aquella vez… si no hubiera escuchado esa estúpida voz que nunca lo abandonaba, nada de esto estaría pasando…

Camus atacó nuevamente sus labios, despertando el cuerpo del mayor con la ayuda de sus manos y los bordes de su boca. A Saga le costaba trabajo resistirse, puesto que sus sentimientos por el galo eran opacados por sus deseos carnales.

-"Tomáme…"- Gimió Acuario, acomodándose de una forma que su masculinidad podía rozarse con la del mayor, cada vez que sus caderas tomaban un vaivén. Entre los movimientos que el menor realizaba y sus propias ideologías, el cabello de Saga cambió de un hermoso tono azul añil, a un reacio color ceniciento.

Aquello fue el peor error de Saga, pues al rendirse y permitir que su alter ego hiciera su voluntad con Camus, tergiversó sus destinos.

** - - - - - **

Milo despertó sobresaltado después de ver aquél rostro pálido y malévolo en sus sueños, con esos ojos tan rojos como la sangre, y ese cabello tan gris como un nubarrón. Ese individuo no se encontraba solo, sostenía entre sus brazos la figura desnuda del custodio del onceavo templo, el cual tenía los ojos vendados. En sus veinte años de existencia no había conocido a un hombre con tales características, pero verlo en su pesadilla le había alterado más que ver a su antiguo amor.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, en tanto sus manos enjugaban el sudor que pendía por su barbilla y que se deslizaba desde la frente, por sus mejillas. Tomó una bocanada de aire para intentar tranquilizarse y moderar sus palpitaciones; pero parecía que ese órgano vital no iba a calmarse, incluso amenazaba con hacer mayor ruido para despertar al ente que dormía placidamente desnudo a un estribor suyo. Así que apresó entre sus dedos una esquina de las sábanas y las retiró lentamente de su cuerpo, levantándose con el mayor de los cuidados y no despertar a su acompañante. Una vez de pie se dirigió al escritorio, tomó una cajita de color vino y sacó la pieza de plata que le había regalado a Camus. Sus dientes frontales apresaron el labio inferior mientras percibía el frío metal entre sus dedos. Giró el rostro hacia atrás, aseverando que su amante continuara durmiendo; y como este no daba señales de haber sido molestado, Escorpio suspiró, un poco tranquilo.

Sus pies entonces lo guiaron hacia la puerta, sus manos tomaron el picaporte y entre sus cuatro extremidades le sacaron de ahí.

Caminó descalzo por los pasillos, desde su habitación hasta llegar a la entrada del templo, donde un inmenso cielo azul sideral le recibió, juntamente con el astro plateado que bañaba con su luz la tierra.

Sus ojos se posaron en los puntos centelleantes que parecían cristales, y que habían sido testigos de la marca más profunda que alguien hubiera dejado en su cuerpo, en su alma.

_**Te ame, más de lo normal,**_

_**Y pensé, que nuestro amor era infinito,**_

_**Como el universo y hoy,**_

_**Se reduce a un verso.**_

El puño donde descansaba la pieza de plata se cerró con fuerza, lastimándole cuando el pequeño objeto se enterró en su piel; pero aquella punzada era una suave caricia comparada con el tormento que llevaba por dentro.

-"Contigo conocí el cielo… y el infierno"- Dijo en un doloroso murmullo, permitiéndose pensar otra vez en el galo. Nuevamente sintió esa obstrucción en su garganta y el escocimiento en sus orbes; así que para aligerar la carga en sus retinas, estas se dirigieron a la bóveda celeste…

Esas luminosas estrellas le recordaban a las pupilas de su amado francés, aquél que esa noche funesta le dedicó el más cruel de los gestos indiferentes y le dijo adiós.

_**No sé ni donde ni como estaré,**_

_**Ahora que te has ido,**_

_**Mi corazón se fue contigo,**_

_**No se, no se que hacer conmigo.**_

Hhabía pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que él y Camus compartieron un último beso. Acuario entonces se marchó a algún lugar del mundo, y Milo no había vuelto a saber nada él en los últimos dos años, ya que habían terminado su relación. La forma de romper y el mismo hecho le habían desgarrado completamente el alma, dejándolo convertido en un ente sin vida. Pasó días enteros intentando saber que había resultado mal hasta que fue consiente que todo el error fue de Camus, sus salidas del santuario y sus palabras eran suficiente testimonio para saberlo.

_**Quiero olvidar que algún día,**_

_**Me hiciste feliz,**_

_**Pero es inútil fingir,**_

_**No puedo, no puedo,**_

_**No puedo vivir sin ti.**_

Pese a lo que había aprendido le resultaba muy difícil comprender que debía borrar de su mente y de su corazón el fuego que arrasó con su vida; pero resultaba tremendamente doloroso comenzar de nuevo como si Acuario no lo hubiera tocado.

Pretender que en su vida no había existido una persona llamada 'Camus', era casi tan difícil como creer que podía detener el movimiento de la tierra, sin una consecuencia.

_**La vida después de ti,**_

_**Es un castigo sin fin,**_

_**Y no sobreviviré,**_

_**Mi cuerpo, sin tu cuerpo,**_

_**Antes y después de ti.**_

Todavía podía verse recostado boca abajo en la cama, sintiendo como sus mejillas y partes del rostro eran bañadas con su tormento ácueo. Y es que el dolor era demasiado. Casi podía jurar que Camus le había perforado el pecho con su propia mano, sacado el corazón y pisoteado hasta dejar una mancha escarlata en el suelo. ¿Por qué tuvo que sufrir por Shaka, encontrar al galo, y tener que pagar nuevamente con lágrimas el ser tan estúpido y no poder retener sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto para creerse que Camus se había enamorado de él?

_**Nada es igual para mí,**_

_**Me obligó a vivir en duelo,**_

_**Y no sobreviviré,**_

_**Mi recuerdo, sin tu recuerdo,**_

_**Así es la vida,**_

_**La vida después de ti.**_

Permitió que sus prominencias traseras se situaran en el suelo, en uno de los peldaños, mientras mantenía la vista fija en la nada, perdida.

Dioses, cómo le escocían los ojos… pero se había jurado a sí mismo que el dolor no surcaría más sus mejillas, ya no lo harían.

Si Camus había querido destruirlo, Milo jamás le daría el gusto de ver los escombros resultantes a aquella detonación.

_**Diré, que esto no esta matándome,**_

_**Pero eso no es cierto,**_

_**Me he vuelto un fantasma eterno,**_

_**Que habita en tu recuerdo.**_

Hacia meses que sus compañeros le habían externado su preocupación, y que él había respondido que se encontraba bien, cuando sus propios sentimientos lo devoraban internamente. Él podía recordarse parado delante de un espejo, observando las facciones calaveritas del santo mejor dotado de todo el santuario. Y todo por un ser que no valía la pena…

-"¿Cómo pudiste decir que me amabas?"- Preguntó al aire, aferrando las uñas a la palma de su mano, cuando esta se cerró con fuerza; pero sabía que este no podría brindarle aquella respuesta, y que el galo ya le había dado una:

-"_Sexo y diversión_"- Respondió cínico, ante el cuestionamiento de Milo. Escorpio había notado un vacío en sus ojos, otorgándole una sensación de inseguridad al respecto de la situación; y, sin embargo, no escuchó su conciencia, pero si las palabras que Camus le dijo

_**Y así, lo que un día fue, ya no es,**_

_**Maldita mi suerte de solo**_

_**En sueños verte,**_

_**De amarte,**_

_**De amarte y de perderte.**_

Acuario no se había comportado como normalmente lo haría, incluso aparentaba ser una mascareta, una nauseabunda réplica suya; por los menos su comportamiento fue lo que lo llevó a pensar eso. Era menos doloroso creer que su amado francés hubiera sido poseído por una misteriosa fuerza oculta, a aceptar que jamás lo había amado. Pese a la espina de la duda que cernía su pecho donde le avisaba que su reciente sueño bien podía ser una premonición.

¿Camus estaría en peligro?

No, él pensaba que el galo se encontraba revolcándose con su amante…

Eso era lo que debía pensar si quería estar bien, si no quería experimentar el extrañarlo, esperar que el sol tocara la tierra para verlo una vez más. Y es la tierra ya había dado su eterno traslado alrededor del sol dos veces, y Milo no había vuelto a tener noticias suyas.

Las quería… las necesitaba para poder respirar…

_**Quiero olvidar que algún día,**_

_**Me hiciste feliz,**_

_**Pero es inútil fingir,**_

_**No puedo, no puedo,**_

_**No puedo vivir sin ti.**_

La última noche que estuvieron juntos, Acuario tenía poyada la barbilla sobre su torso, trazando sobre la superficie atezada un corazón con su dedo índice

-"_Te amaré toda mi vida, incluso si muero, mi espíritu se encargará de cuidarte e idolatrarte hasta que te reúnas conmigo…_"

-"Falso mentiroso"- Injurió el escorpión golpeando la loza más próxima con la fuerza de su puño. Su tormento, líquido corrió por la mejilla sin que él pudiera evitarlo; sintiéndola se llevó la mano hacia el pómulo y la secó con rabia, apretando los ojos para evitar que más brotaran de sus orbes.

Hubiera querido sacarse de la cabeza la escena que compartieron la última noche, juntos; pero ella seguía tan fresca como si el tiempo no los hubiera tocado, o como si Camus jamás le hubiera dirigido aquella mirada fría, vacía, y esas palabras cargadas de sarcasmo.

-"_Sexo y diversión_"- Repetía el galo, sonriendo de forma socarrona. Milo le había lanzado un golpe justo a su mandíbula, inaugurando una batalla entre los dos, que Shaka y Shura detuvieron apenas saliendo ilesos; pese a que el griego fue el único que terminó como cadáver.

_**La vida después de ti,**_

_**Es un castigo sin fin,**_

_**Y no sobreviviré,**_

_**Mi cuerpo, sin tu cuerpo,**_

_**Antes y después de ti.**_

Y no lo odiaba, no podía hacerlo mientras su corazón latiera apresuradamente rememorando los instantes de pasión con él, en tanto un vuelco acudiera a su estómago si a su mente llegaba el primer beso, el primer roce entre sus manos, incluso el primer vistazo en el coliseo.

Por más que lo intentó su rostro no había logrado quedar intacto, sin ninguna muestra de sufrimiento en él. Las manos cubrían sus pupilas, las cuales se resguardaban bajo los párpados, aún intentando vencer el oscuro y sinistro fantasma de Camus…

_**Nada es igual para mí,**_

_**Me obligo a vivir en duelo,**_

_**Y no sobreviviré,**_

_**Mi recuerdo, sin tu recuerdo,**_

_**Así es la vida,**_

_**La vida después de ti.**_

¿Por qué todas y cada una de las palabras del galo le llegaban a la mente? ¿Por qué no paraba de susurrarle al oído su veneno, como si se encontrase sentado a su lado?

Un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio de la noche, siendo enseguida coreado por el golpeteo metálico de una pieza plateada que había golpeado la roca más cercana y luego rodado escaleras abajo, hasta quedar estático en el suelo, completamente olvidado.

Los caballeros que quedaban en el santuario fueron despertados, pero ninguno se atrevió a moverse del lecho, conociendo la causa de aquella réplica al destino, salvo Shaka y Aioria: El guardián de Virgo se dirigió hacia la ventana para observar la negrura del cielo, de un color tan espeso como el dolor de su antiguo amante. Leo observó el lugar vacío en la cama, así que se levantó y anduvo por los corredores del templo hasta llegar al sitio donde Milo estaba parado, respirando agitadamente y dándole la espalda.

Un acuariano les había arruinado la vida a ambos: Camus jugando cruelmente con sus sentimientos, Cristal robándole el amor de Shura. Los dos estaban cruelmente lastimados la noche que unas copas de más les hicieron encontrarse, y, pese a que un lazo de amor no les unía, habían tomado la decisión de ser simplemente amantes, borrando con sus caricias la marca infernal del otro. Y es que Aioria, a la fecha, no había podido perdonar la traición del peninsular.

El castaño se acercó cuidadosamente a su amante cuando lo vio caer de rodillas, llorando aún con amargura. Entonces Milo sintió una mano cálida en su hombro, seguida por el rodeo de su cuerpo bajo dos fuertes y morenos brazos. Los ojos comprensivos de uno, buscaron los desamparados del otro: encontrándose, un abrazo se estableció entre ambos cuerpos. El moreno acarició sus cabellos, y se permitió deslizar las manos de forma suave por la silueta del otro, en un intento por reconfortarlo o hacerlo sentir amado. Escorpio comprendía sus propósitos, pero sabía que a su alma herida aquél mínimo contacto no le bastaba; por ello, al separarse, buscó a toda costa que el león le amara como cada noche, como cada vez que quería olvidar a Camus. Y aunque por unas cuantas horas cumplía su cometido, la esencia gala se encontraba sembrada en una parte muy honda de su ser, donde Aioria no podía llegar.

** - - - - - **

Internada en las profundidades de un tupido bosque noruego, se localizaba una pequeña cabaña de aspecto acabado. Tenía la puerta cerrada y las cortinas completamente cerradas, incluso, apenas se distinguía una tenue luz que nacía de alguna parte de la habitación. No se denotaban figuras en su interior, pero si algún viajero hubiera concebido la idea de pedir hospedaje, probablemente al acercarse a escasos pasos del recinto se hubiera alarma al escuchar los sonoros gemidos procedentes de su interior:

La papila del menor se detuvo en su hombría, deslizándose febrilmente por su contorno, deteniéndose en los testículos, los cuales apresó entre sus dedos, masajeándolos mientras su boca devoraba la masculinidad de Saga. El peliañil observaba sus movimientos, mordiéndose el labio, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás conforme el cosquilleo entre sus piernas se acrecentaba. Colocó las manos en su cabellera marina, tomándole la cabeza para manipular el movimiento de la boca del otro, cada vez que la retiraba y apresaba su pene. Y si bien la lengua de Camus le daba placer, sabía que no podía compararse con la sensación de entrar en él.

Aprovechando que el aguador estaba de rodillas en el suelo, el peligris retiró su hombría de la boca del otro para rodearlo y ponerse detrás de él. Su masculinidad se friccionó contra las nalgas del acuariano sin que hubiera una penetración; todo lo que el pelimarino podía sentir eran las fuertes manos del mayor deslizándose por su cuerpo y pellizcando sus tetillas con deseo. Camus se colocó a zancadas en el piso, dándole la oportunidad y el espacio suficiente al griego para acomodar su hombría entre sus prominencias traseras, y luego, meterla con dureza en su orificio. El francés gritó como animal herido, pero eso no evitó que el otro se detuviera; si no todo lo contrario, aquella manifestación le excitó y dio la pauta para que él mismo gimiera de placer y le envistiera con fuerza e insistencia. Lágrimas acudieron a las pupilas galas, a la par que la fuerza se le iba de los brazos y quedaba de cara al suelo, con las manos extendidas sobre el piso sin que le sirvieran de apoyo. Saga apresaba sus caderas con demencia, absorto en su propio placer, sin importarle que el cuerpo del menor tardara en acostumbrarse a ese tormento.

No era la primera vez que pasaban una noche de sexo desfrenado, por lo que el 'patriarca' se asombraba –pese a que no prestaba importancia-, que el cuerpo de su pequeña victima aún no se acostumbrara a tal rudeza.

El peligris apretó la labios, aferrando las uñas a la piel de su amante, deslizando su pedazo dentro del otro hasta sentir que ya estaba por desbordarse; entonces abandonaba su cuerpo y le obligaba a chuparlo nuevamente hasta teñir sus labios de blanco. Luego lo besaba con ferocidad, probando su propia esencia amarga.

Esa era la última vez que estarían juntos, por lo menos mientras los problemas en Grecia se solucionaban o se apaciguaran.

Una vez culminado su rito, el menor descansaba, con su cuerpo amoratado y mordisqueado en los pezones, el cuello y los brazos. Tal vez en sus cinco sentidos no hubiera permitido un ultraje de tal magnitud, y eso era lo que más le encantaba a Arles: tratarlo como muñeco de trapo, obligándole a complacer todos y cada uno de sus caprichos sin un fin seguro. Cuantas posiciones y situaciones masoquistas no se había inventado para divertirse con el dolor del geminiano y la falta de dominio del aguador.

Observando la espalda nívea del francés, se colocó la vestimenta, pasándose la lengua por el labio inferior al ver las marcas de sus uñas y sus dientes en esa planicie.

-"Regresarás al santuario mañana mismo, sin mencionar palabra de lo que hiciste estos dos años…"- Le indicaba, sonriendo maléfico, siendo consiente que el otro no poseía la capacidad para hacerlo aunque lo hubiera deseado. –"Te mandaré llamar de vez en cuando para continuar con nuestro divertido juego"- Mansamente el francés asintió.

Saga sabía que sólo había dos métodos para liberar a Camus del embrujo de Arles: o debía asesinarlo, o rogarle a los dioses porque Milo y él volvieran a estar juntos, porque únicamente el amor del escorpión podría salvarlo

Pero ¿cómo hacerlo cuando él mismo le ordenó a Acuario todas y cada una de las cosas hirientes que le dijo al griego? Dudaba tuvieran arreglo, aunque prefería pensar que su amor era mucho más grande que el poder que él mismo poseía…

-"Eso crees tú"- Le respondió su alter ego, leyendo, como siempre, sus pensamientos que no eran otros que los propios; e ideando al mismo tiempo la forma de adquirir dominio perennemente sobre el galo.

Tal vez si Milo accidentalmente muriera en una misión del santuario, no existiría persona alguna que pudiera desvanecer su control en el menor…

-"Y eso es justamente lo que voy a hacer"

… **o … o …**

_**Nota curiosa**_ El lemon entre Saga y Camus es una parte nueva… porque de hecho el fic sólo tenía tres U… el que tienen por primera vez en el baño Camus y Milo, el del cumple de Camus y uno que tenía que venir más adelante n.nUUU… pero bueno… me dio la locura, estaba muy enojada por algo que me sucedió y medio por escribirlo -O-

_Las cosas van de mal en peor T.T… y me falta muchísimo para terminar este fic… pero seguiré aquí porque ustedes lo kieren n.nU… y aunque odie decir cosas como estas, mi publico me aclama .__ … así que cuando ya no kieran me iré y dejaré de escribir o.-_

_Y ya que las reglas de publicación no me permiten postear imágenes aquí, las pegué en el siguiente link para ilustrar este capítulo… si gustan tomen alguna o.o (nadie visita mi cabaña T.T… estoy más sola que un perro con rabia xddd) _

_Besitos .x. .x. .x. _


	18. Al volver de la nada

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Este capitulo lo escribi en coolaboración con una grandiosa escritora a la que quiero y admiro mucho.

Es posible que este capitulo les parezca fuerte, y que por su contenido duden acerca de continuar leyendo el fic; x ello es que kiero darles las gracias a quienes me acompañaron hasta este capitulo, y decir, de forma general, que aki viene la prueba de fuego; es decir, la razón de que no siguieran juntos Camus y Milo, y tuvieran que reencarnar.

Agradezco infinitamente a Patindiablo26 por su ayuda

y ahora si... capi 18

**Al volver de la nada  
**

(-Octava parte-)

**_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where i've become so numb_**

El templo de Acuario había sido testigo de dos primaveras, sin que el más suave murmullo se dejara oír en su interior; esta vez unas pisadas aceleradas y el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse con fuerza, habían roto el mutismo del recinto. Cada ladrillo, en un tiempo remoto, fue testigo del cambio de comportamiento en su morador; sobre la superficie sólida de cada uno, la voz de él había hecho repique, rompiendo, cual fino cristal, el corazón de la persona a la que también escucharon jurar y perjurar que le amaría incluso después de muerto. Siendo entes sin el don de la razón, no podían juzgar, opinar o por lo menos entender el motivo de que su dueño atravesara precipitadamente los pasillos, como si el diablo lo persiguiera, hasta mantenerse herméticamente custodiado por la puerta de su habitación.

**_Without a soul_**

**_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_**

Los labios de Camus temblaban, sus pupilas se mantenían abiertas, sin que los párpados se atrevieran a replegarse por temor a la cristalina tempestad que se desprendería de ellas. Las piernas perdieron fuerza, por lo que buscó el apoyo de la pared a tiempo para resbalar por ella, hasta que quedó sentado en el suelo. Aún respirando entrecortadamente, sus manos ascendieron hasta la cabeza, donde se apoyaron con fuerza, apretándola, para mitigar el incesante dolor que la atacaba...

Las había visto, había visto a dos estrellas desprenderse de un cielo glacial. Y es que ese hombre simplemente pasó a su lado, con los ojos cerrados; pero al hacerlo, Camus fue testigo de las partículas gráciles desprendidas del rabillo de su ojo.

No entendía la razón de aquel malestar, ni siquiera sabía porque debía sentirla, era una experiencia nueva para él, que al mismo tiempo, le resultaba familiar.

Todo comenzó cuando volvió a Grecia, cuando iba de camino a su templo y se topó con el caballero de Virgo. El rubio tenía los ojos abiertos, dirigiéndole un gesto frío

**... o ... o ... Flash Back ... o ... o ...**

-"Veo que has vuelto"- Fue lo que dijo, con una muestra de decepción y furia. El galo no tenía el menor interés en responder, así que anduvo con paso fijo hasta la salida del templo, pasando de largo la figura del budista. -"No permitiré que vuelvas a lastimarlo..."- Comentó de modo rudo, deteniendo sus movimientos con esas palabras. El gesto que Camus entonces denotó incertidumbre; Shaka lo observó fijamente, pero no se dio el tiempo para explicar sus palabras, por lo que continuó su trayecto hacia la entrada de Virgo, como si se dirigiera a Leo.

El galo permaneció de pie, observando el sitio donde el sexto custodio había estado con anterioridad. Enseguida dio la vuelta y prosiguió su andar por los templos zodiacales.

Su rostro denotaba rasgos anómalos en él; es decir, podía mostrarse frío e indiferente con ciertas cosas; pero aquella vez se veía vacío, incluso en el reflejo de su alma podía percibirse la presencia del odio.

Transcurridos varios minutos, ya se encontraba en las escalinatas que conectaban el séptimo templo de Libra con el octavo recinto de Escorpio. E, inexplicablemente, su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más fuerte con cada peldaño escaso en su trayecto hasta la octava morada.

Optó por no prestarle mayor atención continuó escaleras arriba, hasta que un destello entre las rocas llamó su atención. Camus se dirigió hacia el sitio señalado para ver cual era el objeto que reflejaba la luz del sol; entonces, entre las rocas, encontró una abandonaba pieza de metal. Como si una ventisca hubiera tocado su cuerpo, percibió un frío calándole en el alma, una sensación más profunda de vacío con sólo tener aquél dije en la palma de su mano...

_«No permitiré que vuelvas a lastimarlo...» _

La voz de Shaka se dejó oír, como si el rubio se encontrara parado a sus espaldas y le hubiera susurrado aquella oración en el oído, erizando la piel tras su nuca, confundiéndolo, aturdiéndolo de tal manera que el único pensamiento racional que era capaz de relacionar con las palabras del sexto guardián era el dije que sostenía en la palma abierta de su mano; sin entender, o ser capaz de explicar cual era la escondida relación entre ambos hechos. De lo que si podía estar seguro es que dentro de su extraño rompecabezas le hacía falta la presencia de otro elemento, un algo o alguien que no era capaz de precisar, pero que sentía tan ausente, como parte integral de la historia.

Concentrado su atención en la pieza de metal, frunció ligeramente el ceño, tratando de descubrir que hacia su dije ahí; o lo que era peor, ¿por qué pensaba que era suyo?, y si lo era ¿qué hacía en un lugar tan lejano de lo que podía considerar como sus aposentos, sus dominios en el onceavo templo?, nunca se considero a si mismo como una persona descuidada, pero entonces, ¿Cuál era la explicación para la permanencia tan cerca del templo de escorpión de un objeto suyo?

_«Permanecerás encerrado en Acuario hasta que yo te llame»_

_«Y por sobretodo te mantendrás alejado de el resto de los caballeros pertenecientes a tu orden, en especial de él, del octavo guardián zodiacal, de Milo el escorpión»_

Esa había sido la orden, y a no ser que quisiera ser sometido a uno de sus tantos agonizantes dolores de cabeza, lo mejor era proseguir la marcha y acatar el mandato, pues permanecer demasiado tiempo en las inmediaciones del templo del escorpión dorado era tentar a su suerte, invitar a la casualidad a hacerse presente.

Con la pieza de metal aún en su mano diestra subió los peldaños que le restaban, con el corazón latiéndole apresuradamente, con un volátil movimiento en el estómago y la sensación de nerviosismo que evocaba ligeras toxinas en sus palmas y en su frente. Aquél comportamiento de su cuerpo le resultaba familiar, pero no tenía una explicación lógica para sentirse por lo menos tranquilo. Tal vez estaba enfermo...

Tal vez su cuerpo estaba ansioso por recuperar lo que no tenía desde hace tiempo, aunque él no lo supiera...

Lejano tanto en su esencia como en su espacio.

Faltaban cuatro escalones para llegar al templo de Escorpio, cuando una figura apareció en el primer escalón...

Ambos permanecieron estáticos, sorprendidos, con la mirada fija en las pupilas del otro. Camus apenas logrando respirar, pues su cuerpo había decidido aumentar el ritmo de los 'anómalos' síntomas presentados; Milo luchando contra las ganas de írsele encima, ya fuera para besarlo o matarlo antes de que él lo hiciera primero, y forzándose a controlar los inminentes temblores que recorrían por entero todo su cuerpo ante la cercanía de aquél, quien fuera dueño de su vida, sus alegrías, sus ilusiones, y ahora de todas sus lágrimas y amarguras.

El rostro del caballero de Escorpio mostró indiferencia. Se hizo a un lado y bajó los escalones restantes como si no hubiera otra cosa que aire y rocas en su camino; pasándole de largo mientras una lágrima se escapaba de su orbe y terminaba en el suelo.

Una daga atravesó el corazón de Camus, dejándole sentir un dolor aún más profundo que el que amenazaba con taladrar su cognición nuevamente...

_«Olvidarás a Milo para siempre; ante todo yo debo ser el número uno en tus pensamientos» _

Una rodilla gala se estrelló contra el escalón, mientras la mano zurda se apoyaba en dos peldaños superiores y la otra se aferraba a la cabeza, intentado apaciguar una nueva jaqueca.

_«No importa lo que pase, nada es real. Mientras te alejes de él no te dolerá» _

Trato de levantarse, proseguir la marcha hasta su templo y obedecer las instrucciones del mayor...

_« ¡Maldigo el día en que te conocí!» _

Le había gritado la misma persona que acababa de dejarlo en ese estado, la misma de quien tenía que alejarse si quería que el dolor pasara...

Pero dolor era lo mismo que él le había causado, lo sabía por la partícula que acababa de ver salir de ese orbe azulino y porque al desprenderse la misma de la comisura de sus ojos y deslizarse a lo largo de su rostro, su tiempo se detuvo por un momento, un momento que cubrió de oscuridad, el resplandor mismo del astro rey en el purpúreo y azulino cielo helénico; provocando que de su corazón se desprendió un grito de reproche que resonó en su pecho, enfatizando el lacerante dolor que desgarraba por dentro como hierro ardiente a su cerebro...

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Dónde y con quién había estado? ¿Alguien podría explicarle la inexorable pesadilla que estaba viendo delante de sus ojos?, pero no hubo ni un sonido o un eco, no hubo un alguien capaz de destruir con palabras expresadas a viva voz el angustioso silencio.

Una vez pasada esta primera dolorosa impresión al entrar en contacto con el octavo guardián, y que el viento mudo testigo de su sufrimiento compadeciéndose de su agonía refrescara con una y otra ráfaga el ardor que dominaba por entero a su cuerpo, Camus, apoyándose sobre ambas manos, consiguió ponerse de pie y continuar ascendiendo hasta el confort de su templo; hasta el abrigo de la onceava casa: su morada, donde esperaba recuperar la paz perdida hace ya tanto tiempo.

**... o ... o ... End of Flash Back ... o ... o ...**

**_(_**_Wake Me Up**)  
Wake Me Up Inside  
(I Can't Wake Up)  
Wake Me Up Inside  
(**Save Me**)  
Call My Name And Save Me From The Dark**_

**_(_**_Wake Me Up**)  
Bid My Blood To Run  
(**I Can't Wake Up**)  
Before I Come Undone  
(**Save Me**)  
Save Me From The Nothing I've Become**_

Por desgracia para el joven galo, su esperanza se derrumbó poco a poco, pedazo a pedazo en su interior, con el arribo de nuevos, o, ¿serian antiguos hechos vividos, compartidos, malentendidos, soñados, imaginados, al lado del octavo guardián? Aquél al que a toda costa y para complacer los deseos de su amante secreto debería evitar

-"¡Ah!"- Se quejó, con los dedos aferrados al cuero cabelludo, mientras mantenía un monólogo; con los ojos cerrados. -"¿Qué es esto?... Todas estas imágenes y voces punzando en mi cabeza, vibrando sin parar al igual que mi corazón cada vez que algo evoca la presencia de ese caballero..."- Los párpados descubrieron sus pupilas marinas, clavándose en un punto distante; en un recuerdo. -"Es como si él y yo compartiéramos algo más que el deber y grado de caballeros dorados... Nada las detiene... pero tampoco nada las retiene en mi razón interior..."- Volvió a cuestionarse -"¿Por qué?... ¿A qué se deben, qué es lo que las origina?... Él y yo escasamente nos hemos visto aquí en el santuario, ya no digamos haber convivido... Entonces, ¿por qué sigo sintiendo que lo lastime, qué yo le he herido?... ¿Por qué cada vez que me encuentro con él siento como si hubiera traicionado al ser que más he amado y que mas leal me ha sido?"

Y presa de la más profunda desesperación el joven galo se vio forzado a asistir todas y cada una de las imágenes, que traicioneramente, su mente evocaba en un vano esfuerzo para ayudarle a entender quien era, porque lo era, y sobre, todo al lado de quien lo era; su espíritu, otrora invencible se debatía inútilmente en una batalla perdida por encontrar la libertad que el acto más bajo le había robado a todo su ser, llevándolo por caminos ajenos a los cuales en verdad debería recorrer... alejándolo de él.

**... o ... o ... Flash Back ... o ... o ...**

Una montaña de nieve cayó encima del galo. Y aunque Milo no supo que fue él quien lo puso nervioso, desconcentrándole a la vez, con una segunda carcajada le ayudó a salir de su pequeño gran problema.

-"Jajajajajajaja... Camus que gran control sobre tu cosmos es el que tienes"- Se burlaba el griego, quitando con sus manos el elemento que su amigo no había podido dominar -"Sin duda todos estos años viviendo al lado de los pingüinos han dado fruto, seguro que ningún enemigo podría esperar un camuflaje como este, y así de repentino...jejeje..."

-"Milo..."- Pronunciaba quedamente el francés, con el rostro completamente abochornado por el descontrol sufrido ante el secreto poseedor de todos y cada uno de sus latidos, del único dueño de sus sueños y suspiros más sentidos. Con una cálida sonrisa le tendió la mano, tirando de ella cuando el galo se la tomó. -"No te burles"- Murmuró, fingiendo irritación.

-"No Camus, no te molestes conmigo, querido amigo mío; lo siento, y en verdad no sabes cuanto aprecio este agradable gesto"- Amplió la sonrisa en sus labios, colocando la mano sobre la que apresaba la de su acompañante, en señal de aprecio. -"El calor me estaba cocinando vivo y, además, ¡adoro la nieve! No podrías imaginar cuanto me gusta sentir su helado rocío chocando contra mi piel; es como si al fundirse con mi cuerpo complementara el calor que se agita en mi interior... como si se fusionara al fuego que arde dentro de mi..."- Al galo le emocionaba oír algo así de sus labios, pues aumentaba sus ilusiones al pensar en la respuesta otorgaba cuando le dijera que lo amaba.

Palabras coherentes abandonaron su cerebro, dejándole en silencio durante un momento, hasta que Milo comentó que era mejor volver al santuario, salvándole a tener que responder.

**... o ... o ... End of Flash Back ... o ... o ...**

-"¡Basta por favor, no lo soporto más! ¡Mi cabeza... mi cabeza me va a estallar!"- Clamaba el fracés, sosteniendo con mayor ahínco las partes laterales de la cabeza; pero lejos de detenerse, ante cada frustrado intento del acuariano por retomar el control, las imágenes, estas se fortalecen, haciendo evidente que una parte muy importante de si mismo, quiere hacerse presente ante él, que quiere resurgir y ver la luz que no existe actualmente dentro del pozo al que ha sido condenada.

**... o ... o ... Flash Back ... o ... o ...**

Una sombría habitación, dentro de cuyas paredes ni el mejor de los guardianes conseguiría percibir nada más allá de tres o cuatro pasos a su frente; de paredes viejas con resquicios de moho, que de tanto en tanto, mostraban restos de lo que alguna vez fuera la sólida y agradable madera de encino, con un penetrante olor a humedad y encierro. Porque encerrado es como el menor de los jóvenes, que ahora comparten el lecho, ha estado, en Noruega; una tierra congelada aunque nunca tanto como su añorada Siberia. Tan lúgubre escenario servía como marco para el acto impío de profanación contra su cuerpo, que él le permitía a ese desconocido, por que en verdad, más allá de el placer físico, de las agobiantes horas en las cuales le cedía el absoluto control de su cuerpo, dejando a su mente retorcida la agridulce tarea de besarlo, acariciarlo, masturbarlo y poseerlo, de todas y cada una de las formas mas aberrantes y humillantes para el joven galo, generalmente una siempre peor a la anterior, nada más los unía; no existía ni empatía, ni respeto o confianza mutua, solo la lascivia, una lujuria desmedida y la perversión más inhumana.

En sus oídos percibía con absoluta nitidez los gemidos de placer de su amante y los de dolor propios, en su piel las marcas del desbocado deseo del mayor, quién como animal en celo marcaba la pertenencia de su pareja, arañando con saña la piel blanca e inmaculada, mordiendo hasta hacer sangrar con cada vez mayor profusión los pezones, hombros y cuello del onceavo guardián dorado; impregnando con su esencia sus entrañas, sin jamás preocuparse por la satisfacción de su receptor; gozando con su dolor, incrementando su ego ante la total pasividad y falta de respuesta del menor. Taladrando su interior con cada frase obscena susurrada en sus oídos, con las declaraciones constantes sobre como debía vivir...y muy especialmente sentir.

-"_Milo no existe ni para ti ni para mí, Camus de Acuario_, _¡Él no existe!, es sólo un nombre, tan sólo una palabra escupida al viento por cualquiera. Su rostro no es otra cosa que una imagen perdida en el incesante paso del tiempo, que un mal necesario, que la presencia de otro compañero de armas más del santuario... Ni ahora, antes ni nunca el representará algo más para ti, que un perverso, ruin e insensible caballero... que el asesino perfecto... el ejecutor del santuario... Un hombre maldito desde las entrañas de aquella, a la que como primera victima, cegara la vida con su nacimiento... ¡MILO ES UN SER MALDITO QUE NO ASPIRA A NADA MÁS QUE CORROMPER LA ENTEREZA Y RECTITUD DE LOS CABALLEROS DE TU SIGNO, Y BAJO NINGUN MOTIVO TÚ DEBES PERMITÍRSELO; ANTES QUE DEJARLE CONSEGUIR AQUELLO QUE PRETENDE MANCHANDO TU CUERPO Y TU NOMBRE, DEBERAS MATARLE... MATARLE COMO MATARÍAS A LA MÁS MISERABLE DE LAS ALIMAÑAS QUE EXISTEN...!_"

**... o ... o ... End of Flash Back ... o ... o ...**

Esas habían sido las ordenes de su amo, de la persona que ahora controlaba sus acciones, sus pensamientos; pero una sensación calida en su pecho le decía que no podía matarlo, no a él, no a ese hermoso caballero... NO, DE NINGÚN MODO, ya suficiente daño le había hecho con sus desaires, con su rechazo como para considerar siquiera en llevar a cabo la cruel e injusta exigencia de su amante, porque si Milo era tan desalmado, tan perverso como Arles lo describía ¿por qué le permitía continuar ejerciendo como un caballero de la sagrada orden? ¿Por qué no le impedía el actuar bajo el amparo y protección del Sagrado nombre de la Diosa, de su Señora Atenea? Además, no podía, no debía ser cierto que él fuera un desalmado, pues las personas sin corazón, no derraman lágrimas cuales perlas del cielo estrellado, lágrimas que hasta las Ángeles acompañan con su llanto en forma de sutil llovizna cuyo único fin es el de llevar confort al dolorido corazón de los humanos que les son más amados.

Arles debía estar equivocado, Escorpio no podía ser de esa forma...

**... o ... o ... Flash Back ... o ... o ...**

-"Por ti."- Brindó el griego levantando ligeramente su copa.

-"... Por nosotros"- Corrigió el galo con una sonrisa nerviosa, imitando la acción de su acompañante. La cabeza de Milo realizó una inclinación afirmativa

-"De acuerdo. Por nosotros"- Juntaron las copas con un quedó sonido, para enseguida empapar sus labios con el contenido, sin dejar de mirarse.

**... o ... o ... Enf Flash Back ... o ... o ...**

Esa noche... ¡¡El templo del escorpión!!

Pero eso simplemente no era posible Camus estaba por completo seguro de que nunca en toda su estadía dentro del santuario se había permitido alternar con Milo, mucho menos acceder a la intimidad de sus aposentos privados. Esta imagen definitivamente no tenia sentido alguno; si a duras penas se hablaban, ya no digamos que eran incapaces de mantener una conversación decente, y como prueba nada mejor que su ultimo encuentro a las afueras del octavo templo, donde tanto él como el helénico perdieron los estribos y se liaron a golpes sin el menor miramiento, tanto, que de no ser por la intervención de Shaka y Shura se habrían enredado en una batalla de mil días.

Con ese último encuentro, ¿por qué su corazón había vuelto a acelerarse al evocar aquella tarde?

**... o ... o ... Flash Back ... o ... o ...**

-"¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¿Por qué lo hiciste Camus? ¡Respóndeme! ¡Tú eras mi amigo, yo te apreciaba, confiaba en ti más que en ninguna otra persona!... Si era tan solo sexo, si era para pasar el momento todo lo que buscabas, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?... Tú sabias como y cuanto he sufrido porque antes que tú, personas de tu misma calaña de mi se aprovechaban, porque usaron mi cuerpo para satisfacer al suyo y luego ni siquiera se dignaban a hablarme, a escupirme en la cara su desprecio justo como tú lo estas haciendo, si eso era todo lo que en mi buscabas pudiste habérmelo dicho y dejarme decidir a mí si lo aceptaba..."

-"Y lo hubieras hecho, ¿O no Milo?"- Se mofaba ante sus réplicas, casi sintiéndose satisfecho por el dolor reflejado en sus ojos. -"Tú eres un parásito que no sabe vivir ni estar sin alguien que le caliente la cama. De cualquier forma, si no hubiera sido conmigo, hubiera sido con otro cualquiera, o ¿ya no recuerdas como andabas de perrito faldero detrás de Shaka, mendigándole por un minuto de su amor o su tiempo aún cuando él claramente ya había hecho evidente su interés por alguien más?, tu seguías y seguías tras de su cuerpo, mostrándole a todo mundo que no tienes la menor noción del decoro, la adecuada compostura o dignidad de un caballero"- Su rostro mostró desagrado al decir lo siguiente: -"Me da asco y repulsión pensar que comparto el mismo grado contigo, que ambos somos caballeros dorados..."

-"Pero no te lo daba cuando te acostabas conmigo, cuando jadeabas y gemías al penetrarme, cuando disfrutabas de mis besos, de mis toques, cuando acariciaba tu miembro o lo acunaba en mi boca, no te daba asco venirte en mis entrañas... ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO!..."- Lo tomó por el pecho, dejando sus rostros a una escasa distancia. Camus colocó las manos sobre los puños del griego, ejerciendo presión para retirarlos

-"Pues ¿qué quieres?, aún yo, no soy inmune a lo que a manos dadas se me ofrece, y no lo voy a negar: eres un ser hermoso escorpión, tan hermoso como fácil; al final, eres como cualquiera de las prostitutas que se exhiben en la calle, aunque quizá ellas sean aún mejores, no en la práctica, porque dentro de la cama tú... pues digamos que le haces honor a tu fama y a tu experiencia; pero si en el principio, pues ellas lo hacen para ganarse la vida, y tú solo para pasar agradablemente tu día, para sentir que vales algo más de lo que en realidad cualquiera daría por ti..."- Milo le dio un puñetazo en la cara, intentando desquitar su enojo; sin embargo, a pesar del hilo escarlata en la comisura de los labios galos, estos se curvearon en un gesto burlón.

-"Ese golpe no podrá borrar una irrefutable verdad"- Escorpio intentó írsele de nuevo en cima, cuando el sexto guardián lo retuvo, gritándole con desprecio al acuariano:

-"¡YA BASTA CAMUS, MIDE TUS PALABRAS, Y RECUERDA QUE DE TODOS NOSOTROS SOLO MILO, ESTE MISMO HOMBRE QUE AHORA ESTAS DESPRECIANDO TE TENDIÓ LA MANO, SIN ÉL TU AQUÍ NO SERÍAS NADA NI LE IMPORTARIAS A NADIE EN LO MÁS MINIMO, MILO TE INTRODUJO CON NOSOTROS, SE PREOCUPO POR TI, Y TE OFRECIÓ DE CORAZÓN SU MANO PARA SER TU AMIGO...!"- El pelimarino rió con ganas, como si acabaran de contarle el mejor chiste del mundo.

-"¡NO ME HAGAS REIR SHAKA! si acaso Milo me ofreció algo, y de corazón, como tú dices, no seria su mano, sería solo su trasero, ansioso porque yo se lo tocara hasta el rincón más mínimo."- El rubio apretó los dientes de forma amenazante -"Lo que me sorprende es que de verdad haya sido tan estúpido para asumir que me quedaría por el resto de mi vida a su lado, cuando, una vez que has disfrutado su cuerpo por algún tiempo, su compañía ya te ha hartado; cuando una vez que mi deseo, mi curiosidad por tomarlo ya se han saciado no encuentro nada más que alimente mi interés por permanecer con él, para seguir otorgándole la limosna de mi atención y mi tiempo... porque entiéndelo de una buena vez para mi solo fue eso... ¡PARA MI, SÓLO FUISTE SEXO Y DIVERSION ESCORPION!"- Ante el octavo guardián sus ojos estaban muertos; ante él, ese no podía ser Su Camus.

No podía ser él... Tenían tanto tiempo de frecuentarse que ahora no podía darse el lujo de desconocerlo... Si estaba teniendo una pesadilla deseaba despertar lo antes posible.

-"Camus..."- La voz se le quebró, al apropiarse el dolor de su alma -"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... Yo si te lo he entregado todo, no solo mi cuerpo como tu arguyes, te he entregado mi corazón, mi alma por entero, aún mis sueños presentes y futuros, me esforcé, para construir un futuro a tu lado, para que los dos fuéramos felices uno al lado del otro, y te espere... yo si te fui fiel... a nadie más, ni siquiera a Shaka me dedique tanto como lo hice contigo... a ti te mostré la parte más calida de mi alma... quería dártelo todo... aún mi vida si fuera necesario..."- Confesó con el corazón en la mano, con un nudo en la garganta que le imposibilitó hablar por entero; y es que no podría cuando todo en su interior se resquebrajaba pedazo a pedazo.

-"¡¡Bien pues dámela insecto!! ¡¡Dámela!! Y desaparece para que ni yo ni nadie más en este Santuario tengan que volver a sufrir la molestia de verte, entrégame tu vida y deja que lave con tu sangre toda la inmundicia que se impregnó en mis manos al tocarte..."- Despreció Camus por última vez, haciéndole comprender que no se trataba de ninguna quimera.

-"¡¡MALDITO SEAS CAMUS!!"- Bramó el escorpión no pudiendo evitar sus lágrimas y la desesperación que corría por sus puños, por esas manos que tantas veces habían acariciado la dermis que cubría por entero el cuerpo galo, y que ahora pretendían estrangularlo; detenidas por el agarre sagaz de Virgo. -"¡¡MALDIGO EL DIA EN QUE TE CONOCI!! ¡¡PERO MAS QUE NADA MALDIGO EL DIA EN QUE ME ENTREGUE A TI!! ¡¡CAMUS... TE MALDIGO A TI!!..."- Injuriaba, lanzando zarpas hacia el galo.

Camus parecía tener la misma intención de írsele a golpes, por lo que Shura tuvo que intervenir y sostenerlo de manera igual que Shaka a Milo.

-"¡¡SEXO Y DIVERSION ESCORPION!! ¡¡TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS MOMENTOS A TU LADO LOS SOPORTE SOLO POR ESO, PARA OBTENER DE TI LO UNICO QUE ERES CAPAZ DE OFRECERME A MI O A ALGUIEN MÁS: SEXO Y DIVERSION!!..."- El rubio cubrió con sus brazos la silueta del griego, pretendiendo protegerlo de esa forma de las palabras hirientes de galo, en tanto bramaba:

-"¡¡YA BASTA CAMUS, NO TE PERMITO QUE LO SIGAS OFENDIENDO ASI!! ¡¡LARGATE!! ¡¡LLÉVATELO SHURA O NO RESPONDO DE MI, LLÉVATELO O TE JURO QUE NO SERÁ DE MILO DE QUIEN 'TU AMIGO' DEBA PREOCUPARSE!!"- El peninsular jaló al llamado 'maetsro de los hielos' por los hombros, logrando darle la vuelta para intentar racionar con él.

-"SHAKA TIENE RAZON CAMUS, ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO?! ¡¡TÚ NO ERES ASI!! ¡¡TÚ AMAS A MILO!!... ME LO HAS DICHO MILES DE VECES, ME DIJISTE INCLUSO QUE NUNCA ANTES DE ÉL LLEGASTE A SER VERDADERAMENTE FELIZ, ¡NO ENTIENDO PORQUE AHORA LO ATACAS DE ESTE MODO TAL CRUEL!"- Una sensación punzante se dejó sentir en su sien, por lo que tuvo que aventar a su amigo lejos de su lado, mientras gritaba:

-"¡¡SUELTAME SHURA!! ¿YO AMAR A ESTE ARTRÓPODO?"- Preguntó con desprecio, como si fuera algo imposible si quiera el concebirlo -"¡DE NINGÚN MODO!, SÓLO TENIA CURIOSIDAD, SÓLO QUERÍA EXPERIMENTAR LO QUE ERA TENER ENTRE MIS BRAZOS EL CUERPO DE LA ZORRA MAS AFAMADA AQUÍ EN EL SANTUARIO; Y AUNQUE FUE BUENA LA EXPERIENCIA, DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ESTARÍA DISPUESTO A REPETIRLA, NI AHORA NI NUNCA, MUCHO MENOS A CONCEDERLE A MILO ALGO TAN VALIOSO COMO ESE SENTIMIENTO..."- El dolor se volvía cada vez más latente, por lo que se vio en la necedad de bajar la voz -"Yo nunca podría enamorarme de algo tan repulsivo como tú..."- Lo miró directamente a los ojos para que no le cupiera la menor duda; y antes de que el malestar se hiciera más insoportable, sonrió burlón a los perplejos caballeros que se encontraban en la estancia.

Concentró su helado y poderoso cosmo en su mano derecha conjurando en milésimas de segundo el polvo de diamante, para sin la menor contemplación arrojarlo directo al rostro del griego, quién turbios sus ojos a causa de la rabia, la desilusión y el río de lágrimas que de sus anteriormente bellos iris emanaba, no acertó ni a esquivarlo ni a detenerlo, más el contacto final con este no se produjo gracias a la oportuna intervención del sexto guardián, quien de manera rauda y eficaz jalo el cuerpo de Milo hasta conseguir apartarlo de la trayectoria del congelante ataque.

Acomodando aquellos inquietos mechones de pelo, que por el forcejeo habían roto con la armonía del resto, dirigió una última, cínica y despectiva mirada al helénico, previo a girar sobre si mismo y abandonar el recinto repitiendo entre dientes, escupiendo, más que pronunciando cada oración:

-"La mejor que haya experimentado hasta ahora; pero solo eso, sexo y diversión mi patético escorpión...-

-"¿Por qué Camus?... si para mi tú has sido la bendición más grande que hubiese podido recibir, mi mayor alegría y mi única razón para sonreír... ¿Por qué te alejas ahora...? ¿Por que me hieres así...?"- Murmuraba más que para el protegido de la diosa del canto, que para si mismo, un abatido escorpión.

**... o ... o ... Enf of Flash Back ... o ... o ... **

**_Ow That I Know What I'm Without You  
You Can't Just Leave Me  
Breathe Into Me And Make Me Real  
Bring Me To Life_**

Que intenso era ahora el dolor en su pecho, tan punzante y agudo en su corazón que por un momento, que a él le pareció eterno, creyó que este se había detenido, en especial al recordar el semblante abatido, marcado a surcos por las lágrimas atormentadas de su ser mas querido. Que amargo el remordimiento que se apoderaba ahora de todos y cada uno de sus sentidos, inundando su interior por completo de una homologa mezcla de rabia, dolor, angustia y arrepentimiento.

¿Cómo pudo? ¿Cómo podía seguir viviendo luego de causarle semejante mal a su ángel? ¿Cómo podía haber destrozado de una forma tan artera, tan mezquina, el corazón y alma dulce y entregada de su Milo...?

¡¿Su Milo?!

Si, finalmente parecía que todas y cada una de las piezas de su extenuante rompecabezas interior encajaban perfecto. Ahora todo cobraba sentido ante sus ojos: su estadía en la fría tierra de Noruega, sin un motivo que aparentara ser importante; su forzado aislamiento del resto de sus compañeros, en especial de su amado escorpión; los urgentes reclamos de su amante por mantenerse apartado del griego, por no dedicarle a él un solo pensamiento, las horas anteriores a su último encuentro con Milo, y la ausencia de todo recuerdo propio de su pasado luego de ser envestido como el caballero protector del onceavo templo...

En un momento, nuevas memorias acudieron a su encuentro, memorias a través de las cuales tan solo dio el toque final a la perversa armazón que había vivido todo este tiempo posterior al momento en que cegara de tajo las ilusiones de su amor.

**... o ... o ... Flash Back ... o ... o ...**

Con el suave amartelar de los grillos acunados en los resquicios de la marquesina de esa habitación extraña, el caballero defensor del signo de acuario poco a poco recuperaba la conciencia de los hechos vividos recientemente, entre los brazos del hombre que posesivamente lo retenía aferrado por la cintura, mientras mordía una y otra vez la maltratada piel de sus hombros y cuello -que de su anterior estado níveo e inmaculado ni un atisbo presentaba-, y ahora dejaba transparentar amorfas pinceladas de carmín y violeta irrefutables testigos del maltrato recibido; un maltrato que sin poder explicarse el porque, él había permitido, y no solo eso, sino que marcas semejantes aunque mucho menos profusas y exultantes podían apreciarse en el cuerpo al lado suyo.

Si la conciencia del onceavo caballero dorado parecía haber resurgido, no así mismo su razón, que aterrada ante el descaro que fue obligada a presenciar las últimas dos horas, se sumió de repente en lo más profundo de su interior; donde, por desgracia para un par de enamorados e ilusionados corazones, permanecería por un largo tiempo. Y en su cabeza una y otra vez resonaban como gritos agudos de dolor cientos de interrogantes e recriminaciones hacia si mismo.

-"¿Qué hago en esta cama desnudo junto a Saga?... ¿Cómo fue que terminamos aquí?... ¿Cómo lo permití?... ¿Por qué lo deje tomarme?... pero no, no solo le permití tomarme sino que al parecer por el estado en que ambos nos encontramos no solo lo deje penetrarme sino que correspondí a su ardor..."- Una sensación de asco se apoderó de él, tan grande, que sintió ganas de vomitar. -"¿Pero, por qué lo hice?... ¿Por qué me deje enredar si yo amo... si mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien más?. Se que es así aunque no estoy seguro de... ¿Qué es lo que hace Saga vistiéndose como el gran Maestro?, ¿Por qué los dos nos encontramos en el recinto de su excelencia?, ¿y si es así?, entonces...entonces este debe ser su lecho.

Milo...mon ange... ¿Qué pensaras de mí ahora?... ¿Cómo podré explicarte algo que ni yo mismo comprendo por que es que permití sucediera?, y todo lo que me ha dicho...son palabras...palabras con la clara intención de hacerte daño...de separarnos... ¿Pero por que simplemente no me he alejado?... ¿Por qué no encuentro la voluntad ni el deseo de negarme a cumplir con su mandato?"

-"_Una vez que hayas finalizado tu "agradable charla" con Milo, volverás directamente a mi templo, a mi lecho, y mañana muy temprano antes que cualquier otro de los dorados pueda cuestionarme sobre tu actitud, yo te llevare a un lugar del cual no podrás volver a menos que yo te llame, a menos que yo mismo te traiga de vuelta al santuario_."- Imperaba, deslizando la seda por su torso; sonriendo complacido ante sus propias palabras. -"_Romperás cualquier otro contacto con el mundo exterior. Yo te proveeré de todo aquello que necesites para sobrevivir, y seguirás entrenando hasta perfeccionar al máximo tu poder y cosmo, así como cada una de las ejecuciones que utilizas, al igual que tu cuerpo que de ahora en más solo a mí, y a nadie más que a mi, TU GRAN MAESTRO le permitirás poseer. Sólo a MÍ me permitirás el acceso a tu intimidad, y conforme te tome una y otra vez saboreando el salado sabor de tu piel, deleitándome con el gusto acre de tu esencia en mi boca, mientras te haga mío. Olvidaras por completo todo aquello que tenga que ver con Milo, sus palabras, sus acciones, los momentos compartidos, su rostro extasiado al besarte, su frenesí al amarte, lo olvidaras a él, y asumirás que todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos me pertenecen, que los has vivido a mi lado, Milo no será otra cosa que uno más de los rostros de un pasado muy lejano, que uno más de los caballeros con los que te has topado..._"- Las pupilas galas temblaron con dolor.

-"Pero Milo... él..."- Musitó afligido, silenciado por los mandatos del peligris.

-"_¡¡Pero Milo nada!! ¡Para ti ahora ya no representara nada! Él no será ni siquiera tu amigo, y para asegurarnos de eso, lo humillaras donde más le duela: su valor como persona; te burlaras de sus sentimientos; lo calificaras de lascivo, de mezquino, de promiscuo; harás que te odie, que maldiga tu nombre instante tras instante en que te recuerde; humíllalo, desprecia no solo el corazón, sino el cuerpo que el te entregó, concédeme a mi y sólo a mi hasta el último rincón de tu mente y tu corazón... ¡Dile que para ti todo se redujo a un buen rato de sexo y diversión...!_"- Como agujas en el corazón de Camus, vertieron sangre a través de sus pupilas.

-"¡¡No puedo, no quiero, no lo haré!!"- Gritó el acuariano, recuperándose, por efímeros segundos, del abismo al que había sido condenado. -"Mi niño... Mi Milo... el va a sufrir. No lo lastimare, no de ese modo... Yo lo amo, no voy a lastimarlo... ¡Él es mi ángel, mi tesoro, es mi todo! Sin él nada más le resta a mi corazón, ni en este, ni en otro mundo... ¡No lo voy a hacer sufrir!... Si ya lo he traicionado con mi cuerpo entregándome a ti, suplicándote por que me tomaras... ¡¡NO Saga!!... Si ya obtuviste lo que querías de mi, y yo ya no puedo volver con él, no podría, no tendría el valor ni hallaría el modo de encarar sus claros y calidos ojos, llenos de ese sentimiento maravilloso que alimenta a cada instante dentro de su corazón hacía mi; no cuando yo ya he corrompido este sentimiento, cuando no pude oponerme a ti... Cuando te he permitido saciarte conmigo... cuando he dejado que manches las huellas que su amor dejara en mi cuerpo con tus asquerosos besos, con tu aroma nauseabundo y tu ácida esencia en mi interior..."- Y ante el asombro más absoluto de Camus, los ojos de Saga asumieron un brillo diabólico, y un carmín aun más vibrante que el de la misma sangre que escurría entre sus piernas y se impregnaba en las sabanas.

Tomó cuenta de sus pupilas, para, de forma por demás vertiginosa, tomarlo por el cuello con una sola mano, hasta colocar a su espalda de encuentro con la mullida superficie de la cama; la cual, ante la presión aplicada, no sólo por el peso del joven acuario sino también por la inmensurable fuerza de Saga, crujió amenazando con romperse de un momento a otro; y sin dejar de acariciarlo con violencia, en especial sobre su miembro, y testículos con una urgencia y ferocidad tales que aún sin desearlo del todo, Camus terminó viniéndose sobre la palma de su mano; mientras que con el corazón latiendo acelerado en su pecho y su mente convertida en el más absoluto caos, registraba con terror todas y cada una de las palabras, que sin piedad o misericordia alguna, su ahora amante susurraba con lascivia en su oído mordisqueando, a la par, la base de su nuca y el lóbulo de su oreja.

-"_¡¡LO HARAS MI PRECIOSO ACUARIO!! Ya lo creo que lo harás por que de otro modo antes que compartir tu cuerpo, alma, corazón y pensamiento con él, lo haré desaparecer de la faz de la tierra... lo haré morir de la manera más perversa sin que nadie dentro o fuera de este Santuario me cuestione semejante accionar, sin que nadie pueda poner en duda que aunque dolorosa, es la voluntad de Atenea la que sobrepasa mi propia voluntad... ¡¡Lo harás!! A menos, claro, que quieras ver su cuerpo destrozado, parte a parte, y su bellísimo rostro deformado en una lúgubre máscara de muerte reflejo fiel de la agonía a la que será sometido luego de que yo lo acuse de infiel... de traidor a nuestra diosa y todo se acabe para él. Nadie acudirá en su auxilio... nadie volverá a respetar su nombre, y lo que es aún peor, este será maldecido por cada caballero de este y el tiempo venidero... Su esfuerzo, su pasión, su dedicación hacia el Santo Refugio será borrada por completo de todo escrito... ¡Milo no será más que un ser impío cuya existencia denigro el propósito santo de nosotros los caballeros de Atenea..!_"

-"¡¡NOOOOO!!... ¡¡TU NO...!! ¡Tú no puedes...! Él es aún un mejor caballero de lo que yo podría serlo... Su lealtad y amor por nuestra Diosa es incuestionable... así como...co...mo...su pasión en la defensa del refugio... tú no puedes destruir su vida de esa manera..."- La voz se le quebró, sabiendo que cada palabra hacia lo mismo con los pedazos restantes de su propia alma.

-"_Te equivocas, Camus_"- Le sonrió el mayor con dolo. -"_Con tu negativa eres tú y no yo, el que destruye todo aquello que Milo es y representa. Eres tú quién termina con todo el esfuerzo desde que era un niño por lograr para sí uno de los sitios de mayor alcurnia... ¡Eres tú -precioso mío-, quien destruye su vida, quién condena su alma a la eterna agonía de una muerte injusta y de la más aberrante condena que un caballero puede recibir de sus pares: la de traidor!_"

Camus negó frenéticamente, intentando borrarse todos esos vocablos de la mente para que dejasen de atormentarlo. Arles lo tomó por el rostro, enterrando sus dedos afilados en el espacio de la quijada; clavando su mirada rubí, en los océanos nublados del otro.

-"_Y si tú quisieras, tu podrías ahorrarle todo este dolor... todas estas humillaciones..._"- Su papila gustativa recorrió la mejilla gala, lasciva; dándole la oportunidad de colocar sus labios a una distancia próxima a su oído. -"_... Imagínalo tan sólo sufriendo las peores torturas por días y noches enteros, expuesto al repudio hasta del más miserable de los aprendices de la caballería. La soledad de la celda: sufriendo de hambre y de sed, sin la más mínima esperanza; y lo que es peor, sin poder comprender porque el hombre que dijo amarlo tanto no se conmueve por él, y en su incesante agonía le brinda su amor y su consuelo..._"- Una risa tan gélida como los vientos de Siberia escapó de sus labios. -"_Imagina su cuerpo violentado por cada miembro de la orden dorada, no una ni dos, sino tantas veces que su sangre se impregne en la virilidad de cada uno para siempre..._"- Camus apretó los ojos, intentando no ver las imágenes que Arles le describía; temblando completamente a causa del horror, la impotencia. -"_... Imagina los agónicos gemidos de dolor que proferiría su boca cada vez que sea bestialmente penetrado como un animal que es subyugado para aliviar el deseo natural de otros animales más poderosos. Imagínalo desnudo, amarrado, expuesto a lo más perverso de la imaginación y la lujuria de cada uno de nuestros compañeros sin poder defenderse en lo absoluto y teniendo que someterse a la voluntad inmisericorde de sus pares, por que no sólo lo acusaría de sedición, sino de lascivia y perversión en contra de nuestra Diosa... casta y pura... y tú sabes como se castiga a quien atenta contra el honor y la pureza de nuestra señora... a quién intenta profanar su cuerpo inmaculado..._"

-"¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!! ¡¡BASTA!! ¡¡MALDITO, TÚ NO TE ATREVERIAS A HACERLE ESO... YO TE DESPEDAZARIA SAGA!!... ¡¡JAMAS LO PERMITIRIA, JAMÁS PERMITIRIA QUE ALGUIEN MANCILLARA SU CUERPO, QUE ALGUIEN LO HUMILLARA DE ESA FORMA AUNQUE MI VIDA SE FUERA EN ELLO!!"- Y si aún quedaba la más mínima esperanza dentro del corazón del aguador, esta se esfumó tras contemplar la mueca sarcástica del dorado sobre suyo, y captar con la más cruenta intensidad, el significado de sus últimas palabras; al menos las últimas que concientemente podría recordar y que no sólo terminaban con la resistencia de su espíritu, sino con el orgullo que al saberse poseedor del amor del bello escorpión que se había acunado en su pecho.

-"Y dime, ¿Cómo piensas defenderlo cuando fuiste incapaz de resistirte a mi y accediste a entregarme sin la menor vacilación tu cuerpo, ese que afirmabas estaba dedicado a él por entero?... ¿Crees que con tan vaga y débil resolución podrás realmente, ya no digamos defenderlo, tan solo protegerlo de uno sólo de nosotros los santos dorados?.. Dime mi querido Camus..."- Se mofaba el 'patriarca', intentando hacerle ver que ninguno de sus intentos podrían liberarlo.

**... o ... o ... Enf of Flash Back ... o ... o ...**

-"¡¡No, por favor!!... por compasión, por piedad alguna si es que mi dedicación a ti gran Señora es merecedora de eso, dime que nada, nada de lo que he visto es cierto, que todo esto no son más que alucinaciones de mi mente, que mi cuerpo enfermo les dio forma a cada una de estas torturas y ninguna aconteció realmente... Dime por misericordia, mi dama, que no fui capaz de hacer eso con él... que no traicione su amor... su corazón... su espíritu puro y limpio... ¡que no destroce al ángel que sin yo merecerlo se entrego a mi con suma devoción!... mi pequeño... mi amado escorpión... mon petit enfant... mi pequeño, precioso y dulce amor... ¡¡Perdóname!! ¡¡Perdóname amor mío!! ¡¡Perdóname por favor... por que yo no quería... yo no se porque lo hacía mon petit coeur!!"

Podía enloquecer, y lo haría de dolor.

Se cortaría las venas delante del propio caballero de Escorpio. Le ofrecería su sangre como tributo a su incauto dolor, y aún así, no sería una precio suficiente.

**... o ... o ... Flash Back ... o ... o ...**

**_(WAKE ME UP)  
WAKE ME UP INSIDE  
(I CAN'T WAKE UP)  
WAKE ME UP INSIDE  
(SAVE ME)  
CALL MY NAME AND SAVE ME FROM THE DARK  
(WAKE ME UP)  
BID MY BLOOD TO RUN  
(I CAN'T WAKE UP)  
BEFORE I COME UNDONE  
(SAVE ME)  
SAVE ME FROM THE NOTHING I'VE BECOME_**

Rodeado de una oscuridad casi absoluta, que no llegaba a ser tal tan solo por el efecto de la luz de la luna que comprensiva ante el dolor, ante el mudo llanto del joven protector de la vasija, de manera casi maternal se esforzaba en filtrarse a través de los resquicios de las cortinas de la ventana en un tenue recorrido hasta la silueta sentada sobre la cama que abrazando ambas piernas recogidas contra su pecho y hundiendo su cabeza en las rodillas con el rostro cubierto por un hermoso cabello tan azul como el mar, procurando alcanzar con y transmitir a través de su blanco brillo, sosiego y confort a su atormentado corazón; por que a pesar de su férrea convicción en haber hecho lo correcto, en haber hecho lo que tenia que hacer para protegerlo, por que él era más importante que su propio bienestar o alegría, más aún que su propia vida, con nada, por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía evadirse de las tormentosas imágenes que hicieron patente ante él, Shura y Shaka la dolorosa pena, el profundo dolor que destrozo tanto el brillo en su mirar como la sonrisa radiante habituales en su ángel, habituales en aquel niño que había inyectado de calor todo su interior y fundido con él las eternas nieves de soledad y vacío que lo habían acompañado a lo largo de cada uno de los años vividos, que había conseguido derrotar al hombre ermitaño y arisco acostumbrado a cohabitar con y para si mismo, esas maravillosas características que hacían vibrar todo y a todos aquellos que lo rodeaban, que atrapaban la atención de cualquiera que se cruzaba a su paso, cautivando cualquier corazón por duro o indiferente que dicho corazón fuera...y vaya que si al respecto de esto el podía dar testimonio de ello. Pero toda esa magia ya no existía...al menos por el momento se había perdido entre una y otra frase hiriente que el le profería, se habían marchitado con cada gesto despectivo y humillante que le ofreció como única explicación al punto final que debió poner a su maravillosa relación.

Y la culpa lo consumía, corroía sus entrañas como un poderoso veneno que devastaba al mínimo contacto toda superficie viva al interior de su cuerpo y alma, una culpa que no era capaz de atribuir a algún acto suyo en particular...

Quizás el había incitado a Saga a pensar... quizás aquél beso en la cabaña había abierto la puerta al calvario que ahora sin lugar a dudas ambos vivían... quizás si nunca se hubiera permitido amarlo como lo hacía... quizás si tan solo hubiera ignorado lo que Saga parecía padecer en aquel momento... quizás si nunca hubiera vuelto al santuario... si se hubiera resignado a la eterna frieza y soledad de Siberia ambos estarían bien ahora. Pero pensar en nunca haberlo amado o haberse dejado amar por su caballero de las turquesas color de cielo era una condena mayor que aceptar la responsabilidad por el dolor que ahora consumía a Milo... a su amado escorpión.

El tiempo transcurría para Camus cada vez más lento y con total sumisión habría aceptado la llegada de la muerte ahí sentado en la cama a no ser por los fuertes pasos que él bien sabía a quien pertenecían y que se encaminaban hacia su persona. En un inusitado arranque de furia salto como un lobo furibundo y herido de la tibia y suave cama para enfrentarlo... para hacerlo responsable por su dolor y el de su ángel... por haber convertido en cenizas el fuego que lo llenaba todo de calor a su alrededor.

-"_Camus... ¡¡Por qué no me obedeciste?! Te dije con la más absoluta claridad que en cuanto terminaras tu "amena charla" con el asqueroso de Milo volvieras a mi aposento... volvieras a mi lecho... para retomar nuestro agradable juego..._"

-"¡¡Por que no lo haré más mal nacido!! ¡¡Por que si acepte terminar con él fue solo para protegerlo!!... para librarlo de tu retorcido sentido de poder y posesión, pero ¡¡Nunca!! ¿Me oyes?... ¡¡Nunca aceptare que vuelvas a tenerme!! Al menos en esto, esta vez le seré fiel no solo a él sino a mi corazón también... y no te atrevas a volver a insultarlo por que si hay alguien asqueroso al interior de este Santuario, ese no es él... lo eres tú bastardo asqueroso... lo eres tú Saga... y ahora mejor que te largues sino quieres que no pueda contenerme y todo el circo que has montado a tu alrededor se desplome...¡¡Lárgate!!"- Vociferó Camus con todo el dolor y odio con el que podía inyectar cada vocablo. Pero lejos de herirlo, de insultarlo, le provocaba... placer.

-"_Dime Camus..._"- Sonreía -"¿_Es que acaso no lo entendiste?... ¿Acaso no entiendes que yo tengo el control absoluto de todos y todo aquí, que su vida y bienestar depende en que tú te sometas enteramente a mí?... en que seas complaciente hasta con el menor de mis deseos o caprichos sobre tu cuerpo y tu mente precioso... _"

Y antes de terminar de hablar ya el "Gran Maestro" había arrinconado al aguador entre una de las paredes del corredor que comunicaba la sala con sus aposentos, había botado hacia uno de los sillones la mascara que resguardaba de miradas indiscretas a su rostro en todo momento y atrayéndolo de la cintura se esforzaba por capturar aquellos labios que lo enloquecían, aquella boca que asumía ya le pertenecía, por que conocía lo suficientemente bien a Milo como para asegurar que luego de las palabras que le había ordenado a Camus dirigirle el escorpión difícilmente podría tragarse su orgullo y perdonarle; además, sumado al espectáculo que pensaba montar ante sus ojos, Milo jamás aceptaría a Camus de regreso a su vida ni como amigo, porque a diferencia del onceavo guardián que preso por la furia y el remordimiento así como por sus esfuerzos por liberarse del agarre en su cintura y evitar a toda costa volver a ser besado por sus propios labios, Saga había percibido el destrozado cosmos del octavo guardián que a paso lento se dirigía hacia el onceavo templo, aún aferrándose a la esperanza de no perder a su amor.

Repentinamente Camus interponiendo sus fuertes antebrazos entre su cuerpo y el de Saga logro liberarse, para que haciendo uso de su velocidad de la luz, propinarle un par de puñetazos: el primero al rostro, y el segundo al abdomen que si bien no afectaron en demasía al geminiano, si consiguieron descolocarlo; lo suficiente como para que Camus cometiera su segundo peor error en este día y le concediera a Saga la distancia necesaria entre ambos para descargar de nuevo y con Maestría un segundo Satán imperial aún más poderoso que el primero y que esta vez si de impacto lleno sobre la frente de Camus que se desplomó sobre sus rodillas preso del dolor más agudo que había sentido hasta ahora, gimiendo bajo desesperado al comprender en su interior que una vez más se hallaba bajo el domino total del caballero de la tercera casa.

-"_Eres aún más tenaz y fuerte de lo que habría imaginado, jamás con nadie anteriormente necesite de un segundo golpe y mucho menos de esa intensidad... es increíble lo mucho que amas a Milo...y cuanto te afecto el dolor del escorpión al llevar a cabo lo que te ordené en el templo, tanto que a punto estuviste de conseguir evadirme y liberarte, pero te equivocaste en algo Camus... en subestimarme... en no pensar que al no verte regresar hasta el templo ya estaba preparado para reaccionar ante tu ataque y logre que volvieras a bajar tu guardia y descuidarte..._ lo siento precioso... sé que es muy grande el dolor que te causo y que le causo a él igualmente pero no renunciare a ti de ningún modo...por que te deseo tanto, que aún contra tu voluntad y tus sentimientos y los de él seguirás siendo mío, aunque con eso los destruya a ambos mis amados niños...aunque con eso condene a nuestras almas a un infierno perpetuo para esta y cualquier otra vida subsecuente...perdóname Camus...perdóname Milo...tú especialmente mi pequeño escorpión...el más entregado y calido de mis compañeros...tú que alguna vez te esforzaste en ver en mí algo bueno que nunca existió...tú que desinteresadamente me ofreciste tu mano y tu corazón como el mejor de los amigos...Perdónenme pequeños míos pero era inevitable, yo...ya no soy ni seré nunca más el mismo hombre, yo ya no soy el dueño ni de mi carne, ni de mi sangre o mi mente, y no merezco nada más que el infierno por traicionarles...lo siento tanto...perdóname mi pequeño Milo...mi hermanito, perdóname Camus mi ángel de hielo amado pero no puedo renunciar a ti, eres lo único que aún me mantiene un tanto cuerdo aquí atrapado dentro de mi propio cuerpo...te prometo que me esforzare al máximo en contenerle, en evitar que le cause más daño, que pueda lastimarle pero tú tendrás que ayudarme precioso, tú tendrás que entregarte a ambos para que Milo subsista al maldito que habita en mis entrañas...para que nunca lo dañe..."

Y con cada palabra pronunciada el cabello de Saga que al irrumpir en Acuario exhalaba un azul turquesa con cerúleos brillos se pierde hasta ostentar un gris cenizo y sus pupilas anteriormente azules se arrebatan al carmín más crudo y el cosmo cansado, opaco retoma su fuerza y oscuro brillo hasta emitir tan solo las más ruines sensaciones: la ira, la lujuria, el desprecio, la soberbia.

Camus, aún derrumbado sobre el piso de su templo tratando de asimilar todo lo dicho por Saga, sus palabras de perdón, de dolor y arrepentimiento, en especial aquellas referidas hacia su ángel, es capaz de percibirlas todas al igual que la oscura y pérfida intención del hombre a su frente, el cual ya no se asemeja con nada a aquel caballero gentil y melancólico que conociera en Siberia, y su alma se encoge aterrada ante la crueldad de lo que viene, por que ahora percibe con claridad el cosmo amado que casi ha arribado al acceso a la parte privada de su templo. El cosmo de aquel que al percibir los cambios dentro de la atmósfera del templo dedicado a la diosa de la vasija ha acelerado su paso temeroso por la integridad del guardián de dicho templo.

Arles recoge la mascara que debe ocultar su rostro como supremo sacerdote y colocándola sobre sus facciones contraídas en una mueca que expresa en partes iguales placer y sadismo, se deshace de algunos de sus mantos, para con maestría apoderarse del cuerpo galo y posicionándolo entre sus piernas tomar asiento de espaldas a la entrada a los aposentos privados de Acuario, al cual semidesnuda para que liberando su sexo entre los diversos mantos ordenarle sin la menor consideración o empatía.

-"_Hazme la mejor chupada del mundo acuario, quiero que mis gritos de placer resuenen a lo largo de todo el recinto, quiero que tu amante perciba cuan gustosamente ahora aplicas todo lo aprendido en su cuerpo al entregarse a ti conmigo, para darme a mi el placer que nunca más volverá a ser suyo, el calor, la pasión y atención que tú nunca volverás a prodigarle... acaricia tu cuerpo mientras lo haces... _"

Mecánicamente el cuerpo del más joven comienza a acatar la voluntad del mayor, acariciándose a si mismo con tal lascivia que el cuerpo del geminiano estuvo a segundos de venirse ahí mismo, mirando descarado hacia un shockeado escorpión que traspasaba en esos momentos la puerta de acceso al área privada de Camus, y que aún deseando intensamente salir de ahí y evadir su mirar de lo que ocurría entre las dos figuras a su frente no lo conseguía. Acuario entonces no solo continuo acariciándose con su mano izquierda, sino que en una mueca de puro cinismo le lanzo a Milo un beso con su mano diestra, para ponerse de pie y liberarse tanto de sus pantalones como de sus boxers y trepar a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Saga para atacar con vorágine la blanca piel del cuello del "Maestro" expuesta a través de la máscara y los múltiples ropajes que este portaba.

El Caballero de Géminis que hasta ese momento tan solo miraba absorto hacia el cuerpo desnudo ante si, renunciando a su pasividad comenzó a deslizar ávidamente ambas manos sobre la espalda, glúteos y muslos de Camus, arañando con cada pasada la nívea piel del joven que se refregaba sin pudor alguno ansioso por un mayor área de contacto entre ambas pieles, y que jadeaba al sentir los roces de la hombría de Arles contra su desprotegida piel y su propia virilidad que poco a poco y tras de algunos otros hábiles toques por parte del mayor comenzaba a ereccionarse a su total dimensión. Arles al notarlo posicionó ambas manos en ella aferrándola, envolviéndola mientras frenéticamente deslizaba hacia dentro y hacia fuera ambos miembros a la par hasta conseguir que no solo gemidos roncos, sino escandalosos gritos de placer taladraran los oídos del escorpión dorado, que para él no eran más que una sinfonía del infierno en el que su vida se había transformado al aceptar aún en contra de sus propios deseos que para el joven galo, él no había sido otra cosa que un juguete, un maestro que le otorgara la experiencia necesaria para saciar al hombre al que verdaderamente quería entregarse, el hombre sentado a su frente.

Para ahondar con mayor profundidad en el herido corazón de Milo, Arles abandonó el erecto miembro de Camus y deslizando pausadamente sus manos sobre el perfecto y blanquecino abdomen tomo ambos pezones para comenzar a juguetear con sus dedos sobre toda la extensión de los mismos los cuales ante el agresivo y torturante contacto ya despuntaban totalmente enrojecidos y rígidos, el joven aguador ya no solo emitía gemidos y gritos extasiados ante el embriagante placer con el que su amante le obsequiaba, sino que además se contorsionaba en la más grotesca danza que la mente del escorpión hubiera podido imaginar, ante la cual como una estatua inerte tan solo atinaba a murmurar.

-"No es cierto...no puede ser verdad...él no...nunca me haría esto... ¿No es verdad?...el no solo es mi amante, mi pareja, es mi amigo...mi confidente...mi eterno y comprensivo compañero...no puede estar ocurriendo, esto simplemente no es cierto...es una pesadilla, el peor de mis temores...es el horror más grande que podía...haber...me...ocurri...do..."

Una vez que ambos pezones del más joven se endurecieron completamente como resultado del frotar, acariciar y pellizcar de sus dedos, Arles exclamó con voz ronca producto de la excitación que le producía no solo el contacto con el maravilloso cuerpo galo sino las silenciosas lagrimas que marcaban con profusión el perfecto rostro griego, que silenciosas se deslizaban a través de sus pálidas mejillas, su tembloroso cuello y su agitado pecho, al cual como resultado de un sinfín de escalofríos y una helada transpiración se había adherido su túnica, enfatizando las firmes y matizadas líneas sobre el torso helénico, dándole un toque etéreo a pesar de las visibles muecas del sufrimiento al que era sometido.

-"_Vaya Camus de verdad que Milo supo ser un maestro grandioso para ti mi pequeño, estoy disfrutando este encuentro como ningún otro de los anteriores_"

Con tales crueles palabras el corazón del octavo guardián terminó por colapsarse y se hizo añicos dentro de su pecho, y un agudo y asfixiante dolor lo obligó a recargarse contra el marco de la puerta la cual era completamente incapaz de abandonar, para posteriormente deshacerse en profundos sollozos los cuales alertaron a ambos caballeros que dejando de lado los respectivos toques sobre el cuerpo del otro que los ocupaban clavaron su mirada sobre la abatida silueta del dorado escorpión, concientes quizás por primera vez desde que comenzaron con su juego de lo inmensurable de su dolor.

Pero eran incapaces de detenerse, ambos se hallaban bajo el total dominio de una fuerza superior a su voluntad, superior a su propio dolor que se incrementaba con cada lágrima que se desprendía de las cerúleas pupilas del octavo guardián, con cada sollozo ahogado que se desprendía de su garganta, y ambos presos en sus respectivos cuerpos, incapaces de acercarse y brindar consuelo a su ser querido se percataron totalmente estupefactos que el peor de todos los horrores que Arles podría brindarles estaba por venir.

«_Díganme mis jóvenes caballeros de Acuario y Géminis no coinciden conmigo en que con ese aspecto tan frágil, tan indefenso, tan desprotegido de Milo resulta verdaderamente adorable, que cada expresión de su dolor lo hace ver extremadamente deseable, y que su belleza natural exhala hasta nosotros como un perfume maravilloso de la más pura, hermosa y rozagante flor de la pradera en primavera... pero sobretodo... ¿Qué seria verdaderamente un desperdicio no disfrutar de esa belleza?... _"

La mente de ambos santos reaccionó ante el peligro: No, si ya Arles había logrado degradarlos así no dejarían que su joven compañero fuera presa también de su desquiciado juego, primero muertos que dejar que ese animal atentara de esa manera en contra de la inocencia y calidez del alma de Milo. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo para sobreponerse al agonizante dolor que atravesaba su cerebro de un lado al otro en su cabeza el joven acuario se removió inquieto sobre el cuerpo de su amante y con voz apenas clara jadeando por la interferencia del golpe satánico en su conciencia se obligó a si mismo a ahogar los gritos de protesta de su corazón para de la forma más cínica y despectiva que pudo dirigirse al escorpión quien a pesar de la neblina que sus lagrimas habían ocasionado en sus pupilas no pudo dejar de percatarse de los cambios ocurridos en las facciones y mirar de su amor.

-"¿Qué haces todavía aquí Milo?...¿es que no tienes ni un ápice de dignidad, orgullo o amor propio?...¿o será quizás que ahora después de tanto haber experimentado con medio santuario ya no te excitas tan fácilmente como antes y necesitas ver para encenderte?...vamos...¿Qué demonios esperas?...¡¡lárgate y déjame estar a gusto con mi amante!!...¡¡Con el hombre que de verdad me llena, que de verdad satisface a mi cuerpo y mis necesidades!!"

Milo no podía ni respirar debido al dolor que le causaron tan secas y humillantes palabras de labios del hombre que tanto amaba, aquel con el que se imagino pasar el resto de su vida, aquel con el cual se abrió enteramente para compartir todo cuanto tenia, era y sentía, el hombre al cual se había entregado por completo con la ilusión de ser su compañero para el resto de su vida. Por lo que permaneció inmóvil recargado y mas que nada sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta para evitar caer, respirando de forma desacompasada sin querer dar crédito a la evidencia de que Camus ya no lo quería en su vida que se presentaba tanto frente a sus ojos como a sus oídos.

" _Y parece que no dejaras de sorprenderme mi precioso guerrero galo, aún bajo el dominio de mi golpe imperial continuas a toda costa tratando de proteger la integridad de tu dulce y pequeño niño, continuas intentando evitar que yo lo alcance incluso si después de todo esto el te odia a muerte, porque aceptémoslo Camus; luego de palabras como las que le has dirigido Milo sería muy poco hombre si vuelve contigo...o quizás igual que tú, él simplemente te ama demasiado...pero de nuevo te equivocas si crees que con eso será suficiente para protegerlo...yo lo deseo...tanto como te deseo a ti...por que admitámoslo es igual de hermoso que tú...y lo tengo aquí justo al alcance de mi mano... tan frágil, tan desesperado, tan desvalido ahora luego de que tu lo has herido tanto...tanto_"

"**¡¡Nooooo!! **, Saga por piedad si es que aún estas ahí no se lo permitas, no dejes que lo envuelva a él en esto, no dejes que haga con él lo mismo que ha hecho con nosotros... Saga te lo suplico... ¡¡Protégelo!! , ¿No estabas tu diciendo que te dolía hacerle daño, que el era tu hermanito... por favor haré lo que quieras... me alejare de él para siempre... no volveré a pensar en él... y enterrare la esperanza de que algún día me perdone por todo el daño que ya le hice y que vuelva sino a estar conmigo al menos ser mi amigo... seré tuyo del modo que lo desees pero protégelo... ¡¡Saga por favor protégelo!!"

"Camus...yo...yo...quisiera poder hacerlo...quisiera poder resistirme a su influencia en mi...pero yo...yo..."

"¡¡Hazlo Saga por Atenea!! , no... no... a él no... por favor..."

Y ante el terror y frustración de ambos caballeros sometidos al poder maligno de Arles, con un brusco movimiento este hizo a un lado el hermoso cuerpo del galo, para reacomodando cada uno de los ropajes que debía usar como prueba de su potestad hacia el resto de la caballería ponerse de pie, y como la peor de las bestias famintas, fijar sus turbias pupilas sobre la anatomía helénica que aún no lograba dominar el agudo dolor que expresaba en sollozos quedos y entrecortados; chupándose los labios ante la perspectiva de saborear por entero esa dorada piel, de transformar cada uno de sus sollozos en gemidos de placer y por que no de dolor físico al poseerlo, al deslizar su virilidad en lo más íntimo de ese bien formado cuerpo, desafortunadamente para Arles, no había finalizado ni dos pasos en dirección hacia Milo cuando de sus ojos brotaron lagrimas símbolo de la profunda aflicción de Saga, el verdadero propietario del cuerpo que utilizaba en su beneficio. Prueba fehaciente de todo el cariño, la ternura y simpatía que el octavo guardián generaba en su alma, y que ahora quemaban tan profundamente su alma atrapada bajo la sombra de Arles como el peor de los ácidos quemaría su carne, por que por primera vez podía contemplar cara a cara, de frente el terrible daño hecho al escorpión, por primera vez podía visualizar en las otrora brillantes pupilas de Milo los restos de su corazón completamente aniquilado.

"¡¡NOOOOO!! , ¡¡ALEJATE DE EL MALDITO ENTE DEMONÍACO!! , ¡¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES!! , ¡¡NO A ÉL, NO CON ÉL!!"

"_No seas infantil Saga, dime como piensas en verdad detenerme, sino lograste evitar que poseyera a Camus, que volviera a ponerlo bajo mi control, o que este lastimara a Milo tanto como ya lo hizo, ¿como piensas detenerme?_"

Paso a paso la distancia entre el "Gran Maestro" y Milo desaparecía, el espacio entre ambos ahora era tan reducido que extendiendo su mano Arles atrapo sobre su palma una de las perlas saladas que se desprendían sin cesar de sus cerúleos ojos, y cuando ya se disponía a atraparlo entre sus brazos y atacar su boca, la voz siempre calma y profunda del guardián de la sexta casa zodiacal lo detuvo a medio camino. Para un total alivio de Camus y Saga.

-"Disculpe su ilustrísima, pero me tome el atrevimiento de darme a la tarea de buscarle a través del santuario luego de que un par de guardias me comentaran que han llegado mensajeros de las tierras congeladas, que han llegado nuevos reportes de la fundación Kido y especialmente han retornado los emisarios que usted envió a Egipto y a Oriente."

Como uno de los caballeros más fuertes, Shaka de Virgo era el segundo al mando; su titulo de 'Buda reencarnado' le daba la llave.

Si bien era cierto que el patriarca le inspiraba respeto, y otra clase de sentimientos por los que abandonó a la persona que ahora sollozaba a su lado; también era cierto que conocía su humanidad, y hasta esa noche, las oscuras intenciones de Camus. ¿Quién le aseguraba que el aguador no había ido a ofrecérsele como sucedió con Milo? Conservando este pensamiento, y sin disimular ni por un instante, barrió con la mirada el cuerpo desnudo del galo que ante el alivio que le produjo la más que oportuna interrupción del guardián de cáncer, no había atinado a hacer otra cosa que levantarse del sillón, dejándose completamente expuesto a la vista de los otros caballeros, para enarcando ambas cejas en una clara mueca de desaprobación y fastidio agregar

-"Sé que está usted muy ocupado y le he comentado al resto de los dorados presentes en el santuario, que usted discutía asuntos de vital importancia con el caballero de Acuario para el "Bien del Santuario"

Arles no pudo dejar pasar la ironía implícita tanto en la modulación como en el significado de las palabras del rubio, pero no era esta ni la mejor ocasión ni el mejor lugar para aclararle cual era su lugar y el respeto que debía a su cargo, puesto que a pesar de no haber perdido el control de sus acciones en ningún momento, el gran maestro podía sentir como Saga continuaba luchando por retomar el control, y que su injerencia en su conciencia se había debilitado mientras más se acercaba al escorpión.

-"Gracias caballero de Virgo, ahora mismo me dirijo a mi templo, caballeros Buenas Noches, y Milo, bueno... seguro estoy de tu prudencia, buen juicio y madurez para manejar todo lo que discutimos esta noche... piensa que la discreción te beneficiaria a ti más que a nadie... Y creo que es mejor que te acompañe hasta tu templo para asegurarme de que descansaras debidamente, en verdad creo que lo necesitas... incluso quizá deberías acompañarme hasta mi recinto para que no permanezcas solo, me preocupa tu condición muchacho"

"_Si tu condición mejoraría mucho después de pasar la noche entera conmigo mi apuesto escorpión..._"

Shaka negó suavemente, pasando a jalar un poco al escorpión contra sí para alejarlo del patriarca.

-"No tiene de que preocuparse su Señoría, de cualquier manera yo debo tomar el mismo camino que tomará Milo hacia su templo así que nada me cuesta acompañarle; además, hace un buen rato que no tenemos una charla tranquila, que si mal no recuerdo iba a ser esta misma tarde"- Suavemente las yemas de sus dedos aprietan la piel del brazo del octavo guardián, haciéndole reaccionar.

-"Eh... si... creo que hoy más que nunca me vendría muy bien la compañía de un buen amigo... de alguien que si sabe lo que es ser un amigo... de alguien que no quiera aprovecharse de un sentimiento tan noble y puro a favor suyo y para el más ruin de sus beneficios..."- Y aunque por dentro no hubiera querido más que abrazarse a Camus y escuchar de sus labios que todo esto no había sido más que una pesadilla, una trampa maldita para separarlos, montada por aquellos que envidiaban su amor, Milo pronunció cada palabra confrontando su mirar turquesa con el mirar zafiro del aguador y con suma entereza retiro los restos de lágrimas de su rostro enderezo la espalda y con el pecho erguido inclino sutilmente la cabeza en dirección al patriarca para girando sobre si mismo abandonar el recinto privado y el templo de Camus, sin dirigir a él la menor palabra.

Shaka no pudo contener una expresión de enojo al darse cuenta de la profunda tristeza en los ojos de su joven amigo y cerrando con rabia sus puños, se giro para seguirlo en el trayecto que los llevaría a ambos hasta el octavo templo.

Arles al cual no le habían pasado desapercibidas las claras muestras de desprecio por parte de ambos caballeros, al perderlos de vista a lo largo de la escalinata, se volvió con malicia hacia Camus, y retirándose la mascara del rostro le sonrió lascivamente

-"_¿Acaso no te lo dije mi querido aguador? ahora Milo ya no quiere ni tenerte cerca, y por lo visto Shaka estará encantado de consolarle... me retiro mi precioso más tarde regreso para continuar de donde nos quedamos, espérame despierto en tu cama, ya sabes como me gusta, desnudo y listo para recibirme..._"

Y sin prestarle más atención a la demacrada figura de su amante, colocó nuevamente la mascara sobre su rostro, y riendo socarronamente se alejo a paso vivo hacia el templo principal.

Camus no podía creer todo aquello que había vivido, cuando despertó entre los tibios brazos de su amor con los primeros rayos del sol al despuntar el alba, ni por acaso hubiera podido imaginar que esa sería la última vez que lo haría, que sería la última vez que experimentaría tan dulce alegría, que sería la última vez que la primera imagen que vería serían esas turquesas que tanto lo enloquecían, los divinos ojos de su escorpión.

Incapaz de hacer algo más contra la voluntad del gran maestro o por evadirse del efecto del Satán imperial, el aguador se recargo contra la pared de su sala y dejo deslizar su cuerpo hacia el suelo, encogiendo ambas rodillas y recargando su frente en ellas comenzó a sollozar suavemente, hallando como único consuelo el saber que al menos por ahora su amor estaba a salvo y que no tendría que enfrentar todo su dolor solo, Shaka le haría compañía hasta que estuviera mejor. Mientras para él, para él parecía que ya no había más esperanza, aunque el destino... nunca está escrito.

**... o ... o ... Enf of Flash Back ... o ... o ...**

**_ALL THIS TIME I CAN'T BELIEVE I COULDN'T SEE  
KEPT IN THE DARK BUT YOU WERE THERE IN FRONT OF ME  
I'VE BEEN SLEEPING A THOUSAND YEARS IT SEEMS  
GOT TO OPEN MY EYES TO EVERYTHING  
WITHOUT A THOUGHT WITHOUT A VOICE WITHOUT A SOUL  
DON'T LET ME DIE HERE  
THERE MUST BE SOMETHING MORE  
BRING ME TO LIFE_**

-"¿Por qué mi Señora? , ¿Por qué yo? , ¿Por qué a mí? , ¿Por qué a él? , ¿Por qué a nosotros? , ¿Acaso no hemos sido siempre leales y fieles caballeros a tu servicio? , ¿Acaso no hemos defendido siempre al débil, al oprimido, al inocente? , ¿O es qué nosotros no éramos inocentes? , OH Zeus señor todopoderoso del cielo, por eso me mira así, con sus ojos cargados de resentimiento y ahora... ahora comprendo el porque de su hostilidad de la de él y de..."

**... o ... o ... Flash Back ... o ... o ...**

-"Veo que has vuelto"- Fue lo que dijo, con una muestra de decepción y furia. El galo no tenía el menor interés en responder, así que anduvo con paso fijo hasta la salida del templo, pasando de largo la figura del budista. -"No permitiré que vuelvas a lastimarlo..."- Comentó de modo rudo, deteniendo sus movimientos con esas palabras. El gesto que Camus entonces mostró denotó incertidumbre; Shaka lo observó fijamente, pero no se dio el tiempo para explicar sus palabras, por lo que continuó su trayecto hacia la entrada de Virgo, como si se dirigiera a Leo.

**... o ... o ... Enf of Flash Back ... o ... o ...**

-"De la de Shaka..."

Y sin poder retenerlas por más tiempo un autentico río de lágrimas acudieron en tropel a sus ojos, nublando su mirada, ahogándolo por dentro, dificultando cada inhalación de aire tan vital a su cuerpo, y sollozos incontrolables dominaron su cuerpo, obligándolo a caer al suelo, acurrucado junto a su lecho temblando sin control al mismo ritmo que los sollozos que abandonaban su cuerpo, y como antaño Artemisa la Diosa de la luna lo encontró de nuevo solo y abatido, y conmovida ante su dolor le concedió el reparador sueño de la inconciencia que presurosa acudió a su cuerpo totalmente exhausto para brindarle al menos algunos minutos de sociego.

**_Continuará... _**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Cuando habla arles las letras son cursivas... cuando es saga son normales.

gracas por leer.


	19. Disfraz

u.u... despues de tres años por fin pude escribir esto =S  
Como alguna vez dije,e ste fic fue escrito y editado a razon de un pesimo momento en mi vida  
El angust continua un poco... sin embargo, espero que en este capitulo se compense un poco el dolor que he causado.  
les dejo un beso esperando que les guste :D

Dedicado a Patito, Nat y Dafne

**Disfraz**

(Continuación del anterior

-Décima y antepenúltima parte- )

Los siguientes días no fueron nada fáciles para el francés, quien cada dos por tres recibía 'merecidos' golpes por parte de Escorpio, cada vez que hacía mención a algo pasado entre ellos, o cuando rozaba sin querer, su piel contra la de su ex amante.

-"Creo que habla enserio."- Comentó Shaka, imitando al octavo guardián una taza de su mejor té, para calmar los nervios. Milo meneó la cabeza, seguro de que aquello solamente era una terrible pesadilla…

¿Pesadilla? Él anhelaba con todo su corazón estar con la persona que amaba una vez más; pero, sus palabras, sus acciones, todo se encontraba tan fresco en su cabeza como si hubiera ocurrido un par de minutos atrás.

-"Deja el tema, Shaka."- Reclamó Aioria, protegiendo lo que ahora le pertenecía, e intentando dañar a Camus tanto como su pupilo lo había herido a él.

-"Yo sólo intento ser neutral."- Rebatió el rubio, ya cansado (o harto en el extremo) de la actitud de Leo.

-"Pues yo quiero que…"

-"No importa lo que digan."- Intervino Milo levantándose y yendo hacia la ventana para que la brisa vespertina alejara de su mente ideas y de su corazón sentimientos por el onceavo guardián. –"Entre Camus y yo sólo existe un pasado que no me interesa recuperar, y no importa cuanto diga o me haga pensar que recuerda… Lo nuestro se murió hace años…"

Camus nunca había estado en aquél templo, mas que el tiempo necesario para atravesar hacia el suyo; sin embargo, desde un par de días, inexplicablemente, se había formando un lazo entre Afrodita y él.

-"Realizas un trabajo maravilloso con esas rosas."- Halagó a su escucha, admirando el jarrón que tenía sobre la mesa. El anfitrión le sonrió, complacido por aquél atento comentario. Tomó una, se la llevó a los labios, y luego se la dio.

-"La verdad es que no todas mis rosas son venenosas… Las normales solamente las produzco en casos especiales, como te mostré el otro día."

-"Gracias."- La aceptó. –"La pondré en agua con hielo."

-"Claro, porque esa es tu especialidad."- Sonrió.

-"Es una pena que no puedas mantenerlas todo el año."

-"No, durante el verano dedo regarlas constantemente y mantenerlas de vez en cuando en las sombras. El caballero de Capricornio, amablemente, me ayudó hace un año a mudarlas, pero… terminó sedado porque se pinchó el dedo con una… Quedé profundamente apenado con el pobre."- La expresión que adquirió, demostró su sinceridad.

-"Bien… tengo un plan… pero no sé qué opines. Igual podría resultarte cansado, incómodo o…"

-"Dime tu idea, querido. Me sentiré fascinado de escucharla."

-"Tú sabes que mi poder es el hielo, ¿cierto?"

-"Si."

-"Y que poseo una técnica que no sólo lo vuelve cristal, sino que a la vez, lo hace irrompible…"

-"Eso no lo sabía."

-"… Pues… puedo hacer uso de mis dotes para construirte un invernadero…"- Afrodita dio una palmada mientras saltaba de su asiento, para luego írsele encima a un sorprendido francés.

-"¿Realmente harías eso por mí?"- Acuario asintió, todavía abochornado, por la pose y la actitud de su vecino.

Camus pensó que después de todas las atenciones obtenidas por él, lo menos que podía hacer era ayudar a mantener la belleza en el santuario y su felicidad.

Piscis no esperó a preguntarle cuando podía llevar a cabo su empresa, pues se puso de pie y lo haló de la mano para llevarlo al sitio donde le gustaría su favor.

-"¿Qué te parece en este espacio?"- Le señaló.

Justamente era un sitio que quedaba a la vista de todos; es decir, de lejos podría distinguirse un punto rojizo en el templo, y se veía mejor al atravesar ese pasillo se fuera al sitio del Patriarca o de regreso a Acuario.

-"Creo que no habría lugar más perfecto."- Dijo sincero.

-"¡Muchas gracias, Camus!"- De pronto lo abrazó. El galo se quedó quieto, impresionado y confundido, mas, aceptó aquél contacto porque era agradable sentirse aceptado. Entonces sus manos ascendieron, colocándose por arriba de la cintura, en su espalda. –"Mis rosas son lo que más me importa… después de mi aspecto, claro…"- Ante ese comentario, los labios franceses formaron una sonrisa…

Por esta razón, a la vista de tres pares de ojos su abrazo aparentaba ser algo más que agradable, y según dos de estos, romántico…

Afrodita notó de reojo las presencias, así que se alejó de su compañero, quien tarde se dio cuenta que la persona que acababa de darle la espalda era…

-"¡Milo, espera…!"- Intentó detenerlo, quizá para aclararle…

Leo frunció el ceño y se le puso al paso, rascándose por fuera la nariz.

-"Lo que quieras hablar con él…"

-"Está bien, Aioria, déjalo."- Le dio la cara, aparentando apatía. –"Debo aclararte Acuario, que lo hagas o dejes de hacer, desde hace dos años no es de mi incumbencia. Esa es la magia del rompimiento."- Camus lo sabía de sobra, su actitud solamente fue un impulso de su corazón.

-"Ya lo sé, únicamente quería preguntarte cuando reiniciáremos lo que Arles te mandó…"

-"Por supuesto…"- Masculló Milo. –"Lo haremos cuando termines de divertirte."

-"¡Hola!"- Saludó Afrodita, a quien le pareció que Escorpio no se daba cuenta que estaba presente.

-"Hola."- le devolvió el saludo de forma seca.

-"¡Camus es un dulce! ¡Va a construirme un invernadero para mis rosas!"- Le explicó, sin que el otro se lo pidiera. –"Si pudiera, le daría otro abrazo."

-"No creo que a Milo le interese saber…"

-"Por favor, Leo, deja que los adultos hablemos, ¿quieres?"- Shaka tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír por la forma sutil que Piscis usó para llamarle inmaduro, o entrometido.

-"Pues la charla que tengo con Milo es de hombre a hombre, y los afeminados no son admisibles…"

-"Perfecto. Vete de mi templo porque para que me hables así, estas siete casas arriba…"

-"Él es mi pareja y tengo derecho a pelear lo mío donde sea."

-"Milo no es un objeto."- Acalló Camus a su vecino con esa frase, poniéndole una mano en el hombro para alertarle que el continuaría con la discusión. –"Y si él no quisiera escucharnos podría irse…"

-"No tendría que hacerlo."- Respondió Leo. Milo estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su ex amante, así que no pronunciaba palabra. –"La única persona suya presencia le molesta es la tuya, tú quien te atreves a decir 'no es un objeto' cuando lo trataste como a uno… ¿O es que ya no te acuerdas?"

-"Ese es un tema solamente entre él y yo."

-"Te equivocas."- Por fin intervino Escorpio. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de su coterráneo. –"Aioria es mi pareja y yo no tengo secretos con él, ni mucho menos pienso hacerme de problemas por algo que ni siquiera forma parte mis recuerdos."

-"Si así las cosas, no hay más que decir. Te prometo que no volverás a verme…"- Se giró hacia su vecino. –"Afrodita, muchas gracias por el almuerzo. Volveré pronto para ver lo acordado."- Comenzó a caminar, pasándoles de largo. Saludó a Shaka con un movimiento de cabeza, que este correspondió del mismo modo. Milo contuvo las ganas de virar, de correr tras él y de gritarle de la forma más agresiva posible que no había necesidad de hacer aquello; pero mientras mantenía el contacto con Leo se recordaba que no deseaba lastimarlo.

-"¿Gustan algo de tomar?"- Los invitó Piscis, clavando sus ojos azules en las pupilas indecisas del octavo guardián.

-"Lo sentimos, pero el Gran Maestro nos mandó llamar."- Explicó el rubio.

-"¿A los tres?"

-"Sólo a Aioria y a mí."- Afrodita se apresuró a tomar el brazo de Milo.

-"Entonces tú si me puedes acompañar."

-"Preferiría que vinieras conmigo…"- Tajó Leo, apretando la mano de su amante. De pronto, el octavo guardián se sintió asfixiado. Juzgó que en ese momento necesitaba la libertad más que en cualquier otro caso.

-"Por favor, sólo será un minuto."

-"Pero…"

-"¿No confías en mí? ¿Crees que saldré corriendo a buscar a Camus?"

-"No, no, claro que no…"

-"Entonces te veo en un rato."- Le sonrió, antes de voltearse a Afrodita y rogarle con la mirada que lo sacara de ahí.

-"Adiós, Shaka, visítame cuando quieras."- Dijo Piscis, llevándose consigo a Milo

Al ver su sombra bajo el techo del templo, se le vino a la cabeza esa misma silueta hacia un par de años atrás: Joven, delgado, hermoso… aún inexperto en las artes de la vida. Contemplarlo ahí le revolucionaba miles de pensamientos y sentimientos en su interior.

Le dio la espalda…

**_Puedo comprender_**

**_Que si así vas a esconder_**

**_Es porque no quieres ver_**

**_Los dedos que apuntan…_**

-"Shura…"- Estiró el brazo para alcanzarle. El nombrado se detuvo, cerrando los ojos.

-"Hola, Cristal…"- Por fin lo saludó.

Lo culpaba de su desgracia…

Enseguida se recordó que el pecado fue cometido por ambos.

-"Creí que te daría gusto verme."- Ya no como un niño, pupilo del maestro del hielo.

-"Y así es... pero…"- No se sentía muy cómodo después de la última vez, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo otra vez. Cristal avanzó.

-"He pensado en ti… en mí…"

-"Fui claro contigo. Tú sabes bien lo que siento…"

-"¿Llamas ser claro a no saber interpretar nuestro beso?"- El español cerró los ojos: la imagen de aquella noche se oscureció por la mirada furiosa y decepcionada de Aioria.

**_Como culpándote_**

**_Por no ser tan normal_**

**_Por llevar ese disfraz_**

**_De lágrimas negras…_**

Le dio la cara.

-"Lo único que quiero es que él me perdone."- Cristal se detuvo. Dolía, pero ya estaba consiente que esa era una probabilidad latente.

-"Fue un error. Si te quiere, él debería entenderlo…"

-"No es tan sencillo… Él no tolera la traición después de lo que sucedió con Aioros… y tú… tú sabes que no he sido muy sincero…"

-"Es cierto. Desde aquella vez no he dejado de preguntarme si realmente estas con él por amor o por culpa… Por eso tenía la esperanza que…"

-"No, escucha. Yo a veces pensaba que era mi obligación estar a su lado. Muchas veces creí que la culpa era la única razón por la que estaba con él… Cuando lo perdí entendí que lo amaba porque su ausencia duele… Si no supiera que en cualquier momento podría morir en batalla, creo que me sería más difícil vivir."

Lamentaba no poder corresponderle y su franqueza, pero el santo de plata ya debía entender definitivamente que entre ellos no existiría un futuro, independientemente de lo que pasara entre Aioria y él.

Cristal sonrió. Ya había escuchado lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

-"Suerte con eso entonces…"- le deseó de corazón, palmeándole la espalda. –"Iré a ver a mi maestro y después al Gran Patriarca…"- Sintió que las plantas de los pies no podían despegarse del concreto. Percibió otra vez esa esperanza de que él le detuviera…

Pero cuando avanzó unos metros y no hubo respuesta, comprendió mejor la situación.

Comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo directamente hacia Acuario…

-"Lo siento, no me di cuenta que Camus se tomó el último té de azaleas."- Dijo Afrodita mientras buscaba una jarra.

-"Pasa mucho tiempo aquí, ¿No?"

-"Si, algo… Él me visita todos los días."- Sonrió por completo, ofreciéndole un vaso con agua. Milo estaba más que furioso. Celoso.

-"Que alegría…"- Murmuró.

-"Es una persona muy agradable cuando uno se toma el tiempo de conocerlo, pero me a pena mucho que tenga en los ojos esa expresión abatida cada mañana, a pesar de que se empeñe en hacer notar que no pasa nada. En ocasiones me parece que lleva un secreto a cuestas que poco a poco lo desgasta…"

-"Camus no me merece la compasión de nadie."

-"¿Ni siquiera de la persona que lo ama?"- Su mirada penetrante lo sonrojó.

-"Yo… no sé de que me hablas…"- Intentó escapar al escrutinio visual. Afrodita rió.

-"No hablaba de ti."

-"¿Quién más está enamorado de él?"- Se alteró.

-"¿Alguien más?"- Comenzó a reírse. –"Me parece que solamente tú."- Le había sacado la verdad y él ya no podía negarla. Se aventuró a llegar más allá. –"Milo, Camus también te ama."

-"Por favor, no hables de lo que no sabes…"

-"Oye, ha venido las últimas semanas preguntando por todos, pero muy en especial por ti. ¿Sabes que conserva el pendiente que le regalaste?"

-"Eso es mentira porque me lo tiró en la cara."

-"No puede ser… Ayer apenas lo traía consigo."

-"Es broma…"

-"Mira, no te enojes, pero se quitó la playera para ayudarme con mis rosas y se lo vi; es muy bonito, es de plata, y trae su inicial. Él mismo me contó que fue un obsequio de cumpleaños."

-"¿Cómo pudo recuperarlo?"

-"No sé, y tampoco como terminaron las cosas tan mal entre ustedes, pero… deberías dejar que repare su error y te explique que pasó. Las flores tienen la capacidad de saber que guardan los corazones de las personas y el suyo sé que está lleno de dolor y remordimiento. Pienso que fue obligado a romper contigo antes de irse dos años completos a quien sabe donde. Quizá intentaba que hicieras justo como actuaste, iniciando una relación con alguien más y que le olvidarás."

-"Lo que dices suena a lo que tantas veces usé para consolarme… No tienes idea de las veces que intenté creer que no era mi Camus el de aquella noche, el que me rompía el alma… Y mientras más veces recordaba su 'actuación', más me dolía darme cuenta que fue real."

-"Creo que… te entiendo… Y sé que harás lo que sea mejor para ti."- Le extendió una rosa. –"Es suya, se la regalé antes de irnos al pasillo."- Sonrió, cómplice. –"Creo que esta explicación le borraría el sentido romántico si se la entregas por mí."

Por más que lo intentaba no lograba quitarse de la mente aquella imagen diabólica que dominaba sus más profundos sueños. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos para descansar, ahí estaban esos vívidos ojos impregnados de sangre, devorando con la vista la silueta desprotegida del caballero de Acuario…

Meneó la cabeza mientras se levantaba del lecho. Se sentó en una orilla, con las manos cubriéndole la cara, a la par que se mordía los labios e intentaba no pensar en nada más.

Mientras Camus no estuvo en el santuario, ese rostro rondó su mente sin pasar. La misma escena le llegó a la cabeza una vez tras otra, haciéndolo despertar febrilmente.

¿Por qué? En momentos le parecía que él estaba en peligro. Al verlo se daba cuenta que su inconsciente le traicionaba con esas imágenes.

En aquél momento sólo quería dormir. Acuario ya estaba en casa, ambos ya habían estado solos un par de veces recorriendo el santuario, pero desde el día anterior no lo había visto. Volteó hacia un lado, donde la rosa de Afrodita reposaba sola en medio de su mesita de noche

-"Podría ser un buen pretexto."- Se recordó. También habían sido esas las palabras de Piscis; no obstante, ¿a qué iría a verlo? ¿A preguntarle si eran ciertas sus palabras, si realmente los días encerados en el doceavo templo sirvieron para preguntar acerca de Milo y no para coquetear con su guardián…?

Muchas veces en el pasado intentó pensar que su Camus estaba perdido en algún lugar de esas dolorosas acciones y palabras, pero tanto más lo disculpaba, más se convencía del error que cometería de caer otra vez con él…

Sonrío traicionado por su propio gesto. Se puso de pie y tomó el vaso que contenía el presente; lo dejó y solamente tomó la rosa. Caminó hacia la puerta, por el pasillo, directo a entregársela, aunque ya pasaran más de las diez de la noche…

-"¿A dónde vas?"- Una voz tras él lo hizo pegar un brinco. Dio media vuelta, encontrándose con el caballero de Leo parado a unos metros de su puerta. En las manos llevaba ropa.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Vine a pasar la noche contigo… ¿A dónde llevas eso?"- En su rostro se notó la molestia. Desde el resbalón de Shura no confiaba con facilidad en nada ni en nadie.

-"Pensaba llevársela a su dueño."

-"¿No te la dio Afrodita?"- Milo no sabía si una afirmación sería menos dolorosa para él que la verdad, pero tampoco quería mentirle.

-"Es… de Camus."- El rostro de Leo se crispó.

-"¿Qué haces tú con ella?"

-"Me ofrecí a dársela…"

-"¿No será que quieres ofrecerle otra cosa?"

-"¿De ser así qué tendría de malo?"- Milo estaba molesto. El castaño entrecerró los ojos.

-"¿También piensas traicionarme con un Acuario?"

-"Aioria, por favor. Tú sabes lo que yo siento por él, además…"

-"Sí y también sé lo que siente por ti, o mejor dicho, lo divertido que es para él tenerte en su cama…"

-"Mira, no sigas… No quiero pelear contigo, además, quizá es tiempo ya que tú también aclares tus líos con Shura. Tú sabes muy bien que sólo estas conmigo porque no lo puedes perdonar. Tú no me amas…"

-"Yo jamás pienso disculparlo. Si tú planeas convertirte de nuevo en el juguete de Acuario es TU problema. Yo ya tuve suficiente de esto…"- Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a huir. Milo aprovechó la leña para avivar el fuego.

-"¿Qué habría pasado si Shaka y tú hubieran cometido ese resbalón mientras estabas con Shura?"

-"Pero eso nunca pasó…"

-"Y fue gracias a él, no a ti. No entiendo por qué te empeñas en hacerte la victima cuando sabes que te ama… y en negar que tú también lo haces…"

-"¿Qué ganaría con eso?"

-"Darme libertad. A veces me asfixias."- No quería decírselo de una forma tan burda, pero debía reconocer que era verdad. Aioria abrió la boca. Se calló. Le dio la espalda y lo dejó.

Parecía que le daba la razón…

Con el brazo de Shura sobre su hombro y la mayor parte del peso en su cuerpo, anduvo hacia la cámara privada de Capricornio. Lo había cargado desde el pueblo hasta el décimo recinto, y aunque era un caballero dorado que podía lidiar con cualquier cosa, lo cierto era que ya estaba cansado y que el penetrante olor a alcohol le estaba molestando demasiado.

**_Que en sólo una mirada_**

**_Dices que lo sientes_**

**_Que quieres escapar muy lejos_**

**_Sin regresar jamás…_**

El pelinegro se incorporó un poco tan sólo para darle más problemas. Fue a recargarse en la pared y luego se dejó caer al suelo. Sus pupilas se mantuvieran fijas en las de Acuario, como si esperara que este lo reprendiera.

-"Shura, por favor…"- Le suplicó su amigo, poniéndose de rodillas junto a él.

-"Me hubieras… dejado donde estaba…"- Fue lo que se le entendió, al paso que pegaba la barbilla al pecho.

-"No puedes seguir así por Aioria… ¿qué clase de vida te espera?"

-"Si eso no me mata… lo hará cualquier enemigo…"

-"No entiendo tu depresión."

Se hizo el silencio…

-"Soy culpable de muchas cosas…"- Hipó mientras levantaba la vista y miraba a su amigo. –"Yo maté a Aioros…"- Camus, sorprendido se hizo un poco hacia atrás.

-"¿Qué?... Eso… no-es-cierto…"

-"El patriarca me ordenó explícitamente que yo acabara con él…"- La voz dejó de salir a través de sus labios. Acuario permaneció mudo. –"Yo estaba en el recinto principal aquella noche y me contó que él intentó matar a la Diosa Atenea, a nuestra niña."- Si, había escuchado esa historia, pero saberla por labios de alguien que también fue participe le parecía interesante. Se preguntaba si Saga ya era en ese momento el patriarca. –"Me dijo que mi deber lo marcaban mis ancestros, y que era mi obligación acabar con el inmundo traidor…"- Sollozó, llevándose una mano a los ojos, cubriéndolos bajo el peso de su culpa.

Camus no sabía que hacer, ni que decir.

-"Lo perseguí, lo encontré, lo acorralé… Lo asesiné…"

-"Pero era tu responsabilidad. Como caballero dorado…"

-"¡Pero lo amaba!"- Gritó de pronto. –"Él y yo siempre fuimos inseparables. Yo lo admiraba… lo amé… Lo maté…"

-"Shura… ¿Tú y Aioros…?"- No supo por donde continuar la pregunta. Lo consideraba tanto una indiscreción como algo que perforaba aún más el alma de Capricornio. Resultaba raro mirar a alguien tan fuerte como él desplomarse bajo el peso de su pasado.

-"Al principio por eso busqué a Aioria… Creí que si estaba junto a él no tomaría el mal camino de su hermano, aunque al mismo tiempo me asustaba pensar que si descubría la verdad de alguna forma, jamás me volvería a mirar como antes. Me descubrí enamorado al poco tiempo… ¿lo puedes creer?"

-"Supongo que es una buena persona. Yo no lo he tratado lo suficiente… Imagino que por eso Milo y él…"- El peso de la frente de su amigo sobre su hombro, lo acalló.

-"Aioros llevaba un bebé cuando se marchó. Nunca le pregunté cuál era la relación entre los dos, pero creo que murió de hambre y frío porque lo dejé junto al cadáver de mi victima…"

-"¿Un bebé?"- La confusión no se hizo esperar. La mente del galo trabajó a mil por hora… Y de pronto, creyó poder armar aquél lioso rompecabezas.

¡Tenía que hablar con Saga…! ¿Cómo hacerlo sin exponerse?

**_Quiero salir de aquí,_**

**_Y no mirar hacia atrás,_**

**_Quiero escapar una vez…_**

**_Y no volver jamás_**

Justo cuando el pelinegro levantó la cabeza y tuvo la clara intención de besarlo, este lo rechazó ladeando la cara y poniéndole la mano en el pecho para establecer distancia.

-"Amigo, estas confundido."- Y no sólo eso, aturdido por el alcohol.

-"Milo no te quiere… él y Aioria ahora están juntos…"

-"Pero yo lo quiero. Tú sabes mejor que nadie cuanto lo amo…"

-"¿Y por qué lo dejaste? ¡También eres culpable de mi desgracia!"- Lo empujó.

**_Sin aparentar,_**

**_Sin miedo, sin pensar_**

**_En nadie más_**

**_Sin esconderme atrás de este disfraz_**

**_Ya no, como un castigo mil veces_**

-"No lo hice por gusto… Lo dejé porque… el patriarca me obligó… ¡como te obligó a matar al hombre que amabas, a mí me hizo hacer lo mismo!"- Lo había confesado, aunque no entendía si movido por la compasión hacia su amigo o para liberarse. Le tocó el hombro. –"Shura, no fue tu culpa… él te lavó el cerebro."

-"¡No, NO!"- Se dejó caer y comenzó a llorar sobre el pecho de su amigo, quien se quedó paralizado sin saber que hacer.

Arles había jugado bien sus cartas.

Camus observó a su compañero desmoronarse sobre él. No sabía por donde comenzar a hablar… No sabía si sería correcto contarle lo que sabía… ¿Le creería? ¿Tomaría la venganza por su propia mano si se enteraba donde estaba la verdadera Atenea?

Rogaba que el discípulo de Cristal la cuidara si es que realmente estaba con ella, pero él quería actuar, quería ser participe de la revolución a favor del bien en el santuario. Deseaba salvar a Saga y limpiar su nombre para que Escorpio lo mirara como antes, y no como el ser despreciable que ahora se sentía…

Comenzó a pensar que la única forma en que podría lidiar con la situación era prestándose al juego del geminiano.

En aquél momento apareció una sombra por el pasillo: Se trataba de Milo, quien llevaba una rosa en la mano y tenía una expresión desconcertada. Camus lo miró a los ojos, sin saber cuanto de la escena había sido total testigo; a juzgar por la forma en que los miraba a ambos, declaró que lo escuchó todo…

Y eso incluía las dos confesiones de Acuario…

Los labios galos se movieron sin emitir sonido. Sus ojos continuaron pasmados en aquellas pupilas que no le dirigían más atención que a Shura. Escorpio se agachó junto al sollozante ebrio y le removió el cabello.

-"Hay que llevarlo a recostarse. Quisiera hablar con él por la mañana."- Acuario no podía quitarle la viste de encima. Tenerlo a su lado siempre había sido su mayor debilidad, y estando tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, convertía en titánica la sed de sus besos. Fue hasta que Milo le devolvió la mirada, que él, completamente sonrojado, ladeó el rostro.

Se puso de pie y ayudó, con la mano libre, a que Camus levantara a Shura; enseguida se lo llevaron a la cámara privada y lo tendieron en la cama. Capricornio se quedó recostado con los brazos y piernas extendidas mientras la boca se le abría.

-"Aioria…"- Murmuró entre sueños, dándose la vuelta hacia un lado. Acuario le tendió una manta encima y salió tras el octavo guardián, cerrando la puerta. Una vez que la cerradura hizo un clic, y las miradas de ambos volvieron a cruzarse, el galo intentó la retirada, no obstante, su acompañante le bloqueó el paso.

-"¿Qué es cierto de todo lo que escuché?"- Inquirió el griego.

**_Quiero salir de mí… _**

-"No deberías espiar a las demás personas, no es…"- Milo lo empujó contra la pared.

Estaba cansado de que sus labios maldijeran su amor, pero que sus ojos se desvivieran por expresarle los deseos de su corazón.

-"¿Por qué el patriarca te obligó a alejarte de mí? No, mejor dicho ¿por qué tú aceptaste ser su concubina?"- Lo tenía tan cerca que solamente deseaba besarlo, sin importar cuanto reprochara. Todo lo que podía ver era ese fuego en sus ojos y el como los labios se movían, seduciéndole a tocarlos. –"¡Respóndeme! Dijiste que me amabas… ¿me amas?"

**_Quiero gritar otra vez…_**

-"Basta, Milo… Déjame ir… No quiero… no quiero hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta después."

-"¿Te arrepentirías de besarme?"

**_Quiero escapar una vez…_**

**_Y no volver jamás…_**

-"Sólo quiero que entiendas que si no estoy contigo es porque te protejo."

-"¿De qué? ¿De él? ¡Camus, yo…!"- No podía. Por más que movía los labios esas palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta. Y lo sentía, sabía que si, pero el saber ese cuerpo mancillado por otras manos… le repugnaba. Lo soltó de inmediato. Tenía que calmarse o desistir de volver a verlo. –"Toma."- Le extendió la rosa. –"La dejaste ayer en el templo de Afrodita y me pidió que te la entregara. La he cuidado bien."- Acuario apenas reparó en ella. Dudaba que excusarse diciéndole a Piscis que estaba más embelezado con Milo para acordarse de su presente, ameritara perdón alguno de su parte.

La vanidad en el doceavo guardián superaba cualquier cosa…

-"Muchas gracias…"- Estiró la mano. Una descarga eléctrica le azotó el cuerpo en cuanto sus dedos se rozaron.

¿Por qué no lo había besado?

Suspiró.

Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero principalmente las palabras de Shura…

-"Lo siento."- Fue lo único que dijo. La mirada del griego, que continuaba clavaba en su faz, se mostró sorprendida.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Por todo. Por mentirte."

-"¿De qué estas hablando? ¿No es cierto lo que escuché?"

**_Sin tener que estar como escondido_**

-"Todo es verdad, Milo. Tanto mis sentimientos por ti, como la causa de que no esté contigo…"

-"Me confundes…"

**_Yo no seguiré con esta culpa_**

-"Lamento haberte dicho que significabas para mí sólo sexo y diversión… siento mucho haberte aventado el pendiente… y que observaras aquella grotesca escena entre…"- Le daba asco decirlo, pensarlo, recordarlo. Mirarse a sí mismo en esas líneas del pasado le provocaba querer arrancarse los ojos. Apretó el puño sin apartar la mirada de los pétalos de la rosa. Sus pupilas estaban empañadas y solamente quería marcharse.

-"Yo soy el más siente esa parte… jamás lo voy a olvidar, Camus."- El nombrado sintió frío, algo que iba mucho más allá de una simple temperatura ambiental. Milo suspiró. Volvió a acercarse y colocó las manos muy cerca de su cintura. –"Dime… Necesito saber… ¿por qué aceptaste ser su concubina? ¿Qué te ofreció a cambio?... ¿Acaso sientes algo por…?"

-"¡No!"- Exclamó el galo, retrocediendo sin más lugar a donde que a la pared. Recordar esos dedos fríos… esas uñas rasgándole la piel sin piedad, sus dientes… sus besos… Le daba asco. Sentía el estómago revuelto, y el que Milo lo tocara lo empeoraba más.

De no apreciar a Saga, de haber huido cuando este le advirtió que lo dejara, aquello no estaría ocurriendo.

-"Lo odio… Y si estoy aún vivo, cuerdo… es por Atenea… Es por mi Diosa que aún no he perdido el juicio..."- Apretó los dientes. Con las manos tocó su propio cuerpo mientras intentaba alejarse.

-"Camus… calma… Yo sólo…"

**_Tócame la piel sin miedo,_**

**_Hasta que caiga el sol…_**

-"No me preguntes más… No puedo estar contigo… Te amo mucho, juro por mi vida que es verdad, pero…"- Un par de dedos se posaron en su mentón, levándolo de una forma tan rápida e imprevista, que permitieron a un par de labios reclamar su derecho con un beso griego.

Cerró los ojos mientras lo dominaba la emoción de sentirse amado por aquél maravilloso ser. La rosa se cayó al piso mientras con las manos palpaba aquél pecho torneado donde latía un impulsivo corazón, que parecía sentir a través de las yemas y que le gritaba por su nombre mientras le besaba. Sus pies lo acercaron al cuerpo del otro, mientras este lo rodeaba con sus brazos e intentaba protegerle del daño que se avecinaría cuando el contacto terminara…

Percibió en su vientre otra vez esa descarga eléctrica, el hormigueo que le viajaba desde cada célula de los labios hasta el corazón. Disfrutó sus besos a completo antojo y con devoción. Se deleitó con los roces que las manos de Milo prodigaban por su figura, por la piel de su cara.

Ese hombre no había cambiado su forma de besar. Aún conservaba en sus besos esa calidez, esencia y el elixir necesario para vivir…

Dos años bien habían valido para degustarse con ese contacto.

Un suave mordisco sobre su labio dio por finalizado el momento. Escorpio alejó sus labios de los galos, pero no retiró el abrazo; deslizó la cara hacia un costado, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro con los ojos cerrados. El susurro de su boca viajó directo al oído acuariano

-"No necesitaba besarte para saber que aún te quiero… Lo que tú no me has dicho me lo habían contado antes tus ojos, y ahora tus labios me lo han confirmado…"- ¿Se estaba riendo? ¿Era el sonido de una sutil alegría lo que viajaba al tímpano galo?

Camus tenía ganas de verlo sonreír, pero prefirió encogerse un poco más en aquél abrazo. Agachando la cabeza se cubijó con el calor del griego amante.

Ambos se quedaron así un momento más, hasta que Escorpio decidió que ya era hora del adiós. Rompió el abrazo entre ambos dándole un último beso en la mejilla. Se dio cuenta que la rosa estaba en el piso, así que la levantó y se la dio.

-"Yo no entiendo tus razones, pues tampoco me has dado alguna… pero, si es tu decisión que no estemos juntos, supongo que puedo respetarla… por un tiempo al menos…"- Camus tragó saliva. Sabía que sería difícil contener las ganas de besarlo de vez en cuando, se toparan en el templo de algún otro compañero o en el propio. No sabía qué hacer, pero entendía que la prioridad la ocupaba la sombra con la que Arles cubría el santuario; eso y lo que pudiera atentar contra Milo si se enteraba que seguían juntos.

-"¿Recuerdas los días de la rivera?"- El griego sonrió.

-"Si, aunque te dije que no.".

-"Me encantaría… revivirlos… ¿crees que…?"

-"No lo sé, será complicado si intentamos apartar nuestros sentimientos…"- Le dio la espalda mientras se dirigía a su templo con un gesto de despedida. –"… pero supongo que podríamos comenzar por intentarlo…"- Camus sonrió mientras le observaba alejarse.

Si por lo menos lograba estar lo suficientemente cerca de él como para borrar el daño pasado, intentaría, en lo posible, deshacerse del yugo de Arles, confesarle más de una verdad, y al mismo tiempo convertirse en la 'marioneta' del patriarca, mientras todo se aclaraba…

Camus mantenía esa esperanza, sin saber que las cosas en el santuario, con el transcurso de los días, irían de mal en peor…

Él estaba por recibir una desagradable noticia, y ni siquiera se lo imaginaba…

A pesar de que Milo y Aioria ya habían terminado, el santo de leo se mostró complaciente en prestar su ayuda para organizar un 'evento' –como lo llamaba él- en honor al santo de Escorpio.

Debido a que el tiempo no estaba para mayores festejos que una comida y algunos tragos, Shaka y él decidieron invitar a los dorados disponibles a aquella reunión. De cualquier forma, si algo ocurría de noche, sería una estupidez lanzarse donde se encontraban todos.

El quinto guardián, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho se mostró en desacuerdo ante la idea que su rubio amigo acababa de darle, no obstante finalizó la conversación diciéndole que por él, podía hacer lo que gustase…

Tomando eso como una respuesta aprobatoria, Shaka se dirigió hacia el onceavo templo. Llevaba solamente su toga de entrenamiento, por ello, en cuanto Camus lo vio parado en la entrada, no pudo evitar sentirse… apenado…

Cuando su relación con Milo comenzó, él había estado enamorado de Virgo. Por esa razón lo besó la primera vez… Lo recordaba muy bien.

Ahora que lo miraba solamente vestido con eso, no podía parar de preguntarse por qué su ex amante había quedado tan prendado de él… No es que le desagradara…

-"Buenas tardes."- Repitió el rubio. Acuario meneó la cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos.

-"Buenas tardes."- Respondió. Se hizo a un lado, imaginando que la única cosa que lo llevó arriba sería una cita con el patriarca; aunque su vestimenta –conociendo sobre todo a Arles- no fuera la más indicada.

-"¿Podrías invitarme una taza de té?"

¿_Té_? Los oídos del galo lo estaban traicionando seguramente, porque ellos no eran amigos ni tenían un trato tan íntimo, como para que él le confiara su salud estomacal.

Shaka debió notar su turbación porque sonrió, como si con ese gesto intentara calmarlo o persuadirlo.

-"Quisiera que habláramos."

¿Hablar?

-"_Ya…_"- Pensó, aún dubitativo.

Acuario le indicó con la mano que lo siguiera y lo guió hacia la pequeña cocina del templo. Virgo se sentó a la mesa mientras el anfitrión preparaba todo. Su invitado prefirió no prestarle atención. Adoptó una extraña pose con las manos y esperó.

Una vez que el té estuvo servido frente a él, abrió los ojos.

Normalmente sólo lo hacía en la lucha, pero estaba consciente de que este tema necesitaba un contacto visual… Camus no pudo evitar asombrarse por aquella hermosa mirada, aunque lo disimuló demasiado bien. Pronto comenzó a comprarse con él…

Le dio un soplo tan sólo para temporalizar el líquido lo suficiente para que pudiera tocarle la lengua, con los labios rozó la taza de porcelana y permitió que el caliente sabor del té le baja por la boca hasta la garganta. El sabor a menta no era de sus favoritos, pero no quería comenzar con un mal comentario. Acuario le pasó el azúcar. Shaka agradeció con un gesto de mano.

Mientras se quedaban en silencio, por la mente del francés pasaron muchas ideas, y preguntas, que el mutismo del sexto guardián agravaban.

Se sentía nervioso… ansioso…

-"Milo es muy valioso para mí."- Por fin habló. Camus sintió un vuelco en el estómago, revuelto con una molestia que no se explicaba. ¿Sentía celos?

-"Para muchas personas lo es. No debiste molestarte en venir hasta acá sólo a decirme lo que ya sé…"

-"No vine a eso, Camus. Yo no soy tu enemigo."- Declaró en un tono calmo. Mirándole a los ojos. –"Tú lo amas y… yo también…"

Momentos de tensión se vivieron mientras el acuariano intentaba comprender lo acababa de oír.

-"…"- ¿A eso había ido? ¿A decirle que dejara en paz a Milo para que ellos volvieran? Pues había ido en una actitud muy diplomática.

-"Es cierto que yo fui quien decidió que lo mejor era separarnos, y aunque él intentó que volviéramos una y otra vez, yo sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría con alguien mejor."- Las pupilas azuladas que antes se mantenían en el líquido dentro de la taza, ascendieron suspicazmente a las de Acuario. –"Yo creo en las almas gemelas, y sé que ustedes están destinados a algo superior que esto…"

-"Espera, Shaka, porque me estás mareando. Primero me dices que lo amas, luego me insinúas que no estará mejor con nadie que conmigo… No entiendo…"

-"Él te ama sobre cualquier cosa, y lo que pasó hace dos años lo lastimó mucho. Yo estoy aquí para darte una segunda oportunidad…"

-"¿Oportunidad para qué?"

-"Para hacer algo bueno por él"

-"Hablamos y decidimos que lo mejor era no estar juntos por un tiempo…"

-"Pero a puesto que tú también has pensando que lo mejor es no retomar su romance ahora, que deberían darse las cosas con calma. Niégamelo."

-"Es cierto. Prefiero recuperar su amistad… por lo menos ahora…"

-"Entonces estará bien si vienes con nosotros. Esta noche Aioria y yo le prepararemos una pequeña reunión en su templo."- Su sonrisa confiada no dejó lugar a dudas de qué realmente lo estaba invitando. –"Supongo que recuerdas la fecha de su cumpleaños."- Las pupilas del galo observaron el calendario que había colgado en la pared: con un círculo rojo encerró el ocho de noviembre, a la par que dibujó bajo el número, un pequeño escorpión.

-"Lo tengo muy presente, pero también que Aioria no se sentirá muy a gusto si yo voy."

-"Tampoco si yo uso un sombrero de fiesta, pero igual me lo pondré."- Alzó los hombros mientras bebía su té. A Camus ya le simpatizaba bastante. Entendía porque Milo disfrutaba tanto su compañía.

Sin poder evitarlo rió despacio.

-"Entonces iré."

-"¡Bienvenidos!"- Gritó el caballero de Leo desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Tenía en las manos algunos vasos de vidrio y los estaba acomodando en una pequeña mesa de centro. Shaka llevaba un gorro rosa de punta y estaba sirviendo en platos algo de comida, mientras Milo se quedaba parado en medio del ala sin decir ni hacer nada, pues se encontraba bastamente sorprendido por aquella 'fiesta'.

El caballero de Piscis y Death Mask entraron, cada uno 'por su lado', a la habitación. El segundo saludó con un gesto de mano a distancia, para luego irse sobre los platos que el rubio ya traía en la mano; mientras que el primero no pudo contener las ganas de lanzarse sobre el escorpión, quien por más que intentó deshacer el contacto, este lo aferraba contra su cuerpo…

-"¡Camus viene!"- le susurró emocionado, pues su intensión no era otra que hacerle llegar lo que él había visto, pues mientras andaba de camino a Escoprio, lo encontró ultimando detalles en su arreglo personal.

El festejado enrojeció. Se tambaleó un poco y evitó resistirse al abrazo.

Cuando por fin lo dejó libre para conversar con Shaka sobre el sombrerito que este llevaba encima, el griego notó que el castaño le dirigía un gesto desaprobatorio. Como respuesta, simplemente agachó un poco la cabeza y suspiró…

Estaba emocionado de que Acuario llegara. Temía un poco por su encuentro, pero… lo esperaría…

Salió del cuarto… Retornó sobre su talón izquierdo de vuelta a la habitación… Volvió a girar y avanzó un poco más lejos por el pasillo… Pisó con la derecha y retomó la marcha hacia el interior del cuarto…

-"¡Ay, no puedo ir!"- Gritó de pronto, colocándose las manos en la cabeza como si de pronto le doliera; y es que quería acallar las voces de su conciencia. –"Si bajo a su templo, lo único que ocasionaré serán problemas…"- Continuó reprendiéndose en voz alta. –"Ya renuncié a él… debería… dejarlo en paz…"- Sintió que el corazón repelaba ante su actitud. Apoyó la espalda en la pared. Miró hacia el techo en medio de la oscuridad nocturna, con la esperaza de poder encontrar una respuesta entre las grietas de los ladrillos…

Volteó la vista hacia la entrada de su cámara: Si bajaba tenía al menos que llevarle su regalo… Suspiró al pensar la cara que Milo pondría de verlo. ¿Le gustaría? No representaba algo tan significativo como el pendiente que él le había obsequiado, pero al menos… le constaría que lo hizo con sus propias manos.

Dio un paso hacia aquella dirección, sin saber que un par de pupilas le observaban de lejos…

Si no viraba, si no dejaba de pensar en su antiguo amante y ponía atención en aquella malévola y familiar presencia, podría ser tarde de nuevo para él…

**_Continuará..._**

_Para este capitulo ocupe la cancion de Kudai, Disfraz  
Ojala si les gustara el capitulo... muy pronto regresaremos al presentes _


End file.
